


Sötét álom

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: A vadász [3]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Character Death, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Gore, Gun Violence, Guns, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Murder, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Parent Death, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Tense, Past Torture, Psychic Violence, Psychological Torture, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, S&M, Shower Sex, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Violence
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 92,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita és Uruha a kormány ügynökei, akik olyan lényeket üldöznek, melyek létezéséről a legtöbb ember nem is tud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Az ügynök

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bosch775](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bosch775).



> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. A történetet Bosch és myvision4free lektorálta.

Mint minden este, ma is a telefon csörgésére ébredt. Idegesen lökte félre a készüléket, ami igen rövid életét – csupán két hetet töltött Reita éjjeliszekrényén -, a padlón, darabokban fejezte be. A szőke ügynök nagyot ásítva ült fel az ágy szélén, és jó öt percig csak bámult maga elé, a félhomályba burkolózó szoba karmazsin színben játszó falára.

Nyugalmát újabb telefoncsörgés zavarta meg, ezúttal a mobilja szólalt meg. A fiatal szőke férfi elhúzta a száját, de néhány másodperc habozás után végül felvette. Meg sem kellett néznie, ki a hívó fél, hiszen minden este a társa ébresztette.

\- Mondd! - morogta bele a készülékbe.

\- Neked is szép jó estét, kedves partner! - csiripelte a vonal túlsó végén Uruha. Reita felhorkant, nem értette, hogyan lehet a másik ennyire friss, hiszen tegnap meló után igencsak felöntött a garatra. Mindig csodálta Uruhát, amiért ilyen könnyen ébredt, bezzeg neki esténként már az is problémát okozott, hogy kimásszon a konyhába feltenni a kávét. - Van egy új ügyünk.

Reita összevonta a szemöldökét. Új ügy... Mostanában minden napra jutott egy, sőt, néha több is. Nem tetszett ez neki. Azok a kis mocskok egyre bátrabbak és bátrabbak lesznek, a rendőrség eddig is csekély tekintélye most már romokban. Ha ez így folytatódik, be fog következni a katasztrófa, és ki tudja, túléli-e Japán lakossága.

\- Részletek? - kérdezte a szőke. Feltápászkodott az ágyról, hogy elhúzza a sötétítőt. Az ablaka éppen nyugatra nézett, ezért vethetett egy futó pillantást a naplementére. Mást talán lenyűgözött volna a látvány, vagy romantikusnak találta volna, de Reita gyűlölte, mert sötétséget hozott, és ő tudta, milyen szörnyetegek bújnak meg éjszaka az utcai lámpák által vetett árnyékban.

\- Találtak egy feldarabolt holttestet az öbölben – kezdett bele az ügy ismertetésébe Uruha. - A dolog felett átsiklottunk volna, ha a helyiek boncmestere nincs éppen nászúton, ugyanis Rukit jelölték ki helyettesének, amíg távol van. Ő pedig azonnal kiszúrta azt, amit az ottaniaknak nem sikerült: az áldozat nyakát harapásnyomok borítják.

\- Egy vámpír, aki takarít maga után? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita. Most már teljesen éber volt, az ügy kezdte érdekelni. A konyha felé vette az irányt, bekapcsolta a kávéfőzőt és elővett egy bögrét a kredencből, pillantásra sem méltatva a legalább kéttucatnyi koszos csészét, ami a pulton sorakozott. - Még soha nem hallottam ilyenről. Általában hagyják az áldozat testét ott rohadni, ahol végeztek vele.

A tapasztalt ügynök sok megcsonkított holttestet látott már karrierje során. A vérszopóknak nem volt szokása finomkodni, élvezettel tépték ki áldozataik szívét, belezték ki őket vagy tépték le végtagjaikat, de darabolós gyilkossal Reitának még nem volt dolga. Ahogy mondta, a vámpírok nem szoktak takarítani maguk után, nem érezték szükségét, hiszen a rendőrség csak a legritkább esetben talált volna rájuk, vagy ha mégis, hát könnyedén védekezni tudtak az egyszerű emberek ellen. Az olyan ügynökök, mint Reita, ritkák voltak, nem sokan vállaltak el ilyen veszélyes munkát, és még kevesebben voltak alkalmasak rá.

\- Pontosan - helyeselt a társa. - Az ügy ezért is élvez prioritást minden mással szemben. A főnök szeretné, ha mihamarabb a végére járnánk, és likvidálnánk a gyilkost.

\- Harminc perc múlva Rukinál? - kérdezte Reita.

\- Máris indulok. - Uruha bontotta a vonalat. A szőke férfi ledobta a telefonját a konyhapultra, és töltött magának az időközben lefőtt kávéból. Meggyújtott egy szál cigarettát, és amíg várta, hogy kihűljön a feketéje, a koporsószeggel az ajkai között a gardróbszekrényéhez sétált felöltözni. Egyszerű fekete szövetnadrágot választott egy sötétkék, halálfejes pólóval, az övére erősítette a fegyvertartóját, ellenőrizte pisztolya tárját, majd felrángatott magára egy pár zoknit is. Egyetlen húzással tüntette el a kávéját, az egyik fiókból elővett egy energiaszeletet, azt rágcsálta, miközben felvette motoroscsizmáját és bőrdzsekijét, és eltette a zsebébe a jelvényét. Leakasztotta a kocsikulcsot az ajtó melletti kampóról, és máris csattant mögötte a bejárati ajtó. Háziállatai, a két kis nimfapapagáj szomorúan néztek utána. Ma sem kaptak vacsorát.

Reita Hondája huszonhét perccel később fékezett le a rendőrfőkapitányság mélygarázsában, éppen akkor, amikor Uruha kiszállt saját autójából. A szőke férfi egyetlen bólintással köszöntötte társát, aki viszonozta a gesztust, majd a kezébe nyomott egy _„Szigorúan Bizalmas"_ feliratú mappát. Reita érdeklődve nyitotta ki, benne megtalálta az ügy részleteit tartalmazó jelentéseket, a boncolási jegyzőkönyvet és a helyszínelők által készített fényképeket.

\- Csúnya ügy - állapította meg a képeket nézve.

\- Csúnya? Szerintem ez túl enyhe szó - ráncolta homlokát Uruha. - Nem tetszik nekem ez az egész. Mióta darabolnak hullákat a vámpírok? Miért?

\- Tudjuk, ki az áldozat?

\- Nem - rázta a fejét a magasabb férfi. - A vérszopó gondoskodott róla, hogy az arcát ne ismerhessük fel. Ruki a fogászati leletei alapján próbálta azonosítani, de az illetőnek még egy tömött foga sem volt. Azt mondta, megpróbálkozik a DNS-adatbázissal, de tudod, hogy nagyon kevés esélye van, hogy találjon valamit.

\- Remek - sóhajtott Reita.

\- Azt is mondta, hogy van más is, amit telefonon nem akar közölni, és amit nem írt bele a boncolási jegyzőkönyvbe - fogta halkabbra Uruha, amikor elhaladtak két egyenruhás rendőr mellett. A legtöbben a rendőrségnél nem tudtak arról, hogy mi folyik a városban. Hivatalosan Reita és Uruha a Szervezett Bűnözés Elleni Ügyosztály azon titkos csapatának tagjai voltak, mely egy bizonyos jakuza család megfékezésén munkálkodott. Senki nem tudta, hogy valójában a speciális egység azért jött létre, hogy természetfeletti lényekkel - vámpírokkal, vérfarkasokkal, alakváltókkal, és ki tudja, még hányféle szörnyeteggel - harcoljanak a mit sem sejtő egyszerű polgárok védelmében.

A boncterem nem messze, egy emelettel lejjebb volt, éppen Reita és Uruha parkolóhelye alatt. Lifttel mentek le, lépcső nem volt, és csak retinavizsgálat után nyílt ki az ajtó azon a szinten. A falak nem voltak kifestve évek óta, mocskosak voltak, mivel nem engedtek le ide mesterembereket a biztonsági intézkedések miatt.

\- Nos, mid van nekünk? - rontott be a terembe Uruha, nyomában Reitával. Általában ő beszélt, társa magának való, csendes férfi volt, akiből sokszor csak harapófogóval lehetett kihúzni egy teljes egész mondatot. Ám - és ezt még Uruha is kénytelen volt elismerni -, kettejük közül Reita volt a jobb ügynök. Jobb emberismerő, gyanakvóbb, okosabb és fizikailag is erősebb volt a magas férfinál, aki tudta, csak azért osztották be éppen mellé, hogy valaki elolvassa az unalmas aktákat és lekörmölje a jelentéseket helyette. Reitának tulajdonképpen nem is lett volna szüksége társra, nagyon hatékonyan dolgozott egyedül is.

\- Tudod, ha egy _jó estét_ tel kezdesz, és hozzáteszel még egy _köszönöm_ öt is, akkor talán elmennék arra a randira, amire elhívtál - jegyezte meg a boncmester, aki éppen a papírmunkával bajlódott az asztalánál.

\- Randira hívtad a törpét? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita, hitetlenkedő pillantást vetve társára, mire az vállat vont.

\- Bocs, tudom, te is meg akartad dugni, de... - A mondatot azonban nem fejezhette be, mert ekkor Ruki előtte termett, és olyan erővel rúgta bokán, hogy Uruha szeméből még a könny is kicsordult.

\- Itt állok előtted, seggfej! - sziszegte, majd Reita felé fordult, és karba tette a kezét. - Remélem, nem gondolod komolyan, hogy lefeküdnék veled. Amennyit kurvázol, biztos kevesebb nyavalya van egy teljes nemi beteg gondozóban, mint a te farkadon.

\- Basszál egyedül! - vetette oda az ügynök. Szemei csak egy pillanatra szűkültek össze, egyébként semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy mérges lenne. Ez volt tőle a megszokott, Reita arca szinte sohasem árult el semmilyen érzelmet. Sokan úgy vélték, teljesen érzéketlen, rideg ember, csak néhányan sejthették, hogy sötét múltja tette őt ilyenné, és valójában szörnyű rémálmok terhét hordozza magával.

Reita ötéves volt, amikor elveszítette az édesanyját. Ám a nő nem egyszerűen meghalt: _meggyilkolták_ , mégpedig brutális módon, a kisfiú szeme láttára. Akkor látott életében először vámpírt, nem is egyet, hanem rögtön tizenötöt. A szörnyetegek berontottak az otthonukba, őt egy székhez kötözték, az anyját lefogták, letépték a ruháit és megerőszakolták, majd a létező legbrutálisabb módon végeztek vele, miközben az egyik vérszopó megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a kisfiú mindent végignéz. Végül elájult, és amikor felébredt, már nem volt senkije azon az ügynökön kívül, aki az utolsó pillanatban megakadályozta, hogy ő is ugyanarra a sorsra jusson, mint az édesanyja.

Mindössze öt éves volt, fel sem nagyon fogta, hogy mi történt vele, ám annyit megértett már, hogy ezeknek a szörnyetegeknek pusztulniuk kell. Később erre a feladatra tette fel az egész életét, csak ennek a munkának élt, hogy mással soha többé ne ismétlődhessen meg az, ami vele történt. Nem akarta, hogy még egy gyereknek át kelljen élnie ugyanazt a rémálmot, ami immáron huszonöt éve kísértette őt.

\- Mondd már végre, mid van számunkra! - morrant fel Uruha, kiszakítva Reitát gondolatai közül.

\- Cafatok. Szó szerint _apró kicsi cafatok_ \- húzta félre a száját Ruki, majd kinyitotta az egyik hullakamrát. Kihúzva a boncágyat a rekeszből undorító látvány tárult Reitáék szeme elé: mindaz, ami az áldozatból megmaradt, egy közepes méretű dobozba helyezve hevert az asztalon. A korábban az aktában látott képek nem adták vissza a valóságot. A „cafatok” szó valóban jól jellemezte a látványt.

\- Atyaég! - kerekedett el Uruha szeme. - Ilyet még sohasem láttam! Mivel csinálta? Ezt nem művelhette baltával.

\- A helyzet az, hogy fogalmam sincs - morogta sötéten a boncmester. - Tulajdonképpen nem is értem, miért nem tűnt fel a helyieknek, hogy ez felettébb furcsa. Amikor megláttam ezt a szerencsétlent, már sejtettem, hogy a mi ügyünk lesz, szóval alaposan meg is vizsgáltam, és ezt találtam - mutatott rá az egyik húscafatra. Reita közelebb hajolt, hogy megvizsgálja, és azonnal meg is pillantotta a semmivel össze nem téveszthető harapásnyomot.

\- Mi mást tudunk az áldozatról? - kérdezte.

\- Fiatal férfi, talán húsz év körüli. A halál oka ismeretlen, de vérveszteségre tippelnék. Ahhoz, hogy többet tudjak mondani, össze kellene raknom a testet, mint valami kirakóst, ami napokba telhet, és még akkor sem biztos, hogy találnék bármi használhatót. A maradványok olyan nagyfokú károsodást szenvedtek, hogy nem igazán tudnám megmondani, mely sérülések keletkeztek a halál előtt, és melyek utána. Amit biztosan tudok, hogy az elkövető nem akarta, hogy felismerjük az áldozatot, magával vitte a skalpját, leégette az ujjlenyomatait, és az arcát tulajdonképpen letépte a koponyájáról. DNS-vizsgálattal megpróbáltam kideríteni, ki lehet a fiú, de nem találtam egyezést az adatbázisban.

Ruki sóhajtva tolta vissza a boncasztalt és csukta be a hullakamra ajtaját, majd lerogyott az egyik székre.

\- A helyzet az, fiúk, hogy órák óta dolgozom ezen az ügyön, de semmi használhatót nem tudok mondani nektek - tárta szét karjait. - Megkértem Aoit, hogy nézzen utána az eltűnt személyeknek az adatbázisban, de nem kérhetünk mindegyikük családjától DNS-mintát.

\- Azért kösz - sóhajtott Uruha. Reita nem mondott semmit, csak összevont szemöldökkel kinyitotta az aktát.

\- Menjünk a helyszínre! - javasolta. - Gondolom, a helyiek rendesen összebarmolták már, de hátha maradt még ott használható bizonyíték.

\- Szólok a csapatnak - bólintott a magasabb férfi, majd kisietett a teremből. Reita is követte volna, de Ruki hangja megállította.

\- Reita, van még valami. - Az ügynök megfordult, és egy intéssel jelezte, figyel. - Die és Toshiya tegnap kaptak egy új ügyet, ami kísérteties hasonlóságot mutat ezzel, azzal a különbséggel, hogy azt az áldozatot sikerült azonosítani. Nekik még nem szóltam, mert úgy gondoltam, magadénak akarod majd azt az ügyet is, ha kiderül, közük van egymáshoz. Az aktát az asztalodra tettem.

\- Kösz - bólintott Reita, majd sietve elhagyta a bonctermet, és a lift felé vette az irányt.


	2. Az eset

Reita becsapta maga mögött az irodája ajtaját, és sóhajtott egy hatalmasat. A zsigereiben érezte, hogy ez a munka minden lesz, csak egyszerű nem. Rámeredt az aktára, amit Ruki tett az asztalára - egy hosszú percig farkasszemet nézett vele, mint az ellenségeivel szokott, míg végül lehuppant a kényelmes irodai székére, és kinyitotta a meglehetősen vastag mappát.

A boncnok igazat mondott, amikor azt említette, hogy ez az ügy elég sok hasonlóságot mutat az övékével. Szinte minden egyezett. Reita hátán borzongás futott végig: akarta ezt az ügyet, mindennél jobban. Die és Toshiya bizonyára nem fog örülni, de az ügynök magasról tett rá, hogy mit gondolnak majd munkatársai. Úgysem barátkozással töltötte az irodában az idejét.

Kopogtattak az ajtaján, majd belépett Uruha, két kávéspoharat egyensúlyozva egymás tetején.

\- Feketén, cukor nélkül, mint mindig - tette le az egyik poharat Reita asztalára, majd leült, és kortyolgatni kezdte saját kávéját. - Régen legalább egy csepp tejet raktál bele, de már arról is leszoktál. Nem hallottad még a mondást, hogy az élet annál jobb, minél édesebb?

\- Tudod jól, hogy utálom az édes dolgokat. - Reita vetett egy megsemmisítő pillantást társára az akta fölött. - Inkább törődhetnél az üggyel, ahelyett, hogy a kávézási szokásaimat elemeznéd. Nem érünk rá egész éjjel!

Uruha megforgatta szemét, de letette a kávét, és előrehajolt.

\- Figyelek.

Reita erre helyeslően bólintott.

\- Remek. Nézd meg ezeket a felvételeket! - Az ügynök előhúzta az aktából a fényképeket, és ledobta Uruha elé. - Ugyanolyan megcsonkított, feldarabolt holttest. A különbség az, hogy őt Rukiék tudták azonosítani. Tizenhét éves lány, ami megmaradt belőle, abból arra jutottak, hogy valószínűleg folyamatosan bántalmazták őt. Éheztették is, az orvosi blabla alapján egy rakat hiánybetegségben szenvedett és a testsúlya is jóval az egészséges alatt volt.

\- Szóval arra gyanakszol, hogy esetleg ő is egy…

\- Igen - bólintott sötéten Reita, félbeszakítva társát. Nem akarta beismerni, de még Uruha is tudta, hogy nem akarja hallani azt a bizonyos szót. A múltja alapján ez nem is volt csoda… - Azért sikerült azonosítani, mert két éve megszökött, és bekerült a DNS-e az adatbázisunkba. Úgy volt, hogy beveszik a tanúvédelmi programba, Amerikába költöztetik egy kint élő japán családhoz, de az őt védő ügynökök valamit csúnyán elbaltázhattak, mert a lányt újra elkapták azok a mocsok vérszopók.

\- Talán most újra megpróbált megszökni, azért ölték meg - vetette fel Uruha.

\- Lehetséges - vont vállat a szőke ügynök, és belekortyolt kávéjába. Azonnal elfintorodott, és haragosan meredt Uruhára. - Te faszfej, ebben legalább hat cukor van!

\- Bocs - kuncogott társa -, de nem lehetett megállni. Tudod, fogadtam a haverokkal, hogy ki tudok belőled csikarni némi érzelmet. Mindenki unja már a pókerarcod.

\- Ha sokáig próbálsz az idegeimen táncolni, szétlövöm a tököd, és biztosíthatlak róla, abban nem sok érzelem lesz - mondta szárazon Reita, majd egy egyszerű mozdulattal az asztal melletti kukába söpörte a túl édes kávét. - Most pedig folytassuk végre a munkát!

\- Munkaalkoholista fasz - morogta orra alatt Uruha, de elővette jegyzetfüzetét és írni kezdett. Tudta, nem húzhatja ki Reitánál a gyufát, mert az valóban képes lenne szétlőni szerencsétlen golyóit, márpedig azokhoz nagyon is ragaszkodott. Egészen hozzánőttek már az elmúlt bő harminc évben.

\- Ez az ügy egyébként hivatalosan Toshiyáéké - jegyezte meg csak úgy mellesleg Reita, mire társa szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek.

\- Remek. Már megint minket fognak utálni, mert elloptuk más ügyét - sóhajtotta.

\- És ez miért is kéne, hogy érdekeljen? - nézett rá Reita, majd újra az aktába temetkezett. - A boncolási jelentés felettébb érdekes. Kétféle drogot is találtak a lány szervezetében, azt nem lehetett megállapítani, hogy ezek valamelyike okozhatta-e a halálát, mert a maradványok súlyosan károsodtak, és már jó ideje az öbölben álltak.

\- Az öbölben?

\- Körülbelül hat kilométerrel a mi holttestünktől talált rá az egyik beépített ügynökünk, és leadta a drótot a cégnek - magyarázta Reita. - Otthagyták a hullát az egyik félreeső móló kellős közepén, mintha csak azt akarnák üzenni, hogy nem érdekli őket, ha megtaláljuk. Mintha ezek alapján nem tudnánk majd elkapni a gyilkost. Súlyosan alábecsülnek minket, túlságosan is magabiztosak. Ez kurvára nem tetszik.

\- Ha már ilyen messzire merészkednek, nem járunk messze attól, hogy a főutak közepén is ilyen holttestek bukkanjanak fel - gondolkodott hangosan Uruha, aggódó szemekkel nézve az egyik helyszíni fényképre, melyen az áldozat maradványai voltak láthatók. Azokat úgy rendezték el, mintha csak morbid módon egy hipermarket húspultját akarták volna utánozni: hússzeletek csinosan egymáson, a kisebb darabok szabályos kupacokban… Nézni is rossz volt. - Mit javasolsz, menjünk ki és nézzük meg ezt a helyszínt is?

\- Nem hiszem, hogy találnánk ott bármi használhatót, de menjünk - vont vállat Reita. Felállt, és magára kanyarította bőrdzsekijét, ellenőrizte fegyverét és jelvényét, majd egy szál cigarettát csúsztatott cserepes ajkai közé. - De először a főnökkel kell beszélnem, hogy miénk lehessen mindkét ügy.

\- Rendben - húzta a száját Uruha. Társával ellentétben ő nem szívesen lopott másoktól ügyet még akkor sem, ha az annyira érdekelte, mint ez a mostani. Igen, felettébb undorító és valószínűleg a szokásosnál is veszélyesebb eset lehetett, de mégis meg akarta oldani, éppen annyira, mint Reita. Így hát felhörpintette az utolsó korty kávéját, ő is felvette a kabátját, és a szőke ügynök nyomában kisétált az irodából. Megvárta, míg Reita kulcsra zárja az ajtót, aztán a főnök szobája felé vették az irányt. Kopogtatásukra mély, karcos hang szólt ki az irodából.

\- Bújj be!

\- Jó estét, főnök! - lépett be Uruha nyomában Reitával, aki egyetlen biccentéssel üdvözölte csak az idősebb ügynököt.

\- Ha ti magatoktól idetoljátok a képeteket, akkor bizony akartok valamit. Szóval nyögjétek ki!

Uruha szája szeglete megrándult. Ez a férfi sok szempontból hasonlított Reitára, ő sem volt éppen az udvariasság mintaképe. Nem csoda, hiszen ő nevelte fel a szőke ügynököt, Reita ugyan soha nem volt hajlandó beszélni erről, és soha nem is szólította apának a főnöküket.

Ishizuka Tomoaki volt a legjobb ügynök a cégnél, mielőtt Reita dolgozni kezdett. Ugyan most már közel járt a nyugdíjhoz, és többnyire csak az ügyosztály irányítása foglalta le minden idejét, azelőtt több mint kétezerhatszáz szörnyeteget likvidált, ami mindent figyelembe véve nem kis teljesítmény. Korán kezdte a szakmát, már a rendőrakadémián töltött első évében beszervezték, rengeteg kitüntetést szerzett, és hamar elérte a lehető legmagasabb pozíciót. Jelenleg ő irányította a teljes hálózatot, az ügyosztály minden vezetője személyesen neki felelt egész Japánban.

Uruha régen sokat gondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon Reita miért nem lépett a nyomdokaiba. Ugyan a szőke férfi is ügynök lett, és hamar megdöntötte Ishizuka-san rekordjait, őt soha nem léptették elő. Persze a magasrangú rendőrök szemében Reita szálka volt, hiszen túlságosan is lazán kezelte a szabályzatot, a szabadidejében sztriptízbárokba és mocskos kocsmákba járt, és ha úgy tartotta kedve, magasról tett felettesei parancsára, ám mindig elvégezte a munkát. Ha egy kicsit megerőlteti magát, ma már ő ülhetne a főnökük székében.

Tavaly, egy csúnya ügy után végül Uruha egyenesen rákérdezett Reitánál a dologra, mire a szőke férfi csak vállat vont, és annyit mondott, nem akar egy íróasztal mögött a papírmunkával bajlódni, ő azért választotta ezt a munkát, hogy minél több szörnyeteget tudjon pokolra küldeni. Ám ez Reitának nem volt elég, társa meggyőződése volt, hogy a férfi kegyetlen szadista, aki ugyanolyan örömmel kínozza a vámpírokat, mint azok áldozataikat.

\- Toshiya és Die kapott egy ügyet - szakította ki Reita hangja gondolatai közül -, ami kísértetiesen hasonlít a miénkre. Add nekünk azt is! - mutatta fel a szőke férfi az aktát, mire Ishizuka-san szemei összeszűkültek.

\- Már megint? És mondd csak, Akira - nyomta meg erősen a hangsúlyt -, miért is ne adjam inkább a ti ügyeteket Toshiyáéknak?

\- Nézd meg magad! - dobta le a mappát az asztalra a férfi, mire a főnök felvont szemöldökkel kinyitotta azt. A tekintete azonnal elsötétült a képek láttán.

\- Jó, a tiétek. Értesítem Toshiyáékat - mondta. - Háromóránként jelentést kérek arról, hogy áll a nyomozás!

\- Persze, persze - legyintett Reita, majd meggyújtva a még mindig az ajkai között tartott cigarettát kisétált az irodából. Uruha gyorsan meghajolt, és követte.

A csapatuk már lent várta őket a mélygarázsban. Ruki is velük volt.

\- Gondoltam, veletek tartok, hátha szükség lesz rám - mondta a boncmester. - Ki tudja, hány hulla van még kint az öbölben, de a két helyszínen is találhattok még maradványokat, ha az állatok széthordták őket.

\- Rendben - bólintott Uruha, majd gyorsan ismertette az esetet csapatukkal. Miután végeztek, a beosztottjaik beszálltak egy mikrobuszba, ők azonban Reita Mustangjába ültek. Ruki is velük ment ki a helyszínre, és az úton még további részleteket osztott meg az ügyről, bár sok mindent nem mondhatott, csupán jelentéktelennek tűnő apróságokat: anyajegyeket az áldozatokon, egy tetoválás darabját, illetve a toxikológiai jelentést - a teszteket már ötödször próbálta lefuttatni, minden eredmény nélkül.

Félóra kocsikázás után végül megérkeztek a helyszínre. Ám ami ott fogadta őket, attól Reita szemei vérben kezdtek forogni: a média szagot fogott, és az összes kisebb-nagyobb tévécsatorna ott tudósított, a napilapok riporterei fotókat és jegyzeteket készítettek, mit sem törődve a helyszínt szegélyező sárga szalaggal.

\- Ez kurva hosszú este lesz! - csóválta meg a fejét Uruha, és kikászálódott az autóból.


	3. Kaoru

Kaoru sóhajtva meredt az asztalán heverő aktahalomra. Régóta dolgozott már a rendőrség kötelékében, azonban még mindig csak pitiáner ügyeket kapott, és amivel igazán szeretett volna foglalkozni - az, amit errefelé szervezett bűnözésnek hívtak, és valójában valami egészen mást takart -, még mindig elérhetetlennek tűnt számára. Hiába zárt le már száz meg száz aktát, egyszerűen nem tudott közelebb jutni ahhoz a bizonyos ügyosztályhoz. Akárhányszor kérvényezte az előléptetését vagy az áthelyezését, azt mindig visszautasították mindenféle mondvacsinált indokkal. Most már nagyon idegesítette a dolog: túl régóta próbálkozott mindenféle eredmény nélkül.

\- Niikura-san - szólította meg őt az egyik kollégája, akinek a nevét még mindig nem sikerült megjegyeznie, pedig a fiatal rendőr már három hónapja az őrsön dolgozott.

\- Igen? Miben segíthetek?

\- Van itt egy ügy, ami felkeltette a figyelmemet - mondta a fiú, meglóbálva a kezében egy vékony kis mappát. - A társam szerint önhöz kell fordulnom ezzel. Ráér most?

Kaoru vállat vont. Mit érdekelte őt, úgyis csupa idióta ügye volt éppen, ha ez a túlbuzgó kis újonc úgy gondolja, talált valami érdekeset, akár meg is hallgathatja. Azzal is legalább telik a munkaidő.

\- Foglaljon helyet - mutatott az íróasztalával szemközti székre, és könyökével arrébb söpörte az aktahalmot.

\- Köszönöm - bólintott a fiú, majd kinyitva átnyújtotta felettesének az aktát. Kaoru felvonta a szemöldökét. Az első oldalhoz egy szép, fiatal lány képe volt tűzve. - Ő itt Kuroyama Masako, két éve, tizenöt évesen szökött meg egy magasrangú jakuza házából, ahol fogva tartották. Az akkori jelentés, mint látja, gyanúsan rövid, csupán ennyi áll benne, illetve az, hogy később Kuroyama-sant ismét elrabolták, és az őt védő ügynököket meggyilkolták.

\- Ez egy két éves ügy, honnan ásta elő? - ráncolta homlokát Kaoru. Talán annyira szeretne ez a kis zöldfülű bevágódni a fejeseknél, hogy előszedi a régi, megoldatlan ügyeket, és megpróbál azok végére járni? Vagy egyszerűen csak ennyire fontoskodó lenne?

\- Nem én ástam elő. Mint azt bizonyára tudja, a központi adatbázis szerverét a múlt hónapban külső támadás érte.

\- Igen, az én gépem is megfertőzték azok a nyomorult hackerek - bólintott morcosan Kaoru.

\- Nos, a központi szerver az incidens óta még mindig használhatatlan, és a DNS-adatbázishoz jelenleg csak a mi gépeinken keresztül lehet hozzáférni. Tegnap késő délután a másik épületből átjött egy kolléga, és az én laptopomon keresett egyezést egy DNS-mintával. Kuroyama-sané volt, így jutottam hozzá az aktájához - magyarázta lelkesen az ifjú rendőr. - Amikor elolvastam, valami rögtön felkeltette a figyelmemet: soha nem keresték az elrablása után. Egyszerűen hagyták, hogy az a szerencsétlen lány újra bűnözők kezére jusson.

\- És mi közünk nekünk ehhez? Különben is, magának is tudnia kellene, hogy ez nem a mi asztalunk, ez az ügy csak és kizárólag a Szervezett Bűnözésre tartozik - morrant rá Kaoru, mire a fiú kicsit összehúzta magát. - Mégis mit akar ezzel az egésszel? Elvenni az ügyet a kollégáitól? Vagy felelősségre vonni azokat, akik elcseszték két évvel ezelőtt?

\- Nem, uram - rázta meg gyorsan a fejét a fiatal rendőr. - Én csupán azért kerestem önt meg, mert miután a kolléga, Shiroyama-san, megtalálta az adatbázisban az aktát, arra utasított, hogy töröljem ki a keresési eredményeket.

\- Maga pedig nyilvánvalóan magasról tett a parancsra - forgatta szemét Kaoru. Nem sok kellett hozzá, hogy kirúgja ezt a fiút.

\- Bevallom, igen - hajtotta le a fejét a fiatal rendőr. - Ki akartam törölni, higgye nekem el, de amikor megláttam a képernyőt…

\- Ne szabadkozzon, nyögje már végre ki, amit akar! - dörrent rá Kaoru, mire a fiú összerezzent.

\- A DNS-adatbázisban nem csupán egyetlen egyezést talált a program - hadarta gyorsan a fiú. - A minta kétségtelenül Kuroyama-sané volt, ugyanakkor nagy százalékú egyezést mutatott valaki máséval is.

\- Kiével? - kérdezett rá Kaoru. Most már nagyon szerette volna megtudni, hová akar kilyukadni ez a kölyök.

\- Az önével, uram - cincogta a fiú. - Kuroyama-san kétségtelenül az ön rokona…

Kaoru szemei elkerekedtek. Egy percig csak bámult a fiúra, mintha fel sem fogta volna, miről beszél, ám szerencsére gyorsan sikerült összeszednie magát.

\- Értem. Hogy is hívják önt, kolléga?

\- Izé - pislogott rá értetlenül a fiú. Egy pillanatra még a nevét is elfelejtette meglepetésében. - Miyamoto Takeshi, uram.

\- Nos, Miyamoto-san, ma már egyszer megtagadott egy parancsot, erősen javaslom, hogy ezúttal ez ne legyen így - nézett rá szigorúan az idősebb férfi. - Jól figyeljen arra, amit most mondok: felejtse el ezt a mai incidenst, ne is említse senkinek, és ugyanez vonatkozik a társára is. Nem akarom, hogy ez az ügy kitudódjon és pletyka tárgyát képezze az irodában. A feletteseinkkel a továbbiakat megbeszélem én, innentől kezdve ez csak és kizárólag rám és a Szervezett Bűnözés Elleni Ügyosztályra tartozik, megértette?

\- Igen, uram - hajolt meg mélyen a fiú, és olyan gyorsan iszkolt ki Kaoru irodájából, mintha a száz méteres síkfutás olimpiai aranyérmét akarná megkaparintani.

Amikor becsukódott az ajtó Miyamoto mögött, Kaoru hátradőlt a székében. Fogalma sem volt, ki lehetett ez a Kuroyama nevű lány, de nem is érdekelte különösebben. Az viszont annál inkább, hogy Shiroyama Yuu biztosan tovább fogja adni a róla szerzett információt feletteseinek, és akkor a Szervezett Bűnözés el fog kezdeni szaglászni utána. Elébe akart menni a dolgoknak - nem azért, mert annyira félt, hogy esetleg találnak valamit, amit később felhasználhatnak ellene, sokkal inkább azért, mert azt remélte, így végre sikerül közelebb jutni céljához, az áhított álláshoz azon a bizonyos ügyosztályon, és ezzel együtt a férfihoz, aki leginkább érdekelte őt.

Úgy döntött, nem is pazarolja tovább az időt, rögtön átmegy a másik épületbe, az udvar túloldalára, és azonnali találkozót kér a Szervezett Bűnözés Elleni Ügyosztály vezetőjével. Még soha nem sikerült hozzá bejutnia, a recepciós lányok mindannyiszor lerázták, ahányszor csak megpróbálta, ám biztos volt benne, hogy ma nem fogják elhajtani. Végtére is fontos ügyről volt szó.

Cigarettát dugott a szájába, amit gyorsan, néhány slukkra elszívott, míg átsietett a két épület között húzódó füves területen. Néhány kolléga kint ücsörgött a padokon, a telefonjukon beszéltek, aktákba merültek vagy egyszerűen csak beszélgettek munkatársaikkal. Többen biccentettek Kaoru felé, amit ő egy-egy bólintással viszonzott, ám hiába próbáltak ketten is szóba elegyedni vele, ő gyorsan lerázta őket azzal, hogy fontos dolga van, nem ér rá csevegni.

Belépve az ajtón két biztonsági őr máris elkérte a jelvényét, és a rendőrség munkatársai számára fenntartott recepcióhoz kísérték. A nagy forgalom miatt a rendfenntartó szervek munkatársaival külön foglalkoztak, hogy ne kelljen sorban állniuk, amíg a civilek intézik ügyes-bajos dolgaikat, bejelentéseiket.

\- Jó reggelt, Niikura-san - hajtotta meg fejét a recepciós lány, amikor átvette Kaoru jelvényét a biztonsági őrtől, és annak számát máris bejegyezte a rendszerbe. Itt egyetlen látogató sem fordulhatott meg úgy, hogy az ne kerüljön jegyzőkönyvbe. A szabályok szigorúbbak voltak a normálisnál, a civilektől ujjlenyomatot is vettek, ha tovább akartak menni a recepciónál. Szerencsére Kaoru esetében erre semmi szükség nem volt. - Megkérdezhetem, milyen ügyben jött el hozzánk?

\- Igen - bólintott a nyomozó. - Az ügyosztály vezetőjével kell beszélnem halaszthatatlan ügyben. Az egyik jelenleg folyó nyomozáshoz van köze.

\- Értem - bólintott udvariasan a nő. Ennél többet nem is kérdezett, hiszen nem is tehette, tudta, hogy az itt folyó nyomozások aktái egytől egyig szigorúan bizalmas, titkosított anyagok, jobb volt tehát nem beleütni az orrát. Átnyújtott egy kis laminált kártyát Kaorunak, melyen öt kék csillag és a „látogató” szó szerepelt, és a jelvényét is visszaadta. - Ezzel be fogják engedni Ishizuka-sanhoz. Legfelső emelet, jobbra a folyosó végén.

\- Köszönöm szépen - hajolt meg Kaoru, majd biccentett a biztonsági őrnek is, és elindult a liftek felé. Nem kellett sokat várnia, a négy közül az egyiknek éppen akkor nyílt ki az ajtaja, amikor odaért. Utat engedett azoknak, akik kiszálltak, majd belépett a fémkalitkába, és megnyomta a huszadik emelet gombját.

Meglepetten vette észre, hogy nincs egyedül. A lift egyik sarkában egy sztoikus tekintetű szőke férfi állt, orrát egy kendő takarta, haja stílusosan felborzolva. Nem hordott egyenruhát, de öltönyt sem, nem is nézett ki rendőrnek, sokkal inkább tűnt úgy, mintha egy rockkoncertről vagy egy motoros találkozóról érkezett volna. A látszat azonban - Kaoru ezt nagyon jól tudta -, csalt. Tudta, kicsoda Reita, hiszen híres volt a rendőrség berkeiben. Gyakran hallotta munkatársaitól, hogy a férfi beképzelt, bunkó, de legfőképpen félelmetes - senki sem mert vele ujjat húzni.

Kaoru igyekezett nem túl feltűnően megbámulni a férfit. Még soha nem találkozott vele személyesen, távolról látta ugyan néhányszor, de még soha be sem mutatkoztak egymásnak. Pedig ő volt az, aki a legjobban érdekelte Kaorut, aki miatt olyan sokszor kérvényezte már áthelyezését ebbe az épületbe. Közel akart hozzá kerülni, és titkon remélte, Kuroyama Masako ügyét ez a férfi kapta meg - mert akkor nyert ügye van.

A lift a tizenkilencedik emeletre érve megállt, és az ajtó kinyílt. Reita ellépett Kaoru mellett, és az idősebb férfi nem állhatta meg, hogy ne nézze jó alaposan meg magának az ügynök hátsó felét. Nem utolsó látvány volt, ahogy a sötét szemei, férfias ádámcsutkája, a vékony csípője és az alkarján kidagadó erek sem.

Kaoru megrázta a fejét, amikor a liftajtó bezáródott. Most nem volt ideje ezzel foglalkozni, volt fontosabb dolga is, mint arról álmodozni, mit csinálna Reitával az ágyban - vagy akár ebben a liftben -, ha alkalom adódna rá.

Egy emelettel feljebb újabb biztonsági őrökbe botlott, akik csak azután engedtek neki utat, hogy felmutatta a recepción kapott kis műanyag kártyáját. Könnyen megtalálta Ishizuka irodáját, és szerencséjére a férfinél épp nem volt másik látogató, így azonnal tudta fogadni.

\- A recepció értesített az érkezéséről, Niikura-san - fogott kezet Kaoruval, majd hellyel kínálta. - Ha jól értem, egy jelenleg is folyó nyomozással kapcsolatban van itt. Megtudhatnám, egész pontosan miről is van szó?

\- Egy bizonyos Kuroyama Masakóról - mondta Kaoru, miközben lenyomta fenekét az Ishizuka asztalával szemközti székek egyikére. - Az egyik munkatársam végzett el egy keresést a DNS-adatbázisban az önök számára, és tőle értesültem arról, hogy rokonságban állhatok a hölggyel.

Ishizuka felvonta a szemöldökét. Kaoru tudta, hogy sikerült meglepnie a férfit, az bizonyára már rég tudott az ügyéről, de nem számított arra, hogy a rendőr ilyen nyílt lapokkal fog játszani.

\- Remélem, tisztában van azzal, Niikura-san, hogy amennyiben ez igaz, a kollégája ellen fegyelmi eljárást kell indítanunk - mondta szárazon az ügyosztály vezetője. - Mint bizonyára azt ön is és a munkatársai is jól tudják, a mi hatáskörünkbe tartozó ügyek szigorúan titkosak.

\- Tudom, és a kollégám nevében is elnézést kérek, uram - mondta udvariasan Kaoru. - Ugyanakkor, bár nem tudom, egész pontosan miről is lehet szó, biztos vagyok benne, hogy az adatbázisban talált eredmények alapján az én nevem is felmerült az üggyel kapcsolatban. Helyesnek láttam nem megvárni, míg az ön beosztottjai keresnek meg a nyomozással kapcsolatosan.

\- Nagyszerű - bólintott Ishizuka, majd Kaoru legnagyobb meglepetésére íróasztala felső fiókjából előhúzott egy aktát, amin az ő azonosító kódja állt. - Éppen most akartam önt megkeresni, csupán néhány perccel sikerült megelőznie. Az üggyel foglalkozó kollégáim mindenképpen szeretnék önt kihallgatni Kuroyama-sannal kapcsolatban.

\- Gyanúsított vagyok? - kérdezett rá mindenféle köntörfalazás nélkül Kaoru.

\- Nem - felelte a másik férfi -, ugyanakkor rokoni szálak fűzik az egyik bűntény áldozatához. Ma este, a munkaideje lejárta után jelentkezzen Takashima és Suzuki felügyelőknél egy emelettel lejjebb. Ők felvilágosítják a továbbiakról.

Kaoru bólintott, majd felállt, illedelmesen elbúcsúzott az ügyosztály fejétől, és visszatért saját irodájába. Egész nap nem tudta levakarni arcáról a fölényes vigyort.


	4. Friss hús

Kaoru alig várta, hogy véget érjen a munkaideje. Oda sem figyelt igazán a papírmunkára, amin dolgozott - utólag sejtette, hogy csupa hülyeséget hadovált össze a jelentésben, ami egy piti bűnöző elfogását részletezte. Nem érdekelte különösebben. Ő már csak arra a bizonyos különleges ügyosztályra, a Szervezett Bűnözésre tudott gondolni, és a szőke férfira, aki annyira érdekelte. Évek óta próbált a közelébe férkőzni, ma este pedig végre sikerülni fog.

A férfi, amint ötöt ütött az óra, aláfirkantotta a jelenléti ívét, és kiviharzott az épületből. Munkatársai furcsálló pillantásokat vetettek utána, nem voltak hozzászokva, hogy Kaoru így elsiessen a munkaidő végén. Hiszen, úgy tudták, a férfinak se családja, se párja, de még egy tengerimalaca sincs, aki hazavárná.

Ezúttal még a ma reggelinél is könnyebben engedtek neki utat a portán. Úgy tűnt, a recepciósok és a biztonsági őrök értesítve lettek a várható érkezéséről. Egy fiatal lány mosolyogva nyújtott át neki egy belépőkártyát, amin ezúttal nem a „látogató" szó szerepelt, hanem a saját neve, és a liftekig kísérte.

\- Már várják odafent - mondta, miközben készségesen megnyomta a lift hívógombját, hogy ne Kaorunak kelljen. - A folyosón balra az első iroda lesz az.

\- Köszönöm - bólintott Kaoru. A lány rámosolygott, miközben bezárult a liftajtó. Meglepve fedezte fel magán, hogy ideges, hiszen ez egyáltalán nem volt rá jellemző. Mindig, minden helyzetet nyugodtan tudott kezelni, ezt tartotta egyik legfőbb erősségének, ám most mégis gombóc volt a torkában.

Könnyen megtalálta az irodát, ahová küldték. A névtáblán a _Takashima Kouyou_ név állt - Kaoru egy kicsit megkönnyebbült, hogy nem rögtön Suzukihoz küldik. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a híres-neves Reitánál nehezebb lenne kimagyaráznia az ismeretlen lányhoz fűződő kapcsolatát. Amikor bekopogott, egy kellemesen mély hang engedett neki bebocsátást.

\- Jó estét! - hajolt meg udvariasan a férfi, mielőtt még ránézett volna az asztal mögött ülőre. Amikor felegyenesedett, szeme egy kíváncsian fénylő, borostyánszínű szempárral találkozott. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy kontaktlencse volt, vagy igazából ilyen színű Takashima írisze. - Niikura Kaoru vagyok.

\- Takashima Kouyou - mutatkozott be a férfi egy biccentés kíséretében, és az asztalával szemben álló székek egyikére mutatott. - Foglaljon helyet!

\- Köszönöm - bólintott Kaoru, és leült.

\- Nos, vágjunk a közepébe! - A fiatal férfi borostyánszín tekintete kifürkészhetetlenné vált, miközben alig észrevehetően előrehajolt a székében. - A főnök szerint ön személyesen jelentkezett az irodájában, miután tudomást szerzett a Kuroyama Masako ügyről. Miért?

\- El akartam kerülni, hogy gyanúba keveredjen a nevem - felelte Kaoru, nyugalmat erőltetve magára. Volt valami a vele szemben ülő hanghordozásában, ami arra engedett következtetni, hogy már így sem lesz egyszerű tisztáznia a nevét. Nem hibáztatta ezért a másikat, tudta, egy olyan kemény szakmában, mint az övék, a legkisebb gyanús esetet is alaposan ki kell vizsgálni, az esetleges hanyagság sokak életébe kerülhet. Ám szerette volna mihamarabb bebizonyítani, hogy nincs köze ahhoz a lányhoz, legalábbis nem tudott arról, hogy lenne testvére, lánya, vagy akármilyen nőrokona az anyján kívül, aki évek óta halott volt.

\- Értem - bólintott lassan az ifjú ügynök. - Ám ennek ellenére köteles vagyok kihallgatni önt.

\- Tudom - felelte Kaoru, és kissé kihúzta magát a székében. - Természetesen számíthat a teljes együttműködésemre, felügyelő.

\- Helyes - állt fel a férfi, kisöpörve haját az arcából. - Ne is kerülgessük a forró kását, mondja el, mit tud Kuroyama Masakóról!

\- Az égvilágon semmit - sóhajtott Kaoru. - Egészen a mai napig nem tudtam arról, hogy rokoni szálak fűznének bárkihez is. Ha olvasta az aktámat - márpedig feltételezem, hogy olvasta -, akkor tudhatja, hogy állami gondozottként nőttem fel a szüleim halála után. Nincs tudomásom egyetlen élő rokonomról sem. Amikor ma reggel szembesültem azzal, hogy ez a lány talán a testvérem... nem hittem a füleimnek.

Uruha kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel vizslatta a férfi arcát, miközben az beszélt. Nem mondta ugyan, de már jó alaposan utánanézett Kaoru múltjának. Mindent tudott: hogy hol nőtt fel, hol tanult, hogyan lett rendőr, ahogy arról is tudomása volt, hányszor kérvényezte már az áthelyezését a férfi hozzájuk. Ha őt kérdezték volna, Uruha biztosan azt mondja, ennek az embernek köztük van a helye. Nem értette, a főnöke miért utasította vissza folyton, miközben állandóan arról panaszkodott, hogy túl kevés alkalmas embere van - pedig Niikura Kaoru talán a legmegfelelőbb választás lett volna valamelyik éppen betöltetlen pozícióra.

\- Most fel kell tennem néhány kényes kérdést önnek. Kérem, adjon őszinte választ ezekre! - Uruha járkálni kezdett a szobában. Kaoru a szeme sarkából követte mozgását.

\- Először is, találkozott ön valaha Kuroyama Masakóval?

\- Emlékeim szerint soha - rázta meg a fejét. - Sem az arca, sem a neve nem volt ismerős számomra ma reggelig.

\- Mégsem tűnik túlságosan feldúltnak - jegyezte meg Uruha, mire Kaoru szemei kikerekedtek egy pillanatra.

\- Lehet, hogy nem látszik, de igenis megdöbbentett ez a hír - mondta lassan, megfontoltan. - Tudja, a mi szakmánkban nem túl kifizetődő, ha az arcunk elárulja, mit érzünk.

Uruha szája sarka erre megrándult.

\- Igaz.

\- Hadd kérdezzek én is valamit! - Kaoru ültében oldalra fordult, hogy a másik férfi szemébe nézhessen. - Megkapta az ügyemet a Belső Ellenőrzés?

\- Nem mintha elárulhatnám... de nem. Nem folyik ön ellen semmilyen belső vizsgálat - jelentette ki egyszerűen a fiatal férfi, és háttal nekitámaszkodott az íróasztalának. - Viszont, mivel köze van egy folyó nyomozáshoz, kötelességünk kikérdezni. Nincs itt szó se többről, se kevesebbről.

Kaoru komoran bólintott. Ő viszont igenis szerette volna, ha többről van szó - ugyan nem akart gyanúsított lenni, szeretett volna legalább közreműködni az ügyben. Ha most fel tudna mutatni valami hasznos információt, bármit, ami segíthetne előrelendíteni a nyomozást, akkor talán őt is bevonnák, és még ha csak ideiglenesen is, de dolgozhatna ennek az ügyosztálynak. Sajnálta, hogy nincs semmi, amit mondhatna.

Nem tudhatta, hogy egy emelettel feljebb éppen heves vita folyik, mégpedig éppen róla.

\- Nem érdekelnek az eredményei, sem a múltja! - dobta le Kaoru igencsak vaskos aktáját felettese íróasztalára Reita. Ritkán látszott az arcán érzelem, ám most egyértelmű volt, hogy ideges. - Semmi kedvem amatőr újoncokra pazarolni az időmet!

\- Figyelj ide, kölyök! - A szőke ügynök erre felmorrant. Utálta, amikor a férfi úgy beszélt vele, mintha csak egy kisfiú volna. Már régen felnőtt. - Tudod te is jól, hogy egyre kevesebben és kevesebben vagyunk, miközben az ellenségeink egyre erősebbek lesznek. Alig van egy maréknyi ember, akiben megvan a kurázsi ahhoz, hogy szembeszálljon ezekkel a szörnyetegekkel. Ki kell használnunk minden kínálkozó alkalmat, hogy új embereket szervezzünk be.

\- Ezt a pasast már számtalanszor visszautasítottad. Miért most akarod hirtelen beszervezni? - tette karba kezét Reita, és mit sem törődve az illemmel, feltette lábát az ügyosztály vezetőjének asztalára. A bakancsa sarka megkarcolta a finom üveget, de ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte.

\- Mert eddig nem volt rá okom - sóhajtott Ishizuka. - Tudod jól, hogy nem szívesen szervezek be senkit, aki nem tud már amúgy is arról, mi rejtőzik a sötétben.

\- Ez a férfi sem tudja - jegyezte meg szárazon Reita, és hanyag mozdulattal rágyújtott egy szál cigarettára. - Attól, hogy köze lehet ehhez az ügyhöz...

\- Mondj meg nekem egy valamit őszintén, Akira! - vágott közbe a férfi, és leült Reitával szemben. Kemény tekintete megtalálta a szőkéét, mielőtt tovább beszélt volna. - Mondd csak, ha kiderülne, hogy van egy testvéred, akiről semmit nem tudsz, te mit tennél?

Reita nem válaszolt. Nem volt rá szükség, hiszen mindketten tudták a választ.

\- Viszont akkor sem tud a vérszopókról, sem semmi másról - tárta szét kezét a szőke. - Tudod, mi volt legutóbb, amikor egy olyan embert próbáltunk bevonni, aki nem tudott a szemétládák létezéséről? Kiröhögött minket, amikor elmondtuk neki, mi ellen is küzdünk, aztán persze a hulláját én hozhattam vissza az első ügye után. Nem vette komolyan, amit mondtunk neki. Azt hitte, szórakozunk vele, és tulajdonképpen nem is hibáztathatjuk érte, hiszen az emberek többsége nem hisz semmilyen természetfeletti lény létezésében. Ezt akarod megint? Bevonni egy amatőr, tudatlan senkit, akinek az első dolga lesz kinyíratni magát?

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét az ügyosztály vezetője. - Ezúttal felkészültebbek leszünk. Nem csak üres szavakat kap, hanem bizonyítékot is, és mellé rendes kiképzést. Mégpedig tőled.

\- Arról szó sem lehet! - csapta le tenyerét az asztalra Reita. - Sok mindent megteszek a kedvedért, de nem vagyok hajlandó valami jött-ment rendőrke seggére vigyázni!

\- Tudod, sok mindent elnézek neked, de azért ne felejtsd el, hogy a felettesed vagyok! Ez pedig nem kérés volt, hanem parancs - mondta szárazon Ishizuka. - Ha nem tetszik, felfüggeszthetlek egy hónapra vagy kettőre, hogy legyen időd átgondolni.

\- Szemét faszfej vagy! - vetette oda Reita, majd felállt, felmarkolta Kaoru aktáját és kiviharzott a szobából. Csak az ajtóból fordult vissza egy pillanatra. - Jól van, de nem vállalom a felelősséget, ha meghal.

\- Nem is vártam el - mosolygott rá negédesen a főnöke, majd becsukta az ajtót. Hallotta, hogy odakint Reita megereszt még egy cifra káromkodást, mielőtt a lift felé indult volna.

Tíz perccel később Reita már összeszedetten lépett be Uruha irodájába. Ledobta az asztalra az aktát, röviden biccentett társának, majd az ismeretlen férfi felé fordult, akiről nem tudott többet, mint amit a személyi anyagából sebtében kibogarászott. Társa rosszallóan nézett rá, amiért megint kopogás nélkül rontott be hozzá, és ráadásul - ezen a héten már harmadszorra - félbe is szakította mondandóját, de a szőke férfi egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát.

\- Niikura Kaoru, igaz? - kérdezte, mire a feketehajú bólintott. Reita jó alaposan megnézte magának. Kaoru már nem volt fiatal, de nem is volt még öreg, a személyi anyaga pedig arról árulkodott, hogy erősebb, mint amilyennek látszik. A szeme élénken fénylett, de nem árult el más érzelmet a puszta kíváncsiságnál.

\- Így van - állt fel lassan Kaoru, és nyugati divat szerint a kezét nyújtotta Reitának. A szőke férfi szemei összeszűkültek a provokatív gesztus láttán, de ő is felemelte jobbját, és egyetlen pillanatra határozottan megszorította az idősebb rendőr kezét. - Ha jól sejtem, Suzuki felügyelőhöz van szerencsém.

\- Reita - javította ki a szőke. Nem szerette, ha az igazi nevén szólították, sőt, egyenesen gyűlölte. Mindig a hívójelét használta a munkahelyén, azt az álnevet, amit a jelvényével együtt kapott meg évekkel ezelőtt, amikor belépett a rendőrséghez. - Nos, Niikura, van maga számára egy jó és egy rossz hírem. Kezdem a jóval - mondta, és kihalászott Kaoru aktájából egy papírt, amit át is nyújtott a férfinak. - Felsőbb utasításra ön a mai naptól csatlakozik a Szervezett Bűnözés Elleni Ügyosztályhoz.

Uruha erre eltátotta a száját.

\- Ez komoly? - nézett társára, mire az komoran bólintott.

\- Ne rám nézz, elhiheted, hogy nem az én ötletem volt - morogta.

Kaoru meg sem hallotta őket. Kerek szemekkel bámult az áthelyezési parancsra. Egy darab papír volt, de már sok-sok éve várta, hogy végre a kezében tarthassa. Boldog volt, hogy végre sikerült elérnie azt, amit akart, ugyanakkor gyanúsnak vélte az időzítést. Nem volt amatőr, tudta jól, hogy csak a meggyilkolt lány miatt kapta meg az áhított kinevezést, és tartott tőle, hogy az ügy lezárása után egyszerűen vissza fogják őt küldeni a másik épületbe, hogy továbbra is pitiáner bűnözők pitiáner ügyecskéit oldja meg.

\- Mi a rossz hír? - emelte fel végül a fejét, hogy Reitára nézhessen, mire a férfi ajkai gúnyos kis félmosolyra húzódtak.

\- Az, hogy előbb részt kell venned egy kiképzésen, és szerény személyem lesz az oktatód - Uruha ezt hallva a kezébe temette az arcát.

\- Baszd meg, ha nem éli túl, nem vállalom át tőled a papírmunkát!


	5. Lőtér

Kaoru először nem értette, hogy miért lenne rossz hír az, hogy Reita fogja őt kiképezni, egészen másnap estig, amikor egy rövid eligazítást követően sor került az első „tanórára". Az eligazításon megkapta az új jelvényét és a munkabeosztását is - meglepve vette tudomásul, hogy mostantól éjszaka kell dolgoznia -, majd Reita levitte őt az alagsori lőtérre.

Remek lövész volt, a legjobbak egyike a rendőrségen - legalábbis így hitte, amíg nem látta, hogy Reita oda sem pillantva találja el a tábla közepét, a stilizált emberalak szívét. Fogalma sem volt, hogy csinálta a férfi, ő erre egyáltalán nem volt képes. Neki látnia kellett a célpontot, távcsővel vagy szabad szemmel, a távolságtól függően, de _látnia_ kellett. Amikor Reita unott arccal elővett egy fehér kendőt, és bekötötte a szemét, először azt sem tudta, milyen irányba emelje fel a fegyverét. Miután elsütötte, a lövedék el sem találta a céltáblát, hanem az a mögötti falba fúródott.

\- Balfasz! - jegyezte meg a szőke férfi, mire Kaoru felmorrant. Letépte a szeméről a kendőt, és idegesen fordult a másik felé.

\- Megköszönném, ha nem beszélne így velem! - csattant fel. Reita még csak válaszra sem méltatta, kifejezéstelen arccal előhúzott egy szál cigarettát, az ajkai közé biggyesztette, és meggyújtotta. Kaoru hitetlenkedve meredt rá. - Ez a lőtér, itt tilos dohányozni!

Reita ismét nem felelt, hanem kivette Kaoru kezéből a pisztolyt, és jó alaposan megnézte magának.

\- Holnap kapsz egy újat. Ezzel a szarral semmire sem fogsz menni a szakmában - mondta szárazon, majd Kaoru szemeit fürkészve felemelte a kezét, és lőtt egyet a fegyverrel. A lövedék pontosan a céltábla közepét találta el. - De sajnos nem csak a pisztolyod hibája, hogy béna vagy.

\- Az embernek nem minden nap kell vakon lövöldöznie bűnözőkre - morgott Kaoru. Ez a férfi kezdte egyre jobban idegesíteni. Számíthatott volna erre a Reitáról terjengő pletykák alapján, mégsem gondolta volna, hogy a szőke ennyire nehéz eset. Éveken keresztül próbált a közelébe férkőzni, ám most, egynapos ismertség után, máris bánta, hogy belement ebbe az egyelőre ideiglenes áthelyezésbe.

\- Lehet, hogy a régi munkaköröd nem kívánta meg ezt a fajta tudást, de hidd el nekem, hamarosan szükséged lesz rá. Feltéve, hogy nem akták felett akarsz görnyedni, hanem terepre menni - mondta a szőke.

Kaoru egy hosszú percig farkasszemet nézett vele, végül feladta. Az úgysem árthatott, ha tanul valami újat, csupán Reita stílusa zavarta. Bunkó volt és udvariatlan, egyáltalán nem az a fajta oktató, akivel szívesen töltötte volna az idejét - ám tudta, le kell nyelnie a békát, ha el akarja érni, amit mindig szeretett volna.

\- Rendben, de akkor segítsen is! Mondja, hogyan csináljam! - sóhajtott, és a tábla felé fordult. Reita szívott egyet a cigarettáján, mélyen letüdőzve a füstöt, mielőtt félretette volna. Kaoru mögé lépett, és hátulról a jobb könyöke alá nyúlt. Az idősebb férfit megcsapta a szőke ügynök férfias illata, mire kellemes borzongás futott végig a gerincén, de nem törődött vele, és elhessegetett minden perverz gondolatot, ami eszébe jutott. Engedelmesen emelte maga elé a kezét, és szegezte szemét a céltáblára.

\- Már láttad néhányszor, hol van a célpont - mondta halkan Reita. - Nem kell úgy bámulnod. Csukd be a szemed, vegyél egy mély levegőt, és idézd fel emlékezetből, hová kell lőnöd! Ne gondolkodj túl sokat rajta, teljesen felesleges, csak hallgass az ösztöneidre és az érzékszerveidre!

Kaoru követte Reita utasításait. Vett egy mély levegőt, és gondolatban felidézte, hogyan néz ki a lőtér, és pontosan hol áll a céltábla, amit el kell találni. Látta maga előtt élénken, hiszen csak egy néhány másodperccel ezelőtti emléket kellett felidéznie. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd kiengedte azt, ezzel segített az elméjének megnyugodni, majd, amikor Reita jelt adott, elsütötte a fegyvert. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, pislogott kettőt - tökéletesen eltalálta a tábla közepét.

\- Nem is vagy olyan reménytelen, mint hittem - lépett el tőle Reita. Kaoru úgy sejtette, hogy ez felért egy dicsérettel a szőke ügynöktől.

\- Ez rendben is van, de az embernek legtöbbször nem mozdulatlan célponttal van dolga - jegyezte meg az idősebb férfi, mire Reita bólintott egyet.

\- Így igaz. Sőt, annyit előrebocsátok, hogy nem lassú csigákra fogsz majd lövöldözni - Reita felvette a cigarettáját és beleszívott, mielőtt folytatta volna. - Azonban azt nem egy napba fog telni megtanulni. Sokaknak évekbe telik.

\- Önnek is évekbe telt? - kérdezte Kaoru.

\- Ó dehogy! - szólalt meg egy hang a háta mögött, mire a rendőr döbbenten fordult az ajtó felé. Észre sem vette, mikor jelent meg Uruha a gyakorlótéren, és mióta figyelheti őket. Reita ellenben egyáltalán nem látszott meglepettnek, már-már unottan nézett rá társára. - Ez a faszfej itt istenadta tehetség. A srácok az irodában azt pletykálják, hogy már fegyverrel a kezében született.

\- Mit akarsz itt? - kérdezte a szőke. Hanyagul ledobta a cigarettája csikkjét a földre, és bakancsa talpával eltaposta.

\- Beszélnünk kell! - vált hirtelen komorrá Uruha arckifejezése. Felmutatott egy a kezében tartott mappát, fejével pedig az ajtó felé biccentett. Reita bólintott, és követte társát ki a folyosóra, magára hagyva a kissé tanácstalan Kaorut.

\- Miről van szó? - kérdezte, és újabb cigarettát halászott elő zsebéből.

\- Újabb holttest. A módszer ugyanaz - ráncolta homlokát Uruha, és átnyújtotta az aktát. Reita csak annyi időre nyitotta ki, hogy a képekre vethessen egy pillantást, utána ismét Uruhára figyelt. - Hazukiék hozták be, a főnök pedig rögtön nekünk adta az ügyet. Ruki már végzett a boncolással - már ha ezt boncolásnak lehet nevezni -, gyakorlatilag teljesen ugyanolyan gyilkosság volt ez is, mint az előző kettő. Az áldozat ezúttal is ismeretlen, és még mindig nem tudjuk, mit használhattak a holttest feldarabolásához.

\- Ez az egész nagyon nem áll össze - ráncolta homlokát Reita. - Találkoztam már pár pszichopatával, láttam már, miket tudnak művelni a holttestekkel, de ilyen esettel még nem volt dolgom. Ha emberi lény lenne az elkövető, még csak-csak megérteném, hogy miért csinálja, de egy vámpír sokkal egyszerűbben is el tudná tüntetni a bizonyítékokat, ha akarná, ha pedig a félelemkeltésre hajt, akkor arra lennének jobb módszerek is.

\- Ebben teljesen igazad van - bólintott Uruha. - A főnök azt akarja, hogy menjünk a helyszínre és nézzünk körül.

Reita elhúzta a száját. Remélte, hogy ez a mai alkalom nem lesz olyan, mint legutóbb, amikor a sajtó fogadta őket, és reggelre az összes újság címlapja és az összes híradó az ő arcképükkel volt tele, miközben dolgozni próbáltak. Reita könnyen le tudta ugyan szerelni a riportereket, hogy békén hagyják őt az idegesítő kérdésekkel, de a kamerákat és fényképezőgépeket nem kobozhatta el tőlük, ahogy azt sem tilthatta meg nekik, hogy tudósítsanak egy-egy bűntényről. A szőke ügynök rühellte az alkotmányban is rögzített sajtószabadságot, mert az nem volt másra jó, mint hogy híres emberekről szabadon terjeszthessenek hazugságokat a riporterek, no és arra, hogy akadályozzák a rendőrök munkáját. Egy folyó nyomozás mindig kényes ügy volt, de amint a média szagot fogott, az ügynökök dolga máris ezerszer nehezebb lett.

\- Zárasd le a helyszínt! - mondta a társa szemébe nézve. - Ha még nem fogott szagot a média, gondoskodjunk róla, hogy semmi érdemlegeset ne tudjanak meg!

\- Rendben. - Uruha máris előhúzta a telefonját és tárcsázni kezdett. Míg beszélt, Reita az aktát nézegette, amiből annyit sikerült megtudnia, hogy az újabb áldozat is nő, feltehetően fiatal, akit valószínűleg brutális körülmények között tartottak fogva. Újra jó alaposan megnézte magának a helyszínen és a boncolás közben készült képeket, és amikor az egyik sarkában felfedezett valamit, ami túlságosan is ismerős volt, a meglepetéstől kerekre tágult szemekkel hagyta faképnél Uruhát, és vette az irányt a boncterem felé. Kopogás nélkül rontott be, az éppen jelentést író Ruki ijedtében összerezzent, és méltatlankodva fordult a szőke ügynök felé.

\- Faszért nem tudsz kopogni!

Reita még csak válaszra sem méltatta, kihúzta az aktából azt a bizonyos képet, ami felkeltette a figyelmét, és ledobta Ruki asztalára. Rábökött a kép sarkára.

\- Ezt nézd meg!

Ruki felvonta a szemöldökét, úgy hajolt a fotó fölé. Egy percig csak bámulta a képet, mire végre meglátta ő is azt, amire Reita utalt.

\- A francba! Nem hiszem el, hogy elsiklottam e fölött! - csapott az asztalra, majd sietősen felhúzott egy pár gumikesztyűt, és kinyitotta az egyik hullakamrát, ahonnan két fémdobozban előhúzta az áldozat maradványait. Nem kellett keresgélnie a csukló után, rögtön megtalálta, és gyakorlott mozdulattal, óvatosan lefektette az egyik boncasztalra. Ezután előkeresett a fiókjából egy nagyítót, azzal hajolt a maradvány fölé, amin egy alig kivehető, aprócska jel volt. - Beleégették a bőrbe, talán forró tűvel. Azt hiszem, valamiféle madár lehet...

\- Galamb - mondta Reita halkan. Ruki összeráncolt homlokkal fordult felé.

\- Szóval láttál már ilyet?

A szőke férfi bólintott, majd lassan felemelte csuklóját, és odamutatta Rukinak. Az ő bőrébe is éppen ugyanolyan madár volt égetve, mint az áldozatéba. A boncmester hitetlenkedve meredt rá egy percig, majd elsötétült a tekintete.

\- Most legalább már tudjuk, ki után nyomozunk - morogta maga elé, majd ideges mozdulatokkal elpakolta a hulla maradványait.

Reita elővette öngyújtóját, és meggyújtotta vele a korábban az asztalra dobott fényképet. Ruki nem szólt semmit, nem avatkozott közbe, hagyta, hogy a fotópapír hamuvá váljon a szőke férfi kezeiben.

\- Ne beszélj erről senkinek! - mondta. - Legfőképpen a főnöknek ne! Minél kevesebben tudják, annál jobb.

\- Ahogy akarod - sóhajtotta a boncnok gondterhelten. Visszaült székébe, a jelentése fölé, és írni kezdett. - De cserébe ígérd meg, hogy folyamatos tájékoztatást kapok az ügyről. És ha elkapod a rohadékot, én is ott lehetek, amikor kinyírod.

\- Ahogy akarod - bólintott Reita.


	6. Takanori

Amikor Reita visszatért a lőtérre, Uruha és Kaoru semmit sem tudott leolvasni az arcáról. Ugyanolyan egykedvű közönnyel nézett rájuk, mint általában.

\- Volt valami érdekes Rukinál? - kérdezte Uruha, mire az orrkendős megrázta a fejét, és rágyújtott egy szál cigarettára.

\- Majd elmondom később a részleteket, de tulajdonképpen semmi fontos - vont vállat. Könnyen tudott hazudni, még társa, aki évek óta dolgozott vele, sem sejtette, hogy titkol előle valamit.

\- Hát jó - bólintott Uruha, és az ajtó felé indult. - Akkor én most megyek, leadom a jelentésünket a főnöknek. Ti folytassátok csak, amit elkezdtetek! Minél előbb végeztek ezzel a kiképzéssel, annál hamarabb vihetjük Kaorut terepre.

Reita mélyen letüdőzte a cigarettafüstöt, majd unottan fújt egy nagy felhőt maga fölé. Miután becsukódott az ajtó társa háta mögött, Kaoruhoz fordult.

\- Uruhának igaza van, jobb, ha folytatjuk. Gondolom, te is mielőbb ki akarod deríteni, hogyan és miért keveredtél bele ebbe az ügybe - mondta. Kaoru felvonta szemöldökét, hiszen talán ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a szőke férfi normális, emberi hangnemben szólt hozzá. Önkéntelenül is elgondolkodott azon, vajon mi történhetett, ami miatt így megváltozott a viselkedése. Azonban néhány másodperc múlva már el is hessegette a gondolatot, mikor Reita elfintorodott. - Hajlandó lennél végre elkezdeni? Kurvára nem érek rá egész nap!

A fekete hajú férfi sóhajtott egy nagyot. Igen, minden bizonnyal az az emberi hangnem merő véletlen volt, semmi több. Nem kellene minden apróságnak ekkora jelentőséget tulajdonítania, gondolta, miközben bekötötte a szemét a kendővel, és a céltábla irányába lendítette fegyvert markoló kezét. Gondolatban célzott, és lőtt - nem láthatta, de tökéletesen eltalálta a tábla közepét.

\- Rendben, akkor most hármat egymás után - mondta neki Reita. - Egyet szívbe, kettőt a szeme közé.

Kaoru bólintott, és újra elsütötte a fegyverét. Igyekezett úgy tenni, ahogy Reita kérte, de ezúttal csak az első golyó talált célba, a másik kettő a céltábla feletti falba csapódott. A szőke ügynök ajkait gúnyos horkantás hagyta el, miközben Kaoru lehúzta a szemét takaró kendőt.

\- Ha a fejét akarod eltalálni, győződj meg róla, hogy tudod, milyen magas a célpont, és milyen távol van - mondta Reita, egy utolsót szívva cigarettájából, mielőtt eldobta volna. - Nézd meg jól magadnak a táblát, aztán próbáld újra!

Kaoru összeráncolta a szemöldökét, bólintott, és követte a férfi utasításait.

Mindeközben a boncteremben Ruki idegesen járkált fel-alá. Tudta, hogy ha valaki, hát Reita meg fogja tudni oldani az ügyet, ám most minden volt, csak türelmes nem. Azonnal rács mögött - nem is, inkább _hat láb mélyen!_ \- akarta tudni azokat a szadista állatokat, akik így végeztek szerencsétlen áldozatokkal, és akik évekkel ezelőtt az ő életét is tönkre tették.

Reita volt az, akinek az életét köszönhette, és ha a szőke ügynök nem lett volna akkora paraszt, Ruki talán még hálás is lett volna neki. Ruki ugyanis akaratán kívül keveredett bele az egészbe, ő eredetileg nem is boncnok volt, hanem egy egyszerű sebész, aki Tokió egyik legjobb kórházában dolgozott, míg egyszer el nem rabolta egy szörnyeteg...

Huszonöt éves volt, és még nem Rukinak, hanem Takanorinak hívták. Akkor végzett az egyetemen, ami kisebb csodának számított, hiszen Japánban az állami gondozottak legnagyobb része nem tudta finanszírozni a felsőfokú oktatást. Neki is jól meg kellett küzdenie a doktori címért: részmunkaidőben dolgozott, minden létező állami és alapítványi ösztöndíjat megpályázott - amihez persze szükség volt a kiváló eredményekre, így látástól vakulásig tanult -, csak olcsó rizses ételeken élt a lehető legkisebb szobácskában, hogy a rezsi és a bérleti díj minél alacsonyabb legyen. Nehéz volt, de megcsinálta, és amikor végre elkezdhetett dolgozni a kórházban, ahol normális fizetést kapott, madarat lehetett volna fogatni vele. Boldog volt, még a hosszúra nyúló munkaórák, az éjszaka közepén érkező riasztások, az unalmas adminisztrációs feladatok sem szegték kedvét. Örömmel, nagy kedvvel dolgozott, ami a kollégáinak és a betegeinek egyaránt szimpatikus volt. Mindenki szerint nagy jövő állt előtte a pályán.

Aztán egy napon, éppen, mikor már sikerült elkezdenie törleszteni a diákhitelt, és beköltözhetett egy sokkal komfortosabb albérletbe, az egész élete megváltozott. Soha nem lett újra ugyanaz a mosolygós, kedves orvos, mint azelőtt.

Hajnalban végzett a kórházban, még sötét volt. Éjszaka történt egy tömegbaleset az egyik autópályán, így be kellett jönnie, hiszen mindenkire szükség volt, hogy a számtalan sebesültet elláthassák. Kész őrültekháza volt - meg sem tudta volna mondani, hány vérzést állított el és hány kisebb-nagyobb beavatkozást végzett el azon az éjszakán. Kimerült volt, de érezte, egy kis friss levegőre van szüksége. A környék nem volt veszélyes, ő pedig közel, mindössze két saroknyira lakott a kórháztól, így úgy döntött, gyalog megy. Hiba volt. Alig tett meg néhány lépést, mikor jéghideg karok ragadták meg hátulról, egy rothadó szagú kéz a szájára tapadt, mielőtt segítséget hívhatott volna, majd egy tompa ütést érzett a fején, és minden elsötétült.

Egy borzalmas, sötét pincében ébredt. Orvosként hozzá volt szokva a kellemetlen szagokhoz, de itt büdösebb volt, mint egy pöcegödörben: emberi vizelet és fekália, vér és rothadó hús bűze terjengett a levegőben. Minden lélegzetvételnél úgy érezte, menten elhányja magát. A padló alatta nyirkos és csúszós volt, és örült, hogy sötét van - inkább nem is akarta tudni, hogy miben fetreng, de remélte, bármi is az, legalább a sajátja. Órákig, sőt, talán napokig feküdt ott, megkötözött végtagokkal, éhesen és szomjasan, míg egyszer el nem nyomta az álom, és amikor legközelebb felébredt, már egy másik helyiségben volt.

Itt nem volt sötét, hanem ezernyi gyertya világította be az európai kriptákhoz hasonlatos kis szobát. A padlót fekete márvány borította és boltíves vakablakok díszítették a falakat. Takanori úgy érezte, mintha egy horrorfilmbe csöppent volna. Olyan volt, mint valami ócska rémálom. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ez a valóság, hogy mindez vele történik, és ez a tagadás megmaradt még hetekkel később is.

Egy megkínzott, aszott asszony feküdt előtte a földön kipeckelt szájjal, gúsba kötve. A haja ősz volt, az arca ráncos, kinézett legalább hetven évesnek. Sírt. Az arcára hosszú csíkokat rajzoltak a könnyek, és úgy nézett a fiatal orvosra, mintha bocsánatért esedezne.

\- Matsumoto Takanori – szólalt meg egy rideg hang éppen a háta mögött. A helyiség falai borzongatóan visszhangozták a nyolc rövidke szótagot. - Üdvözöllek itthon!

Takanori nem értette, miről beszél a hang. Értetlenül, a rettegéstől kerekre tágult szemekkel bámulta a földön fekvő idős asszonyt, mígnem egy szép férfi arca került be látómezejébe.

\- Engedd meg, hogy bemutassam az édesanyád – mondta negédesen. A rideg hang tulajdonosa gyönyörű volt, ám félelmetes. Arca sápadt, a szemei olyan sötétek, hogy Takanori még ilyen közelről sem tudta megkülönböztetni bennük az íriszt a pupillától. A száját vérvörösre festette, hosszú, fekete haja hanyag eleganciával omlott a vállára. Egyszerű bőrdzsekit viselt, mégis olyan tartással hordta, hogy az ember könnyen hitte volna valamiféle hírességnek, talán színésznek vagy rocksztárnak. Az ifjú orvost annyira lenyűgözte a látvány, hogy fel sem fogta, amit az idegen mondott. Mintha csak megbabonázták volna, és talán így is történt. - Tudod, ez az asszony szült téged, de eldobott magától. És tudod, miért? Mert nem akarta, hogy a családoddal legyél. Nem akarta, hogy ott élj, ahová tartozol.

A fiatal férfi pislogva nézett az idegenre, mikor végre eljutottak szavai az agyáig. Az elmosolyodott, és szenvtelenül folytatta.

\- Fogalmad sincs, hogy mit keresel itt, igaz, kölyök? - kérdezte, és lehajolva az asszonyhoz, hajánál fogva rántotta őt fel a földről. - Tudod, ez a nő itt az enyém. A szolgám, ha úgy tetszik. Mégis képes volt a hátam mögött összeszűrni a levet egy mocskos férfival... egy senkiházi emberrel. Meg kellett volna ölnöm érte, de teherbe esett, így hát gondoltam, sebaj, legalább lesz utódja, ha megöregszik és megdöglik. Azt viszont nem tudtam, hogy ikrekkel terhes.

A nő nyöszörögni kezdett, mire az ijesztő idegen lekevert neki egy pofont.

\- A testvéred halva született, de te éltél és egészséges voltál, anyád pedig úgy gondolta, megszöktet téged. Én éppen vidéken voltam, az alkalmazottaim meg valószínűleg mind félnótás barmok lehettek, mert az egyik szobalány könnyedén kicsempészett téged.

A férfi elengedte a nőt, és Takanorihoz lépett, hogy végigsimítson hideg kezeivel az arcán.

\- Persze előlem nem lehet sokáig eltitkolni semmit. Tudod, ez a szajha – mutatott a nőre a válla felett -, beszél álmában. Két évvel később a tudtán kívül elmotyogta nekem, hogy létezel. Megtalálni téged viszont nem volt egyszerű, egészen mostanáig. Tudod, most, hogy felnőttél, a szagod már egészen hasonlít az anyádéra...

Takanori moccanni sem mert, csupán kapkodó lélegzetvételei árulkodtak arról, hogy nem vált még kővé. A zsigereiben érezte, hogy egyetlen rossz mozdulat is elég, és ez a szörnyeteg megöli őt, vagy valami sokkal rosszabbat tesz vele.

\- Így hát végre vissza tudtalak szerezni – folytatta az idegen, megvillantva éles szemfogait. Takanori azt hitte, csak a szeme káprázott, egészen addig, míg a szörnyeteg az anyjához nem lépett, és vadállat módjára a nyakába harapott. A fiatal orvos becsukta a szemét, de még a szemhéjain keresztül is látni vélte, ahogy a férfi kitépi a szerencsétlen nő gigáját. Az a hang még évekkel később is kisértette rémálmaiban.

Minden ösztöne azt súgta, meneküljön, de lehetetlen volt: nem elég, hogy megbénította a félelem, a kötelei szorosan tartották. Mozdulni sem tudott. Félve nyitotta ki a szemeit, csak hogy azonnal újra becsukja az eléje táruló borzalmas látványtól. Még ma is kísértették rémálmaiban anyja néma sikolyra nyílt ajkai és üveges szemei, és az a rengeteg vér a padlón...

\- Nos tehát, most, hogy végre megszabadultunk a szeméttől – mondta csevegő hangon a szörnyeteg, hanyag mozdulattal letörölve szája sarkából a vért -, térjünk végre rá a dolog kellemes részére. Elmondom, miért is vagy itt. Mint azt korábban említettem, ez a szajha volt az anyád, és mivel ő az én tulajdonom, te is az enyém vagy. Ez ilyen egyszerű. Semmi más dolgod nincs, mint tenni, amit mondok, és engedelmesen hagyni, hogy táplálkozzak belőled, egészen addig, míg meg nem öregszel, és a véred rossz ízűvé nem válik.

A férfi úgy beszélt, mintha csak egy kisgyereknek mondana mesét, ám szemei – melyek időközben karmazsin színűvé váltak -, eszelős birtoklási vágytól csillogtak. Takanoriban ekkor tudatosult, hogy egy vadállattal, nem emberrel áll szemben. Egy _vámpírral_. Egy vérszopó szörnyeteggel, aki azt hiszi, az emberi élet csupán játékszer, és kénye-kedve szerint gyilkolhat le mindenkit maga körül.

\- Nem kell félned, kölyök, nem vagyok szadista... legalábbis nem annyira, mint a fajtám legnagyobb része – nevetett a szörnyeteg, és olyan közel hajolt Takanorihoz, hogy a fiatal orvosnak bandzsítania kellett, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. - Különben pedig...

Nem fejezhette be a mondatot, egy határozott kopogtatás megzavarta. A vámpír szemei dühösen összeszűkültek. Hátat fordított Takanorinak, hogy a nyíló ajtó irányába nézzen.

\- Nem megmondtam, hogy ne zavarjatok?! - sziszegte.

Az ajtó mögül egy szőke hajú férfi bukkant fel, tincsei a vállát súrolták, arca olyan sápadt volt, mintha életében nem látta volna a napot, ám sötét szemei erőtől csillogtak. Takanori hiába volt sokkos állapotban, egy pillanatra eltátotta a száját: az újabb ismeretlen hihetetlenül jóképű volt.

\- Bocsáss meg, Fukunaga-san, de ez nem tűr halasztást – mondta a szőke férfi mély hangján. - Tudomásomra jutott, hogy egy ügynök beszivárgott közénk, és fontos információkat adott ki a hatóságoknak a szervezetről.

\- Egy kém... - A vámpír köpött egyet. - És ki volna az? Mondd gyorsan, hogy kitéphessem a mocsok szívét!

A szőke férfi ajkai erre örömtelen félmosolyra húzódtak. Olyan szélsebesen, mint a villám, előhúzott egy anyagdarabot az egyik nadrágzsebéből, és az arca köré kötötte.

\- Én – mondta nemes egyszerűséggel.

\- Te... - nyögte a szörnyeteg. Úgy tűnt, ezúttal ő az, akit megbénít a félelem, és Takanorit valahol, a lelke legmélyén elégedettséggel töltötte el a tudat, hogy még ez a kegyetlen gyilkos is érez rettegést. - Te vagy... _Reita_.

\- Nocsak, már hallottál rólam? - kérdezte a szőke férfi. Egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett a vámpírral, majd mindketten mozdultak, és a szörnyeteg bizonyult lassabbnak: mire akár csak egy lépést is megtehetett volna, Reita előkapta fegyverét, és tüzelt. A golyó egyenesen a két szeme között találta el Takanori elrablóját.

Arra, hogy mi történt azután, Ruki már nem emlékezett pontosan. Halványan derengett neki, hogy eloldozzák, majd két nappal később a kórházban ébredt. Mint azt egy kollégájától megtudta, sokkos állapotban került ide, egy rendőr, mégpedig bizonyos Suzuki Akira hozta be. Arról, hogy mi történt vele, a kórházban senki sem tudott.

Takanori a megmentője után érdeklődött, ám csalódnia kellett: a nővérek szerint a férfi egyszerűen otthagyta őt, és közölte, hogy a továbbiakban nem kíván vele kapcsolatba lépni. Ám az ifjú orvos máshogy gondolta. Miután néhány napig rémálmoktól gyötörten feküdt kórházi ágyában, attól rettegve, hogy egy újabb szörnyeteg mászik be az ablakán, úgy döntött, megkeresi ezt a bizonyos Suzuki Akirát. Nem volt nehéz dolga: a legközelebbi rendőrörsön sikerült kiderítenie, hol dolgozik a férfi, megtudta, mikor van bent az irodában, és egy szép napon, amikor az állapota már engedte, megjelent nála.

Ruki ma is szó szerint emlékezett a válogatott szitokszavakra, amiket Reita vágott a fejéhez, amikor kijelentette, ő is ügynök akar lenni.

\- Elment az eszed, kölyök? Erre te a legkevésbé sem vagy alkalmas! - morogta a szőke férfi, de Takanori nem tágított.

\- Meg akarom tanulni, hogyan védjem meg magam. Nézd, mindenért nagyon hálás vagyok, amit értem tettél, de mi a garancia arra, hogy ha egyszer elraboltak azok a... azok a _szörnyetegek_ , nem fog még egyszer megtörténni a dolog? És gondolom, az adófizetők pénzén nem fog a rendőrség testőröket állítani mellém. Akkor mégis mi mást tehetnék, meg kell tanulnom megvédeni magam!

\- Engem ez a legkevésbé sem érdekel – vont vállat Reita. - Félreérted, hogy miért hoztalak ki onnan. Engem ugyanis hidegen hagy, hogy élsz-e vagy halsz. Csupán szerencséd volt, hogy még azelőtt kaptam a parancsot, hogy likvidálhatom Fukunagát, mielőtt kinyírt volna téged is.

\- Szemét fasz vagy – morogta az ifjú orvos.

\- Jó, hogy végre rájössz – vágta oda az ügynök, majd az ajtó felé indult. - Most lemegyek inni egy kávét, ajánlom, tűnj el, mire visszaérek, vagy nem állok jót magamért!

Takanori egy pillanatra elvesztette magabiztosságát, de csupán egy pillanatra.

\- Segíteni akarok... Én is ugyanannyira a pokolra akarom küldeni a mocskokat, mint te magad! - kiáltotta, mire Reita megtorpant az ajtóban. - Nézd, nem kérem, hogy legyél a legjobb haverom, és alapítsunk garázsbandát. Csak azt akarom, hogy segíts nekem bejutni ide, bármi is legyen ez a hely.

A szőke ügynök lassan megfordult, és komor tekintetét Rukiéba fúrta. Ott nem látta a kétely apró jelét sem, így lassan bólintott. Az ifjú orvos csak évekkel később értette meg, miért mondott végül igent a férfi.

\- Legyen. De ha elpatkolsz, az a te felelősséged lesz.

Hamar kiderült azonban, hogy Ruki egyáltalán nem alkalmas ügynöknek. Nem volt elég bátor, túl sokat hezitált, mielőtt el mert volna sütni egy fegyvert, és a fizikuma sem volt éppen megfelelő ehhez a munkához. Gyenge volt - ő legalábbis így látta. Fel akarta adni. Egyszerűen kilépett volna, ha nincs Reita.

Az orrkendős férfi volt a legeslegutolsó ember a földön, akinek a segítségére számítani mert volna. Mégis ő volt az, aki, mikor tudomást szerzett arról, hogy Ruki beadta a felmondását, megállította a folyosón.

\- Nem szállhatsz ki most – mondta neki, mire az alacsony férfi felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nézd, nem akarok kiszállni, de nincs más választásom. Akármennyire is vágyom arra, hogy bosszút állhassak azokon a mocskokon, nem vagyok alkalmas erre a munkára. Az első éles bevetésemen kinyírnának – sóhajtott szomorúan. - Kaptam egy álásajánlatott New Yorkban, és szándékomban áll elfogadni. Jövő héten elrepülök. Ott nem fognak megtalálni.

\- Egy jó büdös francot nem, te kis idióta! - csattant fel Reita. - Ennyire nem lehetsz hülye. Még akkor is, ha álnevet használsz és hamis papírokat csináltatsz magadnak, még ha az Antarktiszra költözöl is, ezek meg fognak találni. Ne legyenek illúzióid!

\- És akkor mégis mit csináljak? Bujkáljak egy kibaszott pincében egész életemben? - csattant fel Ruki. - Én csak élni akarom az életemet!

\- Tudom – bólintott lassan a szőke ügynök. - De az ember nem kaphat meg mindent, amire vágyik, nem igaz?

Ruki hallgatott egy percig, ám minél tovább gondolkodott Reita szavain, annál inkább felidegesítette magát. Végül újra felcsattant.

\- Szállj már le a magas lóról, baszd meg! - sziszegte. - Mégis mi a szent szarról akarsz te itt nekem papolni?! Vagy, ha annyira okos vagy, mondd meg, mi a francot kellene most kezdenem magammal?! Nem mindenki született gyilkos, mint te! Én orvos vagyok, a gyógyításhoz értek, nem pedig ahhoz, hogyan vegyem el mások életét.

\- Pontosan – bólintott szemrebbenés nélkül Reita. - Bizonyára nem emlékszel rá, de rezidens korodban szépen összefoltoztál engem az egyik bevetésem után. Akkor éppen vörös volt a hajam, és azt mondtam a kórházban, tolvajok támadtak meg az utcán. - Ruki szemei erre hatalmasra tágultak. Hogyhogy nem ismerte fel korábban a férfit? - De ahhoz is értesz, hogyan ölj embert. Minden orvos tud trükköket, nem igaz? Pontosan tudod, melyik artériát kell elmetszeni, hogy hogyan véreztess ki valakit, vagy milyen mérgek azok, amik nem kimutathatók a boncolás során.

Ruki erre csak tátogni tudott, mire Reita ajkain megjelent egy félmosoly – az alacsony férfi nem tudta eldönteni, hogy az gúnyos vagy inkább baráti.

\- Amikor megjelentél az irodámban, azt mondtad, segíteni akarsz elkapni azokat a mocsok vámpírokat – mondta halkan az ügynök. - Tudod, utánanéztem ám, hogy ki is vagy, Matsumoto Takanori. Azt már első pillantásra tudtam, hogy nem leszel jó ügynök, de máshoz igenis van tehetséged. Hadd ajánljak neked egy alternatívát!

\- Milyen alternatívát? - pislogott Ruki.

\- Szükségünk vagy egy orvosra, aki olykor-olykor ellátja a sérüléseinket. Nem mondom, összevarrom én magam, ha kell, de azért a hátam közepéből nem biztos, hogy ki tudok szedni egy kést anélkül, hogy fűbe harapnék.

\- Nocsak, Mr. Tökéletes beismeri, hogy van, amit nem tud? - gúnyolódott az orvos. - Különben meg kösz, de nem azért végeztem el az egyetemet, hogy egész életemben fellengzős faszfejek sebeit nyalogassam.

\- Ha nem zavar, most én beszélek! - Reita olyan szúrósan nézett rá, hogy a torkára forrt a szó. - Szóval, mint mondtam, nem ártana, ha lenne itt egy orvos, de a fő feladatod egészen más lenne. Egyrészt tudnál segíteni az akciók megtervezésében, mint szakértő, másrészt pedig, ami még fontosabb, megüresedett egy állás a boncteremben.

\- A boncteremben? - Reitának nem kellett elmagyaráznia, Ruki addigra már pontosan tudta, milyen borzalmakat látna nap mint nap munka közben, de ez a gondolat mégsem borzasztotta el. Sőt, inkább felvillanyozta. Az orrkendősnek igaza volt, így bizony hasznos tagja lehetne a csapatnak, és olyan munkát végezhetne, ami szakmailag is kielégítené. Nem éppen sebészet volt, de igencsak érdekes feladatnak ígérkezett.

\- Ja. Dolgozott itt egy kiváló patológus, de sajnos múlt héten megették – mondta Reita, majd cigarettát biggyesztett ajkai közé.

\- Meg... megették? - pislogott Ruki, gombóccal a torkában. - Te ugye most csak hülyéskedsz?

\- Szoktam én poénkodni? - nézett rá cinikus közönnyel Reita, majd sarkon fordult. - Mindenesetre menj fel a főnökhöz, tépd össze a felmondásod, és add elő neki, hogy szíved minden vágya a boncteremben dolgozni! El lesz ragadtatva.

Az orvosnak nem is kellett több, azonnal sarkon fordult, és lélekszakadva rohant a főnök irodájába.

Ruki gondolhatta volna, hogy Reita nem önzetlenül cselekedett. Először talán még azt is hitte... De ma már nem voltak illúziói. A szőke ügynök hideg és kegyetlen volt, csupán azért beszélte rá az ifjú orvost a maradásra, mert szüksége volt a képességeire. Ugyanis Ruki tényleg jó volt, a legjobb. Hozzá foghatóan tehetséges törvényszéki boncnokot és orvost keresve sem találtak volna, főleg nem olyat, aki önként vállalta volna az ezzel a munkával járó szörnyű felelősséget.


	7. Média

Amit legjobban gyűlölt ezen a világon – persze csak a szörnyetegek után -, a média volt. A héten már egyszer meggyűlt velük a baja, de szerencséjére akkor viszonylag gyorsan sikerült lekoptatnia őket, ám ezúttal nem volt ilyen mázlija.

Reita úgy döntött, ideje újra körülnézni a bűntények helyszínén, mindegyiken, nappal, hátha meglátnak valamit, amit az éjszaka sötétjében nem sikerült észrevenniük. Tiszta fejjel újra átgondolni mindent, egyenként megvizsgálni a bizonyítékokat, ha kell, századszor is. Szükséges volt, hiszen ilyen csúnya esettel még nem volt dolguk, és a szőke ügynök tudta, az apró, szinte lényegtelennek tűnő részletek számítanak a legjobban egy-egy nyomozás során.

Uruha ugyan nem örült, hogy a szokottnál jóval korábban, már délben fel kellett kelnie, és a helyszínek végigjárása után még vár rá egy nyolcórás műszak, de egyetértett társával abban, hogy muszáj magukra vállalniuk ezt a feladatot. Reita volt ugyanis a legjobb ügynök, ha valaki észrevesz olyasmit, ami felett más szeme átsiklott, hát ő lesz az.

Így hát a két ügynök délután fél kettőkor, kávéval a kézben, megjelent a tokiói öbölben, az első bűntény színhelyén – és amit ott találtak, attól még a mindig sztoikus Reita szemei is elkerekedtek.

\- Mi a picsát csinálnak itt ezek a majmok? - morogta, értetlenkedő pillantást vetve Uruhára. Az öbölben ugyanis fél tucat közvetítőkocsi állt, újságírók, riporterek nyüzsögtek mindenfelé, volt, aki a diktafonjába mormogott, mások a kamera előtt, aggodalmat színlelő tekintettel adták elő a sztorit – bármi is volt az.

\- Én ezt nem értem – pislogott társára Uruha. - A firkászok általában hamar lelépnek, amikor már nem érdekes a sztori, itt pedig napokkal ezelőtt történt a bűntény. Mi újat tudnának mondani róla a híradóban?

A választ hamarosan megkapták, amikor kiszálltak az autóból, és elindultak az újságírók hada felé. Az egyik riporter ugyanis lecsapott rájuk, akár a vércse, és mikrofonját Uruha szájához tartva feltett egy igencsak provokatív kérdést:

\- Ha jól tudom, önök a rendőrségtől vannak, miért csak most értek ide?

Uruha valószínűleg olyan bárgyú képet vághatott, hogy – persze csak, miután a kamera rögzítette buta arckifejezését -, a riporter inkább Reitához fordult. 

\- Hajnali két órakor tett bejelentést egy szemtanú az itt történtekről, azonban mostanáig kellett arra várni, hogy a hatóságok reagáljanak. Elmondaná, mégis miért?

Uruhával ellentétben Reita nem volt az a típus, aki ne tudott volna azonnal válaszolni egy ilyen kérdésre.

\- A korából ítélve elég régen van a szakmában ahhoz, hogy tudja, folyamatban lévő nyomozásról nem adhatunk tájékoztatást – darálta unottan. - Szóval álljon félre és hagyjon dolgozni, vagy letartóztatom a nyomozás akadályoztatásáért!

A riporter azonban nem tágított.

\- Én csak a munkámat végzem, és azt akarom tudni, hogy önök, akik az adófizetők pénzéből kapnak fizetést, amikor bűntény történik, miért tesznek magasról a lakosságra?

Reita erre olyan csúnya pillantást vetett rá, hogy a férfiban megállt az ütő.

\- Azt mondtam, húzz el az utamból, kisapám, vagy gondoskodom róla, hogy a következő riportodat egy jó kis börtöncellában készíthesd el!

A riporter félreállt végre, ám szinte azonnal jött a következő... Még Reitának is vagy húsz percébe telt mindegyik újságírót leráznia, hogy végre megnézhessék, mi is az oka ennek a csődületnek. A kisebb tömegen átverekedve magukat végül egy láthatóan hajléktalan férfival találták magukat szembe, aki az egyik újságírónak magyarázott kétségbeesetten, ám a két ügynök láttán a torkán akadt a szó, és Uruhához ugrott.

\- Shima-chan? - Az ügynök pislogott kettőt, évek óta nem hallotta ezt a becenevet. Bele is telt vagy két percbe, mire rájött, ki áll vele szemben.

\- Pon? - pislogott rá. - Hát te hogy kerülsz ide?

\- Ne itt! - szólt közbe Reita, aki időközben a riporterek hadát fürkészte. - Így is tele lesznek velünk az újságok, nem kell, hogy még azt is hallják, amiről beszélünk. Üljünk be a kocsiba!

Így tettek, bár őszintén szólva Reita nem szívesen engedte, hogy egy hajléktalan telepedjen szeretett Hondája hátsó ülésére. Magában már előre fanyalgott azon, hogy mennyi időbe fog telni kitakarítani a kocsit, és kiűzni belőle a kellemetlen szagot.

Uruha mindeközben láthatóan feszengett. Ismerte ezt a férfit, mégpedig régről, a gyerekkorából, ugyanazon a környéken nőttek fel, ám, míg belőle ügynök lett, a másik láthatóan lezüllött. Nem tudta, hogyan is kellene viselkednie a férfival, hogy ne sértse meg.

\- Rei, ő itt Pon – mondta végül -, pontosabban szólva Ogata Hiroto. Egy suliba jártunk. Hiroto, ő pedig Suzuki Akira, a társam.

\- Örvendek – biccentett a hajléktalan a kormány mögött ülő Reita felé, majd mosolyogva Uruhához fordult, aki mellette foglalt helyet a hátsó ülésen. - Szóval rendőr lettél?

\- Igen, valami olyasmi – vont vállat.

\- A csevegés helyett lenne fontosabb dolgunk is – jegyezte meg szárazon az orrkendős férfi, mire társa sóhajott egy nagyot.

\- Ez igaz. Pon, elmondanád, hogy mégis mi folyik itt?

\- Hát nem tudjátok? - pislogott a férfi. - Én azt hittem, hogy a bejelentésem miatt jöttetek...

\- Nem tudunk semmilyen bejelentésről – ismerte be kissé kelletlenül Uruha. Tudta, hogy ez nagyon rossz fényt vet rájuk és a bűnüldöző szervekre. - Teljesen más miatt vagyunk itt. Szóval elmondanád, mi történt?

\- Persze – bólintott Hiroto. - Este errefelé sétáltam, amikor megláttam, hogy egy lányt berángatnak egy fekete furgonba. Azonnal hívtam a rendőrséget, a diszpécser pedig azt mondta, hamarosan itt lesznek. De azóta sem jött senki, csak az újságírók, másfél órával később.

Uruha összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Én ezt nem értem – mondta. - Miért nem reagáltak a bejelentésedre?

\- Nézz rám! - mutatott saját mellkasára keserű mosollyal Hiroto. - Hajléktalan vagyok, a bejelentéskor pedig meg kellett adnom az adataimat, beleértve a lakcímemet is... Valószínűleg azt gondolták, csak egy részeg csöves vagyok, és nem hitték el, hogy tényleg elraboltak egy lányt.

\- Viszont a médiának mégis megszivárogtatta valaki az ügyet – vetette közbe Reita, a kormánykeréken dobolva ujjaival. - Talán azok a rendőrök, akiket a helyszínre küldött a diszpécser, vagy...

\- Vagy a diszpécser maga – fejezte be a mondatot Uruha villogó tekintettel.

\- Akárhogy is, a sajtónak van egy beépített embere, aki nem elég, hogy infókat szivárogtat ki a médiának, még a saját kollégái alatt is vágja a fát.

\- Nem beszélve arról, hogy ártatlanok életét veszélyezteti – csapott a térdére Uruha. - Lehet, hogy ezen a pár órán múlik annak a szerencsétlen lánynak az élete. Épp ezért, Hiroto, kérlek mondj el mindent, amit láttál!

A hajléktalan bólintott.

\- Magas volt, szőke, hosszú, sötét ballonkabátot viselt. Fehér tűsarkú cipő volt rajta, szinte világított a sötétben. Telefonon beszélt egy ideig valakivel, itt sétálgatott a mólón. Az akcentusa és a kinézete alapján külföldi lehetett, amerikai vagy talán európai. Dühösnek tűnt, bárkivel is beszélt, nagyon összeveszhettek, és végül lecsapta a telefont. - Reita felvont szemöldökkel hallgatta a férfit. Ritkán hallott ilyen összeszedett vallomást, még csak kérdezniük sem kellett; valószínűleg azért, mert Hirotónak volt ideje begyakorloni, az újságírók bizonyára tucatszor elismételtették vele az egészet. - Nem sokkal azután, hogy letette a telefont, megállt mellette egy sötét színű furgon. Nem volt rendszáma. Egy magas alak ugrott ki belőle, a testalkata alapján egy jól kigyúrt férfi lehetett. Az arcát sajnos nem láttam, kapucnit viselt. Berángatta a nőt a kocsi hátsó ülésére, és mielőtt közbeavatkozhattam volna, a sofőr gázt adott, és pillanatok alatt eltűntek. Arrafelé indultak – mutatott Hiroto az egyik gyárépület felé.

\- Szóval legalább két elrablóról beszélhetünk – összegezte a hallottakat Uruha. - Mit gondolsz, Rei, ez elég ahhoz, hogy elinduljunk?

\- Nem hinném – morogta az orrkendős ügynök. - Nem adhatunk ki körözést minden sötét színű furgonra ebben az országban. A lányt megtalálni is tű a szénakazalban, mindenesetre állítsuk rá Aoit, hátha valaki bejelenti az eltűnését.

\- Rendben – bólintott Uruha.

\- Szólj be a központba, és hívj ide egy csapatot! Ezek a firkász majmok már jól összebarmolták a helyszínt, de hátha találnak valami használhatót! - folytatta Reita, ujjaival dobolva a kormánykeréken. - Utána hívd fel a főnököt, és tájékoztasd arról, hogy egy kollégánk elmulasztott egy segélyhívásra reagálni, viszont nem felejtette el tájékoztatni a médiát!

Uruha tudta, hogy társa ideges, bár annak arca semmit nem árult el ebből. Az évek alatt azért kiismerte valamennyire, és tudta, Reita nem fog nyugodni, amíg személyesen nem gondoskodik arról, hogy a felelős megkapja a magáét – ugyanis az orrkendős ügynök szemében azok, akik a médiának szivárogtattak ki információkat, nem voltak többek aljas árulóknál.

\- És velem mi lesz? - kérdezte halkan Hiroto, mire Uruha feléje fordult.

\- Beviszünk az őrsre, ahol egy kolléga majd rögzíti a vallomásodat – mondta, majd ismét társára nézett. - Gondolom, te folytatni akarod, amiért idejöttünk.

\- Igen – bólintott Reita, és ajkai közé biggyesztett egy szál cigarettát, de ezúttal nem gyújtotta meg. Láncdohányos volt, de a kocsijban sohasem füstölt. Máséban igen, ám saját Hondáját kímélte, amennyire csak lehetett. - Minél előbb találunk valami használható nyomot, amin elindulhatunk, annál hamarabb tehetünk pontot az ügy végére. Éppen ezért nem fecsérelhetjük másra az időt. Mindenesetre, ha végeztünk, én is szeretnék beszélni veled, Hiroto – nézett a hajléktalanra a visszapillantó tükrön keresztül. Uruhának ennyi elég volt, hogy értse, a szőke férfi gyanítja, összefüggés lehet a lány elrablása és a korábbi ügyek között. Máskülönben ugyanis nagy magasról tett volna Hirotóra.

Reita elindította a motort, Uruha pedig, követve a korábban kapott utasításokat, elővette telefonját, és felhívta előbb a központot, majd a főnöküket is. Mire beértek az őrsre, Aoi már a mélygarázsban, a liftajtó mellett várta őket egy fiatalabb kollégájuk társaságában.

\- Egyelőre nincs bejelentés eltűnt személyről, akire illene a leírás – mondta, amint Uruha és Reita odaért hozzájuk. Hiroto kissé bizonytalanul követte őket.

\- Értem. Ha bármi lenne, tájékoztass – bólintott Uruha, majd búcsút intve Hirotónak visszaszálltak a kocsiba. - Szóval akkor most hova tovább?

\- A második helyszínre – igazította meg orrkendőjét Reita.

Tizenöt perc múlva már az öböl egy másik mólóján álltak, apró nyomok után kutatva.

\- Tudod, ez olyan morbid – sóhajtotta Uruha. - Mármint így látni Hirotót. Tudod, egy suliba jártunk, meg minden. Belőlem ügynök lett, ő meg...

\- És? - Reita arca teljes érdektelenségről árulkodott. Őt aztán nem érdekelte a másik férfi élettörténete, csupán az ügy.

\- Semmi... - nevetett fel keserűen Uruha. - Csak, tudod, neki köszönhetem, hogy most itt lehetek.

Reita még erre sem kapta fel a fejét, de a férfi nem zavartatta magát, folytatta.

\- Tudod, együtt felvételiztünk az akadémiára. Nekem esélyem sem volt, egy hülyegyerek voltam, aki sohasem tanult, de muszáj volt bekerülnöm, különben apám agyonvert volna. Szóval Hiroto az én nevemet írta az ő dolgozatára, én meg az övét.

\- És gondolom, most lelkiismeret-furdalásod van, amiért a srácnak nem jött be az élet – összegezte Reita a hallottakat. - Hülye vagy! Nem te tehetsz róla, hogy félresiklott az élete, a tiéd meg úgy halad, ahogy eltervezted. Szóval inkább ahelyett, hogy itt gyónsz nekem, végezd a munkád! Vagy talán azt szeretnéd, ha felnyomnálak a belső ellenőrzésnél, és kirúgatnálak, mert érdemtelenül kaptad meg a diplomádat?

\- Lehet, hogy szívességet tennél vele – sóhajtott Uruha.

\- Ja, nyilván – nézett rá cinikusan a másik. - Mert ezt a munkát persze csak olyanok tudják jól végezni, akik színötössel végezték el az akadémiát, mi?

Uruha erre elnevette magát.

\- Jó, jó, abbahagyom az önsajnálatot, és odafigyelek végre arra, amit csinálok – kacsintott társára.

\- Végre, egy értelmes gondolat! - mondta Reita, és lehajolt, hogy közelebbről megvizsgáljon egy a móló deszkájából kiálló csavart. - Te figyelj csak, ez tele van hajjal!

Uruha odasétált hozzá, kezében egy pár kesztyűvel, csipesszel és mintavételi tasakkal. Lehajolt, hogy közelebbről megszemlélje a csavart, és valóban, jó pár szál élénkvörös haj volt köré tekeredve. Mintát vett belőle, a tasakot jól bezárta és felcímkézte.

\- Rukiék talán tudnak ezzel kezdeni valamit – jegyezte meg inkább csak magának. Már éppen elindult volna a kocsi felé, amikor hirtelen valamin megakadt a szeme: egy karkötő volt. Mégpedig egy férfi karkötő, ezüstből vagy fehéraranyból, ránézésre nem tudta eldönteni. Ott hevert a földön, egy közeli bódé fala mellett. Ahogy közelebb ért hozzá, látta, hogy véres. - Reita, idenézz! - mutatta fel az ékszert, óvatosan tartva a csipesszel. Társa azonnal ott termett mellette.

\- Hogy nem vette ezt észre eddig senki?

Az újabb bizonyíték is zacskóba került. Még egy darabig keresgéltek a helyszínen, de nem találtak semmit, ezért úgy döntöttek, visszamennek a központba. Már alkonyodott, mire visszaértek, a kollégáik már kezdtek szállingózni irodáik felé. A legtöbb ügynök komor, gondterhelt képpel sétált a folyosókon, csak néhányan viccelődtek társaikkal, kávét kortyolgatva. Mostanában mindenkinek sok volt a munkája, és nem is éppen egyszerű. Még a szokásosnál is több szörnyeteg flangált Tokió utcáin.

Kaoru ott várta őket Reita irodája előtt. A férfi elmélyülten tanulmányozott egy könyvet a lőfegyverekről, amit Uruha ajánlott neki az előző éjszaka.

\- Azt hiszem, ma ki kell hagynunk a kiképzést, Kao – mondta a magasabbik ügynök, mikor újdonsült kollégájuk mellé léptek. - Van egy fontos ügy, amivel foglalkoznunk kell.

\- Addig is, jó lenne, ha... - vette volna át a szót Reita, ám nem fejezhette be a mondatot, mert hirtelen valaki megragadta hátulról a bőrdzsekijét, és a következő pillanatban háta a szemközti falnak csapódott.

\- Azt hiszed, csak úgy megúszhatod, hogy lenyúlod az ügyemet, Suzuki?!

\- Neked is jó estét, Toshiya – mondta a szőke sztoikus nyugalommal. A másik férfi erős karjai szinte a falhoz szegezték őt, ám őt ez láthatóan hidegen hagyta. - Megtudhatnám, mégis miért kötsz belém?

\- Vegyél vissza az arcodból, te faszfej! - kiáltotta a férfi. Kaoru döbbenten pislogva figyelte az eseményeket, míg Uruha csak sóhajtott egyet: ő már tudta, mi lesz ennek a vége, tanúja volt jópárszor ugyanennek a jelenetnek két kollégája között. - Már megint lenyúltad az ügyemet! Mi a faszért kell neked mindig beleköpnöd mások levesébe? Azt hiszed, csak te vagy képes bármit is megoldani? Azt hiszed, te vagy a legjobb, és ezért minden kibaszott alkalmazottnak ebben az épületben a te lábad nyomát kellene csókolgatnia?!

\- Először is, a főnök adta nekem az ügyet, nem én vettem el tőled – jelentette ki tárgyilagosan Reita. - Másodszor, ha nem veszed le azonnal a mocskos kezedet rólam, gondoskodom róla, hogy a következő hónapot a kórházban töltsd.

Toshiya keze erre lendült, hogy bemosson egyet Reitának, ám a szőke ügynök volt gyorsabb. Egyetlen mozdulattal kigáncsolta ellenfelét, és kicsavarta annak karját.

\- Ha komolyan akarsz egy hónapnyi betegszabit, rajtam ne múljék – mondta Reita, és már elő is kapta fegyverét. Ha Uruha nem ugrik oda, és kapja el karját, minden bizonnyal könyökön lőtte volna Toshiyát.

\- Ne csináld, nem éri meg! - mondta társa, mire a szőke kelletlenül elengedte a földön fekvő ügynököt.

\- Sajnos igazad van – morogta.

Mostanra már kisebb tömeg csődült össze a folyosón, ám Reitát ez, úgy tűnt, cseppet sem érdekelte: visszacsúsztatta fegyverét a tokjába, majd, mintha mi sem történt volna, besétált az irodájába, nyitva hagyva az ajtót Uruha számára, hogy az követhesse.


	8. Feszültség

A másnap este az irodájában találta. Elmélyedve olvasta Ruki jelentését a hajszálakról, amiket a mólón sikerült begyűjteniük. Festett vörös szálak voltak, melyek nem az áldozathoz tartoztak. A DNS-vizsgálat szerint emberi haj volt, mely egykoron egy nőhöz tartozott. Szóval, vagy volt még egy áldozat, vagy csupán a véletlenek játéka volt az egész – bár Reita a legkevésbé sem hitt a véletlenekben, főleg akkor nem, ha a körülmények ennyire gyanúsak voltak. Ugyanis az órán talált vér sem tartozott az áldozathoz, akinek maradványai a boncterem egyik hűtőkamrájában hevertek, és az is embertől származott. Márpedig a harapásnyomok és egyéb jelek alapján az elkövető vámpír volt, tehát kellett lennie még egy áldozatnak.

Hirtelen szöget ütött a fejében valami. Felkapta telefonját, hogy felhívja Uruhát, aki valószínűleg lent flörtölhetett a recepciós kisasszonnyal munka helyett – már megint.

\- Mi van, partner? - kérdezte vidáman a férfi, mikor a harmadik csengés után felvette a telefont. Reita tudta, hogy társa vigyorog éppen, és ebből levonta a következtetést, hogy bizony igaza volt, Uruha éppen valamelyik munkatársnőjüknek teszi a szépet.

\- Ez a Hiroto nevű fazon nem volt neked gyanús kissé? - tette fel a kérdést mindenféle kertelés nélkül Reita. A vonal másik végén meglepett csend hallatszott, majd fél perc múlva egy most már komoly Uruha belemormogta a telefonba:

\- Két perc és ott vagyok! - Valóban, az ügynök két perc múlva már ott állt Reita asztala előtt.

\- Emlékszel, milyen összeszedett volt annak a fazonnak a beszámolója? - kezdett bele az orrkendőt viselő férfi.

\- Igen – bólintott Uruha. - Tulajdonképpen most, hogy belegondolok... még soha nem hallottam ennyire összeszedett beszámolót egyszerű szemtanúktól. A kollégák tudnak csak ilyen tárgyilagosan leírni egy esetet. Ráadásul minden olyan részletre kitért, ami egy nyomozás szempontjából jelentőséggel bírhat. Azt gondoltam, azért, mert már legalább tucatszor elismételte az egészet az újságíróknak.

\- Én is ezt hittem először, de még így is túl gyanús nekem az ürge – tette karba kezét Reita.

\- Állítsunk rá valakit? - kérdezte társa, mire a férfi szőkített szemöldökei magasra szaladtak homlokán.

\- Igazad van, az lenne a legjobb megoldás – bólintott lassan. Uruha értetlen arcát látva sóhajtott egyet. - Először arra gondoltam, hozassuk be, de talán jobb lenne csak figyelni. Mégsem dolgozhatunk meg mindenkit egy kihallgatóban, aki kicsit is gyanús, bár...

\- Bár a te ösztöneid nem szoktak csalni – eresztett meg egy félmosolyt a magasabb ügynök, és ledobta magát az egyik fotelba Reita asztala előtt.

\- Nem ezt akartam mondani – vont vállat az orrkendős.

\- Tudom – nevetett Uruha, de rögtön komolyra fordította a szót. - Kit küldjünk rá Hirotóra?

\- Aoit – mondta némi gondolkodás után Reita. - Ő jó az ilyesmiben, mesterien tud mások bizalmába férkőzni.

\- Rendben, akkor szólok neki – nyúlt volna a szőke ügynök asztalán álló telefon után Uruha, ám a készülék ekkor hirtelen megcsörrent. A magas férfi összerezzent egy pillanatra, egyáltalán nem számított rá, hogy éppen most hívja fel őket valaki.

\- Mondd! - vette fel Reita a telefont, és hanyagul az ajkai közé vett egy szál cigarettát az asztalán sorakozó dobozok egyikéből.

\- Az irodámba! Most! - hallatszott a főnök ingerült hangja a vonal túlvégéről. Reita szó nélkül tette le a telefont, és állt fel.

\- A vénember látni akar minket – mondta rezzenéstelen arccal, mire Uruha homlokráncolva tápászkodott fel a fotelből.

\- Most? Hogyhogy?

\- Azt nem mondta, csak hogy azonnal menjünk az irodájába – vont vállat Reita, és elindult az ajtó felé, nyomában Uruhával.

Hamarosan már egy emelettel feljebb sétáltak, Uruha zsebretett kézzel, Reita ujjai között egy meg nem gyújtott cigarettával. Szinte elmaradhatatlan kiegészítőjének volt mondható a koporsószeg, a szőke ügynök jószerivel sehová sem ment nélküle. Nem csoda, függő volt, és nem félt a tüdőráktól - úgy sejtette, hogy munkája nagyobb veszélyeket rejt, egy vérszopó hamarabb nyírná ki, mint a dohányzás. Uruha ugyan régebben mindig próbálta lebeszélni róla, nikotintapaszokat és hipnózist javasolt, ami segíthetett volna a leszokásban, de Reita hallani sem akart róla. Azt mondta, szüksége van a dohányzásra, hogy levezesse a feszültséget, és valóban így lehetett. Csupán olyankor feledkezett meg a koporsószegről, ha „vadászott", vagy ha a szeretett autóját bütykölte otthon, a lakóház alatti mélygarázsban. Különben is, képmutatás volt Uruha részéről az a sok papolás, hiszen a magasabbik ügynök szintén erős dohányos volt, bár nyilvánvalóan kevesebbet szívott, mint Reita.

Mikor odaértek a főnök irodájához, meglepve látták, hogy a mindig csukott ajtó most tárva-nyitva áll. Még Reita is felvonta szemöldökét, ismerte az öreget annyira, hogy tudja, irtózott a nyitott ajtóktól, szinte betegesen. Soha nem engedte, hogy nyitva maradjon akár egyetlen percre is egy olyan helyiség ajtaja, ahol ő tartózkodott. Biztosan a munkája tette ennyire paranoiássá.

Uruha aggódva nézett társára. Sejtette, hogy valami baj lehet, ha főnökük még az ajtóról is megfeledkezett.

\- Szerinted mi...?

\- Menjünk be! - vágott a szavába Reita. Nem látta értelmét a találgatásnak, ha úgyis nemsokára megtudják, mi történt.

Odabent a főnök ideges arcával találták magukat szemben. A kissé már korosodó férfi fel-alá járkált, kezei között egy magazint szorongatva. Amikor meglátta Uruháékat, rájuk dörrent, olyan hangerővel, hogy szinte beleremegtek a falak.

\- Leülni!

Uruha néhány másodpercig csak pislogni tudott. Nagyon régen nem látta ennyire idegesnek a főnöküket. Óvatosan becsukta az ajtót, és gyorsan lenyomta fenekét az egyik székre. Reita hanyag mozdulattal dobta le magát, mint akit nem is érdekel az ügyosztály vezetőjének szokatlan kirohanása.

\- Megtudhatnám, mégis mi a szent szarért kellett Toshiyával összeverekedned a folyosón? - kérdezte a férfi Reitától, mire az felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nem volt verekedés - mondta nyugodtan. - Különben is, ha feltétlenül le akarsz cseszni valakit érte, akkor Toshiyát vedd elő, ugyanis ő kötött belém. Én csak védekeztem.

\- Védekeztél? - sziszegte az öreg. - Akira, te megfenyegetted! Előrántottad a fegyvered az irodában, ráadásul egy társad felé fordítottad... Tudod, hogy ezért kirúghatnálak!

\- Megtehetnéd, igen. De nem fogsz kirúgni - vont vállat a szőke, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy felettesük még idegesebb lett.

\- Akkora önelégült seggfej vagy, hogy csoda, hogy befér az a nagy arcod az irodám ajtaján - tajtékzott a férfi. - De szögezzünk le valamit: még egy ilyen, és azt is meg fogod bánni, hogy megszülettél! Ha úgy kell nevelnem téged, mintha csak valami taknyos kölyök lennél, mert nem értesz a szép szóból annak ellenére, hogy felnőtt ember vagy, és szarsz a szabályokra, ám legyen! Ne hidd, hogy nem fogom megvonni néhány hétre a fizetésedet, és az életviteledet ismerve ez igencsak nagy érvágás lesz számodra!

Ebben a főnöknek igaza volt: Reita nem rendelkezett semmiféle tartalékkal sem, hónapról hónapra élt. Nem keresett kimondottan rosszul - bár lássuk be, jól sem -, egyszerűen csak nem látta értelmét a megtakarításoknak egy ilyen veszélyekkel teli munka mellett. Nem gondolta, hogy értelme lenne hosszútávú befektetéseket kötni, államkötvényt venni, vagy havonta fizetni a nyugdíjbiztosítónak, hiszen jó eséllyel fűbe harap, mielőtt elkölthetné a félretett pénzt, így inkább hétről hétre felélte fizetését. Mindig csupán néhány jen maradt számláján, mire megérkezett munkahelyétől a következő összeg.

\- Faszfej - morogta Reita az orra alatt, de főnöke persze meghallotta. Az öreg inkább mégis eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést. Már így is túl ideges volt, nem akart több szót pazarolni a témára. Más is volt, amiért idehívta őket.

\- A másik pedig - köszörülte meg a torkát, igyekezve nyugalmat erőltetni magára, ám ez nem sikerült -, mondjátok, mi a büdös francért van tele a sajtó azzal, hogy milyen alkalmatlan köcsögök dolgoznak a rendőrségnél ebben az országban?

\- Miről beszél? - kérdezte Uruha, majd gyorsan hozzátette: - Uram?

\- Még csak nem is tudjátok?! - csattant fel az öreg, és levágta az eddig a kezében tartott újságot a két ügynök elé, az íróasztalára. A két férfi előrehajolt, és legnagyobb meglepetésükre saját magukkal nézhettek farkasszemet a címlapon. Az újság elejére hatalmas betűkkel nyomtatták a következő szalagcímet: _„Súlyosbodó bűnözési ráták. A japán rendőrség tehetetlen."_ Majd a szöveg így folytatódott: _„Fél nappal a bejelentés után érkeztek meg a nyomozók a bűntény színhelyére."_

\- Ezt nem hiszem el – képedt el Uruha.

\- Én igen – nézett rá a szeme sarkából Reita. - Ezek a faszfej firkászok ott próbálják aláásni az állam és az állami szervek tekintélyét, ahol csak lehet. Kapóra jött nekik ez a sztori.

\- Pontosan, és, mint a cikkből kiderül, te még képes voltál, idézem, _„egy rendfenntartó szerv tagjához méltatlan hangnemben”_ elküldeni őket a fenébe – fonta karba a kezét a főnök. - Azért jó lenne, ha némi alapvető udvariasságot magadra erőltetnél a média tagjaival szemben, de ami még fontosabb, tudni akarom, hogy mégis mi a franc történt? Hogy előzhettek meg titeket az újságírók? Miért csak órákkal a lány elrablása után értetek oda? Hogyhogy nem készült jegyzőkönyv a szemtanú bejelentéséről? Egyáltalán, ki engedte meg neki, hogy nyilatkozzon a médiának?

\- Uram, mi nem is a bejelentés miatt mentünk oda – kezdte Uruha, mire az idősebb férfi szemei összeszűkültek. - Hadd magyarázzam meg! - tette fel gyorsan kezeit védekezőn maga elé az ügynök, mielőtt újabb fejmosást kaphattak volna. - Nem értesítettek minket a bejelentésről. Sőt, még csak jegyzőkönyvbe sem vették. Ha mi nem járunk éppen arra, tudomásunk sem lenne az ügyről, sem nekünk a cégnél, sem a rendőrségnek.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy valamelyik diszpécser a bejelentőközpontban elmulasztotta továbbítani a segélyhívást? - pislogott az ügyosztály vezetője.

\- Igen, vagy legalábbis valakinél megakadt az információ – bólintott Uruha.

\- Viszont a médiát nem felejtette el értesíteni az illető, azért érkezhetett előbb a sajtó, mint mi – morogta Reita. - Ez a Hiroto nevű fazon, aki jelentette az esetet, kissé gyanús, ugyanakkor nem gondolom, hogy hazudott volna azzal kapcsolatban, hogy tárcsázta a rendőrség számát.

\- Ezt nagyon könnyen ki tudjuk deríteni – vetette fel a főnök, most már nyugodtabb hangnemben, és leült kényelmes bőrfoteljába. - Állítsátok rá a dologra Aoit! Ha kell, kérjen segítséget valamelyik kollégától, de mihamarabb eredményeket akarok látni. Tudnunk kell, ki a besúgó.

\- Aoit a bejelentőre akarom ráállítani – jelentette ki Reita.

\- Ennyire gyanús neked? - kérdezte a férfi, mire az orrkendős csak bólintott.

\- Én ismerem őt régről – sóhajtott Uruha -, de még nekem is azt kell mondanom, hogy valami nem stimmel a sztorijával.

\- Rendben, ahogy gondoljátok – bólintott a főnök. - Mindenesetre a belső ügyeinket is mihamarabb rendbe kell tennünk. Kezeljétek diszkréten a dolgot, de derítsétek ki, ki volt az, aki értesítette a médiát. A jelentést pénteken az asztalomon akarom látni!

Reita legtöbbször köpött a parancsokra, és ezt általában nem is mulasztotta el szóvá tenni, ám ezúttal nem kommentálta a dolgot, ugyanis egyetértett abban felettesével, hogy ebben az ügyben mielőbb eredményeket kell elérniük. Csak tudná, ki a spicli! Jól megszorongatná a torkát...

A főnök felállt, jelezve, hogy vége a beszélgetésnek, és a két ügynök követte a példáját. Uruha egy apró meghajlás után indult az ajtó felé, míg Reita csak zsebre tette a kezét, és hátat fordított felettesének, azonban a férfi hangja megállította.

\- Akira, ne hidd, hogy az előbb csak vicceltem! Így is túl sokat engedsz meg magadnak, ha még egyszer rendbontásba keveredsz az irodán belül, tényleg fizetés nélküli kényszerszabadságra küldelek!

Reita nem mondott semmit, csak sztoikus ábrázattal kisétált az irodából. Csupán Kaoru volt az, aki megérezhette, mennyire ideges valójában a férfi, bár ő az okát már nem tudhatta: a tizenöt perccel később kezdődő tréningjükön az orrkendős nem csupán alaposan megizzasztotta, de ráadásul még abba is belekötött, hogy a rendőrtiszt hogyan tartja a pisztolyát – márpedig abban hibát találni olyan volt, mint a kákán keresni a csomót. Nem csoda, hogy a fekete hajú férfi igencsak kiakadt az edzés végére.

\- Áruld már el, hogy mi a szent szar bajod van velem?! - esett neki Reitának, amikor már végképp nem bírta elviselni annak taplóságát.

\- Azon kívül, hogy egy tehetségtelen barom vagy, akinek semmi keresnivalója nincs ezen az ügyosztályon? Ugyan, semmi! - horkantott az orrkendős.

\- Bassz egyedül! - vetette oda neki Kaoru, és, mivel már viszketett a tenyere, inkább kivonult a gyakorlóhelyiségből. Elege volt, de azért nem akarta beverni Reita képét, mert tudta, csak ő húzná a rövidebbet. _Türelmesnek kell lennie_ , mondogatta magában, hogy elérhesse a célját. Itt kell maradnia, meg kell kapnia azt a rohadt jelvényt, és ki kell harcolnia, hogy ő is terepre mehessen, ha beledöglik is!

\- Baj van? - szólította őt meg a folyosón Ruki. A boncnok egy szép vastag aktával a kezében igyekezett a gyakorlótér felé, ám, mikor belebotlott Kaoruba, annak morcos ábrázatát látva megtorpant egy pillanatra. A fekete hajú csak morgott egyet, és dacos kisfiú módjára megrázta a fejét. - Reita kiakasztott, mi? - forgatta a szemét Ruki. - Figyelj, rá se hederíts! Nem veled van baja, csak éppen kéznél voltál neki, hogy levezesse rajtad a feszültséget. Gondolom, elhordott téged mindenféle tehetségtelen baromnak, de ne vedd a szívedre! A puszta tény, hogy igenis foglalkozik veled, bizonyítja, hogy nem vagy egy tehetségtelen barom.

\- Kösz – eresztett meg egy félmosolyt Kaoru. Ruki viszonozta a mosolyt, majd egy apró főhajtással elbúcsúzott a rendőrtől, és tovább igyekezett a gyakorlótér felé.

Odabent meglepve látta, hogy Reita éppen azzal foglalatoskodik, hogy szitává lőjön egy céltáblát. Legalább húsz golyót eresztett már bele, és nem tűnt úgy, mintha abba akarná hagyni. A boncmester jobbnak látta hát csendesen várni, míg a láthatóan feszült ügynök lenyugszik kissé. Ott kellett állnia tíz percig, mire erre sor került, addig Reita számtalanszor ürítette és töltötte meg újra a tárat. Végül aztán az orrkendős észrevette az alacsony férfit, letette pisztolyát, és levette fülvédőjét.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte.

\- Újabb áldozat – mutatta fel a kezében tartott aktát Ruki, mire Reita szemei összeszűkültek.

\- Már megint?

\- Igen. 25 év körüli nő, a módszer hasonlatos az előzőekhez. A fogászati leletek alapján talán tudom majd azonosítani, de mielőbb szólni akartam róla. - Ez furcsa volt Rukitól, gondota Reita, hiszen a boncnok általában igyekezett minél többet kideríteni az áldozatról és a bűntényről, mielőtt beszélt volna az ügynökkel. Addig ugyanis nem volt értelme a diskurzusnak.

\- Miért? - kérdezte a szőke, mire alacsony kollégája sóhajtott egy nagyot, kinyitotta a kis dossziét, és egy képet vett elő belőle, amin az áldozat bőre volt látható.

A szerencsétlen nőnek volt egy tetoválása. Egy galamb.


	9. Ingyencirkusz

\- Első ránézésre semmi gyanús nincs ebben az emberben – állapította meg Aoi, amikor befejezte Hiroto frissen összeállított aktájának átolvasását. - De ha ti azt mondjátok, hogy valami nem stimmel vele, akkor az szinte biztos, hogy úgy is van. Viszont, mivel hajléktalan, nem lesz olyan könnyű becserkésznem és a bizalmába férkőznöm. Egyelőre maradnék a megfigyelésnél, aztán, ha továbbra is gyanúsnak ítélitek meg, egy kis álruhás nyomozásban is benne vagyok. Úgysem játszottam még hajléktalant...

\- Rendben – bólintott Reita. - Ha bármi gyanúsat észlelsz...

\- Azonnal értesítelek – fejezte be a szőke helyett a mondtatot Aoi. - Természetesen.

\- Régóta ismerem ezt a srácot. Nem tudom, hogy csúszhatott le ennyire – sóhajtotta Uruha.

\- Ha gondolod, ezt is könnyedén kideríthetem – veregette meg vállát a fekete hajú ügynök, miközben felkászálódott a székről, és az aktával kezében az ajtó felé indult. - Máris nekilátok a munkának, addig parkolópályára teszem minden másik ügyemet, ami nem kiemelt fontosságú.

\- Kösz, lekötelezel – hajolt meg udvariasan Uruha, ám Aoi csak legyintett egyet.

\- Ugyan már, ti vagytok ennél a cégnél a legjobbak, szóval az, hogy rám meritek bízni az ilyen ügyeket, bók a számomra – mondta, kivillantva összes fogát. - Még tőled is, te faszfej! - fordult Reitához, majd olyan gyorsan, mint a villám, eltűnt az irodából.

\- Ahhoz bezzeg nincs mersze, hogy megvárja a reakciódat, amikor így beszél veled – nevetett Uruha társára sandítva, aki érzelemmentes arccal ült a széken. - Pedig csak fapofát vágsz most is, mint mindig.

Reita úgy tett, mint aki meg sem hallja társa megjegyzését, és a számítógép felé fordult. Az egyik híroldal szalagcímeit futotta végig.

\- Még mindit tele van velünk a sajtó – állapította meg olyan hangsúllyal, mintha csak azt jelentette volna ki, hogy az ég kék.

\- Nem csoda, elég jó sztorit szolgáltattunk nekik... pontosabban nem is mi, hanem az a szemétláda, aki visszatartotta a segélyhívást.

\- Valami akkor sem stimmel – morogta a szőke. - Lekértem a központtól az akkor épp szolgálatban lévők listáját, átnéztem mindannyiuk anyagát, Aoi is átnézte, és semmi. Még a takarító is makulátlannak tűnik.

\- Nincs más hátra, egyenként beszélnünk kell mindenkivel, aki aznap este a telefonközpontban volt – dőlt hátra Uruha a székében. - Erre rá fog menni az egész kurva napunk.

\- Már behívtam őket – vont vállat Reita. - Hajnali kettőre itt lesz az első.

\- Gondolom, ujjongtak, hogy az éjszaka közepén akarod kihallgatni őket – vigyorgott Uruha.

\- Nem kimondottan érdekel, hogy tetszik-e nekik, vagy sem – mondta a szőke, miközben előhalászott egy cigarettát és egy öngyújtót a nadrágzsebéből. - Ha mondjuk egy rutinvizsgálatnak vagy valami gyakorlatnak tudtuk volna álcázni a dolgot, hogy ne készülhessenek fel jó előre a kérdésre, amit nekik készülünk szegezni, talán még hajlok arra, hogy a kedvükért bent maradjak délelőtt. De így, hogy tele van a média a sztorival, semmi értelme eltitkolni a szándékainkat. Úgyis mindegyikük tudja, hogy vizsgálat indul ilyen esetekben, talán csak annyi a meglepetés, hogy nem a Belső Ellenőrzés emberei kérdezik ki őket.

\- Apropó, erre már van magyarázatunk?

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy hány éve dolgozol itt, még mindig elfelejted, hogy nekünk soha semmit nem kell megindokolnunk – forgatta a szemét Reita. - Elég csak meglengetnünk előttük egy _„Szigorúan Titkos”_ feliratú iratrendezőt.

\- Akkora fasz vagy! - röhögött Uruha, mire a szőke ügynök vállat vont.

\- Csak szólj, és megmutatom, hogy pontosan mekkora. - Felállt, és az ajtóhoz sétált. - Lemegyek az edzőterembe Niikurához.

\- Nocsak, máris a közelharcot gyakorlod Kaoruval? - pislogott Uruha. Arra számított, hogy a társa még jó néhány hétig csak a lőtérre engedi új kollégájukat. Tudta ugyanis, hogy Reita szemében az, aki nem tudta kifogástalanul használni a fegyverét – és a szőke ezalatt emberfeletti pontosságot és megbízhatóságot értett -, egész egyszerűen alkalmatlan volt. Így biztosan nem pazarolt volna arra időt, hogy a lőfegyver nélküli technikáját csiszolja.

\- Nem olyan rossz a faszi – mondta Reita, sikeresen meglepve ezzel Uruhát. A magasabbik ügynök tudta, hogy ez felér egy hatalmas dícsérettel. A szőke utálta beismerni bárkiről is, hogy több egy tehetségtelen, életképtelen baromnál. - Különben is, ideje felgyorsítani kicsit a dolgokat, a főnök mihamarabb jelvényt akar adni neki, szóval nem érek rá tökölni. Ha a hülyéje az első ügyénél otthagyja a fogát, én leszek elővéve. Nem engedhetem felkészületlenül terepre, nem igaz?

Uruha felállt, és csatlakozott társához.

\- Ha nem haragszol, azért megnézem magamnak, ahogy péppé vered – kacsintott. - Mindig olyan jó kis show-t csinálsz.

\- Nem szoktam show-t csinálni – nézett rá szeme sarkából a férfi -, legalábbis nem az a célom, de felőlem nyugodtan gyere. Arról igazán nem tehetek, hogy itt mindenki szereti színpadiasan produkálni magát, ha velem verekszik, aztán persze sírnak utána, hogy nyilvánosan megalázom őket.

\- Tudod, ha van, amit szeretek benned, az ez a fajta hozzáállás – veregette vállon társát Uruha, mire az csak legyintett egyet, és elindult a lift irányába. Persze előtte kulcsra zárta az irodát. Mióta Toshiya nekiesett, és mióta tudta, hogy a médiának van egy besúgója, különösen odafigyelt arra, hogy senki még véletlenül se juthasson be hozzá és kutathasson a számítógépén vagy az asztalán heverő iratok között.

Az edzőterem a földszinten volt, az épület impozáns előcsarnokán keresztül lehetett oda eljutni. Az edzőterem szó helyett jobban illett volna rá a sportcentrum kifejezés, hiszen uszoda, szauna, számtalan testépítő gép, fedett sportpályák álltak a munkatársak rendelkezésére. A világ szinte minden sportját lehetett itt űzni, Uruha szokott is azzal viccelődni, hogy olimpiát lehetne rendezni a hatalmas csarnokban, már csak a nézőteret kellene megépíteni hozzá.

Persze, munkájukból adódóan, a Szervezett Bűnözés munkatársai többnyire különböző harcművészeteket gyakoroltak itt, hiszen annak vették legnagyobb hasznát. Munka közben könnyen elveszíthette a fegyverét az ember, és olyankor életbevágóan fontos volt, hogy tudjon védekezni, sőt, támadni.

Kaoru már ott várta őket, a tatamival borított terem egyik szélén, egy padon ülve. Sötétkék melegítőt és egy fekete atlétát viselt. Uruha jó alaposan megnézte magának, hiszen, bár a férfi idősebb volt náluk, és nem is volt a zsánere, azért el kellett ismernie, hogy irtó szexi volt ebben a szerelésben, ami engedte láttatni kimunkált izmait. Látszott, hogy Kaoru nem csak az íróasztala előtt punnyadt, hanem komolyan vette az edzéseket is.

Amikor újdosnült kollégájuk észrevette őket, felállt, és egy apró fejbólintással köszöntötte a két ügynököt. Már ő sem vitte túlzásba az udvariaskodást, az elmúlt pár napban hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy Reita tapló paraszt módjára általában még egy „jó estét” sem volt képes kinyögni, így feleslegesnek érezte erőltetni a kedves stílust.

\- Mi lesz a mai feladatom? - kérdezte minden kertelés nélkül. Reitának tetszett ez a hozzáállás, de persze ezt a világért sem kötötte volna Kaoru orrára.

\- Ne legyél ilyen lelkes, a mai program az, hogy ez a faszfej, itt mellettem, péppé ver téged – válaszolt flegmán társa helyett Uruha. Kaoru erre felvonta szemöldökét, és inkább érdeklődve, semmint ijedten fordult Reita felé.

\- Verekedni fogunk? - pislogott, mire a szőke ügynök bólintott, és lehajolt, hogy kioldozza a cipőfűzőket bakancsain. Amikor végzett, hanyagul lerúgta a lábbeliket, majd célba vette az egyik tatamira felfestett küzdőteret.

\- Na, gyere! - intett Kaoru felé, aki kissé döbbenten követte.

\- Nem öltözöl át? - kérdezte.

\- Miért, ha az utcán összetűzésbe kerülsz valakivel, az ad neked időt átöltözni? - kérdezett vissza Reita, és a zsebébe csúsztatta az eddig az ajkai között fityegő, meg nem gyújtott cigarettát. Kaoru megállt tőle két méterre, és még mindig felvont szemöldökkel méregette a szőke hajú férfit. - Mi az, mire vársz? Hivatalos meghívóra Japán császárától?

\- Nem. Csak arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy mik a szabályok? - vont vállat a fekete hajú. - Egyáltalán, melyik harcművészetet gyakoroljuk.

\- Egy szabály van: hogy nincs szabály – jelentette ki Reita. - Ahogy arra sem várna senki az utcán, hogy átöltözz, mielőtt neked esik, szabályok sem lesznek. Szép dolog a sport, nem mondom, de a határozott szabályoknak és a kötött stílusnak legfeljebb az Olimpián van értelme. A való életben nincs bíró, aki megbüntesse az ellenfeled, ha, teszem azt, elkezdi csavargatni a tökeidet, vagy képen rúg egy acélbetétes bakanccsal.

\- Igazad van – bólintott lassan Kaoru. Reita erre nem reagált. - Szóval, akkor bármilyen technikával támadhatok? Bármi megengedett?

\- Bármi – erősítette meg egy bólintással Reita.

\- Én azért a harapást kerülném – kiáltotta oda Uruha, mire a két férfi felé fordult. Ekkor vették észre, hogy már kisebb közönség gyűlt össze a tornaterem padjain, akik azt várták, hogy végre elkezdődjön az ingyencirkusz. - Csak egy tanács. Die egyszer megharapta a társam karját, mire ő visszaharapott... eléggé kényes területen, ha érted, mire célzok. - Az említett ügynök, aki szintén a bámészkodók között volt, erre felpattant, és hatalmas taslit kevert le Uruhának, de az csak nevetett.

Kaoru megvakarta tarkóját. Nem volt egészen biztos benne, hogy a kis „anekdota” vicces vagy inkább ijesztő volt. Azt eddig is tudta, hogy Reita nem finomkodik, és biztos volt benne, hogy a szőke mindent meg fog tenni, hogy jól a földbe döngölhesse képletesen szólva és szó szerint is. De Kaorut nem abból a fából faragták, aki egykönnyen hagyta volna magát. Reita nem tudhatta, de ő fizikailag legalább annyira felkészült volt, mint a szőke ügynök maga. Nem volt teljesen esélytelen ebben a párharcban.

\- Ki lesz a győztes? - kérdezte.

\- Aki a földre küldi a másikat úgy, hogy az nem tud felállni – mondta Reita.

\- És a győztes jutalma? - engedett meg magának egy pimasz kis félmosolyt, mire az orrkendős megnyalintotta saját szája szegletét.

\- Hidd el, nem akarod, hogy ennek tétje legyen – suttogta rekedtes hangon, mire Kaoru hátán végigfutott a hideg, de ez inkább volt kellemes, mint kellemetlen borzongás. - Na, kezdjünk neki, nem érek rá egész éjszaka!

Kaorunak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Most, hogy tudta, mit vár tőle a másik, már nem hezitált. Kissé megmoztatta lábait és vállait, kiropogtatta ízületeit bemelegítés gyanánt, csakúgy, mint Reita, majd támadott. Nem finomkodott, de egyelőre nem is adott bele mindent. Az első néhány ütéssel csak tesztelni akarta ellenfelét, megismerni annak védekező és támadó stílusát. Ez volt a legfontosabb a közelharc során. Ezután pedig analizálni kell a másik mozdulatait, megtalálni a gyenge pontját, és ott támadni.

Az elején még úgy tűnt, Reita nem veszi őt komolyan. Szinte oda sem figyelve hárította ütéseit és rúgásait, ám egy idő múlva, mikor Kaoru ökle vészesen közel került a kendővel takart orrához, már jobban fókuszált.

A teremben eközben mindannyian érdeklődve nézték a harcoló párost. Először mindenki arra számított, hogy Reita két percen belül leteríti ellenfelét, ám erre nem került sor, sőt, úgy tűnt, Kaoru személyében ezúttal valódi riválisra akadt. Egy idő után már nem tudta senki, ki fog győztesként kikerülni a párharcból, így elkezdtek fogadásokat kötni – márpedig erre, ha Reita volt a képzeletbeli ringben, eddig még soha nem került sor. Általában mindenkit viszonylag könnyedén padlóra küldött az ügynök, nem szívesen állt ki vele senki, még azok sem, akik igazán szívesen bemostak volna neki egyet-kettőt, mert annyival jobb volt még a cég legképzettebb harművészénél, Die-nál is, pedig ő olimpiai aranyat szerzett cselgáncsban fiatalabb korában.

Mindenki meglepődött hát, amikor jópár perc elteltével, mikor már mindkét férfi testéről patakokban folyt az izzadság, Kaoru egy ügyes mozdulattal kigáncsolta Reitát, közben úgy nyúlt kezével utána, és rántotta meg derekánál fogva, mielőtt a padlóra került volna, hogy feje érjen először földet. A szőke koponyája hatalmas koppanással ütközött bele a tatamival borított padlóba, és ebből mindenki tudta, hogy Kaoru biztosra ment, mert egy ilyen esés után senki nem tudna azonnal talpra ugrani. Egyikük sem ismerte fel a mozdulatot egyetlen harcművészeti stílusból sem, de igazán ügyes és veszélyes módja volt ez az ellenfél leszerelésének.

Egy pillanat erejéig mindenki azt hitte, hogy Kaoru győzött, ám Reita nem az a fajta volt, aki ilyen egyszerűen feladja: mondhatni utolsó erejével lábait ellenfele bokái köré fonta, és kigáncsolva őt a földre rántotta maga mellé, úgy, hogy mindenki számára érthetetlen módon – a mozdulat túl gyors volt, hogy bárki is láthassa, egészen pontosan mit csinált Reita -, Kaoru arccal előre zuhant a padlóra, és most az ő feje csattant hatalmasat a tatamin.

Csend telepedett az edzőteremre. Senki nem mozdult, csak bámulták döbbenten a két földön fekvő alakot, akik zihálva próbálták visszanyerni erejüket. Kaoru lassan az oldalára fordult, az orra vérzett, talán el is tört, ennek ellenére nem bírt visszatartani egy diadalmas kis vigyort, mikor Reitára nézett, aki feje tetejét masszírozta.

\- Ez fájt – állapította meg halkan Kaoru, mire a szőke ránézett, és mióta ismerték egymást, először megeresztett egy apró mosolyt a másik felé, és nem, ez már nem gúnyos vagy örömtelen kis grimasz volt, hanem valódi mosoly.

\- Erre nem számíottam – ismerte be.

\- Első lecke: soha ne becsüld alá az ellenfeledet – suttogta Kaoru úgy, hogy a többiek ne hallhassák, mire a szőke megforgatta a szemét.

Reita volt az, aki először ülő helyzetbe tudta tornászni magát, ám Kaoru állt fel először. Kissé imbolyogva, véres orrát fél kezével takarva nyújtotta jobbját a szőke férfi felé, aki – társaik legnagyobb megrökönyödésére – elfogadta azt, és hagyta, hogy talpra segítse.

Toshiya volt az, aki először megszólalt.

\- Na, Reita, milyen érzés, hogy végre emberedre akadtál, és valaki jól a földbe döngölte azt a kibaszott nagy egódat?

A szőke nem szólt semmit, csak elindult kifelé a teremből, az öltözők felé. Az ajtóban aztán mégiscsak megállt, és félvállról visszaszólt Toshiyának:

\- Nem tudom... Neked milyen érzés tudni, hogy az új srác bármikor szarrá verne téged úgy, mint én szoktalak, pedig évek óta azt hangoztatod, hogy milyen kiválóan tudsz verekedni? - Azzal fogta magát, és kilépett az ajtón.

\- Jó voltál, haver! - vereggette meg Kaoru vállát Uruha, és átnyújtott neki egy kisebb törölközőt, amit a férfi hálásan el is fogadott. Vérző orrára szorította, és ő is elindult az öltözők felé. Bár mások is gratulálni akartak neki a szép teljesítményhez, ő lerázta őket azzal, hogy muszáj rendbe szednie magát. Valójában nem azért sietett annyira, hogy lezuhanyozhasson, hanem, hogy utolérje Reitát.

Amikor belépett az öltözőbe, a férfi már félmeztelenül hajolt az egyik mosdókagyló fölé, fejét egyszerűen a csap alá dugta, hogy hideg vízzel leöblítse arcát és haját. Kaoru megállt mellette, egy pillanatra megcsapta Reita férfias illata, mire ő éhes tekintettel nézett az izmos hátra. Szinte kedve lett volna beleharapni... Megrázta a fejét. Tudta, erre most igazán nem gondolhat, így inkább kinyitotta a csapot, bevizezte a már kissé véres törölközőjét, és az arcára szorította. Remegő térdekkel rogyott le a padra, és hátra hajtotta a fejét. Közben Reita befejezte a mosakodást, megtörölte arcát, és amennyire lehetett, haját is, majd Kaoruval szemközt ő is leült egy másik padra.

\- Ne hajtsd hátra a fejed! – szólalt meg rekedtesen. - Úgy csak a torkodba csorog a vér, és még a végén kidobod a taccsot! Inkább dőlj előre, és szorítsd össze két ujjal az orrnyergedet. Hamarabb kijön, aminek ki kell jönnie.

Kaoru pislogott kettőt, de megfogadta a tanácsot, és előre görnyedt. Kissé orrhangon szólalt meg egy fél perc elteltével.

\- Tényleg annyira meglepő, hogy nem tudtál kiütni engem? - kérdezte, mire Reita arcán megjelent egy félmosoly.

\- Ha hiszed, ha nem, ezek közül a srácok közül egyik sem volt soha ellenfél számomra. Nem gondolnád, mi?

\- És mégis hagyják őket a Szervezett Bűnözésnél dolgozni? - nézett a másikra sötéten Kaoru. - Eddig azt hittem, azért utasították el folyton az áthelyezési kérelmemet, mert alkalmatlannak hittek. De ha ezek tényleg ennyire...

\- Bénák? Balfaszok? Menthetetlen idióták? - sorolta Reita gúnyos horkantással. - Azok. Mind, egytől egyig. Nem olyan válogatott ez a társaság, mint a többi ügyosztályon dolgozók hiszik.

\- Azt mondod, mind? És Uruha? - vigyorgott Kaoru, mire Reita vállat vont.

\- Úgy verekszik, mint egy kislány, és nem éppen az eszéről híres. De mindenkinek kell egy társ, és mellette legalább nem kell a papírmunkával törődnöm.

\- Így már érthető – röhögött a fekete hajú férfi. Többet nem szóltak egymáshoz, de még hosszan üldögéltek ott, míg el nem állt Kaoru orra vére, és ki nem pihenték magukat annyira, hogy már ne remegjenek tagjaik.


	10. Tizedik fejezet

Reita elégedetlenül hajtotta fel pohara tartalmát. A kihallgatás nem hozott semmilyen eredményt: kiderült ugyan, hogy melyik volt a diszpécser, aki fogadta Hiroto segélyhívását, ám az, hogy utána a bejelentés hová tűnt a rendszerben, már nem. A fiatal nő, aki láthatóan annyira meg volt ijedve Uruhától és Reitától, hogy az utolsó mocskos kis titkát is bevallotta volna nekik, azt mondta, hogy beütötte a számítógépe az adatokat, és továbbította a környék járőrei felé, ám azok már nem kapták meg az információkat. Aoi tett nekik egy szívességet, és soron kívül ellenőrizte a nő állítását, és valóban, megtalálta annak számítógépén a kimenő adatok között a bejelentést.

Nem a diszpécserek követtek el mulasztást, ez már szinte biztos volt. A szőke ügynök azonban kételkedett abban, hogy egy egyszerű számítógépes hibáról lenne szó, ahhoz ez túlságosan is gyanús volt. Ilyen véletlenek nem léteznek – ha elkeveredik egy bejelentés, az miért pont ez?!

\- Rossz nap? - kérdezte a csapos. Reita ugyanis a kedvenc bárjában ücsörgött. Most nem viselt orrkendőt, azt csak munka közben hordta, de azzal végzett erre az éjszakára. Hajnali fél négy volt, de ez a hely egész nap nyitva volt, azért is lett ez a törzshelye.

\- Rossz hét. Rossz év. Rossz élet – vont vállat, és poharát a csapos elé tolta. - Tölts még egyet!

Vodkát ivott, tisztán, jéggel. Szerette az ízetlen, torkát maró italt ilyenkor, mert valahogy felfrissítette. Legalábbis így volt, ha csak kettőt-hármat gurított le. Ha többet, akkor már épp az ellenkező hatást érte el vele: eltompult körülötte minden. Ha eleget ivott, és berúgott, akkor pedig nem gondolt a munkára. És valljuk be, sokszor ivott többet a kelleténél. A mai azonban nem ilyen hajnal volt. Ma még csak ez volt a második, és nem szándékozott többet kérni. Amikor a csapos kitöltötte az italt, felhajtotta, majd fizetett.

Gyalog indult haza. A kocsiját otthon hagyta, taxit meg nem akart hívni, utálta, amikor a sofőrök a semmiről próbálnak vele pofázni. Különben is, szép volt a hajnal, az idő kellemes, jól esett egy kicsit sétálni és szívni egy kis levegőt. Frissnek ugyan az a levegő nem volt mondható itt, Tokió kellős közepén, de azért megtette.

Ahogy sétált, és felnézett a villogó neonfényekre, eszébe jutott Kaoru. A férfi, bár ezt tényleg utálta beismerni, a legjobb ügynök-alapanyag volt, akivel pályafutása alatt találkozott. Talán őt nem fogják megenni, mint sokat előtte, gondolta magában, és erre a gondolatra egy gúnyos kis mosoly kúszott fel szájára. A többieket nem sajnálta, felőle aztán fűbe haraphattak, de Kaoru... érte kár lett volna. Végre valaki, aki méltó ellenfélnek bizonyult számára! Ennek talán bosszantania kellett volna a szőke ügynököt, de nem, épp ellenkezőleg. Őt a túlbuzgó, nagyképű ám béna, tehetségtelen, életképtelen idióták bosszantották. A többiek talán azt hitték róla, hogy ő csak annyira el van telve magától, hogy mindig muszáj bebizonyítania, hogy ő a legjobb, és nem bírná elviselni, ha bárkivel szemben alul maradna, de nem ez volt a helyzet. Ő csak azt akarta, hogy minél több olyan ember vegye körül, akik képesek jól végezni a munkájukat, sőt, lehetőség szerint tökéletesen, mindenféle hiba nélkül. Nem volt akkora bolond, hogy azt higgye, egymaga majd képes lesz kiirtani az összes vámpírt ebben a városban, nem is beszélve a többi természetfeletti lényről.

Ahogy sétált és ezen merengett, egyszer csak hangos kiáltás ütötte meg a fülét. Reita szemei összeszűkültek. Valakit megtámadtak, és a hangjából ítélve az a valaki Kaoru volt. Igen, felismerte. Reitának kitűnő volt a hallása, ami jól jött a szakmájában.

A szőke férfi azonnal futni kezdett a hang irányába, kezét a fegyverén nyugtatva, hogy bármikor előránthassa. Nem a szolgálati pisztolya volt nála, hanem a kedvenc Browningja, amit az egyik "ismerőse" alakított át Reita ízlésének megfelelően.

Három sarokkal lejjebb talált rá Kaorura, akit két férfi vett körbe. Az újdonsült ügynök a földön térdelt, a nyakára szorított keze alól vér csordogált végig bőrén, de láthatóan nem szenvedett életveszélyes sérülést. A két támadója pedig vámpír volt, ez nem csupán a férfi nyakán tátongó harapásnyomból volt egyértelmű, hanem abból a sötét, fojtogató aurából, ami körülvette a lényeket. Reita már abból, hogy végignézett rajtuk, tudta, hogy fiatal, tapasztalatlan, ám annál inkább vérszomjas vérszopók, akik kegyetlenül gyilkolnak, és élvezik, ha a prédájukkal játszhatnak. Egy olyan ügynökre azonban, mint a szőke, nem jelenthettek veszélyt, ezek csak kis halak voltak. Amatőr senkik. Ő sokkal keményebb ellenfelekkel is elbánt már.

Amikor a két vámpír észrevette őt, mindketten szélesen elvigyorodtak, akár a ragadozók.

\- Hát te, drágám, mit keresel itt? - kérdezte az egyik negédes hangon. Az embert a hideg is kirázta volna a hang hallatán, de Reitát nem. Ő már hozzá volt szokva, annyi éve gyilkolt nap mint nap ilyen lényeket.

\- Nem is tudom... - mondta lassan közelebb lépdelve, úgy téve, mintha gondolkodna, égnek emelt tekintettel. - Talán csak válaszokat...

A két vámpír döbbenten pislogott össze. Mindketten meg voltak róla győződve, hogy ennek az embernek teljesen elment az esze. Az egyikük vigyorogva visszafordult Reita felé, és megvillantotta szemfogait. Az utcai lámpák gyér, kísérteties fényénél is látszott, hogy a szája véres – ez volt, amelyik megharapta Kaorut. Reita eldöntötte magában, hogy vele végez utoljára, előbb a társát iktatja ki.

\- És mire keresel válaszokat, kicsi ember? - kérdezte gúnyosan a véres szájú vámpír. Reita megvonta a vállát.

\- Talán mondjuk arra, hogy mit is képzeltek magatokról? - Hallotta, hogy Kaoru felnyög mögötte. Bizonyára a férfi halálra rémült, és most azt hitte, Reita őrült, amiért ujjat húz ezekkel a szörnyetegekkel. Pedig nem volt az, nagyon is tudta, mi lesz ennek a „csatának” a vége.

\- Halálvágyad van, kicsi ember? - sziszegte a vámpír. Reita sztoikus nyugalommal előhalászott valamit a zsebéből, amiben Kaoru felismerte a kendőt, amit mindig az orrán hordott a munkaideje alatt.

\- Nincs - mondta halkan az ügynök, és az arca köré kötötte a kendőt. - Különben is, te leszel az, aki ma elpatkol.

A két szörnyeteg először döbbenten, majd a félelemtől kerekre tágult szemekkel nézte a férfit. Felismerték a szóbeszédek alapján, hiszen minden vámpír hallotta már a legendákat az orrkendős gyilkosról, aki tizedeli a létszámukat, és most úgy tűnt, itt áll előttük.

Mielőtt bármelyik vámpír reagálhatott volna, Reita előrántotta fegyverét, tüzelt, és az egyik szörnyeteg máris holtan rogyott össze.

\- Mi a fasz... - nyögte mögötte Kaoru, de a szőkének most jobb dolga is volt, mint vele törődni.

A másik vámpír kétségbeesetten támadni készült. Eltűnt szem elől, úgy tűnt, köddé válik, de Reita tudta, hogy csupán gyors, annyira, hogy az emberi szem számára követhetetlenek legyenek mozdulatai.

A szőke férfi lehunyta szemét, erősen koncentrált, majd felemelte fegyverét és tüzelt. Kaoru már csak azt látta, hogy a sérült vámpír üvöltve a földre zuhan éppen Reita lábai előtt. Az ügynök a szörnyeteg térdét találta el, úgy, hogy ömlött belőle a vér.

Az orrkendős lassan kinyitotta szemét, és ugyanazzal a sztoikus nyugalommal szemlélte "művét", mint ahogy a vámpírokkal beszélt az imént.

\- Tudod, nem illik embereket enni, vérszopókám - mondta halkan. Kaoru ereiben is meghűlt a vér attól a sátáni hangtól, amin beszélt. - Mondanám, hogy most majd megtanulod, de... nem lesz következő alkalom, amikor kamatoztathatnád ezt a tudást.

\- Ne! Kérlek! - kezdett el esedezni a lény. - Esküszöm, soha többé nem fogok senkibe beleharapni! Majd iszom a saját fajtámból! Csak ne ölj meg, kérlek!

\- Ez nem olyan, mint az ittas vezetés, nem figyelmeztetés jár az első alkalommal, amikor elkaplak - mondta a férfi, majd, mielőtt a szörnyeteg még egy szót szólhatott volna, tüzelni kezdett. Három golyó találta el a homloka közepén a vámpírt. Reitának még csak a szeme sem rebbent.

Amikor a szörnyeteg már mozdulatlanul feküdt a földön, a szőke férfi végre Kaoruhoz fordult.

\- Fel tudsz állni? - kérdezte halkan, miközben lehajolt hozzá. Kaoru nem felelt, csak értetlen arccal bámult rá, mire Reita sóhajtott egyet. - Ide figyelj, mindent meg fogok magyarázni, de most próbáld meg összeszedni magad. El kell innen tűnnünk, minél hamarabb!

Kaoru lassan bólintott. Reita átkarolta a vállát, és talpra segítette.

\- Tudsz járni? - kérdezte.

\- Azt hiszem - mondta bizonytalan, rekedtes hangon a fekete hajú férfi.

\- Nehezedj rám – mondta az ügynök. Általában nem volt az a fajta, aki önzetlenül segít másoknak, főleg nem egy kollégának, de Kaoru más volt, éppen azért, mert jobb volt, mint bármelyik balfasz, akivel eddig együtt kellett dolgoznia. Bár most kétségkívül legyőzte őt két viszonylag fiatal és tapasztalatlan vámpír, Reita tudta, hogy jó „alapanyag”, akiből kiváló vámpírvadász válhat, feltéve, hogy megéli. Ezért nem tűnt időpocsékolásnak az, hogy segít neki.

\- Kösz – morogta Kaoru, és hagyta, hogy Reita segítsen cipelni a testsúlyának egy részét.

A szőke közben előhúzta telefonját a zsebéből. Feloldotta a képernyőt, és a kontaktok közül kikereste Uruha számát.

\- Van egy kis gáz – mondta köszönés helyett, mikor társa felvette a telefont. - A tizenhetes ponton találkozunk. Ja, és kellenek takarítók is, mindjárt küldöm a GPS koordinátákat üzenetben.

A „tizenhetes pont” nem volt más, mint egyike annak a számtalan titkos búvóhelynek, melyet az ügynökök városszerte azért alakítottak ki, hogy vészhelyzet esetén meghúzhassák magukat valahol. Kis pincehelyiségek, alagsori szobák, kertes házak, de még luxuslakások is akadtak közöttük – a tizenhetes az utóbbi csoportba tartozott.  
Csupán néhány saroknyit kellett addig gyalogolniuk. Reita a sötét sikátorokat választotta az utcák helyett, hiszen a metropoliszban soha nem állt meg az élet, ilyenkor is kész tömegen kellett volna átverekedniük magukat, márpedig nem lett volna jó ötlet felhívni magukra a figyelmet.

\- Ha úgy érzed, el fogsz ájulni, azért szólj előtte – mondta Kaorunak Reita, mikor már félúton jártak az apartmanház felé.

\- Még bírom – nyögte halkan Kaoru, mire a szőke férfi bólintott.

\- Helyes. Nem akarlak az ölemben cipelni – eresztett meg egy gúnyos kis mosolyt, mire Kaoru csak a szemeit forgatta.

\- Neked nem is hagynám – morogta.

Egy luxus apartmanház elé érkeztek. Nem a főbejáraton mentek, hanem – ügyesen kikerülve a biztonsági őrt és a kamerákat -, leslisszoltak a mélygarázsba, és onnan lifttel tették meg a hatvanhetedik emeletre vezető utat. Most, hogy a felvonó lámpájánál jól megnézhette magának Reita Kaoru arcát, láthatta, mennyire sápadt a férfi, és mennyire véres volt bőre és ruhája. Tudta azonban, hogy a kép csalóka, a fekete hajú férfi nem veszített életveszélyesen sok vért. Ennyibe még nem hal bele, de egy jó forró fürdő, egy bögre tea és egy félnapos alvás rá fog férni, persze, csak miután Reita összefércelte a sebét.

\- Te itt laksz? - kérdezte meg értetlenkedve Kaoru, mikor kiszálltak a liftből, és elé tárult az impozáns folyosó látványa. Már az előtér berendezéséből látszott, hogy nem minimálbéren tengődő gyári munkások élnek errefelé.

\- Dehogy! - horkantott fel Reita. - De itt biztonságban leszel, egyelőre.

Az ügynök elővett egy kis plasztikkártyát, ami a zárat nyitotta, és mikor az ajtó utat engedett, betámogatta Kaorut a pazarul berendezett lakásba. A nappaliba vezette, és leültette a kanapéra. Kaoru szabadkozni kezdett, nem akarta összekoszolni a kárpitot, de a szőke férfit ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Szó nélkül hagyta magára Kaorut, de csak néhány perce, mikor is egy elsősegély dobozzal, egy nagy tál vízzel és törölközőkkel tért vissza.

\- Hadd nézzem a nyakad! - mondta, mire Kaoru leeresztette a kezét, így Reita megszemlélhette a vámpír támadásának nyomát. Két kis kör alakú vágás tátongott a fekete hajú rendőr bőrén, mélyek voltak, és lassan csordogált belőlük a vér, de messze voltak az ütőértől. A vérszopó nem akart azonnal gyilkolni, játszadozni akart prédájával.

\- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte Kaoru maga elé meredve, miközben Reita leült a kanapéval szemközti kis dohányzóasztalra, belemártotta az egyik törölközőt a vízbe, és tisztogatni kezdte a sebet. - Mégis mik voltak azok a... azok az... izék?

\- Te is tudod – nézett a szemébe Reita, mire Kaoru megrázta a fejét.

\- Az nem lehet – lehelte.

\- Ne erőlködj, ennyire nem vagy jó színész – jegyezte meg cinikusan a szőke, mire Kaoru szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek.

\- Miről beszélsz?

\- Mondom, nem vagy olyan jó színész – dobta félre a törölközt Reita, és az elsősegély dobozban kezdett kutatni. - Tudom, hogy tudsz a vámpírokról.

Kaorunak elakadt a lélegzete. Egy percig már-már rettegve meredt Reitára, aki azonban sztoikus nyugalommal készített elő kötszert és fertőtlenítőszert.

\- Mázlid van, ezt nem kell összevarrni – jegyezte meg, miközben sebbenzint locsolt egy gézlapra. - Ez viszont kurvára fog csípni – tette hozzá, és kíméletlenül rányomta a gézt Kaoru nyakára. A fekete hajú férfi felszisszent. Reitának igaza volt, iszonyatosan csípte a fertőtlenítő a sebét, de ez a fájdalom semmi volt ahhoz képest, mint amit a vámpír harapása okozott.

\- Hogy jöttél rá? - szűrte fogai között a szavakat.

\- Könnyen. Senki nem reagál így, amikor először lát vámpírt – mondta Reita.

\- És most mi lesz? - kérdezte Kaoru, mire Reita vállat vont.

\- Ha arra gondolsz, hogy beköpnélek a főnöknél, kirúgatnálak, vagy valami hasonló, nem kell aggódnod. Tartom a számat.

Kaoru ezen, ha lehet, még jobban megdöbbent.

\- De hát... miért? - kérdezte óvatosan.

\- Nyilvánvalóan jó okod volt eltitkolni, amit tudsz – vont vállat.

\- És nem is tartod gyanúsnak? Éppen te?

\- Nem – nézett rá Reita, és végre levette a fertőtlenítős gézlapot a sebről, majd kötszerért nyúlt, és gyorsan ellátta a sérülést. - Akkor lettél volna gyanús, ha lelépsz minden szó nélkül, amikor megtudtad, hogy rokoni kapcsolatban állsz az egyik áldozatunkkal. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem jelentkezel önként a főnöknél, ha vaj van a füled mögött.

Kaoru erre keserűen elmosolyodott.

\- Kösz. Jövök neked eggyel.


	11. Tizenegyedik fejezet

Uruha másfél órával később érkezett meg a búvóhelyre. A város másik végéről jött, nagy volt a forgalom, lehetetlen lett volna hamarabb megérkeznie, ahhoz teleportálni kellett volna tudnia. Szabadkozni akart, mert lecseszésre számított társától, ám az elmaradt. Reita egyszerűen csak vállat vont, és töltött magának egy csészével abból a nagy kancsó teából, amit az imént főzött le. Uruha nem tudhatta, hogy még örült is a késésnek, hiszen így volt mire fognia azt, hogy Kaoru halálos nyugalommal ül a kanapén.

\- Szóval most már tudsz a vérszopókról? - kérdezte Uruha a fekete hajú férfit, mire az lassan bólintott.

\- Igen. - A világért sem árulta volna el, hogy már réges-rég tudomása volt róluk. Túlságosan is közelről ismerte a fajtájukat.

\- Hát, meg kell mondanom, sokkal jobban viseled, mint bárki, akivel eddig találkoztam – mondta elgondolkodva a férfi. - Én például annyira kiakadtam, hogy a fél hajamat kitéptem, mire le tudtak nyugtatni. Még Reita is elájult, amikor először testközelből találkozott egy vámpírral.

\- Tényleg? - pislogott Kaoru a szőkére, aki rezzenéstelen arccal nézett vissza rá.

\- Öt éves voltam.

Így már érthető volt a dolog, hiszen a felnőtt Reitát Kaoru semmi esetre sem tudta volna elképzelni, ahogy össze-vissza ájuldozik. A férfi annyira nyugodt volt mindig, minden helyzetben, hogy Kaoru élt a gyanúperrel, hogy alexitímiája volt. De legalábbis nagyon jól tudta titkolni az érzelmeit.

\- Mindenesetre kedvenc főnökünk azt mondta, idejön – váltott témát Uruha, mire Reita elhúzta a száját.

\- Minek?

\- Beszélni akar Kaoruval, természetesen.

Reita nem örült. Utálta, amikor a főnökük beleütötte az orrát az ő dolgába. Tudta, hogy valóban csak Kaoruval akar beszélni, felajánlja majd neki, hogy kiszállhat, elmondja, pontosan hogyan is működik a szervezet, amihez az ügynökök tartoznak, de mindezt ő is meg tudná osztani a fekete hajú férfival.

\- Hát jó – sóhajtott kedvetlenül, majd töltött magának még egy csésze teát. - Addig is, amíg ideér, foglalkozzunk a ma esti esettel.

\- Odaküldtem a takarítókat, pont, mikor leparkoltam a kocsit, hívtak, hogy elvitték a hullákat és holnap éjjel megsemmisítik őket – mondta Uruha. - Szerencsére olyan környéken történt az eset, ahol nem sokan járnak éjszaka, nem voltak szemtanúk. Biztonsági kamerák viszont igen, de azok felvételét is törölték.

\- Helyes – bólintott Reita.

\- Egyébként mit kerestél azon a környéken hajnalok hajnalán? - fordult Kaoruhoz Uruha, mire a férfi vállat vont.

\- Nem volt otthon tej, leugrottam venni.

\- Egy fél várossal arrébb laksz, ne mondd, hogy nem találtál közelebbi kisboltot – morogta az ügynök, mire Kaoru újra megvonta vállát.

\- Szeretek éjszaka az utcán lófrálni.

\- Ebben a városban? - nézett rá hitetlenkedve Uruha.

\- Azért mi sem vagyunk teljesen hülyék, Kaoru - csóválta a fejét Reita. - Azon a környéken egyetlen élelmiszer üzlet sincs, viszont tele van kocsmákkal, sztriptízbárokkal és nem utolsó sorban bordélyházakkal.

Kaoru erre zavartan fordította félre a fejét. Egy rendőrnek nagyon nem volt illendő arrafelé múlatni az időt.

\- Ezt nem lehetett elmondani? Hogy kurvázni voltál? - röhögött Uruha. - Nagy ügy, nehogy azt hidd, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki kirúg néha a hámból!

A fekete hajú férfi meglepetten nézett hol Uruhára, hol a még most is sztoikus Reitára. Igaz is, az orrkendős férfi is azon a környéken járt hajnalban, mint ő.

\- Annál, hogy mit kerestél ott, engem sokkal jobban érdekelne, hogy mit akartak tőled a vérszopók – jegyezte meg a szőke, mire Kaoru megvakarta a fejét.

\- Nem tudom, de úgy tűnt, mintha tudnák, ki vagyok – mondta halkan. - Az, amelyik megharapott, azt mondta, hogy már messziről kiszagolta a véremet, és örül, hogy talált még egyet...

\- Még egy mit? - ráncolta a homlokát Uruha.

\- Fogalmam sincs – nézett rá tanácstalanul Kaoru. - Utána meg... Nem is tudom, olyan hirtelen történt, egy pillanat alatt a falnak vágott, és belém harapott, utána pedig már csak arra emlékszem, hogy megjelent Reita.

Egy percig csöndben ültek, végül a szőke ügynök szólalt meg nagyon megfontoltan:

\- Azt hiszem, hogy a többi áldozatra gondolt. Azokra, akik a rokonaid. A vérszopók képesek ezt megérezni, állítólag azoknak, akiknek hasonló a DNS-ük, a vére szaga és íze is hasonló. Ezért is választanak gyakran egy családból áldozatokat.

\- Tényleg? - pislogott Kaoru. - De hát akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy megvannak a tettesek, nem?

\- Nem hinném – csóválta meg a fejét Reita. - Ezek csak kis halak voltak, fiatal, tapasztalatlan kis senkik, akiket csak az ösztöneik irányítanak. Az viszont, aki végrehajtotta a többi gyilkosságot, precíz volt és nyugodt. Te nem láttad azokat az aktákat, de hidd el, ami a lányokkal történt, azt csak egy hidegvérű pszichopata volt képes véghezvinni.

\- Akkor viszont ezeket a mocskokat... - kezdte Uruha, mire az orrkendős bólintott.

\- Odaküldte valaki, igen.

\- Akkor kár volt őket kinyírnod – sóhajtott Uruha, kezébe temetve arcát. - Ez egy jó nyom lett volna, amin elindulunk.

\- Ebben sajnos igazad van, de akkor még nem gondoltam, hogy értékesek lehetnek azok a bohócok – vett elő egy szál cigarettát a szőke. - Mindenesetre egy valamire még használhatjuk őket.

\- Mire? - nézett rá értetlenül Uruha, mire Reita arcára sátáni vigyor kúszott fel.

\- Üzenetet küldönk a főnöküknek, akárki legyen is az – mondta, majd előkapta mobiltelefonját és tárcsázta Ruki számát. A boncnok három csörgés után felvette.

\- Mi a faszért hívsz ilyenkor? - kérdezte cseppet sem kedvesen. Reita eleresztette a füle mellett a kérdést, és inkább rögtön a tárgyra tért.

\- A fiúk néhány perce két vámpír hulláját vitték be a céghez. Nem akarom, hogy megsemmisítsék őket.

\- De miért? - értetlenkedett Ruki. - Tudod, hogy a szabályzat szerint a vérszopókat el kell hamvasztani.

\- Tudom, de ezúttal kivételt tehetünk. Valaki ráküldte őket Niikurára – mondta. - Bárki is volt az, szerintem azt hiszi, hogy szórakozhat velünk. Üzenjük meg neki, hogy tévedésben él.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Visszaküldjük neki a holttesteket. Ugyanolyan állapotban, mint ahogy mi találtuk az áldozatait: apró kicsi cafatokban. - Kaoru és Uruha hitetlenkedve meredt Reitára, miközben a vonal másik végén döbbent csönd hallatszott. Ez még a szőke ügynöktől is durva ötlet volt. - Ja, és mellékelj mellé egy cetlit is a nevemben. Üzenem neki, hogy játszma indul. - Azzal az orrkendős bontotta a vonalat, és hanyagul a dohányzóasztalra dobta telefonját.

\- Te megőrültél! Ez nyílt kihívás! - nyögte kerek szemekkel Uruha.

\- Az – hagyta rá a szőke. - Ha a mocskos szemétláda játszani akar, hát legyen, játszani fogok vele.

\- Nincs ki mind a négy kereked, ember! - kezdett kiabálni Uruha, ám ekkor kopogás hallatszott a bejárat felől, majd nyílt az ajtó, és besétált a főnökük. Mindenféle teketória nélkül Kaoruhoz fordult:

\- Úgy hallom, most már tudja, hogy a Szervezett Bűnözés mivel foglalkozik valójában – mondta. - Ezért jöttem ide, beszélnem kell magával!

Kaoru egy bólintással jelezte, hogy figyel, miközben az idősebb férfi kényelembe helyezte magát az egyik fotelban.

\- Röviden elmondom, hogy mi is az ügyosztályunk feladata. Hivatalosan azért hozták létre, hogy a tokiói alvilág megfékezésével foglalkozzon, ami fedi ugyan a valóságot, de nem úgy, mint a legtöbb ember gondolná. Alvilág alatt ugyanis mi nem a jakuzát értjük, hanem az olyan lényeket, mint amilyenekkel ma hajnalban találkozott.

\- A vámpírokat? - kérdezte Kaoru, mire a főnök bólintott.

\- És nem csak a vámpírokat. Nem csupán vérszopók rejtőznek a sötétségben, hanem sok más szörnyeteg is, de a legtöbb problémát mégis ők okozzák. A legtöbb természetfeletti lény ugyanis magányos farkas, egyedül, legfeljebb párban bukkanak fel, azonban a vámpírok mások. Ők, akárcsak az emberek, képesek egymással szövetséget kötni, szervezettek és megfontoltak... és kegyetlenek. Tokióban egész hálózatuk működik, olyan, mint egy valódi alvilági szövetkezet. Sok fontos kulcsfigurát sikerült már kiiktatnunk ebből a szervezetből az évek során, de hiába.

\- Folyamatosan azon dolgozunk, hogy a vérszopók ne szaporodjanak el – vette át a szót Uruha. - Azonban az egész olyan, mint egy kibaszott szélmalomharc. A mai napig nem tudjuk, ki irányítja az a hálózatot, csak azt tudjuk, hogy van egy vámpír, aki Tokió összes vérszopójának parancsol. Őt próbáljuk megtalálni, miközben a szörnyeteg csápjaival hadakozunk.

\- Ha megölsz egy vámpírt, másnak kettő lép a helyébe – szólalt meg most Reita. - Ez egy ilyen munka, kevés benne a sikerélmény, mert mire felkutatsz egy magasabb rangú szemétládát és likvidálod, addigra máshol valamelyik másik szemétláda már tíz újabb bűntényt követett el. És itt nem pitiáner bűntettekről van szó, hanem gyilkosságokról és emberkereskedelemről.

\- Emberkereskedelem? - Kaoru láthatóan döbbent volt.

\- A vámpírok, mint ahogy azt bizonyára tudod a mozifilmekből, és ahogy azt ma már megtapasztalhattad, emberi vérrel táplálkoznak – mondta a főnök. - Ezért úgy adják-veszik az embereket, mint a levágásra szánt disznókat.

\- Sőt, még annál is rosszabbak. Ha a vámpírok mindig megölnék azt, akiből táplálkoznak, hamar kihalna az emberiség, és ez az ő fajtájuk végét is jelentené – folytatta Uruha. - Tehát életben tartják őket, maguk mellett, akár a rabszolgákat.

\- Úr Isten! - Kaoru a kezébe temette az arcát. - De hogy lehet, hogy erről nem tudnak az emberek? Miért nincs tele ezzel a média? Miért nincs Tokióban kijárási tilalom? Miért nem tanítják meg az embereket védekezni ezek ellen a mocskok ellen?

\- Hogy elkerüljük a tömeghisztériát – felelte halkan Reita. - Ráadásul, mint ahogy azt a médiában láttad, a rendőrségnek nincs túl jó híre mostanában. Folyton a baklövéseinkkel van tele a híradó és az újságok. Képzeld el ugyanezt akkor, ha tudának az emberek a vérszopókról... Az maga lenne a katasztrófa. Most még fel tudjuk velük venni a harcot, de már így is vesztésre állunk. Ha az átlagember is tudna róluk, akkor végünk lenne.

\- Ez az egyik legfontosabb dolog ebben a munkában: a titoktartás – vette át újra a szót a főnök. - Ezért is kell megkérnem, hogy – még ha úgy is dönt, hogy a mai incidens után inkább kiszáll, és visszatér korábbi munkakörébe -, tartsa a száját arról, amit most elmondtunk. Ez létfontosságú a szervezetünk működése szempontjából.

\- Nem szólok egy szót sem – mondta komolyan Kaoru. - De nem is szándékozom kiszállni. Azt hiszem, nem is tehetném meg, már nyakig benne vagyok. A vérrokonaim az áldozatok között vannak, és most már engem is megtámadtak... Nem sétálhatok így el, azzal csak a magam sírját ásnám meg.

\- Ezt nagyon jól látja – bólintott a főnök. - És éppen ezért azt javaslom, mivel még nem áll készen arra, hogy egyedül szálljon szembe ezekkel a szörnyetegekkel, költözzön be Reitához néhány hétre.

\- Hogy mi?! - csattant fel az említett, de az idősebb férfi egy kézmozdulattal csendre intette.

\- Tudom, hogy mit akarsz mondani, Akira, de lásd be, ha biztonságban akarjuk tudni Niikura-sant, akkor védelemre van szüksége, márpedig te vagy az ügyosztály legjobb ügynöke, nem is beszélve arról, hogy abban az ügyben érintett, amiben te vezeted a nyomozást.

Reita kelletlenül gyújtott rá egy újabb szál cigarettára.

\- Hát jó, legyen. Még szerencse, hogy van egy szabad szobám – morogta.

\- Helyes – bólintott Ishizuka, majd újra Kaoruhoz fordult. - Néhány fontos apróságot még el kell mondanom. Ugyan hivatalosan a fizetését a rendőrségtől kapja, és a beosztása szerint ön a Szervezett Bűnözés Elleni Ügyosztály nyomozója, valójában ez csak formaság, amivel az adóhivatal és a társadalombiztosító, valamint az átlag japán állampolgár esetleges kínos kérdéseit igyekszünk elkerülni. Ön, amint megkapja a jelvényét, valójában a kormány ügynöke lesz. Az ügynökségünk közvetlenül a Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatal alá tartozik, de önálló szervezetként működik. Minden nagyvárosban van kihelyezett irodánk, a parancsok viszont Tokióból érkeznek, tőlem és a feletteseimtől. Az, hogy én kinek felelek, nem tartozik magára, a vezetőség anonimitásának megőrzése is legalább olyan fontos, mint az, hogy az állampolgárok ne tudjanak a természetfeletti lényekről.

\- Értem – nézett a férfi szemébe Kaoru. - Már csak egy kérdésem volna. Tudják, hogy miért éppen engem és a rokonaimat pécézték ki maguknak azok a... szörnyetegek?

\- Csak tippjeink vannak – mondta halkan Reita. - Mivel nem ismerted a szüleidet, és az archívumokban sem találtunk semmit a családodról, semmi biztosat nem tudunk mondani.

\- De ha tippelned kéne? - erősködött Kaoru.

\- Nos, akkor azt mondanám, hogy talán a szüleid, vagy csak egyikük, korábban egy vámpír fogságában élt, és megszöktek. A vérszopók nem engedik el csak úgy azokat, akiket a tulajdonuknak hisznek – szívott bele cigarettájába az orrkendős.

\- És ezért kiirtják a teljes családfát, vagy mi? - pislogott a fekete hajú, mire Reita vállat vont.

\- Talán. Nem tudhatjuk biztosan.

\- Azt se felejtsd el, Akira, hogy a vámpírok nem csupán azért tartják az embereket, hogy táplálkozzanak belőlük és eljátszadozzanak velük – mondta a főnök, mire Reita arcán sötét árnyék szaladt át.

\- Ezt nem értem – jegyezte meg Kaoru, mire Ishizuka sóhajtott egy nagyot. Mivel Reita láthatóan hallgatásba burkolózott, így ő folytatta.

\- Úgy tartják az embereket, akár a tenyészállatokat. Szaporítják őket, hogy gyerekeket szüljenek, így mindig legyen utánpótlás számukra friss vérből – mondta halkan, mire a fekete hajú rendőr elsápadt.

\- Azt akarja mondani, hogy én is... hogy talán engem is... - nyögte, mire az ügyosztály vezetője bólintott.

\- Megvan az esély rá, igen.

Kaoru értletlenül meredt maga elé, majd Reitára, akinek a szemei a távolba révedtek, és úgy tűnt, a szőke ügynök gondolatban valahol egészen máshol jár.

\- Mindenesetre adok magának gondolkodási időt – állt fel a főnök. - Lehet, hogy holnap már úgy fogja gondolni, hogy mégsem akar éhbérért természetfeletti lényekkel harcolni.

Kaoru nem így gondolta. Ő tudta, hogy holnap is ugyanannyira a Szervezett Bűnözésnek akar majd dolgozni, mint eddig. Nem fog kiszállni. Nem szállhat ki.

Miután Ishizuka elhagyta a lakást, csend telepedett a nappalira. Úgy tűnt, mindhárom férfi erősen gondolkodik valamin, és órákig meg sem szólalt egyikük sem, míg végül Uruha fel nem ajánlotta Kaorunak, hogy hazaviszi kocsival, és segít neki átköltözni Reita lakására.


	12. Tizenkettedik fejezet

Kaoru gondterhelten tette le sporttáskáját Reita előszobájában. Uruha nem jött fel vele a társa lakására, csak a kapuig kísérte, ahol beütötte neki a zár kódját. Pedig a férfi most örült volna, ha van vele valaki. Tudta, hogy a szőke ügynök a háta közepére nem kívánja az összeköltözést, ezért biztos volt benne, hogy nem lesz éppen leányálom a következő néhány nap vagy hét, amíg itt fog élni. Ráadásul tartott is egy kicsit az orrkendőstől és annak szúrós tekintetétől és bunkó megjegyzéseitől.

\- Megmutatom a szobádat – mondta neki Reita, miután becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót. Az arca rezzenéstelen volt, Kaoru mégis érezte, hogy a férfi ideges a kialakult szituáció miatt.

Reita lakása poros volt, ez volt az első dolog, ami a rendőrtisztnek szembe tűnt. Egyébként nem volt kimondottan rendetlenség, leszámítva a konyhapulton sorakozó szennyesedényeket, de látszott, hogy a szőke ügynök a legkevésbé sem törődött lakása állapotával. Egy gyors pillantás a konyhára, a fürdőszobára, majd a nappaliban voltak, ahol egy madárkalitka állt. Kaoru érdeklődve nézte a benne ücsörgő két kis papagájt.

\- Milyen fajták? - csúszott ki a száján.

\- Nimfapapagájok – felelte tömören Reita. Kaoru csodálkozott. Mindent kinézett volna ebből a férfiból, de azt nem, hogy képes két kisállatról gondoskodni. Egyáltalán, hogy lenne türelme hozzá, és ne puffantaná le szerencsétlen madarakat, ha túl hangosan csiripelnek. Ezt persze jobbnak látta nem szóvá tenni.

Reita végül bevezette őt a vendégszobába. Annak berendezését egy franciaágy, egy éjjeliszekrény és egyetlen kétajtós ruhásszekrény adta, de Kaoru nem is igazán a bútorokat figyelte: tekintete a falakon akadt meg, azok ugyanis vörösek voltak. Éppen olyan árnyalatúak, mint a vér.

A szőke ügynök valószínűleg észrevehette, hogy mit néz, mert hozzá fordult.

\- Ha nem tetszik a szín, felőlem átfestetheted – mondta.

\- Átfesteni? Eszemben sincs! - mondta Kaoru, és elvarázsoltan tett egy lépést a fal felé, hogy kérges ujjaival végigsimíthasson a vörösre meszelt tapétán. - Hiszen ez gyönyörű! Pont olyan, mintha emberi vérrel festettél volna ki...

Reita felvonta a szemöldökét. Nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is találkozik olyan emberrel, aki értékelni tudná az ő igencsak rendhagyó ízlését.

\- Szeretném azt hinni, hogy inkább a vámpírok vérére hasonlít – mondta halkan. Szája szegletében apró kis mosoly bujkált. - Kínait rendelek, te is kérsz?

\- Aha, az jó lesz – bólintott Kaoru. - Az igazság az, hogy kicsit megéheztem a hajnali izgalmakra.

Reita bólintott, és magára hagyta a fekete hajú férfit a szobában, aki még mindig elmélyülten tanulmányozta a tapétát. Most vette csak észre, hogy a festés nem egyszerűen karmazsin színű volt: Reita a vörös több árnyalatát használta fel a „műhöz”, hogy realisztikusabbnak tűnjön. Valószínűleg az első pszichiáter, aki meglátja, bolondok házába záratta volna az ügynököt, ám Kaorunak végtelenül tetszett ez a kreativitás. Kicsit olyan volt, mintha ezáltal is beleláthatna Reita lelkébe, és közelebb férkőzhetne a férfihoz. Az együttélés felett érzett kezdeti nyugtalanság helyét most az izgalom vette át: Kaoru már alig várta, hogy még jobban megismerhesse az orrkendős férfit.

Végül, percekkel később, amikor már úgy érezte, hogy eleget gyönyörködött a látványban, kipakolta holmiját, a ruháit szépen behajtogatta a szekrénybe, a regényt, amit olvasott – Dr. Jekyll és Mr. Hyde különös esetét – az éjjeliszekrényre készítette magának, és felhúzta az ágyneműt, amit Reita előre odakészített neki. Az fekete volt, ráadásul szatén – igazán szexi darab. Kaoru hátán végigfutott a kellemes borzongás. Talán, ha ügyesen taktikázik, egyszer még a magáévá is tehetné Reitát itt, a vörös falak között, a fekete ágyneműn... A gondolatot persze hamar elhessegette. Tudta, ha most bepróbálkozna a férfinél, az a legjobb esetben is jól orrba vágná, de ki tudja, lehet, hogy még a tökeit is letépné.

\- Megjött a kaja – jelentette be Reita néhány perccel később. Kaoru most vette észre, hogy utcai ruháját a szőke egy festékfoltos melegítőnadrágra és egy kinyúlt pólóra cserélte. Nem volt utolsó látvány.

Kaoru követte a szőkét a konyhába, ahol megették a vacsorát (ebédet?), majd ki-ki a saját szobája felé vette az irányt. A fekete hajú férfi azt hitte, hogy nem fog tudni aludni, de szinte alig ért a feje párnát, máris álomba merült. A hajnali izgalmak teljesen kimerítették.

 

Órákkal később arra ébredt, hogy valaki nem túl gyengéden a vállát rázza.

\- Kelj fel, Niikura! - morogta fölötte Reita, mire Kaoru kelletlenül kinyitotta a szemét. A szőke ellépett az ágy mellől, elég helyet hagyva a fekete hajú férfinak, hogy kinyújtóztassa az alvástól elgémberedett tagjait. - Ideje dolgozni menni.

\- Máris? Azt hittem, legalább kapok egy szabadnapot a történtek után, vagy valami...

\- Majd pihensz a sírodban. Ne nyavalyogj! - vetette oda Reita, majd magára hagyta őt. Kaoru kelletlenül kászálódott ki az ágyból, és vette a fürdőszoba felé az irányt. Mindössze tizenöt perc alatt összekészült, de a szőke ügynök már az ajtóban várta türelmetlenül, mire végzett.

\- Mi ez a nagy sietség? - kérdezte Reitát, miközben a vállára kanyarította dzsekijét, majd felvette bakancsát.

\- Találtak egy újabb holttestet – morogta sötéten az orrkendős. - És nem meglepő módon újra csak egyezést mutat az áldozat DNS-e a tiéddel. Azt hiszem, ideje, hogy most végre mindent elmondjak neked az ügyről.

Reita valóban így tett, mindenbe beavatta Kaorut, a legapróbb részletekbe is, míg a kocsiban ültek, és a munkahelyük felé tartottak. Egyetlen dolog volt, amit kihagyott: a galambos tetoválást, amiről csak ő és Ruki tudtak. Egyelőre nem akart arról beszélni még Uruhának sem, nemhogy ennek az újoncnak.

Még alkonyodott, mikor elindultak, de mire leparkoltak a rendőrség épülete előtt, már teljesen sötét volt. Bent az irodában egy félálomban a kávéját szürcsülő Uruha és egy morcos Ruki fogadta őket.

\- Megcsináltam, amire kértél – mondta a boncnok Reitának. - Odalent vannak a testek a hullakamrában. De nem vagyok hajlandó kivinni őket az utcára, azt intézd te, ha akarod. Különben sem tudom, hová kéne lerakni őket, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy neked, te hülye faszkalap, már erre is van valami csodálatos terved...

\- Hát jó, nehogy elkapja valami csúnya nagy vámpír azt a becses kis hátsód – eresztett meg egy gonosz vigyort felé Reita, ám egy pillanat alatt rendezte vonásait, és következő mondatát már komor hangnemben intézte Rukihoz. - Szóval, mi a helyzet az újabb áldozattal?

\- Nő, nagyon fiatal, tizennyolc, legfeljebb tizenkilenc éves – mondta gondterhelten a boncmester. - Összevetve Niikura-san DNS-ével eddig ez az áldozat mutatja a legnagyobb egyezést. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a testvéréről van szó.

Kaoru gondterhelten meredt maga elé.

\- Azt sem tudtam, hogy van élő rokonom, egészen addig, míg nem szereztem tudomást az első áldozatról – motyogta.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte meg együttérzően Uruha, mire Kaoru vállat vont.

\- Fogalmam sincs. A testvérem... de nem ismertem. Nem tudom, hogyan kéne most éreznem magam – tárta szét karjait, mire Uruha vállon veregette.

\- Nyugi, az ügy végére fogunk járni – mondta biztatóan. Más nem volt, amivel vigasztalhatta volna Kaorut.

\- Milyen állapotban találták meg a testet? - kérdezte Reita, mire Ruki sóhajtva egy aktát nyújtott át neki. Az orrkendős kinyitotta a vékony mappát, majd a képeket látva szinte azonnal becsukta azt. A test, ha lehet, még rosszabb állapotban volt, mint az előzőek. Nem tudta, hogyan lehetséges, de az elkövető az eddiginél is kisebb – és szabályosabb – darabokra szedte szét a szerencsétlen lányt. Elképzelése sem volt, milyen fegyver vagy szerszám az, amivel ilyen hentesmunkát lehetséges végezni.

\- Ráadásul a média valahogy szagot fogott, már megint – morogta Uruha.

\- Csodálatos – húzta el a száját Reita, és szokásához híven rágyújtott egy szál cigarettára. - Aoi megtudott már valamit?

\- Tíz perce nincs, hogy beszéltem vele. Azt mondja, eddig semmi eredményre nem jutott - sóhajtott. - Fogalmam sincs, hogy innen hogyan indulhatnánk tovább. Nincs semmilyen nyomunk, ráadásul a kibaszott újságírók is a nyakunkban lihegnek. Ez nem lesz egyszerű kör...

\- Ezért mondtam, hogy küldjük vissza a két vérszopó testét a drágalátos főnökeiknek – mondta Reita. - Nincs más választásunk, elő kell őket csalogatnunk. Megmutatni, hogy nem félünk tőlük. Akkor talán lesznek annyira könnyelműek, hogy leleplezik magukat.

\- Ugyanakkor ez kétélű fegyver, Rei – figyelmeztette társát Uruha. - Minden esély megvan, hogy rosszul süljön el, és akkor talán mindannyian otthagyjuk a fogunkat.

\- Ha van jobb ötleted, hallgatom! - morogta a cigivel ajkai között az orrkendős, mire Uruha hallgatásba burkolózott. Való igaz, neki sem volt jobb ötlete. Patthelyzetbe kerültek, és lépniük kellett, ha eredményeket akartak felmutatni. Márpedig mielőbb pontot kell tenniük ennek az ügynek a végére, mert különben még rengetegen fognak meghalni, ellenük fordul a közvélemény, és talán még a lakosság is tudomást szerez a Tokió sikátoraiban bujkáló szörnyetegekről.

\- Mindenesetre óvatosnak kell lennünk – motyogta a férfi, mire a három másik bólintott.

Ekkor kopogtattak az ajtón, és belépett a főnökük.

\- Nem zavarok sokáig, de ezt át akartam adni magának, Niikura – mondta, és átnyújtott egy jelvényt Kaorunak, amin a Szervezett Bűnözés Elleni Ügyosztály logója díszelgett. - Gratulálok, Ön mától az ügynökség teljes jogú tagja. Ugyanakkor, ha lehet, még ne menjen terepre, amíg be nem fejeződik a kiképzése! - Itt Reitához fordult. - Akira, szeretném, ha továbbra is te edzenéd Niikura-sant. Ami pedig a jelen ügyet illeti, eredményeket várok, mihamarabb! - mondta, azzal kisétált az irodából. Reita kelletlenül forgatta a szemeit.

\- Az agyamra megy – motyogta orra alatt. - Azt hiszi, csak a lábunkat lógatjuk egész nap?

\- Biztos őt is cseszegetik felülről – vont vállat Ruki. - Nem hibáztathatod ezért.

\- Azért örülnék, ha végre leszállna rólam – sóhajtott az orrkendős, majd újra kinyitotta a mappát, amit Rukitól kapott. - Lehet tudni bármi mást is az áldozat személyazonosságáról?

\- Az égvilágon semmit – rázta a fejét Ruki. - A fiúk utánanéztek a rendszerben, de semmi nyoma a nőnek. Mintha nem is létezett volna, se egy társadalombiztosítási szám, se egy lakcím, még születési anyakönyvi kivonatot sem találtak.

\- Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy ez a lány legnagyobb valószínűséggel az egész életét egy vámpír fogságában töltötte, elzárva a világtól – vonta le az egyetlen logikusnak tűnő következtetést Uruha.

\- Minden jel arra utal, hogy a szüleid, hogy is mondjam... - fordult Kaoruhoz Ruki. - Nos, hogy a szüleid vámpírok fogságában éltek vagy élnek, akárcsak a testvéreid.

\- Akkor viszont felmerül egy kérdés – vakarta az állát Reita.

\- Igen – bólintott Kaoru. - Ha ez így van, akkor én hogy lehetek most itt? Hogy lehet az, hogy engem nem tartottak fogva már gyerekkoromtól kezdve?

A négy férfi elgondolkodva meredt maga elé, végül Reita törte meg a csendet.

\- Fogalmam sincs, de talán, ha ebben az irányban kezdünk el kutatni, találunk valami használhatót. El kell mennünk a gyermekotthonba, ahol nevelkedtél – nézett Kaorura. - Ki kell derítenünk, pontosan hogy kerültél oda, mindent, amit csak lehet tudni a születésed körülményeiről.

\- Én közben ráállítom a srácokat, hogy kutassanak az archívumokban is, hátha találnak valamit abból az időből, amikor Kaoru született – mondta Uruha. - Ti, gondolom, személyesen mentek el az árvaházba.

\- Igen, holnap reggel az lesz az első dolgunk. Most, éjnek idején, nem lenne értelme az ajtajukon dörömbölni – sóhajtott Reita. - Addig is és kiviszem a két vérszopó maradványait az öbölbe, arra a környékre, ahol az áldozatok többsége felbukkant.

\- Biztosítanunk kell, hogy a média ne szaglásszon arra, amíg ott hevernek a maradványok – gondolkodott Ruki. - Ráállítom Hazukiékat az ügyre, ha gondolod. Tudom, hogy nem épp a szíved csücskei, de ők igazán jól le tudják szerelni az újságírókat, ha arra van szükség.

\- Legyen – bólintott Reita, majd elindult lefelé a hullakamrába.


	13. Tizenharmadik fejezet

Hajnalban Kaoru gondterhelten ült be Reita fekete kocsijába. A szőke ügynök kávéspohárral a kezében szállt be mellé a volán mögé, amiből nagyot kortyolt, mielőtt bekötötte volna a biztonsági övét. Mindketten hosszú és nehéz munkanapon voltak túl, és jól esett volna nekik a pihenés, de most nem pazarolhatták az időt alvásra. A legfontosabb az volt, hogy mielőbb felkeressék a gyermekotthont, ahol Kaoru nevelkedett.

\- Még csak hét óra van, és innen csak negyedórás az út az árvaházig – jegyezte meg Kaoru. - Talán elmehetnénk enni, mielőtt beállítunk hozzájuk. A gyerekeket fél nyolcig reggeliztetik, és csak utána viszik őket át az iskolába.

\- Felőlem – vont vállat Reita. - Félúton van egy kis kávézó, ha az megfelel.

\- Persze – bólintott a fekete hajú. - Akármi jó lesz, ugyanis menten éhen halok.

\- Máskor rendelj, vagy hozz magaddal kaját melóba – húzta fel újra vállait az orrkendős ügynök.

\- Egyébként pedig, mielőtt az árvaházba érnénk, szeretnék veled beszélni valamiről – folytatta Kaoru, mintha meg sem hallotta volna Reita iménti szavait. - Bizalmasan.

\- Akkor talán jobb lenne, ha a kocsiban társalognánk, és nem egy zsúfolt kávézóban – jegyezte meg a szőke, mire Kaoru bólintott.

\- Igazad van.

\- Szóval, miről van szó? - kérdezte Reita, miközben elfordította a slusszkulcsot, gázt adott, és az autó kigördült velük a rendőrségi épület parkolójából.

\- Arról, hogy honnan tudok a vérszopókról – mondta halkan, komoran Kaoru. A hangja sötét volt, és lehorgasztotta a fejét. - Tudom, hogy azt mondtad, hogy nem érdekel, és nem fogsz rákérdezni, de azt hiszem, az ügy szempontjából igenis fontos.

Reita egy bólintással jelezte, hogy érti, és figyel, miközben indexelt, és kikanyarodott a főútra.

\- Az árvaházban történt. Néha el-eltűnt egy-két gyerek, történtek rejtélyes halálesetek, furcsa betegségek, amiket csak egyetlen fiú vagy lány kapott el. Nem volt feltűnően nagy az esetek száma, és az állami gondozottak különben sem annyira érdeklik a rendőrséget, amíg nem ők maguk követik el a bűncselekményeket, így senki nem kezdett nyomozni a dolog után – sóhajtott Kaoru, kezébe temetve gondterhelt arcát. - Még egészen kicsi kölyök voltam, és a fiúk körülöttem azzal ijesztgettek engem és egymást, hogy aki rossz, azért majd eljön a szépséges szörnyeteg, és felfalja... Vicces, de valahol igazuk volt.

\- Hadd találjam ki: az egyik nevelő egy vámpír volt, igaz? - kérdezett rá Reita, mire Kaoru egy bólintással jelezte, hogy jól tippelt.

\- Akkor normálisnak hittem. Egy fiatal, gyönyörű nő volt, aki nagyon szerette a fiúkat babusgatni... Engem is. Tulajdonképpen amióta csak az árvaházban éltem, a véremet szívta, és minden bizonnyal nem csak engem tüntetett ki a figyelmével. - Kaoru egy pillanatig hallgatott. Most kivételesen ő volt az, aki előhalászott a zsebéből egy szál cigarettát, és rágyújtott. - Teljesen normálisnak hittem a dolgot, akkoriban nem fogtam fel, hogy ő egy vámpír, aki belőlem táplálkozik, aki kihasznál, és úgy kezel, mint egy játékszert. Nem volt sem apám, sem anyám, és a nevelők sem voltak a gyermekotthonban éppen kedvesek, szóval fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy milyen az, ha normálisan kezelik az embert. Az a nőszemély ezt használta ki. Én pedig örömmel hagytam neki, hogy azt tegyen velem, amit csak akart, bár minden alkalommal, amikor ivott belőlem, rosszul voltam, sőt, elájultam vagy hányni kezdtem.

Reita a szeme sarkából Kaorura nézett, de nem szólt semmit, várta, hogy a férfi befejezze.

\- Azt hittem, ilyen az, ha szeretik az embert. Nevetséges, nem igaz? - vakarta meg tarkóját Kaoru. - Szóval, évekig itta a vérem az a hárpia, de ahogy egyre idősebb lettem, kezdtem én is észrevenni a gyanús jeleket. Már nem voltam naiv kis óvodás, és nekem is feltűntek, hogy el-eltűnnek azok a gyerekek az intézményből. Aztán az iskolai könyvtárban a kezembe akadt egy könyv, amiben szó volt a vámpírokról, csupa-csupa középkori legendával volt tele Drakuláról meg a denevérré változó emberekről. Mindenféle butaság... Nekem mégis segített megérteni, hogy mi is folyik körülöttem. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy az a nő, akiről én azt hittem, hogy szeret engem, mint egy anya szereti a gyerekét, valójában egy vámpír, akinek nem jelentek többet, mint a friss vacsorát, és hogy ő áll a rejtélyes esetek hátterében.

\- Remélem, kinyírtad a ringyót – morogta az orrkendője alatt Reita. Kaoru elfintorodott.

\- Ki – bólintott. - Annyira bízott bennem, vagy egyszerűen csak annyira hitt abban, hogy fogalmam sincs arról, mit is művel velem, hogy egészen közel engedett magához. Egyik este, amikor a pincébe hívott, hogy újra megharapjon, egy katanát döftem a hasába, amit az egyik nevelőnk szobájából csentem el, aztán levágtam a fejét, és eltemettem a pince egyik sarkában, a katanát pedig másnap éjjel az öbölbe dobtam. Csak tizennégy éves voltam...

\- Szóval már mindent tudtál, amikor a rendőrakadémiára jelentkeztél – vonta le a logikus következetetést Reita, miközben lehúzódott autójával, és leparkolt a kis kávézó előtt. - Aztán valahogy megtudtad, hogy a Szervezett Bűnözés valójában a vérszopókhoz hasonló mocskokat üldözi, és azóta mindent megtettél, hogy csatlakozhass az ügyosztályhoz.

\- Valahogy így – bólintott boldogtalan félmosollyal az ajkain Kaoru. - Igazából miattad jöttem rá...

\- Hogyhogy miattam? - vonta fel egyik szőke szemöldökét az orrkendős.

\- Volt egy ügyünk, évekkel ezelőtt. Talán te már nem is emlékszel rá. Két halott kislány. A főnököm engem bízott meg a nyomozással, és találtam is valami furcsaságot: harapásnyomot az egyikük nyakán. Rögtön felismertem, mi az, de tartottam tőle, hogy bolondnak néznének, ha a jelentésemben megemlíteném a vámpírokat, így a saját szakállamra kezdtem el nyomozni. Csakhogy akkor jöttél te, megvillantottad a jelvényedet, és egyetlen tollvonással elvetted tőlem az ügyet – nevetett fel Kaoru. - Ebből már nem volt nehéz összeraknom a képet, és szinte azonnal kértem az áthelyezésem a Szervezett Bűnözéshez, de éveken át visszautasítottak mindenféle mondvacsinált indokkal.

\- Ha besétálsz a főnökhöz, és azzal kezded, hogy tudsz a vámpírokról, rögtön hozzád vágott volna egy jelvényt – jegyezte meg Reita.

\- De ezt akkor még nem tudhattam – sóhajtott Kaoru. - Kár, mert így, úgy érzem, sok-sok évem ment pocsékba. A régi munkakörömben egy egész évtized alatt sem lehet annyit tenni az emberekért, mint amennyit ti tesztek egyetlen éjszaka alatt.

\- Vigasztaljon a tudat, hogy átlagosan öt év után hullazsákban végzi minden ügynök az ügyosztályon – vont vállat Reita, mire Kaoru önkéntelenül is nevetni kezdett.

\- Te is jóval több ideje dolgozol ott, mint öt év – jegyezte meg, mire az orrkendős vállat vont.

\- Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy megélem a nyugdíjat – legyintett, majd kicsatolta övét, kiszállt az autóból, és intett Kaorunak, hogy kövesse példáját.

A reggelit követően végül a gyermekotthon felé vették az irányt. Egyikőjük sem szólt egész úton a másikhoz, mindketten gondolkodtak azon, amit Kaoru az imént elmesélt. Reita csak akkor törte meg a csendet, amikor leállította az autó motorját az árvaház parkolójában.

\- Nagyon óvatosnak és körültekintőnek kell lennünk – mondta. - Az, hogy kinyírtad azt a vámpírt, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem él itt másik. Márpedig, ha vannak itt vérszopók, az utolsó dolog, ami hiányzik nekünk, hogy gyanút fogjanak. Szóval hagyd, hogy én tegyem fel a kérdéseket!

\- Rendben – bólintott komolyan a fekete hajú férfi. - Különben is, a főnök azt mondta, nem mehetek még terepre, szóval én most hivatalosan itt sem vagyok, nem igaz?

\- Így is mondhatjuk – bólintott Reita, majd kikászálódott a járműből. Kaoru követte a példáját, és néhány lépéssel lemaradva mögötte követte őt a gyermekotthon főbejáratáig. A szőke már éppen készült bekopogni, amikor az ajtó kinyílt, és egy csinos nevelőnő majdnem beleütközött a férfiba.

\- Ó, jó napot kívánok! - köszöntötte meglepve a két férfit. Kaoru csak most vette észre, hogy Reita nem viseli az orrkendőjét, de nem látta, mikor vette le. - Segíthetek valamiben?

\- Suzuki Akira nyomozó vagyok – mutatta fel jelvényét a szőke. - Ő pedig a társam, Niikura Kaoru.

A fekete hajú férfi is gyorsan előhalászta jelvényét, és megmutatta a fiatal nőnek.

\- A rendőrség? Csak nem valami baj történt? - kapta a kezét a szája elé a nevelőnő.

\- Nincs szó semmi ilyesmiről, hölgyem – mondta Reita. Kaoru szája szeglete megremegett. Még soha nem hallotta a szőke férfit udvariasan beszélni egy másik emberi lénnyel. Az orrkendős maga volt a bunkóság mintaszobra, így furcsa volt hallani, hogy tud ő profi rendőrként is viselkedni, ha kell. - De beszélnünk kell az intézmény igazgatójával, ha lehet.

\- Természetesen – hajolt meg röviden a nő. - Kérem, kövessenek, megmutatom, hol van az igazgatónő szobája.

Miközben az árvaház folyosóján sétáltak a nevelőnő nyomában, Reita egy pillanatra megtorpant, lehunyta a szemét, és mélyet lélegzett, majd, mintha mi sem történt volna, folytatta útját. Kaoru kérdőn nézett rá.

\- Meg lehet érezni a vérszopók jelenlétét – magyarázta a szőke halkan, hogy csak Kaoru hallhassa.

\- Hogyan?

\- Nem tudom elmagyarázni, de majd ha elég vámpírral találkoztál, te is tudni fogod – vont vállat.

\- És most... érzed a jelenlétüket? - kérdezte meg óvatosan a fekete hajú férfi, mire a szőke megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. Az egész házban nincs egy sem – suttogta, mire Kaoru ajkait megkönnyebbült kis sóhaj hagyta el.

Az igazgatónő fiatal volt, nem lehetett idősebb Kaorunál. A fekete hajú férfi csalódott volt, hogy már nem az a vénlány igazgatta az intézményt, aki az ő gyerekkorában is, attól talán többet tudhattak volna meg. Ez a nő nem tudott másra hagyatkozni, mint az archívumokra.

\- Szóval, ha jól értem, Niikura-san itt nőtt föl – ült le a nő, miután Reita elmondta neki, miért vannak itt, és hellyel kínálta a két ügynököt. - És azt szeretnék tudni, hogyan került a gondozásunkba.

\- Így van, asszonyom – bólintott Reita.

\- Sajnos, azt kell mondanom, hogy egyetlen nevelő sem dolgozik már itt azokból az időkből – sóhajtott az igazgatónő. - Tudják, gyakran változik errefelé a személyzet. Többnyire fiatal nők dolgoznak itt, akik addig is kiélhetik anyaság iránti vágyukat, míg nem mennek férjhez, vagy míg a párjuk még nincs kész a gyermekvállalásra. Aztán, amikor megszületik a saját babájuk, elmennek, háztartásbeliek lesznek, és többé nem jönnek vissza. Szomorú, már csak azért is, mert a gyerekeknek jót tenne az állandóság, de szinte havont cserélődik a személyzet. Jelenleg nincs senki az intézményben, aki öt évnél régebben dolgozna itt.

\- Értem – bólintott Reita. - Ez valóban sajnálatos.

A nő felállt, és egy hatalmas iratszekrényhez sétált, ahonnan némi keresgélés után előhúzta Kaoru aktáját.

\- Így csak ezt tudom maguknak megmutatni – nyújtotta át a dossziét a fekete hajú férfinak.

\- Remek, ez is valami – bólintott Reita. - Nem bánja, ha ezt – mutatott az aktára -, most magunkkal visszük?

\- Természetesen nem, de kérem, amint lehet, juttassák vissza hozzánk. Az állam nagyon szigorúan ellenőrzi a miénkéhez hasonló intézményeket, akár több tíz évre visszamenőleg is.

\- Köszönjük – bólintott Reita, majd a két ügynök elköszönt az igazgatónőtől, és sietve elhagyták az árvaházat. Már a szőke férfi kocsijában ültek, mikor Kaoru végre kinyitotta a dossziét.

\- Ezzel szarra se fogunk menni – állapította meg, miután sebtében átfutotta az első néhány oldalt. - Nincs benne semmi, csak amit már eddig is tudtam: hogy csecsemőként kerültem ide, néhány hetesen. A születési anyakönyvi kivonatomat utólag állították ki, és a szüleim kiléte ismeretlen. Felesleges volt idejönnünk!

\- Nem volt az – mondta halkan Reita.

\- Miért? - pislogott rá Kaoru. - Mondom, hogy ebben az aktában nincs semmi, amiről eddig ne tudtam volna.

\- Nem arról beszélek – sandított rá a szőke, miközben kikanyarodott az árvaház parkolójából. - Feltűnt valami, amikor az igazgatónő odaadta neked az aktát.

\- Mi? - pislogott rá értetlenül Kaoru.

\- Harapásnyomok voltak a csuklóján – vigyorodott el Reita. - Vámpírtól származó harapásnyomok.


	14. Tizennegyedik fejezet

\- Este visszamegyek a gyermekotthonba – mondta Reita Kaorunak. Már a szőke ügynök lakásán voltak, a konyhapult mellett, a bárszékeken ülve iszogatták a nyugtató gyógyteát, amit Reita valamelyik fiók mélyéről varázsolt elő.

\- Veled mehetek? - kérdezte meg a fekete hajú férfi, mire a másik megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. Még nem vagy kész rá, hogy terepre gyere, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ma éjjel nem csak az igazgatónővel fogok cseverészni az időjárásról.

\- Szerinted lesznek ott vámpírok? - kérdezte meg óvatosan Kaoru.

\- Minden bizonnyal – bólintott a szőke. - Nappal egy sem volt az épületben, de ez nem jelent semmit. Főleg, mivel harapásnyomok vannak az igazgatónő csuklóján. Ha valakiből vérszopók táplálkoznak, az semmiképpen sem jó jel.

\- Mondd... szerinted önként teszi, vagy kényszerítik? - kérdezte teáját bámulva Kaoru. Reita vállat vont.

\- Őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs.

\- Ha kényszerítik rá, akkor segítenünk kell annak a szerencsétlen nőnek – nézett rá Kaoru. Reita fekete szemei azonban érdektelenségről árulkodtak. Nem is mondott semmit, inkább felállt, és elővette a hűtőből a tegnapi ebéde maradékát, amit betett a mikróba, hogy megmelegítse.

\- Gondolom, mihamarabb szeretnél te is terepre jönni. - Miközben beszélt, Kaorunak háttal állt, és a mikrósütő üvegablakán keresztül a lassan forgó tányért bámulta. - Akkor pedig edzened kell. Ma este elviszlek az egyik ellátómhoz, kapsz végre egy normális fegyvert, amivel lehet vámpírt ölni. Utána én elmegyek az árvaházba, te pedig lemész Uruhával a lőtérre. Muszáj lesz gyakorolnod.

\- Azt mondtad, már jól célzok – nézete a férfi hátát értetlenkedve Kaoru.

\- Ja, álló célpontra – morogta Reita. - Amikor megtámadtak téged azok a vérszopók, te is láthattad, mennyire gyorsak. Olyan sebességre képesek, hogy az emberi szem számára szinte láthatatlanok lesznek.

\- Ezért kell bekötött szemmel gyakorolnom. Mert velük szemben nem hagyatkozhatok a látásomra – bólintott Kaoru. - És mivel ilyen gyorsan mozognak, nekem is gyorsnak kell lennem, ha el akarom őket kapni.

\- Pontosan – bólintott Reita. A mikró hangos csipogással jelezte, hogy elkészült az étel. A szőke férfi nem is habozott kivenni a kis adag tésztát, és máris nekilátott. - Ha nem akarsz fűbe harapni, azt ajánlom, dolgozz keményen, és ne kérdőjelezd meg az utasításaimat. Ugyanis az életed a tét, fogd fel végre!

Reita ezután már nem szólalt meg, befejezte a vacsoráját, utána elvonult a szobájába aludni. Kaoru azonban még sokáig ült a konyhában, amit az egyre magasabban járó nap fényárba öltöztetett, és maga elé meredve gondolkodott.

 

Este az ébresztőóra hangos csörgése keltette mindkettejüket. Reita most sem szólt egy szót sem Kaoruhoz, csupán akkor, amikor ideje volt indulni, hogy szedje a lábát. A fekete hajú férfi tudta, hogy az orrkendős nem éppen az a trécselős típus, de néha, mint most is, feszélyezte ez a nagy némaság.

A szőke előbb bevitte Kaorut a munkahelyükre, csak utána indult el az árvaház felé. Az autója csomagtartója tele volt fegyverekkel, gumikesztyűvel, nejlonnal és fertőtlenítőszerrel – minden eshetőségre fel volt készülve. Nem egyszerűen körülnézni indult a gyermekotthonba, hanem vadászni.

A gondolatra gonosz vigyor kúszott az arcára. Az elmúlt napokban, leszámítva azt a két kis senkit, aki Kaorut megtámadta, nem ölt vámpírt, és már viszketett a tenyere. Soha nem mondta senkinek, de az, amikor átszúrta egy vérszopó szívét, vagy amikor golyót eresztett a homloka közepébe, jobb érzés volt, mint bármi a világon: izgalmasabb, mint bármelyik extrém sport és kielégítőbb, mint a szex. Tudta, hogy ha egy agyturkász meghallaná ezeket a gondolatokat, ő rövid úton a zárt osztályon kötne ki, kényszerzubbonyban, egy gumiszobában tengethetné élete hátralévő napjait – pedig ahhoz, hogy valaki jó legyen ebben a szakmában, erre volt szükség. Egészséges lelkületű emberből nem válhatott valódi vámpírvadász.

Az árvaház előtt parkolt le. Más talán két sarokra teszi le a kocsit, és úgy próbál meg belopózni a helyében, de ő feleslegesnek érezte titkolni jelenlétét. Hadd tudják csak a mocskok, hogy jön!

Megigazította az arca körül az orrkendőjét, hogy a csomó biztosan tartson, majd a csomagtartóhoz sétált, kivett onnan egy hosszú kardot és két tartalék pisztolyt az oldalán viselt mellé, majd elindult a bejárat felé. Szívből remélte, hogy a gyerekek alszanak, mert nem hiányzott volna neki egy ijedt, síró kiskölyök.

Nem kopogott. Lenyomta az ajtó kilincsét, és az engedett neki – vagy olyan hanyagok voltak az itteniek, hogy elfelejtették bezárni, vagy már vártak rá. Remélte, hogy az utóbbiról van szó.

Lassú, hangtalan léptekkel indult el a folyosón, akár az árnyék. Ugyanott, ahol reggel is, megtorpant, behunyta a szemét, és erősen koncentrált. Egy percig csak figyelt, és először nem is vett észre semmi furcsát, ám aztán végigfutott a hideg a gerincén és libabőrös lett a karja – egy vérszopó volt a házban... nem, kettő.

Elmosolyodott. Nem boldog mosoly volt ez, hanem egy gyilkos gonosz vigyora, egy farkasé, aki alig várja, hogy végre lecsaphasson áldozatára. Tudta, hogy hányan vannak, és azt is, hogy hol vannak.

Elindult az igazgatónő irodája felé. Gyorsan haladt, mégsem csapott zajt, olyan néma volt, akár az árnyék, bár tudta, ezzel csak elodázni tudja, hogy észrevegyék: a szívverése, a lélegzése és a vérének illata előbb-utóbb el fogja őt árulni. Lehet, hogy ő volt a legjobb az ügynökségnél, de ember volt.

Ismerte már a vámpírokat annyira, hogy tudja, körülbelül mikor veszik észre. Már az emeleten volt, három szobányira az igazgatói irodától, amikor már nem volt értelme tovább lopakodni, így nem is tette: rohanva indult meg a helyiség felé, ahol a vámpírok voltak. Reita érezte a vérszomjukat, sőt, már az ajtó elé érve tudta, hogy nemrég táplálkoztak, vagy éppen most fogyasztják vacsorájukat.

A két szörnyeteg észrevette őt, mert hirtelen kitárult az ajtó, és ott állt az egyikük, egy magas, izmos férfi, akinek az állán vér csordogált – nem a saját vére.

\- Azt hitted, nem vesszük észre, hogy jössz? - susogta sátáni hangon, és már lendült is a keze, hogy nyakon ragadja Reitát, ám mielőtt az ujjai elérhették volna a férfit, már nem volt keze: az orrkendős egyetlen gyors mozdulattal vágta azt le tőből a kardja segítségével.

\- Reméltem, hogy észreveszitek – vigyorgott a vámpírra Reita, majd egy újabb jól irányzott kardcsapással megszabadította a szörnyeteget a fejétől.

A szobába lépve nem várt látvány fogadta. Az asztalon egy hulla hevert – feldarabolva, megcsonkítva. Reitának egyetlen pillantás elég volt, hogy felismerje benne az igazgatónőt a csuklóján viselt karláncról.

\- Nem volt mit tenni, meg kellett tőle szabadulni – szólalt meg egy halk, kísérteties hang az orrkendős mögött. A férfi szemei összeszűkültek. - Szóval kinyírtam a kislányt...

\- Nem te ölted meg – fordult felé lassan az orrkendős. Nem kérdés volt, hanem kijelentés. - És nem is te kezdted el feldarabolni.

\- Dehogynem – röhögött a vámpír. Ahogy tett egy lépést előre, az utcáról beszűrődő lámpafény megvilágította arcát. Fiatalnak tűnő, gyönyörű nő volt hosszú, hullámos hajjal és tökéletes bőrrel. Még a sötétben is látszott, hogy ajkai vörösen csillognak a vértől.

\- Nem te voltál – mondta nyugodtan Reita. - Te nem vagy elég higgadt ahhoz, hogy így gyikolj. Te magadtól nem bírnád megállni, hogy ne tépd cafatokra, akár egy vadállat. Ezek a vágások viszont – mutatott a szerencsétlenül járt igazgatónő felé -, tiszták. Nyugodt és hideg munka. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha fél órával később érek ide, akkor már ugyanolyan csinos kis kockákra van vágva, mint az előző áldozatok.

A nő erre, akár egy vadállat, kivillantotta szemfogait. Arca most már egyáltalán nem volt szép, eltorzította a düh.

\- Szóval volt itt még valaki, én pedig megzavartam a bulit – folytatta szenvtelenül az orrkendős. - Gondolom, azt terveztétek, hogy mire ideérek, már csak a maradványokat találom itt. Így akartátok nekem megüzenni, hogy tudjátok, hogy itt jártam, és hogy értetek jövök, de ti egy lépéssel előrébb jártok. Sajnos azonban nem jött be a kis tervetek, én korábban érkeztem, mint vártátok – bár igazán nem értem, mire számítottatok, legalább egy órája lement a nap -, és a főnököd, gazdád, vagy fene tudja, hogy nevezed azt, aki parancsol neked, itthagyott téged, meg azt a marhát, aki az ajtóban üdvözölt, hogy lefoglaljatok, míg ő meglép előlem. Így volt, nem igaz?

Reita nem kapott választ, de nem is várta. Lassan elindult a nő felé, aki ösztönszerűleg tett egy lépést hátra – bár próbálta magabiztosnak tettetni magát, a szőke férfi könnyedén átlátott az álcán.

\- Nos, két választásod van – mutatta fel hüvelyk- és mutatóujját Reita, ajkain gúnyos kis mosollyal. - Tudni akarom, hogy kinek dolgozol. Ha a könnyebbik utat választod, és elárulod nekem, akkor gyorsan és fájdalommentesen végzek veled. Ha viszont a nehezebb utat választod, akkor lassan és fájdalmasan foglak kicsinálni, a halálodért fogsz könyörögni, és a végén úgyis dalolni fogsz, mint egy kismadár.

\- Nem mondok neked semmit, seggfej! - sziszegte szemfogait kivillantva a vámpír.

Reita ördögi vigyora erre szélesebbre húzódott.

\- Reméltem, hogy ezt fogod mondani.

 

Két órával később Reita sóhajtva parkolt le a rendőrség mélygarázsában. A liftek felé vette az irányt, és első útja Rukihoz vezetett.

\- Van egy feldarabolt holttest abban a gyermekotthonban, ahol Niikura felnőtt – mondta köszönés helyett. A boncnok erre felnézett a jelentésből, amit éppen körmölt.

\- Mesés! - A hangja tele volt iróniával. - Egyéb jó hír?

\- Sajnos nem sok. Elkaptam ott egy vérszopót és megpróbáltam szóra bírni, de nem igazán volt hajlandó dalolni. Csak egy nevem van, ami nem sokat segít ebben a helyzetben – mondta az orrkendős, miközben a terem végében álló mosdókagylóhoz sétált. Megnyitotta a csapot, és elkezdte lemosni a vért a kezéről.

\- Egy név? - vonta fel szemöldökét Ruki.

\- Sugihara Yasuhiro.

\- Várjunk csak, én ezt a nevet már hallottam valahol! - vonta össze a szemöldökét Ruki.

\- Persze, hogy hallottad – nézett rá Reita, kezeit törölgetve egy tiszta törölközővel. - Emlékszel tavaly arra az ügyre, amikor két tizenéves halott fiút találtunk a házadhoz közeli parkban? Sugihara volt az a vérszopó, aki végzett velük.

\- Persze, hogy emlékszem, de hát... én azt hittem, hogy elkaptad azt a mocskot – meredt értetlenül Reitára a boncmester.

\- Mert ki is nyírtam a szemétládát. Levágtam a fejét, karót szúrtam a kibaszott szívébe, lelocsoltam benzinnel és felgyújtottam a holttestet – mondta halkan Reita. A hangja nem volt indulatos, viszont a törölközőt olyan erővel vágta le az egyik üres boncasztalra, hogy Ruki összerezzent. - Sugihara Yasuhiro rég halott. Szóval vagy él egy vámpír ugyanezzel a névvel Tokióban, vagy valaki a bőrébe bújt...

\- Vagy az, akit tavaly kinyírtál, nem is ő volt – fejezte be a gondolatmenetet Ruki.

\- Azt hittem, ma éjjel végre előrelépés fog történni ebben az ügyben, de nem, nincs ilyen szerencsém – morogta az orrkendős, és most az egyszer igazán látszott az arcán, hogy dühös. - Egy lépést előre, aztán kettőt hátra... Ez az ügy most már kibaszottul kezd az agyamra menni!

Ruki szólásra nyitotta a száját, bár nem is igazán tudta, mit mondhatna most. Habozott. Már éppen azon volt, hogy inkább nem is szólal meg, amikor hirtelen berontott a terembe Uruha.

\- Ruki, helyszínre kell mennünk, most jött a bejelentés, hogy újabb áldozatot találtak az öbölben! - hadarta, majd, mikor észrevette a boncmester mellett álló Reitát, elmosolyodott. - De jó, hogy te is itt vagy, partner, így mehetünk együtt.

Reita csak bólintott, és elindult kifelé a teremből.

\- Majd a saját kocsimmal utánatok megyek – mondta a boncnok, mire Uruha bólintott, és Reita nyomában elindult a mélygarázs felé. A liftnél már várta őket Kaoru.

\- Gondoltam, ő is velünk jöhetne – mondta társa kérdő pillantását látva Uruha. - Hogy lássa, milyen is egy tetthely.

\- Felőlem – vont vállat az orrkendős.

Uruha kocsijával mentek. A rövid út alatt a férfi elmondott mindent, amit az ügyről tudott: a bejelentés néhány perce érkezett, egy a kutyáját sétáltató öregember talált rá a maradványokra. Először azt hitte, hogy valaki a romlott húst dobta ki, de aztán meglátott egy szemgolyót közöttük, bepánikolt, és elrohant a legközelebbi rendőrőrsre.

Mire az öbölbe értek, a helyi rendőrök biztosították a helyszínt, és szerencsére úgy tűnt, hogy a mai napon a médiát is megússzák egyelőre. A három ügynök kiszállt a kocsiból, és miután felmutatták jelvényüket, szabad utat kaptak a sárga szalag mögé. Ott aztán Uruha a nyomozást vezető rendőrhöz fordult, és megvillantotta felé is a jelvényét.

\- Bocs, haver, de le kell lépnetek, ez a mi terepünk – mondta. A nyomozó elhúzta a száját, de nem állt le veszekedni vele, tudta, hogy a Szervezett Bűnözés munkatársainak a hatásköre tovább terjed az övénél. Így csak intett embereinek, hogy szedjék össze a holmijukat, és sebtében elhadarta Uruhának azt, amit eddig megtudott az esetről, azaz a nagy semmit, majd elhagyta a helyszínt. Pont, amikor beszállt az autóba, és kollégáival elindult visszafelé a rendőrőrsre, futott be Ruki.

Az alacsony boncnok nem teketóriázott, szinte másodpercek alatt vette ki táskáját autója csomagtartójából, és máris a maradványok mellett volt. Felrántott egy gumikesztyűt, és miután Uruha készített néhány képett a csinos kis halomba rendezett húsdarabokról, megkezdte a munkát.

\- Nem sok vér maradt benne – ez volt az első, amit megállapított. - Hasonló módszer, mint az előző esetek, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ugyanaz az elkövető. A maradványok nem frissek, nem mai gyilkosságról van szó: post mortem fagyási sérülések jeleit látom.

\- Tehát miután megölte és feldarabolta az áldozatot, betette a hűtőládába, és várta az alkalmas pillanatot, hogy kidobhassa ide? - ráncolta a homlokát Uruha. - De miért ma?

\- Ma megöltem kettőt közülük – mondta halkan Reita.

\- Szóval neked üzent ezzel – sóhajtott Uruha. - Remek. Lehet, hogy tényleg nem kellett volna elküldeni neki a múltkori kis fogásod maradványait. Nem volt jó ötlet párbajra hívni ezt a mocsok vérszopót!

\- A halál idejéről és az áldozat kilétéről a boncolásig és a laborvizsgálatokig nem tudok semmit mondani – sóhajtott Ruki. - Akár hónapok óta is egy hűtőkamrában lehetett.

\- Rendben, akkor szólok a fiúknak, hogy vigyék be a maradványokat – bólintott Uruha, és már vette is elő telefonját.

Ruki elgondolkodva meredt az előtte heverő húshalomra, és hirtelen szemet szúrt neki valaki.

\- Srácok... ez nem egyetlen áldozat! - nyögte.

\- Micsoda? Biztos vagy benne? - szólalt meg ma este először Kaoru, aki eddig döbbent némaságba burkolózva figyelte a jelenetet.

\- Hacsak a szerencsétlennek nem volt két bal lábfeje – mutatott néhány csont- és szövetdarabra -, akkor holtbiztos, hogy ezek a maradványok legalább két áldozattól származnak.


	15. Tizenötödik fejezet

Ruki gondterhelten körmölte a jelentését. Felesleges dupla munka volt előbb kézzel megírni a jelentést, majd digitalizálni, de ő ragaszkodott a tollhoz és a papírhoz: megfigyelte, hogy gépelés közben könnyebben hagy ki lényeges információkat a jelentésből.

Az alacsony boncmester sóhajtva fordult a két asztal felé, amin egy-egy kupac hús hevert. Groteszk látványt nyújtott, mintha valaki egy egész hadsereg vacsorájához darabolt volna fel húst. Elfintorodott. Látott már csúnya ügyeket, de ennyire csúnyákat azért még nem.

A szeme akaratlanul is az egyik zárt hullakamrára tévedt. Amögött feküdt az árvaház igazgatónőjének felismerhetetlenségig megcsonkított holtteste. Volt valami, ami nyugtalanította Rukit azzal a gyilkossággal kapcsolatban. Illet az eddigi sémába, az elkövetőnek ugyanannak kellett lennie, mint aki feldarabolta a lányokat, de mégis volt valami furcsa az ügyben. Valami nem stimmelt... de nem tudta megmondani, mi.

\- Megtudtál valamit? - zavarta meg egy mély hang, mire a boncmester sóhajtva fordul annak irányába. A bejáratnál Reita támasztotta az ajtófélfát.

\- Igen – bólintott a boncmester. - Azt hiszem, ezt mindhármatoknak hallania kellene.

\- Akkor felszólok Niikurának – bólintott az orrkendős ügynök, és így is tett.

Míg Kaorura és Uruhára vártak, Ruki beljebb invitálta a szőke férfit a boncterembe.

\- Tudod, nekem nem áll össze a kép – mondta halkan. - Mármint az igazgatónő... Van valami furcsa a meggyilkolásával kapcsolatban, és nem jövök rá, hogy mi.

\- Akkor megmutatom – bólintott Reita, és elvette az igazgatónő aktáját Ruki asztaláról. Kinyitotta a néhány lapot tartalmazó mappát, párat lapozott benne, majd letette a boncmester elé, és rábökött az egyik a holttestről készült képre. - Ezt keresed.

Ruki a homlokát ráncolta. Először nem látott semmi különöset a képen, már ha nem számított különösnek, hogy egy darab levágott kart bámul.

\- Nem értem... - motyogta maga elé, majd felsandított Reitára.

\- Nézd meg jobban! - mondta az ügynök, mire Ruki újra a fénykép felé fordult, és milliméterről milliméterre haladva tanulmányozni kezdte. Nemsokára meg is találta a „hibát”. Elkerekedett szemmel, hitetlenkedve nézett fel az orrkendősre. - Te most szórakozol velem?!

\- Nem én nyírtam ki a nőt – vont vállat Reita.

Ruki homlokát tenyerébe temetve nézett végig újra a fényképen. A ő karjába egyértelműen tűt szúrtak, ami aztán beletört a bőrébe. De a tű nem volt szokványos, és ezért nem vette a tapasztalt boncnok észre korábban: nem fémből volt, nem is műanyagból, és éppen olyan zúzódás jelent meg körülötte a bőrön, amilyen egy erősebb ütés után keletkezik. A kis lila foltnak Ruki eddig nem tulajdonított jelentőséget, volt még több tucat a szerencsétlen áldozat testén, de úgy tűnik, alaposabbnak kellett volna lennie. Magában megjegyezte, hogy ezentúl nem szabad elsiklania még az utolsó beszakadt köröm felett sem.

\- Észre kellett volna vennem – morogta. - De ilyet, bevallom, még nem láttam ezelőtt.

\- Én igen – mondta halkan Reita. - Azért is vettem mindjárt észre.

\- Mit adtak be neki? - kérdezte Ruki.

\- Vért.

\- Emberit? - nézett az orrkendősre reménykedve Ruki, mire Reita gúnyosan felhorkantott.

\- Ha emberi vér lenne, így nézne ki a bőre?

\- Mit akart csinálni az a szörnyeteg ezzel a nővel? - kérdezte kiszáradt szájjal Ruki. Ez az ügy kezdett egyre ijesztőbb lenni, pedig ő már azt hitte, hogy a vámpírok nem tudják meglepni semmivel.

\- Nem tudom – sóhajtott Reita. - Talán át akarták változtatni, csak a dolog rosszul sült el. Láttam már néhány ilyen esetet, de őszintén szólva soha nem tudtam meg, hogy miért próbálják a saját vérüket embereknek beadni a vámpírok. Mindenesetre ne maradjon ki a jelentésből ez se.

\- Rendben – bólintott komoran Ruki.

Ekkor kopogtattak, és a boncterembe belépett Uruha, nyomában Kaoruval. A fekete hajú férfi tréningruhát viselt, és láthatóan meg volt izzadva – nem csoda, hiszen ezidáig Uruha felügyelete alatt edzett. A nyakán még mindig viselte a vámpír harapását eltakaró tapaszt.

\- Jöttünk, ahogy tudtunk – mondta Uruha. - Miről van szó?

\- Nos – állt fel Ruki, és sétált a két boncasztalhoz, ahol a tegnap talált áldozatok maradványai hevertek -, sikerült szétválogatnom a darabokat. Sok időbe telt, egyenként kellett őket megvizsgálnom, és mint láthatjátok, kicsit sok van. Ami a jó hír, hogy csupán két áldozatról beszélhetünk.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nincsenek harmadik, esetleg negyedik áldozat maradványai is a darabok között? - kérdezte Uruha.

\- Biztos – bólintott a boncnok. - Hidd el, nagyon alapos munkát végeztem, mindent ellenőriztem kétszer. Ez itt két test, és ahogy elnézem, két teljes test, hiánytalanul... leszámítva persze azt, ami alapján azonosítani lehetne őket: a fogsort, és az ujjbegyeket.

\- Futtattál DNS analízist? - tette fel az újabb kérdést Uruha, mire Ruki arcán megjelent egy magabiztos kis félmosoly.

\- Hát persze, hogy futtattam, és ezért is hívtalak ide titeket! - csapta össze tenyerét. - Viszont az, amit megtudtam, már erősen kimeríti a rossz hír kategóriáját.

\- Pontosabban? - sürgette Reita.

\- Nos, ez itt két nő, mindketten huszonhárom évesek – mondta Ruki. - Ami igazán figyelemfelkeltő, és ami némiképp nehezítette a munkámat a maradványok szétválasztásánál, hogy ikertestvérek voltak.

Kaoru felnyögött. Ilyen bizarr dolgot még soha nem hallott. Ruki együttérző pillantást vetett a fekete hajú férfira.

\- Ami pedig a legrosszabb... Kaoru-san, ez a két lány az édestestvéred volt – mondta halkan. - A DNS vizsgálatból egyértelmű, hogy ugyanazok a szüleitek.

Kaoru erre már kishíján elájult. Még szerencse, hogy ott volt a közelében egy szék, amire lerogyhatott. Ez már sok volt még neki is...

\- Te jó ég, hány testvérem futkározik nekem az utcán? - motyogta maga elé holtravált arccal. - És hányat öltek már meg azok a mocskok?

Uruha vigasztalóan végigsimított a férfi vállán. Mondani nem mondott semmit, mert nem volt mit – mégis mivel tehette volna könnyebbé ezt a helyzetet Kaoru számára?

\- Srácok, találtam valamit! - rontott be hirtelen a boncterembe Aoi, mire mindenki összerezzent, kivéve persze Reitát, aki sztoikus nyugalommal nézte, hogyan rohan munkatársuk az asztalhoz, és dobál le rá képeket, amit egy a kezében tartott mappából húz elő. - Minimum vakok vagyunk, hogy ez eddig nem szúrt szemet egyikőnknek sem, pedig végig itt volt, az orrunk előtt!

\- Micsoda? - kérdezte csodálkozva Ruki.

\- Te is elsiklottál felette, Reita is, Uruha is – magyarázta izgatottan Aoi -, és bevallom, én is, nem is egyszer. Csak aztán az egyik lány aktájában találtam valamit, ami felkeltette a figyelmemet, és miután ellenőriztem, rájöttem, hogy van még egy kapcsolat az áldozatok között.

\- Mondd már, micsoda! - csattant fel türelmetlenül Uruha.

\- Nos, mindegyik áldozatnak volt egy tetoválása a csuklóján – magyarázott erősen gesztikulálva Aoi. - Egy madár.

\- Ugyanolyanok?

\- Bizony – bólintott vigyorogva Aoi. - Azt ugyan még nem tudom, hogy ez pontosan mit jelent, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy fontos a nyomozás szempontjából.

Reita kifejezéstelen arccal nézett Aoira. Áldotta az eget, hogy ilyen jó színész volt, mert ugyan kívülről semmi sem látszott rajta, legszívesebben megfojtotta volna ezt a marhát. A dolog, amit Rukival eddig annyira igyekeztek eltitkolni, kitudódott.

Kaoru közben remegő tagokkal az asztalhoz sétált, és megnézte magának a képeket, amiket Aoi hozott. Csodálkozva nézett végig a többieken.

\- De hát... Reita, neked is ilyen tetoválásod van... - mondta.

Igen, Reita tényleg minden istennek hálát adott, amiért most sikerült magára erőltetnie a sztoikus ábrázatot. Mert egyébként biztos, hogy most szépen agyonverte volna először Aoit, aztán Kaorut is. Még csak ez hiányzott nekik! Most aztán majd magyarázkodhat a főnöknek – mert az öreg jobban ismerte őt annál, hogy elhiggye, tényleg elsiklott egy ilyen fontos részlet felett.

\- Tényleg? - pislogott hol Kaorura, hol Reitára Aoi. Ő nem tudott a szőke ügynök tetoválásáról, hiszen a férfi többnyire bőrdzsekit hordott, aminek ujja eltakarta csuklóját. - Hadd nézzem! - rohant oda hozzá, és fel akarta rántani a ruhája ujját, ám Reita kitépte kezét az övéből.

\- Ne érj hozzám! - sziszegte vészjóslóan, mire Aoi tett két lépést hátra. Tudta, ha kihúzza a gyufát az ügynöknél, az még képes, és jól ellátja a baját – azt meg nem akarta.

\- Bocs – motyogta feltartott kézzel, megszeppenten.

\- De mit jelent az a tetoválás? - nézett Reitára érdeklődve Kaoru, ám a szőke ügynök nem felelt. Helyette a boncasztalokon heverő maradványokat nézte gondolataiba mélyedve. Aztán hirtelen a homlokára csapott.

\- Mekkora hülye vagyok!

\- Mi van? - nézett rá meglepetten Ruki, mire az orrkendős férfi megrázta a fejét.

\- Annyira egyértelmű, és végig itt volt a szemem előtt! - fordult Kaoru felé. - Te már láttál ilyen galambot korábban is, igaz, Niikura? Gyerekkorodban.

Kaoru homlokráncolva meredt maga elé. Aztán, mint akinek fény gyúlik az agyában, hevesen bólogatni kezdett.

\- Igen. Volt egy festmény az árvaházban, az ebédlő falán – mondta. - Teljesen el is felejtettem...

Reita Rukihoz fordult.

\- Így már érted? - kérdezte sötéten, mire az alacsony férfi bólintott. Bizony, ő már értette.

\- De mi nem értjük – jegyezte meg epésen Uruha. - Beavatnál?

\- Gondolj csak bele, ha vámpír lennél, és vérre lenne szükséged, mit csinálnál? Ha folyton vadászni jársz, előbb-utóbb valaki elkap. Ha elrabolsz valakit, egy időre tudod biztosítani magadnak a táplálékot, de azt keresni fogják, ráadásul az emberek nem élnek örökké, főleg, ha folyton egy vérszopó csüng a nyakukon – magyarázta az ügynök.

\- Szóval kell utánpótlás – bólintott Uruha. - Ezt már eddig is tudtuk. Néhány vámpír úgy szaporítja az embereket, mint ahogy a tenyészállatokat szokás.

\- Igen, de – emelte fel mutatóujját Reita -, egy nő nem feltétlenül esik azonnal teherbe, főleg egy olyan nő nem, akit fogva tart egy vámpír. Az alultápláltság és a rendszeres bántalmazás nem kedvez a fogantatásnak. Ráadásul, még ha sikerül is, egy nő kilenc hónapig terhes, és az alatt is történhetnek komplikációk...

\- Na várjunk csak egy pillanatra! - kapta a kezét szája elé Uruha. - Te most azt akarod mondani nekem, hogy a gyerekotthon...

\- Igen – bólintott az orrkendős. - Állami gondozottakból sosincs hiány. Nincsenek szüleik, a hatóságok nem törődnek azzal, mi folyik egy árvaház falai között, ha eltűnik egy-kettő, senki sem hiányolja őket. Ha nyomozni is kezd a rendőrség, néhány hét után lezárják azzal, hogy biztos elszökött a hülye kölyök, vagy, ha kerül is elő holttest, megkapja a nyomozást valami kezdő, aki akkor sem ismerne fel egy egyértelmű nyomot, ha villogó neonfények jeleznék a helyét.

\- Tökéletes módszer – bólintott Ruki. - Nem kell vadászniuk, ha a vámpír éhes, egyszerűen csak besétál az árvaházba.

\- Azt hiszem, ezzel az emberkereskedelem fogalma egészen új értelmet nyert – masszírozta homlokát Uruha. - De mit csinálnak, ha felnőnek a gyerekek?

\- Vagy eladják őket valamelyik vámpírnak, vagy megszabadulnak tőlük – vont vállat Reita. - Én legalábbis ezt tenném a helyükben.

\- De akkor Kaoru... - nyögte Uruha, mire Reita ismét bólintott.

\- Niikura egy hiba a rendszerben – mondta halkan, és a döbbent fekete hajú ügynökre nézett. - Csupán a vakszerencsének köszönhető, hogy sikerült meglépned előlük. Valamelyik vérszopó, vagy egy csicskája, hatalmas hibát vétett. És ezt most próbálják korrigálni. Eddig nem tudtak elkapni téged, szóval...

\- Szóval ezekkel a gyilkosságokkal üzennek?

\- Bizony – bólintott Reita. - Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy a kihívás nekem szól, de tévedtem. Ezek téged akarnak.


	16. Tizenhatodik fejezet

\- Nem értem, hogy miért kellek nekik ennyire – sóhajtott Kaoru, miközben leült Reita kanapéjára. Most értek haza, és azóta, hogy kijöttek Ruki laborjából, nem szólalt még meg.

\- Mondtam: mert egy hiba vagy az ő tökéletesnek hitt rendszerükben – vont vállat Reita, és levette az orrkendőjét, majd hanyagul a dohányzóasztalra dobta. - A vámpírok szolgaként tartják fogva az embereket, rosszabb körülmények között, mint az amerikaiak tartották a fekete bőrűeket annak idején. Velük takaríttatnak, főzetnek, mosatnak, de ez nem elég, még enni is belőlük esznek, sőt, ha ahhoz szottyan kedvük, megdugják őket. Mindent elvesznek tőlük.

\- Én akkor sem értem... - morogta Kaoru. - Igen, belőlem is evett egy vámpír gyerekkoromban, de megöltem őt. Miért vagyok olyan fontos nekik, hogy ilyen messzire menjenek?

\- Fogalmam sincs, mi járhat egy vérszopó fejében – sóhajtott Reita. - Ők nem úgy gondolkodnak, mint mi. Nem emberek, hanem...

\- Szörnyetegek – fejezte be a mondatot Kaoru.

\- Igen – bólintott a szőke. - Egyiknek sincs rendben a feje, az biztos. Ha emberek lennének, a zárt osztályon lenne a helyük, mert szadista pszichopaták. Őket nem érdekli, hány életet kell feláldozniuk ahhoz, hogy elérjék a céljukat, nem számít, hogy emberről vagy a saját fajtájukról van szó. A tulajdon anyjukat kinyírnák, ha az szolgálja érdeküket.

\- Úgy néznek ki, mint mi, emberek. Mégsem azok – motyogta az orra alatt Kaoru.

\- Nem. Nem emberek – halászott elő egy cigarettát a farmerje zsebéből a szőke ügynök. - A végső céljuk pedig az, hogy igába hajtsák az egész emberiséget. Volt már szerencsém pár vérszopóhoz, aki beavatott abba, hogy mire utaznak: nem tekintenek minket másnak, mint kiapadhatatlan táplálékforrásnak. Úgy akarnak minket nevelni, mint ahogy mi tenyésztjük a tyúkokat ketrecekben. El akarják foglalni a világot. A mi egyetlen szerencsénk az, hogy viszonylag kevesen vannak, és bár egyre erősödnek, nem kapkodhatják el a dolgot. Szóval szépen lassan, lépésenként haladnak, de végülis ők ráérnek, hiszen halhatatlanok.

\- Szóval tényleg örökké élnek? - pislogott Kaoru.

\- Amíg nem repít az ember golyót a fejükbe – bólintott Reita. - Persze nem mindegy, milyen golyót. Egy vámpírt nem tudsz megölni csak úgy, egyszerűen. Különleges fegyverekre van szükség: ezüstgolyókra, tűzre, napfényre, ezüst és acél ötvözetéből készült pengékre, nyírfakaróra, és még sorolhatnám. Ha nem a megfelelő fegyverrel próbálod meg kinyírni, a vérszopó teste regenerálódik.

\- És a szenteltvíz?

\- Hülye legenda – legyintett a szőke. - Ahogy a fokhagyma sem működik.

Kaoru előrehajolt a székében.

\- A fegyverekről jut eszembe, korábban azt mondtad, elviszel az ellátódhoz.

\- Igaz is, teljesen elfelejtettem – morogta maga elé elgondolkodva Reita, majd elnyomta cigarettáját és felállt. - Gyere!

\- Hová? - nézett rá meglepetten Kaoru.

\- Hát az ellátómhoz, hová máshová? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a szőke, és már az ajtónál is volt, hogy felvegye bakancsát.

\- Ilyenkor? - Már fényes nappal volt, általában ilyenkor szoktak lefeküdni aludni.

\- Nyugi, a bolt a nap huszonnégy órájában nyitva van – eresztett meg egy félmosolyt felé Reita, mire a fekete hajú férfi gyorsan összekapta magát. Öt perccel később már a szőke ügynök kocsijában ültek.

\- Úgy érzem, még mindig túl keveset tudok a vámpírokról – ismerte be Kaoru.

\- Mert még mindig túl keveset tudsz – nézett rá szeme sarkából a szőke. - De ezen könnyen segíthetünk. Minden, amit tudnod kell, megtalálható a cég szerverein. Este elintézem, hogy megkapd a hozzáférést a fájlokhoz.

\- Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Kaoru. Reita nem viszonozta a gesztust.

Az autóút a továbbiakban csendben telt. Kaoru nézte az éledező várost, és csodálta Reitát, aki képes volt a központon keresztül is olyan útvonalat választani, ahol nem hátráltatta őket a csúcsforgalom: elkerülte a nagyobb csomópontokat és a négysávos utak helyett a kis mellékutcákat választotta. Így sem volt azonban rövid az út, amikor a szőke végre leállította a motort, Kaoru karórája szerint már fél tíz is elmúlt. Nem csoda, hiszen átvágtak a fél városon.

A fekete hajú ügynök kiszállt az autóból, majd jó alaposan körbenézett. Még sohasem járt ezen a környéken. Az utcák itt nem voltak sem zsúfoltak, sem tiszták, az épületek homlokzatán omladozott a vakolat és rosszul öltözött alakok beszélgettek az egyik kapualjban.

\- Itt lakik a... - kezdte volna, de mielőtt végigmondhatta volna a kérdést, Reita a szavába vágott.

\- Kuss! - förmedt rá cseppet sem kedvesen, majd megindult az egyik épület felé, és intett Kaorunak, hogy kövesse. A fekete hajú ügynök méltatlankodva nézett utána, majd megvonta vállát, és ő is elindult a ház felé. Már megszokhatta volna, hogy Reita bunkó, nem kéne a lelkére vennie, gondolta.

Reita láthatóan olyan természetesen mozgott ezen a környéken, mintha csak otthon lenne. Az épülethez érve – ami egy meglehetősen lepukkant lakóház volt -, beütötte az ajtó melletti kis készülékbe a kapukódot, ami hangos búgással jelezte, hogy szabad az út befelé. A nehéz vasajtó mögött egy penészes falú lépcsőház várta őket. Reita a lépcsőn indult el, Kaoru egy lépéssel lemaradva követte.

A harmadik emeletre mentek, ahol egy szebb napokat látott, foltos fehér ajtó előtt álltak meg. Reita felemelte kezét, és hármat kopogott. Nem érkezett válasz. Egy ideig álltak ott a lépcsőházban, és Kaoru már kezdte azt hinni, hogy potyára jöttek ide. Már éppen meg is akarta kérni a szőkét, hogy inkább menjenek innen, amikor végül feltárult az ajtó, és egy meglehetősen lengén öltözött alak ajtót nyitott. Csupán egy papucs és alsónadrág volt rajta.

\- A legjobbkor – fintorodott el Reitáék láttán, és intett a fejével, hogy menjenek beljebb. Reita sztoikus ábrázattal lépett be a lakásba, Kaoru kissé feszengve követte. Az első, amit kiszúrt ugyanis az alsógatyás férfival kapcsolatban a merevedése volt, amit meg sem próbált elrejteni.

\- Ő itt Zero – mutatott Reita a férfira, amikor az bezárta mögöttük az ajtót. - Az ellátóm.

Kaoru egyik lábáról a másikra helyezte a testsúlyt, majd megköszörülte a torkát. Most az egyszer örült, hogy japán volt, így az illem nem követelte meg, hogy kezet fogjon a férfival, akinek az ujjai néhány perce valószínűleg olyan helyen matattak, amit Kaoru még közvetve sem akart volna megérinteni.

\- Üdv. Niikura Kaoru – mutatkozott be apró meghajlás kíséretében, mire a Zerónak nevezett férfi csak felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Húha, még nagyon friss husi lehetsz – mondta, és tetőtől talpig jó alaposan megnézte magának Kaorut.

Reita, mintha meg sem történt volna az előbbi kis közjáték, folytatta:

\- Kéne neki valami normális fegyver. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mint aki gondolkodik. - Nyolc milliméteres, ezüst-nitráttal töltött golyókkal. Meg valami kés is, kicsi, könnyű markolattal.

\- Előbb, ha nem bánnád, lerendezném a kicsikét, aki a hálóban vár – vigyorgott az ügynökre Zero. - Éppen a legrosszabbkor zavartál meg.

\- Leszarom. Én nem érek rá egész nap – vetette oda összeszűkített szemekkel Reita, mire Zero elhúzta a száját.

\- Hát jó – morogta, és a nappaliba invitálta vendégeit, majd hellyel kínálta őket a kanapén. - Várjatok itt. Mindjárt hozom, amiből válogathattok – mondta, majd magára hagyta a két ügynököt.

\- Fura fazon – jegyezte meg inkább csak magának Kaoru, de Reita ezúttal kivételesen nem hagyta megjegyzés nélkül az észrevételét.

\- Ha megfigyeled, ez a szakma vonzza a fura fazonokat. Elég, ha körülnézel az irodában.

\- Ezek szerint te is fura fazon vagy? - vonta fel fél szemöldökét Kaoru, apró kis vigyorral az arcán. Reita erre vállat vont.

\- Miért, szerinted normális átlagember vagyok?

Kaoru erre megcsóválta a fejét. No igen, Reita minden volt, csak normális és átlagos nem.

Csend telepedett rájuk, és most a fekete hajú férfinak volt alkalma körbenézni Zero nappalijában. Az ugyanolyan átlagos helyiség volt, amilyet bármelyik japán család lakásán találni: fekete kárpittal bevont kanapé, középen alacsony asztal, körülötte párnák, a sarokban egy LCD tévé, melynek állványán fényképek sorakoztak, egy teljesen átlagos és boldog család képei. Ahogy jobban megnézte magának a képeket, Kaoru felismerte a családapában Zerót. Az első képen a feleségéel állt, az esküvőjükön készülhetett, mert a nő – aki csodaszép volt -, fehér ruhát viselt. A másodikon ugyanaz a nő állt domborodó pocakkal, majd a harmadik képen már a házaspár egy kisbabát tartott büszkén. A negyedik, utolsó képen már négytagú volt a család: Zero és a felesége lábánál állt egy kisiskolás és egy óvodás korú kisfiú.

\- Rá ne kérdezz! - szólalt meg hirtelen Reita, mire Kaoru értetlenkedve fordult felé.

\- Mire?

\- Arra, hogy hol van a családja – mondta halkan a szőke. Eszerint észrevette, hogy Kaoru a képeket nézi. - Ha szóba hozod őket, beveri a képed.

A fekete hajú férfi egy ideig nézte fiatalabb társát, majd lassacskán leesett neki, miért is érintheti ilyen érzékenyen a téma Zerót.

\- Csak nem a vámpírok...? - kérdezte meg egészen halkan, mire Reita bólintott.

\- A legtöbben, akik beszállnak ebbe a bizniszbe, nem azért teszik, mert annyira izgalmasnak találják, hogy vérszopókat öljenek.

Kaoru elgondolkozva fordult vissza a képek felé. Igaz is, ő maga sem azért akart a Szervezett Bűnözéshez csatlakozni, mert egyszerűen kedvet kapott hozzá. Bosszúra vágyott, ahogy valószínűleg Zero is.

\- Erről jut eszembe, el kell mondanom néhány alapszabályt – szólalt meg újra Reita. - Először is, hivatalosan egy szolgálati fegyvered van, az szerepel mindenhol a nyilvántartásban. A szabályzat szerint más fegyver viselése kimeríti a bűncselekmény fogalmát, de természetesen ránk ez a szabály csak papíron vonatkozik. Az, hogy hol, mikor és mennyiért szerzel be milyen fegyvert, a te dolgod, de éppen ezért nem a cég fizeti.

\- Na várjunk csak! Ezt úgy érted, hogy a saját pénzünkön vesszük meg azt a fegyvert, amivel aztán vámpírokat ölünk a cég kedvéért? - ráncolta a homlokát Kaoru.

\- De a fénymásolópapír ugyanúgy ingyen van, mint más ügyosztályokon – tárta szét karját Reita. Kaoru csodálkozva nézett rá: nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is viccelni hallotta volna a férfit. Már éppen szóvá akarta ezt tenni, amikor Zero besétált a helyiségbe.

A férfi most már melegítőnadrágot és pólót viselt, és két nagy aktatáska volt a kezében. Letette őket az asztalra a két ügynök elé, és kinyitotta őket. Kaoru eltátotta a száját, amikor meglátta, hogy mindkettőben kések vannak.

\- Próbáld csak ki őket, és válassz! - mondta Zero. - Mindjárt hozom a pisztolyokat is. - Azzal újra magára hagyta Reitáékat a nappaliban.

Kaoru habozott. A késekkel való hadonászás nem igazán volt az ő stílusa, jobban kedvelte a pusztakezi harcot, de ha már mindenképpen fegyvert kellett ragadnia, akkor ragaszkodott a pisztolyhoz.

\- Válassz egyet! Lehet, hogy azt gondolod, felesleges, de egy fegyver, amit el tudsz dugni a zsebedben, megmentheti az életedet, ha egy vérszopó, teszem azt, elkap hátulról – mondta Reita. - Ezek különböző ezüst-ötvözetek, ha halálos sérülést nem is tudsz vele okozni, a seb, ami utána marad, lassan gyógyul, és a heget örökre viselni fogja a vámpír. Praktikus kis jószágok ezek.

Kaorunak még mindig nem fűlött hozzá foga, hogy megfogja bármelyiket is, de végül mégiscsak kivette az egyiket a táskából. A markolata nem volt éppen kényelmes, így visszatette és választott egy másikat, majd egy újabbat. Az összeset kipróbálta, és amellett döntött, amelyik leginkább kézre állt neki. A markolata láthatóan valódi csont volt, az éle recés, nem egyenes, mint a többié, tűhegyes pengeéllel – az ilyen nem tiszta vágást ejtett, így sokkal fájdalmasabb sebet okozott.

\- Ez jó lesz – fordult Reita felé, aki elégedetten bólintott.

\- Erre most a vendégem vagy – mondta az ügynök. - A pisztolyra is.

Kaoru felvonta a szemöldökét. Eddig sem igazodott ki Reitán, de most aztán végképp sikerült őt meglepnie a szőke ügynöknek. Miért ad neki ajándékot? Miért fizet ki két vélhetően borzasztó drága fegyvert csak így, egyszerűen? Talán így akarja Kaorut lekötelezni?

\- Miért? - csúszott ki a száján, mire Reita sóhajtott egyet.

\- Azért, mert látok benned fantáziát. Amit eddig mutattál, az alapján te, ellentétben sok marhával, akikkel kénytelen vagyok együtt dolgozni, hasznos leszel a cég számára.

\- És számodra is, igaz? - ráncolta homlokát Kaoru.

\- Talán – vont vállat az ügynök.

Hamarosan Zero visszatért a szobába, ezúttal mindkét kezében egy-egy pisztollyal.

\- Most ez a két nyolc millisem van – tette le őket Kaoru elé. - Próbáld ki őket!

A fekete hajú férfi most nem habozott, kezébe fogta a szebbik fegyvert, egy ezüstszínű Browningot. Felemelte, forgatta kicsit a kezében, hogy érezze a súlypontját. Tökéletes volt. Úgy illett a kezébe, mintha csak az ujjaira öntötték volna.

\- Látom, tetszik – eresztett meg felé egy mosolyt Zero, majd letett három kis dobozkát az asztalra. - Mindegyikben van száz darab golyó, azt hiszem, ez elég lesz egy darabig. Ha nem, gyertek csak vissza!

\- Remek – bólintott Reita, és elővett egy vaskos borítékot bőrdzsekije belső zsebéből, majd Zerónak nyújtotta. - Akkor mi leléptünk.

\- Jó vadászatot! - vigyorgott rájuk Zero, majd egy zacskóba tette a fegyvereket és a töltényt, és az ajtóig kísérte vendégeit.

Amikor már újra a kocsiban ültek, Kaoru elővette a pisztolyt. Akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, ahogy végigsimított annak csövén. Azelőtt még soha nem látott ilyen jó fegyvert. Sejtette, hogy ezzel még a korábbinál is pontosabban fog tudni célozni.

\- Jó ízlésed van – jegyezte meg mellette Reita. Kaoru csodálkozva nézett rá, mire a szőke férfi vigyorogva elővette saját pisztolyát, és megmutatta neki. - Nekem is ugyanilyen van.


	17. Tizenhetedik fejezet

Aoi meredten bámult maga elé. Vállig érő, fekete haja most kócosan omlott az arcába, a szemei karikásak voltak. A gyengélkedőn ült a vizsgálóasztalon, előtte Ruki egy széken, aki a férfi karján díszelgő mély sebet igyekezett megtisztítani. Az alkohol csípte a vágást, ám Aoi, mintha érzéketlen volna, még csak meg sem rezdült, ahogy a fertőtlenítőszerrel átitatott vatta hozzá ért.

\- Mi történt pontosan? - kérdezte tőle a boncnok, ám a férfi nem felelt. Ruki felsóhajtott. Az elmúlt egy órában már tizenkétszer tette fel ugyanezt a kérdést, de még mindig nem tudott választ kicsikarni Aoiból. Mintha sokkos állapotban lett volna, pedig a fekete hajú is ügynök volt, így már látott nem egy csúnya dolgot. Ruki el sem tudta képzelni, min mehetett keresztül, hogy így elnémuljon.

Jobbnak látta értesíteni Reitáékat. Uruhát hívta fel, mert tudta, az ügynökök ilyenkor általában még alszanak, és az orrkendős igazán rosszul viselte, ha megzavarták az álmát. Ruki nem akart vele vitatkozni már kora este.

\- Baj van? - szólt bele a telefonba Uruha. Ruki hallotta, hogy a férfi elfojt egy ásítást.

\- Be kellene jönnötök, amint lehet. Aoi megsérült – mondta halkan, majd kilépett a gyengélkedő ajtaján, hogy a fekete hajú férfi ne hallhassa, miről beszél Uruhával.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte az ügynök. A boncmester motozást hallott a vonal túlsó végén, Uruha minden bizonnyal fél kézzel öltözködni kezdett.

\- Fogalmam sincs. Nem súlyos a sérülése, egy mély vágás a karján, valamilyen penge okozhatta – sóhajtott Ruki -, de meg sem szólal. Egy szó nem sok, annyit sem tudok kihúzni belőle. Egy órája, amikor beértem melóba, a boncterem előtt találtam. Ott ült a földön, maga elé bámult, mint aki kísértetet látott... és még most is hasonló állapotban van.

\- Azonnal hívom Reitát. Mindjárt ott leszünk – mondta Uruha, majd bontotta is a vonalat. Ruki sóhajtva sétált vissza a gyengélkedőre, ahol Aoi még mindig úgy ült, ahogy hagyta, akár egy mozdulatlan szobor. A boncmester sóhajtott egy nagyot. Sejtette, hogy ez egy hosszú éjszaka lesz.

Mindeközben Kaoru Reita lakásán kávét főzött és kenyeret pirított. Mióta ide kellett költöznie, valamiért sokkal jobban érezte magát a bőrében, mint azelőtt, hiába kapott napi szinten híreket meggyilkolt testvérekről és vérszívó szörnyetegekről.

Mikor elkészült a reggeli, megterített magának és Reitának a konyhapultnál, majd, hogy elfoglalja magát, míg a szőke felébred, a nappaliba ment, és kitakarította a madárkalitkát. A két kis papagáj egészen megszokta a jelenlétét, valahányszor enni adott nekik – és mióta itt volt, általában ő etette őket -, kedveskedve csipkedték meg ujjait. Elmosolyodott, amikor a két kis háziállat rászállt a karjára, mielőtt nekiestek volna magokból álló eleségüknek. Ahogy nézte őket, akaratlanul is eszébe jutott Reita tetoválása. Egy kismadár, mint ez is. Ha nem tudta volna jobban, azt hitte volna, hogy a szőke azért varratta magára a mintát, mert kedvelte a madarakat.

Reita hálószobája felől telefoncsörgést hallott. Kaoru elfintorodott: az, ha megszólalt valamelyikük mobilja, a legtöbbször rossz híreket jelzett. Most is, hiszen Reita két perccel később felöltözve rohant ki a fürdőszobába. A fekte hajú férfi sóhajtva ment vissza a konyhába, a pirítósokat szalvétába csomagolta, a kávét pedig termoszba töltötte, majd gyorsan megfésülködött, és mire pár perc elteltével Reita már az előszobában húzta lábára a bakancsát, már rajta is volt a kabátja.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte, mire a szőke felpillantott rá.

\- Aoit megtámadták. Többet nem tudok – mondta komoran az ügynök, és már nyúlt is a kulcsáért.

Hamarosan bent voltak a cégnél. A garázsban futottak össze Uruhával, aki néhány másodperccel előttük parkolta le autóját. A férfi láthatóan ideges volt, legalább hússzor nyomta meg a lift hívógombját gyors egymásutánban.

Ruki a lift előtt várta őket, karbatett kézzel. Láthatóan ő sem volt nyugodt, Kaoru most először látta ennyire aggódni az alacsony férfit.

\- Fogalmam sincs, mi van vele – mondta a boncmester köszönés helyett, miközben a három ügynök társaságában a gyengélkedő felé indult. - Meg sem szólal. Attól félek, agyturkászt kell hozzá hívnom, hogy beszédre bírjam.

\- Remek! – morogta Uruha. - Már csak ez hiányzott!

Amikor beléptek a helyiségbe, hiába köszöntek Aoinak, a fekete hajú férfi még csak feléjük sem fordította a tekintetét. Mintha megbabonázták volna, bámult maga elé. Uruha azonnal hozzá sietett, lehajolt, és a két vállánál megragadva a férfit gyengéden rázni kezdte.

\- Aoi! Aoi! Figyelj rám! - Aoi továbbra is csak bámult maga elé, mire Uruha félig dühösen, félig kétségbeesetten rákiáltott: - Yuu! Azt mondtam, nézz rám végre, ember!

Aoi erre lassan Uruhára emelte kifejezéstelen tekintetét. Még a sokat megélt ügynök is visszahőkölt attól a szempártól, hiszen ugyanolyan üres volt, mint egy halotté.

\- Aoi, mi történt veled? - nyögte, de választ továbbra sem kapott.

Kaoru tanácstalanul állt meg az ajtó mellett, miközben Reita homlokát ráncolva bámulta a jelenetet. Látott már ilyen állapotban lévő embereket, nem is egyet, de azok nem ügynökök voltak. Aoi lehet, hogy nem volt éppen a legnagyszerűbb vámpírvadász a cégnél, de profi volt, és a megfigyelések során rengeteg gyomorforgató jelenetnek volt már tanúja karrierje során. A szőke férfi nem értette, mi lehetett az, amivel így rá tudtak ijeszteni.

\- Hagyd! - szólalt meg végül, amikor Uruha már felpofozni készült Aoit. - Nem fog használni. Időre lesz szüksége, míg beszélni kezd.

\- Mégis mennyi időre? - nézett rá kétségbeesetten társa. - Valaki vagy valami láthatóan megtámadta őt, ha el akarjuk kapni a szemétládát, minden másodperc számít!

\- Hiába, ezt nem tudod siettetni – szólalt meg most Ruki. - Azon kell elindulnotok, amit tudunk: hogy mit csinált Aoi utoljára.

\- Miért, mit csinált? - pislogott rá értetlenül Uruha.

\- Emlékszel a megbízásra, amit néhány napja kapott tőlünk? Ma elvileg egész nap a drágalátos volt osztálytársad nyomában loholt – mondta Reita.

\- Szóval azt mondod, Hirotóval volt? - ráncolta homlokát a másik, mire a szőke bólintott.

\- Azt kértük tőle, hogy férkőzzön a bizalmába. Talán már sikerült is, lehetséges, hogy együtt voltak, amikor a támadás történt, vagy egyszerűen csak követte azt a pasit. Mindenesetre be kell hoznunk őt, ő lehet az egyetlen tanúnk.

\- Igazad van – sóhajtott Uruha, és felegyenesedve az ajtó felé indult. - Behozom.

Reita bólintott, majd közelebb sétált Aoihoz, és vetett egy pillantást a sebére, amit Ruki mostanra már összevarrt.

\- Ezt valamilyen hosszú penge okozta, igaz? - kérdezte, mire a boncmester bólintott.

\- Ha tippelnem kéne, azt mondanám, hogy egy ugyanolyan nagykés, mint amivel a húst szokták szeletelni. Bármelyik japán háztartásban találhatsz ilyet. Sőt, talán a világ összes konyhájában van belőle legalább egy.

\- Akkor ez nem nagy segítség.

\- Megvizsgáltam a sebet, vettem mintát belőle, de semmi érdemlegeset nem találtam. Szóval elláttam, ahogy tudtam. Szép nagy sebhely fog utána maradni – morogta maga elé a boncmester.

\- De legalább még él – jegyezte meg Reita sötéten. - Maradj vele, beszélj hozzá, kártyázz vele, tudom is én... csak ne hagyd egyedül!

\- Rendben – bólintott Ruki. - És te?

\- Aoi mindig dokumentálja a mobilján, hogy merre jár egy-egy megfigyelés során. Én Niikurával végigjárom a tegnapi útvonalát – mondta a szőke.

\- A telefonja ott van az asztalon, kiesett a zsebéből, amikor vizsgáltam – mutatott a boncmester a sarokban álló bútor felé.

\- Kösz – bólintott Reita, és felkapta a telefont, majd intett Kaorunak, hogy kövesse őt. A fekete hajú férfi egy utolsó aggódó pillantást vetett Aoira, majd elindult az orrkendős nyomában a liftek felé.

\- Szerinted jobban lesz? - kérdezte meg Reitát, aki vállat vont.

\- Fogalmam sincs. Talán. Aoi nem éppen az a fajta ember, akire könnyen rá lehet ijeszteni, szóval el sem tudom képzelni, mi történt vele.

\- Talán egy vámpír? - tette fel a kézenfekvő kérdést Kaoru, mire Reita megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ha az volt, akkor igencsak szokatlan módját választotta a támadásnak. Ezek a mocskok általában harapni szeretnek, nem késekkel hadonászni.

\- De a holttestek, amiket találtunk, fel voltak darabolva – jegyezte meg Kaoru, mire Reita megtorpant.

\- Egy konyhakéssel nem tudod feldarabolni így a holttesteket – nézett fel Aoi telefonjából.

\- A csontokat nem. De a húst...

Reita erre elővette saját mobilját, és feltárcsázta Ruki számát.

\- Mi az, máris hiányoztam? - kérdezte meg a boncnok, amikor felvette a telefont. Reita válaszra sem méltatta, inkább rögtön a lényegre tért:

\- Mondd csak, amikor azt mondtam neked, hogy ugyanabban az állapotban küldjük vissza a két vérszopó holttestét a feladónak, mint ahogy mi találtunk a holttestekre, mivel végezted el a munkát?

\- Csontfűrésszel, természetesen – felelte Ruki. A hangján hallatszott, hogy meglepte a kérdés. - Aztán apró darabokra aprítottam egy húsbárddal... Ó, baszd meg! - kiáltott fel a vonal túlsó végén, majd lecsapta a telefont. Fél percen belül már ott állt Reitáék előtt, az ábrázata zaklatott volt. - A kurva életbe is, Aoi sérülése származhat egy húsaprító bárdtól is! Azt akarjátok mondani, hogy a tettesünkkel találkozott?

Reita szemei résnyire szűkültek.

\- Lehetséges.

\- Akkor pedig akár az arcát is láthatta – jegyezte meg Kaoru.

\- Van egy agyturkász ismerősöm, felhívom, hátha ő tud tanácsot adni, hogyan bírhatnánk beszédre Aoit – mondta Ruki, majd sarkon fordult, és sietve elindult a gyengélkedő felé. - Tájékoztatlak, amint megtudok valamit.

Reita bólintott, majd újabb pillantást vetett Aoi telefonjára.

\- Itt van Aoi útvonala. Az öbölben járt, utána visszajött ide, de nem egyenesen, kerülőutat választott – mondta. - Végigmegyünk az útvonalán, és kürölnézünk azokon a helyeket, ahol viszonylag hosszú időre megállt. Talán találunk valami árulkodó nyomot. - Megnyomta a lift hívógombját, hogy végre elindulhassanak, majd Kaorura pillantott. - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ezt fogom neked mondani, de szép munka! Nekem eszembe sem jutott, hogy Aoi sérülését ugyanaz a fegyver okozhatta, mint amivel feldarabolták a hullákat, pedig eléggé nyilvánvaló.

Kaoru halványan elmosolyodott. Jól esett neki, hogy Reita megdícsérte, főleg így, hogy még a saját hibáját is elismerte.

\- Az ember hajlamos a nyilvánvaló felett elsiklani, a túl egyszerű magyarázatok helyett inkább bonyolultat keres – vont vállat, miközben Reita nyomában beszállt a liftbe.

\- Igazad van – sóhajtott a szőke. - Ebben a munkában ráadásul fokozottan igaz ez, az ember hajlamos ott is vérszopókat látni, ahol nincsenek is, miközben nyilvánvaló nyomok felett elsiklik.

\- Látod, van előnye annak, hogy nem egyedül dolgozol – kacsintott rá Kaoru, mire Reita felmutatta középső ujját.

\- Azért ne bízd el magad! Még mindig amatőr vagy.

\- Ennek ellenére éppen most viszel terepre – jegyezte meg Kaoru, a lift falának dőlve. - Ugyanis, ha nem vetted volna észre, most nem egy biztosított tetthelyre tartunk, és ráadásul éjszaka van. Ez, azt hiszem, kimeríti az „éles bevetés” fogalmát.

\- Ha szólsz róla a főnöknek, gondoskodom róla, hogy az egész ügyosztály összes papírmunkáját te csináld életed végéig – nézett rá szúrósan Reita, majd olyat tett, amit Kaoru még nem látott tőle: elnevette magát, jóízűen és hangosan.


	18. Tizennyolcadik fejezet

\- Szóval, akkor foglaljuk össze, mit tudunk! - csapta össze tenyerét Uruha. A nagy tárgyalóban voltak, ahol az értekezleteket szokta tartani a főnökük. A helyiségben huszonöt-harminc ember is kényelmesen elfért volna, de most csak négyen voltak: Kaoru, Reita, Ruki és Uruha. A hatalmas tárgyalóasztal minden négyzetcentiméterét papírok borították: az ügy aktái, a helyszíneken készült képek és jegyzetek, a falra pedig három térképet függesztettek, melyek közül az egyik egész Tokiót ábrázolta, a másik kettő pedig részletes térkép volt az öbölről.

Az elmúlt órákban mind a négyen keményen dolgoztak. Kaoru és Reita Tokiót járta Aoi támadójának nyomában, miközben Ruki szóra próbálta bírni a fekete hajú férfit, és Uruha Hirotót hallgatta ki. Úgy tűnt, kezd végre összeállni a kép, legalábbis mindannyian találtak annyi összefüggést, hogy érdemes legyen az egész ügyet szép részletesen, az elejéről megvitatniuk.

Sok nyomozó szerint nem érdemes túl sokszor elismételni azt, amit már tudnak, azonban ők négyen máshogy gondolták. Ez az ügy már régen nem volt egyszerűnek mondható, egyre több szál kuszálódott össze, itt bizony még Reita véleménye szerint is csapatmunkára volt szükség.

\- Rendben – bólintott Ruki. - Először is, a bal oldali térképen piros gombostűvel jelöltem meg azokat a helyeket, ahol az áldozatok felbukkantak. A legelső eset Die és Toshiya ügye volt, egy mólón találta meg egy beépített emberünk az öbölben. Tizenhét éves lány, vélhetően fogvatartották a vámpírok, és belőle táplálkoztak. A halál lehetséges oka vérveszteség vagy drogtúladagolás, a maradványok olyan súlyosan károsodtak, hogy nem tudtam biztosan megállapítani. Az biztos, hogy halott volt, amikor feldarabolták.

\- Kuroyama Masako – bólintott Kaoru, és a lány aktájára nézett. - Shiroyama-san, akarom mondani, Aoi a mi ügyosztályunk egyik gépén keresett rá a DNS adatbázisban, így szereztem tudomást arról, hogy a rokonom.

\- Két éve bekerült a tanúvédelembe, de a fiúk elcseszték, és újra elkapták a vérszopók – vette át a szót Uruha. - De nem ölték meg azonnal, csupán a közelmúltban. Miért?

\- Ez az első nagyon jó kérdés az üggyel kapcsolatban – mondta Reita, és a lány arcképét rajzszöggel a falra tűzte, majd egy kis cetlire felfirkantotta Uruha kérdését, és a fénykép aljára ragasztotta. - Általában azt, aki megszökik előlük, a vérszopók azonnal likvidálják. Valószínűleg tartanak tőle, hogy újra megpróbál meglépni. Miért volt nekik annyira fontos ez a lány, hogy még két évig életben tartsák?

Egy pillanatra csend telepedett a szobára, majd újra Ruki szólalt meg:

\- A második áldozat férfi. Hat kilométerrel az elsőtől találtak rá – mutatott rá az egyik piros térképtűre. - Nincs ismert összefüggés az első áldozattal, de az elkövetés módja hasonló. A személyazonossága ismeretlen.

\- A harmadik holttestet két nappal később találták meg, Hazukiék hozták be – folytatta Uruha. - Fiatal nő, szintén ismeretlen, ugyanolyan körülmények között tarthatták fogva, mint Kuroyamát, és a csuklóján jól kivehető egy galamb alakú tetoválás.

\- Nem rendes tetoválás – jegyezte meg Reita. - Ezek nem tintával készülnek, hanem forró vassal égetik a bőrbe.

A három férfi lassan az ügynök felé fordult. Az most beszélt először a tetoválásról önszántából.

\- Az igazság az, hogy már amikor megkaptam az aktát, észrevettem azt a galambot – ismerte be, a harmadik áldozat aktáját bámulva. Kaoru és Uruha láthatóan megdöbbent, csupán Ruki volt az, aki rezzenéstelen arccal nézte az orrkendős férfit. Ő évek óta tudta, amit Reita most mondani készült. - Nem akartam, hogy szerepeljen a jelentésekben, mert akkor a főnök még jobban beleüti az orrát.

\- Miért? - kérdezte meg halkan Uruha, társa arcát fürkészve. Az most is érzelemmentes volt, ám a szemei ezernyi érzelemről árulkodtak. A férfi nem látta még ilyennek Reitát.

\- Erről van szó – mondta halkan Reita, és előhúzott a papírkupac aljáról egy aktát. A mappa láthatóan régi volt, és amikor kinyitotta, megsárgult lapok és elhalványult, gyűrött fényképek kerültek belőle elő. Látszott, hogy nem ma készült, ahogy az is, hogy sokat forgatták az elmúlt években. - Ez egy közel huszonhat évvel ezelőtti ügy.

Reita lassan egyenként kivette a papírokat, és sorban végigfektette őket az asztalon, hogy a többiek mindegyiket láthassák. Ruki volt az egyetlen, aki nem hajolt azonnal az iratok fölé, hiszen ő már ismerte a tartalmukat. Nem sokkal azután, hogy elkezdett itt dolgozni, Reita mesélt neki róluk.

\- De hát ez... - nyögte Uruha, miután szemével átfutotta a legelső nyomtatott lap tartalmát, és hitetlenkedve fordult Reita felé.

\- Igen – bólintott lassan Reita. - Ez pontosan az, amire gondolsz.

Kaoru a homlokát ráncolta, és ő is elolvasta az akta első oldalát. Nem értette, mitől döbbent meg így Uruha, míg ő maga is az oldal aljára ért.

\- Suzuki Akira? - olvasta fel az ismerős nevet a lap alján. - Téged is úgy hívnak... - nézett döbbenten Reitára.

\- Bizony – bólintott az orrkendős és elővett egy cigarettát, majd meggyújtotta, mielőtt mesélni kezdett volna. Nem nézett a három férfira, ehelyett az ablak felé fordult, és Tokió felhőkarcolóira függesztette tekintetét. - Az anyám is olyan nő volt, mint Kuroyama Masako. Gyerekkorában elrabolta egy vámpír, és egész gyerekkorában a vérét szívta. Aztán, amikor felnőtt és elég idős lett, az úgynevezett „gazdája” úgy gondolta, gyermekeket kell szülnie, így ha véletlenül anyám meg is halna, lenne utánpótlás a véréből.

\- És itt vagy te... - morogta maga elé Uruha.

\- Igen – bólintott Reita, még mindig háttal a többieknek. - Anyámnak valahogy sikerült megszöknie és egy messzi kisvárosban rejtőzött el, ahol, úgy hitte, nem fogják megtalálni. Addigra már kiismerte annyira a vámpírokat, hogy tudja, hogyan rejtse el a nyomait. Akkor még nem tudta, hogy terhes, de kilenc hónappal később megszülettem. Azt sose sikerült megtudnom, hogy ki volt az apám, de ő is egy ugyanolyan szerencsétlen nyomorult lehetett, akit a vérszopók fogságban tartottak, és arra kényszerítették, hogy lefeküdjön anyámmal.

Kaoru elszoruló torokkal nézte a szőke férfi hátát. Még a pulóverén keresztül is látszott, hogy izmai megfeszülnek, ahogy a kényes témáról beszél. Az újdonsült ügynök meg tudta őt érteni, a történet, amit elmesélt nekik, sötét és véres volt.

\- Öt évig nem történt semmi. Anyám és én békében éltünk, és ő már kezdte azt hinni, hogy biztonságban van. Nagyobbat nem is tévedhetett volna – mutatott keserűen az asztalon heverő iratok felé Reita. - Az a szemétláda megtalált minket. Nem tudom, hogy csinálta, de egy este, amikor anyám éppen lefektetni készült engem, megjelent a küszöbünkön, és nem volt egyedül.

Kaoru lassan végignézett a régi fényképeken. Véres tetthelyet ábrázoltak, egy megcsonkított holttestet különböző nézetekből, de az utolsó kép egy csodálatosan szép nőt ábrázolt, karjában egy kisfiúval, aki csak az ötéves Reita lehetett. Mindketten gondtalanul nevettek a kamerába. Ezt vették hát el a vámpírok a szőke ügynöktől: a boldog életet.

\- Ha kíváncsiak vagytok rá, mit műveltek anyámmal és velem, abban az aktában le van írva – mondta halkan Reita. Kaoru sejtette, hogy nem lenne képes ő maga beszámolni az eseményekről, az emlékek túlságosan is fájdalmasak voltak számára. - A lényeg az, hogy anyámat megölték és végignézették velem az egészet. Aztán két vérszopó lefogott, és a bőrömbe égették ezt – fordult végre társai felé a szőke, és felhúzta pulóvere ujját, hogy megmutathassa nekik a galambot a csuklóján.

A három férfi némán bámulta Reitát egy ideig. Nem tudták, hogy mit mondjanak, vagy talán nem is akartak semmit mondani, csak várták, hogy a szőke folytassa. Végül, egy hosszú perc elteltével Reita újra eltakarta a tetoválását, és megszólalt. A hangja annyira halk volt, hogy társainak erősen kellett hegyezniük a fülüket, hogy hallják, amit mond.

\- Láttam a mocsok szemétládát, akit keresünk. A szemébe néztem. De hiába, nem emlékszem az arcára. Csak a hangjára... azt még ma is ezer közül felismerném. Azt mondta, azért jelölt meg, mert a tulajdona vagyok. Egy kismadár, akit ő zárhat kalitkába.

\- A mocsok szemétláda! - csattant fel Kaoru, és az asztalra csapott. Reita kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel fordult felé.

\- Ezt jelenti a galamb: hogy a tulajdona vagy és nem menekülhetsz előle. Nekem kurva nagy mázlim volt, mert valaki a Szervezett Bűnözésről véletlenül éppen a szomszédunkban töltötte a szabadságát.

\- Ishizuka, igaz? - kérdezett rá Uruha. Ő ismert néhány részletet a történetből, de az egészet még soha nem hallotta.

\- Igen – bólintott Reita. - Én elájultam, és amikor legközelebb felébredtem, már Tokióban voltam, a főnök lakásán. Megzavarta a vérszopókat, amikor azok el akartak engem vinni magukkal, ki is nyírt néhányat közülük, de a vezetőjüket nem sikerült elkapnia, az olyan gyorsan eltűnt a helyszínről, hogy ő még csak az arcát sem láthatta. Akkor azt remélte, én majd fogok tudni személyleírást adni a mocsokról, de sajnos tévedett.

Hosszú csend telepedett rájuk. Kaoru és Uruha a hallottakat emésztette, míg Reita az emlékeiben merült el. Ruki egyszerűen csak nem akarta őket megzavarni. Ő mindezt már hallotta, ő tudta, mi az, amit a szőke férfi mondani akar, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy mennyire nehezére esett erről beszélni. A boncmester csodálkozott is, hogy nem csupán Uruhával, hanem Kaoruval is megosztja a történetet. Reita, aki általában nem bízott meg senkiben, most megnyílt nem csupán a társa, hanem az „új fiú” előtt is.

\- A lényeg az, hogy azután a főnök nevelt fel – szólalt meg végül az orrkendős.

\- És azért lettél rendőr, hogy elkaphasd a szemétládát, aki megölte az édesanyádat – vonta le a logikus következtetést Kaoru.

\- Igen – bólintott lassan Reita. - Az évek alatt pedig egyre közelebb és közelebb jutottam hozzá, de máig nem tudom, ki ő.

\- Egyszer, körülbelül két és fél éve, majdnem megvolt a rohadék – mondta halkan Ruki, mire Uruha és Kaoru kérdő pillantással fordult felé. - Igen, én mindent tudtam eddig is. Én voltam az, aki segített Reitának titokban tartani mindenki más előtt, hogy mi után is nyomoz tulajdonképpen.

\- Soha nem mondtam el neked – nézett Uruhára Reita -, és nem is szándékoztam, de ez az ügy már túlnőtt rajtam. Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy megmutassam, hová futnak össze a szálak.

Társa értetlenkedő pillantását látva Reita elővett egy filctollat, és a szemközti falra függesztett fehér táblához sétált. Neveket kezdett felírni rá egymás alá és mellé, piramis alakban elrendezve. Egy kapcsolati háló ábrája volt, amit sebtében felrajzolt, itt-ott kérdőjelekkel, máshol Uruha számára túlságosan is ismerős nevekkel.

\- Ezek vérszopók, akiket mi nyírtunk ki – morogta maga elé.

\- Amikor elvettem mástól egy ügyet, azt soha nem szórakozásból tettem, bár tudom, ezt gondoltad... mindenki ezt gondolta – sóhajtott a szőke. - Valójában viszont arról volt szó, hogy én egy bizonyos vámpírt kerestem már az első naptól kezdve. A főnöknek sikerült kiderítenie, hogy az, aki megölte anyámat, nem csak egy egyszerű vérszopó, hanem, mondjuk úgy, a japán alvilági hálózat feje. Olyan, mint egy jakuzafőnök, csak annál is sokkal veszélyesebb. Ő parancsol az ország összes vérszopójának.

\- A szörnyeteg feje, amit le kell vágnunk, ha meg akarjuk semmisíteni a fajtájukat – mondta Ruki. - Az, akit évek óta minden ügynök keres, a kérdőjel a piramis tetején – mutatott a Reita által felrajzolt ábrára. - Nem tudjuk a nevét, nem ismerjük az arcát, de közelebb jutottunk hozzá, mint bármelyik kolléga. Az elmúlt években kishíján az összes ügy, amivel foglalkoztatok, ahhoz a mocsadékhoz kapcsolódott. Csupa olyan, mondjuk úgy, magasrangú vérszopó, akik kulcsszerepet töltöttek be a hálózatban, és akiken keresztül, azt reméltük, közvetlenül is el lehet majd jutni a vezérhez.

\- Szóval mindvégig becsaptatok! - szórt villámokat Uruha szeme. - Az orrom előtt szaglásztál anyád gyilkosa után, miközben én mindvégig azt hittem, hogy válogatás nélkül bármelyik vérszopót kinyírnád, ha szembe jön veled az utcán.

\- Valóban kinyírnám bármelyiket – jegyezte meg szárazon Reita. - És ne hidd, hogy lelkiismeret furdalásom van azért, mert nem avattalak be a terveimbe.

\- Akkor Rukinak miért mondtad el? - Uruha hangjába cseppnyi féltékenység vegyült.

\- Azért – szólalt meg a szőke férfi helyett a boncmester -, mert aki évekkel ezelőtt elrabolt és tönkretette az életemet, az nem volt más, mint a testvére annak a mocsoknak, aki megölte Reita anyját. Sajnos erre csak azután jöttünk rá, hogy Rei kinyírta őt.

\- Két és fél évvel ezelőtt majdnem megvolt a szemétláda – folytatta a szőke. - Az egyik kis kurvája, akit vámpírrá változtatott, a horgunkra akadt. Biztosan emlékszel rá, Shinjukuban egy vonaton támadott meg egy idős nőt.

\- Persze, hogy emlékszem – ráncolta a homlokát Uruha. - Jó hosszú ideig elszórakoztál vele az egyik kihallgatószobában. Most már értem, miért.

\- Ő mondott nekem egy nevet, de vakvágánynak bizonyult.

\- Milyen nevet?

\- Sugihara Yasuhiro. - Reita jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a boncmesterre.

\- Ezt még nekem sem mondtad el – jegyezte meg halkan Ruki, mire a szőke vállat vont.

\- Nem kellett tudnod, nem volt jelentősége. Legalábbis eddig azt hittem.

\- Sugihara Yasuhiro... tavaly megölted őt. - Uruha homlokát ráncolva bámulta a táblát.

\- Igen, én is úgy tudtam – bólintott. - Egy senki volt, aki véletlenül éppen Ruki házának a közelében gyilkolt meg két gyereket. Legalábbis máig így hittem. Súlyos tévedés volt. De most nem elég, hogy a vérszopó, akit volt alkalmam az árvaházban kivallatni ezt a nevet mondta...

\- Hanem, amikor egy órával ezelőtt végre megszólalt, Aoi is ezt a nevet említette – fejezte be Ruki az orrkendős ügynök helyett a mondatot.

Kaoru erre odasétált a táblához, és puszta kézzel letörölte a kérdőjelet a Reita által rajzolt piramis tetejéről, majd egy filctollal felírta a helyére a Sugihara Yasuhiro nevet.

\- Szóval ő az, akit keresünk.


	19. Tizenkilencedik fejezet

A három ügynök és a boncnok hosszú ideig csak bámulta a táblát, a tetején annak a vérszopónak a nevével, akit a legjobban el akartak kapni a világon. Végül Reita sóhajtott egy nagyot, és a többiek felé fordult:

\- A harmadik áldozatnál jártunk.

\- Most komolyan folytatni akarod az ötletbörzét? - vonta fel szemöldökét Uruha.

\- A mai napon sok darabot kaptunk a kirakóshoz – mondta halkan az ügynök. - Derítsük ki, melyik hová való!

\- Igazad van – bólintott Uruha. - Szóval, a negyedik áldozat, pontosabban szólva, egy feltételezett áldozat az volt, akiről Hiroto számolt be. Az első helyszínen rabolták el a szeme láttára. Fiatal nő, külföldi.

\- Feltételezhetjük, hogy az a nő is a vérszopóknak esett áldozatul? - kérdezte Kaoru.

\- Igen, azt hiszem – bólintott Reita. - Ennyi véletlen nincs a világon.

\- Sőt, én biztos vagyok benne, hogy a vámpírok voltak – vetette közbe Uruha. - Ugyanis ma, amikor behoztam Hirotót, ő szemfogakról hadovált és rengeteg vérről. Teljesen részeg volt, a mólónál pár kuka szomszédságában találtam rá, és nem tudtam belőle egyetlen értelmes mondatot sem kihúzni azóta. Most az irodámban alszik. Egy hétbe is bele fog telni, míg ki fogom tudni szellőztetni azt a borzasztó szagot – fintorodott el.

\- Remek – morogta Reita.

\- A második bűntett színhelyén aznap este találtatok egy órát és hajszálakat – vette át a szót Ruki. - Utóbbiak nem a kettes számú hulla fejéről származnak, így van egy lehetséges ötödik áldozat is, akiről azon kívül nem tudunk semmit, hogy festett vörös haja van. Az órán pedig vér volt, amivel esetleg hatra is nőhet az áldozatok száma.

\- Ekkor állítottuk rá Aoit Hirotóra – sóhajtott mélyet Uruha. - A fene se gondolta, hogy ez lesz a vége...

\- Aztán jött a hetedik áldozat, huszonöt év körüli nő, szintén galamb tetoválással – folytatta Ruki.

\- Nem sokkal később pedig megtámadtak engem az utcán – ráncolta a szemöldökét Kaoru. - Két vérszopó, és biztosan nem volt véletlen.

A férfi kérdő tekintettel fordult Reita felé, aki úgy tűnt, tudta, mire gondol, és bólintott egyet. Kaoru erre sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd beszámolt arról, hogy bizony ő nem aznap este szerzett tudomást a vámpírokról. Mindent elmondott szépen töviről hegyire, és mikor végzett, újabb hosszú csönd telepedett a társaságra, amit végül Ruki tört meg.

\- Így már érthető. A sok gyanús kapcsolat közted és több áldozat között... azért a rokonaid, mert te is, akárcsak én és Reita, egy vámpír rabszolgájának a gyereke vagy.

\- Nevezzetek paranoiásnak, de az, hogy hármatok múltja ennyire hasonló, és most itt vagytok, ugyanazon a helyen, és ugyanazon az ügyön dolgoztok, együtt, az számomra felettébb gyanús – jegyezte meg halkan Uruha. - Mintha direkt rendezték volna így.

\- Igen – bólintott Reita. - Olyan, mintha csak sakkfigurák lennénk, akiket ide-oda rakosgatnak a táblán, míg a megfelelő helyre nem kerülnek.

\- Márpedig akkor nem állhat a dolog mögött más, mint Sugihara – vakarta meg állát Kaoru -, és mi pontosan azt csináltuk eddig, amit várt tőlünk.

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő maga volt az, aki kinyírta az igazgatónőt – mondta Reita. - A nő holttestén pedig arra utaló nyomokat találtunk, hogy vámpírvért adott be neki. Talán a sajátját.

\- De minek? Mire jó az? - kérdezte Uruha.

\- Fogalmam sincs – rázta a fejét Reita.

\- Ugorjunk inkább a mai napra – vetette fel Ruki. - Aoi ügyére. Egészen pontosan mit is találtatok?

\- Kétszer jártuk végig az útvonalat, amin a nap folyamán haladt, de semmit – sóhajtott Kaoru. - Aztán, amikor már kezdtük feladni, eszembe jutott valami. Azon a helyen, ahol Aoi hosszú időre megállt, volt egy reklámtábla.

\- Reklámtábla? - értetlenkedett Uruha. - Mitől érdekes egy reklámtábla?

\- Egy jótékonysági véradás plakátja volt. - Kaoru komor tekintettel nézett az ügynökre. - Valami azt súgta, hogy nem lehet véletlen egy ilyen plakát éppen ott, ahol vámpírok támadnak rá egy ügynökre.

\- Bárki is esett ott neki Aoinak, alaposan feltakarított maga után – vette át a szót Reita. - Nem találtunk vérnyomokat, sem dulakodásra utaló jeleket, pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy Aoi védekezett.

\- Viszont találtunk valami mást – húzott elő valahonnan az irathalom alól egy fényképet Kaoru, és megmutatta a többieknek. A véradás plakátját ábrázolta, melyen egy vörös vércsepp szerepelt. - Így elsőre semmi gyanús, igaz? - kérdezte, majd elővett egy másik képet, amin egészen közelről volt lefényképezve a vércsepp. Így már látszott, hogy valaki írásjeleket firkált a plakátra.

\- Egy üzenet? - kerekedett el Ruki szeme.

\- „Egyszer úgyis visszajössz hozzám” - olvasta fel a feliratot Uruha. - Ez melyikőtöknek szól?

\- Ez az, amit nem tudunk biztosan – felelte Reita. - Én mindenesetre Niikurára tippelek, hiszen az áldozatok többsége vele áll kapcsolatban, abban az árvaházban találkoztunk a vérszopókkal, ahol felnőtt... De az az igazság, hogy most már kezd ez az egész nagyon zavaros lenni.

\- Ezen kívül találtatok mást? - kérdezte Ruki, mire Kaoru megrázta a fejét. - Akkor mondom, mi a helyzet Aoival. Nem azért nem beszél, mert sokkot kapott, pontosabban mondva nem csak azért. Valóban olyat látott, ami mélységesen megrázta, de valami azt súgta – nevezzétek hatodik érzéknek -, hogy vegyek tőle vért. Drogot találtam a szervezetében, kétfélét is. Pontosan olyat, mint a legelső áldozat testében.

\- Egyre több az összefüggés – csóválta a fejét Uruha. - Bárcsak azt mondhatnám, hogy most már kezd összeállni a kép, de nincs így, ez még mindig nagyon zavaros.

\- De legalább már van egy nevünk – nézett rá Kaoru. - Ez is valami.

\- Mi van most Aoival?

\- Alszik – mondta Ruki. - Mindössze két szót tudtam kihúzni belőle, annak a mocsoknak a nevét, aztán feladtam. Jobb, ha kipiheni magát, és megvárjuk, amíg kiürülnek a drogok a szervezetéből.

Még egy darabig beszélgettek négyesben, de nem jutottak többre annál, mint amit addig sikerült összerakniuk, így úgy döntöttek, inkább hazamennek és lefekszenek aludni. Már így is jóval tovább maradtak, mint a hivatalos munkaidejük véget ért, délután kettő volt, néhány óra múlva újra be kell jönniük dolgozni.

Ruki megkérte Uruhát, hogy vigye haza, Kaoru pedig szokás szerint Reitával ment. A mélygarázsban elbúcsúztak egymástól, majd ki-ki elindult hazafelé.

Amikor megérkeztek az orrkendős férfi lakására, Reita le se vette a cipőjét, azonnal a szobájába trappolt és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Kaoru tanácstalanul bámult utána. Sejtette, miért vágyik magányra a férfi: minden bizonnyal nem akarta, hogy újdonsült ügynöktársuk arról faggassa, amit ma a múltjáról megosztott. Pedig Kaorunak nem állt szándékában tapintatlannak lenni. Sóhajtva vette le a bakancsát, majd a fürdőszoba felé indult, hogy lezuhanyozzon, ám Reita szobájának ajtaja előtt megtorpant.

Nem kopogott, úgy nyitott be a helyiségbe. Reita neki háttal feküdt az ágyon, még mindig rajta volt a ruhája, sőt, a dzsekije is.

\- Figyelj, én... - kezdte volna Kaoru, ám az orrkendős a szavába vágott.

\- Nem fogok veled beszélgetni.

\- Nem azért jöttem, hogy az anyádról faggassalak – mondta Kaoru, és nem törődve Reita tiltakozásával, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, az ágyhoz sétált, és leült a szőke ügynök háta mögé. - Meg akartam köszönni, hogy eddig nem árultál el semmit rólam Rukinak és Uruhának.

\- Minek árultam volna el? - morogta Reita. Még mindig nem fordult Kaoru felé. - Egyszer már elmondtam neked, nekem is megvannak a magam titkai, neked is lehetnek... pontosabban szólva, most már csak voltak, mert innentől kezdve nem tehetek mást, nyílt lapokkal kell játszanom.

\- Elárulok még valamit, amit nem mondtam el eddig neked. - Kaoru lefeküdt Reita mögé. Nem ért hozzá, de a lélegzete a férfi tarkóját csiklandozta, miközben a szoba csendjébe suttogta a szavakat: - Mindig csodáltalak. Azért is akartam veled dolgozni annyira, és most, hogy teljesült a vágyam, még az sem érdekel, hogy mennyire veszélyes ez az ügy, amibe belekeveredtem. Valamiért tudom, hogy nekünk kettőnknek...

\- Fogd már be! - rivallt rá Reita, mielőtt befejezhette volna a mondatot, és kiviharzott a szobából. Kaoru szomorú szemekkel bámult utána.

\- Pedig te is tudod, hogy nekünk közös végzetünk van, Reita – motyogta maga elé a férfi, de már csak az üres szoba hallhatta szavait.


	20. Huszadik fejezet

A másnap este, a tegnapi nap izgalmai után túlságosan is eseménytelenül telt. Aoi még mindig nem ébredt fel, és Hirotót is hiába keltegették, ő is egész éjjel az igazak álmát aludta. Semmit, de semmit nem sikerült kihúzniuk belőle.

\- Csak egy helyben toporgunk – állapította meg Uruha. Még csak hajnali egy volt, órák lettek volna hátra a munkaidejükből, de unták, hogy nem tesznek mást, mint az irodában ücsörögnek a falat bámulva.

\- Van egy ötletem – szólalt meg hirtelen Ruki. - Így nem fogunk semmire menni, és mindannyiunkra ráférne, hogy kieressze kicsit a gőzt. Van a közelben egy jó kis kocsma, mindenki a vendégem egy körre!

Kivételesen még Reita is örült az ötletnek. Gyalog tették meg az utat Ruki vezetésével a kis kocsmáig. A helyiség nem volt éppen nagy, csak néhány asztal fért el benne, viszont cserébe hangulatos volt. Vörös bársony borította a padokat és a falakat, a plafonról vörösréz csillárok lógtak le az asztalok fölött, a bárpult oldalát pedig piros és fekete kárpit borította. Stílusos hely volt, abban mind egyet értettek, ráadásul az itallap alapján az árak is elfogadhatóak voltak.

\- Mit iszol? - kérdezte Ruki Kaorutól, mire az elmosolyodott.

\- Vodkát – felelte. - Tisztán, jég nélkül.

A boncmester felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem kommentálta a dolgot. Mivel tudta, a többiek mit rendelnének, elindult a bárpult felé, miközben a három ügynök helyet foglalt az ajtótól legtávolabbi sarokban. Kisvártatva újra megjelent, ügyesen egyensúlyozva mind a négyük italát két kezében. Uruha elé egy korsó sört tett le, magának pedig egy édes áfonyalikőrt választott, Reita pedig, Kaoruhoz hasonlóan, egy pohár vodkát kapott.

\- Te is ezzel mérgezed magad? - kérdezte a fekete hajú férfi, mire a szőke, aki már a bejáratnál eltette orrkendőjét a zsebébe, vállat vont. Ki gondolta volna, hogy nem csak a fegyverek terén egyezik az ízlésük?

A társaság beszélgetésbe kezdett. Ruki és Uruha vitte a prímet, élvezetes előadást tartottak Kaorunak néhány munkatársukról, akiket a férfi még nem annyira ismert, sikeresen megnevettetve őt. Reita azonban végig csak figyelt, nem szólt semmit és nem is kacagott fel egy-egy poén hallatán. Kaoru ugyan megpróbált néhányszor beszélgetést kezdeményezni vele, de a szőke többnyire csak tőmondatokban válaszolt, így hamar megunta a próbálkozást.

Már a harmadik italukat iszogatták, amikor észrevette, hogy Reita néz valamit. Ő is arrafelé fordította a tekintetét, és igencsak meglepődött, amikor megakadt a szeme két fiatal fiún. Húsz évesek voltak, vagy talán még annál is fiatalabbak, jóképűek, vékonyak, a hajuk világosbarnára festve. Úgy néztek ki, mint akiket egy hoszt klubból húztak elő, és olyan egyformák voltak, mint két tojás – minden bizonnyal ikrek. Kaoru a homlokát ráncolva fordult vissza Reita felé, de a szőke ügynök már fel is állt, és magabiztos lépésekkel elindult a két fiú felé.

\- Ajjaj, kezdődik – forgatta a szemét Uruha, amikor meglátta, hogy társa elhagyja az asztalt. Kaoru kérdő tekintettel fordult felé.

\- Mi kezdődik?

\- Tudod, a mi Reitánk igazán szereti a jóképű fiatal fiúkat és a csinos kis lányokat – húzogatta jelentőségteljesen a szemöldökét a férfi. - A bosszantó a dologban az, hogy megkapja őket. Mindet, amelyiket csak akarja.

\- Engem nem az bosszant, hogy bárkit megszerez – jegyezte meg Ruki, és belekortyolt az italába. - Hanem az, hogy amikor másnap lelép, akkor nem lesz gazdagabb sem egy monoklival, sem egy tenyérnyommal az arcán.

\- Mert még azelőtt lelép, hogy felkelnének – vont vállat Uruha. - A mi szakmánk velejárója, hogy az ember megtanul hang nélkül mozogni. Simán kisurran a szobából anélkül, hogy felébresztené őket, még az sem riad fel, aki igencsak éber alvó.

\- Miért érzem úgy, hogy neked is ez a szokásod? - nézett rá összeszűkített szemekkel Ruki, mire Uruha elvigyorodott.

\- Te lennél az egyetlen, aki mellől nem lépnék le.

\- Álmodozz csak! - vetette oda fintorogva a boncmester.

Kaoru mindeközben Reitát figyelte. Nem tudta, hogy csinálja a férfi, hiszen nem volt az a típus, aki sokat beszélt volna vagy kedvesen tudott volna mosolyogni, de pillanatok alatt az ujjai köré csavarta a két fiút. Még két perce sem ment oda hozzájuk, és máris közöttük ült, egyik karját az egyik, másikat a másik dereka köré fonva.

\- Azt hiszem, igaz a mondás, hogy a jó csajok – vagy ezesetben a szexi srácok – a rosszfiúkra buknak – jegyezte meg Uruha, mire Ruki beleprüszkölt az italába.

\- Aztán majd holnap háborogni fognak, hogy Reita kihasználta őket – morogta.

\- Szerinted melyiket fogja szobára vinni? - kérdezte Uruha egykedvűen.

\- Mindkettőt, természetesen – mondta ugyanolyan közönnyel Ruki. - Fogadni mernék, hogy még arra is rá fogja őket venni, hogy dugják meg egymást a szeme láttára.

\- Nem tudom, hogy ez inkább undorító vagy szexi – morfondírozott Uruha, majd kiürítette söröskorsóját, és felállt ő is. - Na, iszom még egy kört, aztán lelépek. Semmi kedvem megint azt bámulni, hogyan csábít el valakit Reita, miközben engem otthon csak az üres ágy vár.

\- Ha taxival mész, én is csatlakozom – bólintott Ruki. - Úgyis egyfelé lakunk.

\- Felőlem. És te? - fordult Kaoru felé a férfi, mire ő vállat vont.

\- Én még maradok egy kicsit.

\- Ahogy gondolod, de tudod, hogy a főnök utasítása szerint huszonnégy órás felügyeletre szorulsz – mondta az ügynök, mire a fekete hajú megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Nem vagyok már kisbaba. Különben is, ha valami történik velem, azért Reitát fogják elővenni, nem titeket.

\- Ez igaz – nevetett Uruha, majd elindult a bárpult felé.

Az utolsó italát a két férfi gyorsan elfogyasztotta, negyedóra múlva Kaoru már egyedül ücsörgött az asztalánál. Reitát figyelte. A férfi úgy hálózta be a két fiút, mint a pók szokta a legyeket. Innen nem hallotta, mit mondhatott nekik, de biztos volt benne, hogy irtó szexi dolgokat, hiszen a fiúk láthatóan élvezték a társaságát, néha el is pirultak, viszont nem nevettek fel egyszer sem. Kaoru mondjuk nem is képzelte volna, hogy Reita vicces történetekkel szórakoztatja őket.

Azt is észrevette, hogy a szőke férfi hébe-hóba végigsimít egyik vagy másik fiú combján és derekán, vagy a fülük mögé tol egy-egy kósza hajtincset, majd egyszer csak finom kis puszit nyom a jobboldali szája szegletébe. Kaoru keserűen elmosolyodott. Az biztos, hogy Reita ért a csábításhoz, gondolta, majd azon kapta magát, hogy azon tűnődik, vajon milyen ízű lehet a férfi csókja.

Amikor néhány perccel később Reita felállt, és a két fiút átkarolva a kocsma hátsó kijárata felé távozott, Kaoru sóhajtott egy nagyot. Ő is szívesen velük ment volna, ehelyett ő itt ült tökegyedül, egy üres felespohár társaságában. Talán neki is fel kellett volna valakit szedni, fordult meg a fejében, de gyorsan elhessegette a gondolatot. Nem lett volna jó ötlet. Inkább rendelt magának még egy kör piát.

 

Alkonyatkor Reita arra ébredt, hogy valami csiklandozza a hasát. Meglepetten söpörte le magáról a papagájtollat, ami minden bizonnyal az egyik madarától származott. Teljesen meztelenül feküdt a saját ágyában, csupán a takaró csücske takarta el a férfiasságát. A szemét nehezen tudta nyitva tartani, a feje hasogatott, a szája kiszáradt. Másnapos volt. Morogva fordult az oldalára, és megpróbált erőt gyűjteni, hogy felálljon, és kimenjen innivalóért a konyhába, ám ekkor megpillantott egy pohár vizet az éjjeliszekrényén. Ülő helyzetbe tornászta magát, és ekkor fedezte fel, hogy a víz mellé egy doboz aszpirin is ki volt készítve számára, sőt, még reggeli is várta: egy kis tál gabonapehely tejjel, amibe banánkarikákat aprítottak.

A szőke egy percig bután pislogott maga elé. Csak nem hazahozta magával a két fiút, és ők készítettek neki reggelit? Mert akkor itt botrány lesz, amihez nem volt hangulata, a tegnap esti numera ugyanis nem jelentett többet számára futó kalandnál. Csak egy éjszaka volt, mint mindig, hiszen ő nem volt a tartós kapcsolatok híve, ezért is nem hozott fel senkit soha a lakására. Könnyebb volt mástól lelépni, mint kidobni a nem kívánt partnert.

\- Bassza meg! - morogta, majd, mivel a feje túlságosan is fájt ahhoz, hogy most gondolkodjon vele, előbb bevett két aszpirint sok vízzel, majd újra ledőlt, és becsukott szemmel várta, hogy hassanak a pirulák. Amikor már nem hasogatott annyira a halántéka, lassan felült, keresett magának a fiókban egy alsógatyát, és elindult a fürdőszoba felé, hogy könnyítsen magán. A folyosón azonban megtorpant, mikor meghallotta a televízió hangját.

Lopakodva indult el a nappali felé. Arra számított, hogy az éjszakai ikerpárt fogja ott találni, de ehelyett Kaoru meztelen hátát látta. A férfi csupán egy melegítőalsót viselt, és meredten bámulta a tévékészüléket, miközben Reita is meredten nézte őt. Eddig nem volt alkalma megfigyelni az újdonsült ügynök tetoválásait, melyek igencsak lenyűgöző látványt nyújtottak izmos karjain és vállain.

\- Felébredtél végre? - szólalt meg hirtelen Kaoru. Reita meglepődött, nem hitte volna, hogy a férfi észreveszi őt, hacsak nem fordul meg.

\- Kösz a reggelit – mondta halkan a szőke. - Mi történt az éjjel?

\- Megdugtál két cuki kis barnát, nem rémlik? - nézett rá válla fölött Kaoru. Az arca érzelemmentes volt.

\- De, arra még emlékszem – felelte szárazon Reita. - Hogy jutottam haza?

\- Amikor végeztél, visszajöttél a kocsmába, magadba döntöttél még egy fél üveg vodkát, aztán már annyira részeg voltál, hogy jobbnak láttam, ha lelépünk – fordult most már felé Kaoru, így Reita szemből is megcsodálhatta a testét tarkító tetoválásokat. Kíváncsi lett volna, melyiknek mi a története. - Húsz percet vártunk a kocsma előtt, mire jött egy kibaszott taxi. Aztán ágyba tuszkoltalak.

\- Miután levetkőztettél – fonta karba a kezét Reita.

\- Nem, én csak a nadrágodat vettem le. A többit te dobáltad le magadról – kúszott apró kis mosoly Kaoru arcára. - Jobbnak láttam lelépni, mielőtt az alsógatyádtól is megszabadulsz, és kulcsra zártam a szobám ajtaját, hogy nehogy álmomban letámadj.

\- Bocs, de nem vagy az esetem – jelentette ki a szőke, mire Kaoru legyintett egyet.

\- Feltűnt. Az a két kisfiú a kocsmában cseppet sem hasonlított rám. - Azzal a férfi újra a tévékészülék felé fordult. - Viszont gáz van. Azt hiszem, bajban vagyok.

\- Miért? - vonta fel fél szemöldökét Reita, és Kaoru mellé lépve ő is a képernyőre függesztette a tekintetét. Azon egy fiatal férfi képét mutatták, akit a szalagcím szerint az éjjel meggyilkoltak.

\- Ez az a kolléga, aki szólt nekem arról, hogy a DNS-em egyezést mutat Kuroyamáéval – mondta. - Miyamoto Takeshinak hívták, és ma hajnalban meggyilkolták. Egyetlen lövés a fejbe, feltételezhetően egy rendőr szolgálati fegyverével.

\- Értem – bólintott Reita.

\- Nem, nem érted – fordult felé Kaoru. Arcán aggodalom tükröződött. - Összefutottunk vele az éjjel, amikor a taxira vártunk a kocsma előtt. Nem rémlik?

\- Semmire nem emlékszem, ami azután történt, hogy meghúztam a két srácot – ismerte be Reita.

\- Nos, ahogy mondtam, összefutottunk Miyamotóval, aki beismerte nekem, hogy nem hagyta abba a nyomozást, és a DNS adatbázisban további egyezéseket talált. Mondtam neki, hogy akadjon le az ügyről, de erre magyarázni kezdte, hogy más összefüggéseket is talált az áldozatok között. Nem tudtam, mit csináljak, ezért azt mondtam neki, hogy ma este jöjjön át a Szervezett Bűnözéshez, gondoltam, majd te lerázod, vagy a főnök beszél vele... Tudom is én. Mindenesetre túl sokat tudott.

\- Nos, már nem számít, mert valaki végzett vele.

\- Igen – bólintott gondterhelten Kaoru. - Golyót repítettek a fejébe egy zsaru pisztolyával.

\- És? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita. - Megértem, hogy sajnálod, de talán így volt a legjobb. Az ilyen túlbuzgó rendőrökkel csak a baj van, soha nem állnak le, ha egyszer szimatot fognak, de tökéletesen alkalmatlanok ügynöknek, így nem éri meg őket beszervezni.

\- Rei... nem érted! - nyögte Kaoru. - Nem csak az a baj, hogy meghalt. Hanem az, hogy golyót repítettek a fejébe egy olyan pisztollyal, mint az enyém, és sehol nem találom a szolgálati fegyverem. Akár azzal is elkövethették a gyilkosságot.

Reita megütközve nézett Kaorura. Ha valóban ellopták a férfi fegyverét és megöltek vele egy rendőrt, annak csúnya következményei lesznek Kaorura nézve.


	21. Huszonegyedik fejezet

Kaoru görnyedt háttal ült a kihallgatószobában. Amikor beértek a munkába, az első dolga volt jelenteni, hogy nincs meg a szolgálati fegyvere, ami már önmagában belső vizsgálatot vont maga után, de mivel Miyamotót éppen egy olyan pisztollyal lőtték agyon, mint az övé, nem egyszerűen elvették a jelvényét és fizetés nélküli szabadságra küldték, hanem mint gyanúsítottat ki is akarták hallgatni.

Kaoru nem ellenkezett. Tudta, hogy ilyen helyzetben jobb önként feladnia magát, hogy ne terelődjön rá még jobban a gyanú. Reita is ezt tanácsolta neki, és megígérte, hogy beszél Ishizukával, amint lehet.

A kollégák a Szervezett Bűnözés épületéből átkísérték a másikba, ahol annyi évet dolgozott. A gyilkosságiak egyik kihallgatójába vitték, és tudta, hogy a tükör túloldalán most nyomozók állnak, akik feszülten figyelik őt. Vajon rá fogják húzni a vizes törölközőt, vagy hagyják majd neki, hogy bebizonyítsa ártatlanságát?

Kinyílt az ajtó és két kolléga lépett be rajta. Mindketten fekete öltönyt viseltek, az egyik szürke, a másik sötétkék nyakkendővel. Kaoru ismerte őket látásból, de soha nem beszélgettek.

\- Yaguchi Masaaki vagyok a gyilkosságiaktól – mutatkozott be egyikőjük egy apró meghajlás kíséretében. - Ő pedig Imai Hisashi a Belső Ellenőrzéstől.

\- Örvendek – hajolt meg a férfi, amit Kaoru sután viszonzott.

\- Nos, Niikura-san, vágjunk is bele a közepébe – mondta Yaguchi, és kihúzta a Kaoruéval szemközti széket, majd leült. Elővett egy mappát, kinyitotta és kivette belőle Miyamoto igazolványképét. - Ismeri őt, igaz?

\- Igen, ő Miyamoto Takeshi – bólintott Kaoru. - Egy zöldfülő, kissé túlbuzgó, ám a munkáját lelkiismeretesen végző rendőr, akivel kis ideig együtt dolgoztam, mielőtt áthelyeztek a Szervezett Bűnözés Elleni Ügyosztályra.

\- Arról is hallott, hogy az éjszaka meggyilkolták?

\- Igen – bólintott Kaoru. - Egy rendőr szolgálati fegyverével.

\- Amint hallom, az Ön fegyverének lába kélt – jegyezte meg kissé nyersen Imai, mire Kaoru sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Nézzék, nem tagadom, fogalmam sincs, hová tűnhetett az a pisztoly – ismerte be. Azt nem tette hozzá, hogy már ideje nem is hordta magánál, hiszen ott volt helyette a Browning, amit Reitától kapott.

\- Az, hogy önszántából jelezte a fegyver eltűnését, mindenképpen maga mellett szól – mondta Yaguchi. - De itt most egy gyilkosságról is szó van, mégpedig egy kolléga meggyilkolásáról. Mindenkit megillet az ártatlanság védelme, Önt is, Niikura-san, de most nagyon alaposnak kell lennünk.

\- Tudom, és megértem – bólintott Kaoru.

\- Akkor kérem, mondja el, hol volt a gyilkosság időpontjában!

A férfi valószínűleg direkt nem mondta el, pontosan mikor is ölték meg Miyamotót. Kaoru ismerte ezt a trükköt, ő is előszeretettel alkalmazta, ha tetten akart érni egy bűnözőt, hiszen így könnyen elszólták magukat.

\- A tévében azt mondták, valamikor reggel történt a gyilkosság, igaz? - kérdezte, mire a két rendőr bólintott. - Nos, én a szolgálat végén egy nem messzi kocsmában voltam három kollégámmal: Suzuki Akira és Takashima Kouyou felügyelőkkel, illetve a Szervezett Bűnözés boncmesterével, Matsumoto Takanorival. Takashima-san, és Matsumoto-san korábban elmentek, de mi ketten Suzuki-sannal még maradtunk egy kicsit, már pirkadt, amikor elindultunk a lakására. A kocsma előtt összefutottunk Miyamoto-sannal.

\- Igazán? - szűkült össze Imai szeme. - Ez hány órakor lehetett.

\- Fél hat körül – mondta Kaoru. - Beszéltünk pár szót, azután mi taxiba ültünk.

\- Hová mentek?

\- Suzuki-san lakására, negyed hét körül értünk oda – felelte készségesen Kaoru. - Jelenleg vele élek, pontosabban a vendégszobájában, mivel éppen most újítják fel a házamat. - Szemrebbenés nélkül hazudott.

\- Értem – bólintott Imai lassan. - Nos, és utána?

\- Lefeküdtünk aludni. Mivel éjszaka dolgozom, alkonyatkor kelek, akkor tudtam meg az esti híradóból, hogy Miyamoto-san meghalt.

\- Nos, lenyűgöző történet – fintorodott el Imai. - Ezzel az a baj, hogy Ön órákkal nem tud elszámolni, mert állítólag aludt. A gyilkosság hét óra környékén történt. Mondja csak, Suzuki felügyelő fogja tudni tanúsítani, hogy Ön végig az ágyában feküdt.

Kaoru szemei elkerekedtek.

\- Nem tudom. Aludtam. Feltételezem, ő is – mondta halkan. Sejtette, hogy Reita bizony nem fog tudni alibivel szolgálni, ő már arra sem emlékszik, hogy reggel találkoztak Miyamotóval, és amennyire kiütötte magát, biztosan nem ébredt fel estig.

\- Az pedig kár, mert így, kolléga, nincs aki tanúsítaná, hogy nem Ön követte el a bűncselekményt – nézett rá szúrósan Imai.

\- Megvan a golyó, amivel lelőtték Miyamoto-sant – vette vissza a szót Yaguchi. - A töltényhüvelyt is megtaláltuk. Kétségtelenül az Ön fegyveréből lőtték ki.

Kaoru az asztalon fekvő kezeire bámult. Nem tudott erre mit mondani, hiszen mivel is védekezhetett volna? Ha térden állva könyörög, hogy higgyenek neki, sem használt volna.

\- Jelenleg csak azzal tudná magát tisztázni, ha a fegyvere előkerülne, és valaki más ujjlenyomata lenne rajta – mondta szárazon Imai. - Mivel maga zsaru, gondolom, ha maga is követte el a gyilkosságot, nem találnák lőpornyomokat sem a kezén, sem a ruháján. Mindenesetre a kollégáim ellenőrizni fogják.

\- Természetesen – bólintott gondterhelten Kaoru. - Nézzék, nem én követtem el a gyilkosságot. Nem állt érdekemben megölni Miyamoto-sant, és mindenben együtt fogok működni Önökkel, hogy bebizonyíthassam az ártatlanságomat.

\- Sok szerencsét hozzá – jegyezte meg szárazon Imai.

Ekkor hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó, és a kihallgatószobába kopogás és köszönés nélkül belépett Reita. Hanyagul karba tette a kezét és háttal nekitámaszkodott az ajtófélfának.

\- Engedjék el az emberemet! - mondta halkan, ám határozott hangon.

\- Ugyan miért is? - Ha szemmel gyilkolni lehetne, Imai tekintetétől Reita most holtan esett volna össze, ám ő sztoikus nyugalommal nézett vissza a Belső Ellenőrzés nyomozójára.

\- Hacsak nem mutatnak nekem kézzelfogható bizonyítékot arra, hogy Niikura követte el a gyilkosságot, nincs joguk itt tartani – felelte szárazon.

\- Az nem elég, hogy az ő fegyverével lőttek agyon egy kollégát, akivel ráadásul bevallottan találkozott másfél órával a gyilkosság előtt? - tajtékzott Imai.

\- Én is találkoztam vele. Szóval én is gyanúsított vagyok? - kérdezte meg kissé gúnyos éllel a hangjában Reita. - Amíg nem teszi le ide elém Niikura fegyverét rajta az ujjlenyomatával, nincs közvetlen bizonyítéka. Hiányzik az indíték és a gyilkos fegyver is. Ja, egyébként pedig Niikurának alibije van.

\- Miféle alibi? - kérdezte Yaguchi.

\- Olvastam a jelentést, aszerint reggel hét óra körül követték el a gyilkosságot. Én viszont hajnali negyed hét és fél kilenc között Niikura minden lépéséről be tudok számolni – jelentette ki a férfi. A két nyomozó döbbenten pislogott rá.

\- Igazán? És mit csináltak? - érdeklődött Imai cseppet sem kedves hangnemben, mire Reita arcára felkúszott egy sunyi kis rókavigyor.

\- Nos, mondjuk úgy, hogy eléggé közel voltam hozzá ahhoz, hogy ne tévesszem szem elől egy pillanatra sem.

\- Úgy érti, hogy maguk ketten...?

\- Keféltünk, igen – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel Reita. Kaoru köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Ő arra határozottan emlékezett, hogy nem feküdt le reggel az orrkendős kollégájával, márpedig ez akkor hamis tanúzás volt. Ha a két nyomozó rajtakapja Reitát a hazugságon, a szőke könnyedén a börtönben találhatja magát. - Egyszer ugyan kiment a mosdóba nem sokkal hét óra után, de az nem tartott tovább két percnél. Nem hinném, hogy a lakásomról, ami hat kilométerre fekszik a helytől, ahol Miyamoto holttestét megtalálták, ennyi idő alatt odaért volna, hogy agyonlője őt, hacsak nem tud teleportálni.

\- Ugye tudja, hogy a szabályzat szigorúan tiltja a munkatársak között létesített romantikus kapcsolatokat? - nézett rá rosszallón a Belső Ellenőrzés embere, mire Reita legyintett egyet.

\- Abban, amit mi ketten csináltunk, nem volt semmi romantika, erről biztosíthatom. Nem feleségül kértem, hanem megdugtam, úgy, mint maga azt a kis szőke titkárnőt a harmadikról. Mióta is keféli? Négy, öt éve? - kérdezte negédesen Reita, mire Imai szemei elkerekedtek.

Kaoru le volt nyűgözve. Úgy tűnt, az orrkendős igazán felkészülten érkezett ide.

\- Ja, egyébként, ami a gyilkos fegyvert illeti – nyúlt be Reita a kabátja belső zsebébe, ahonnan előhúzott egy bizonyítéktasakba csomagolt pisztolyt -, íme, itt van. Vizsgálják meg. A sorozatszám alapján valóban Niikuráé, de kétlem, hogy megtalálnák rajta az ujjlenyomatát. Az emberei egyébként – fordult most Yaguchi felé -, amatőrök. Két utcára a tett színhelyétől találtam meg egy kukában. Körülbelül öt perc keresés után. Gratuálok az „alapos” munkájukhoz! - Azzal letette a fegyvert az asztalra a két döbbent nyomozó elé, majd intett Kaorunak, hogy kövesse. A fekete hajú férfi kissé bizonytalanul indult el a nyomában kifelé a helyiségből. Már a két épületet elválasztó parkban sétáltak, amikor végre megszólalt.

\- Köszönöm. Nem tudom, miért tetted ezt meg értem, és hogyan találtad meg ilyen gyorsan a pisztolyom, de köszönöm.

\- Nem hálákodj itt nekem! - morrant rá Reita, és most dühösen fordult kollégája felé. - Kurva nagy szarba keverted magad, nem tudom, hogy lehetsz akkora balfasz, hogy szem elől téveszd a szolgálati fegyvered!

\- Nem használom már, te is tudod – vont vállat Kaoru, mire Reita a szemét forgatta.

\- Én sem azzal lövöldözök az utcán, de mindig nálam van, vagy ha mégsem, akkor legalább biztos helyen. Komolyan, már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy te nem vagy akkora amatőr fasz, mint a legtöbb idióta, akivel kénytelen vagyok együtt dolgozni, de úgy tűnik, tévedtem!

\- Ne haragudj – mondta halkan Kaoru és lehajtotta a fejét. - Hidd el, én is tudom, hogy hibáztam és esz is a fene miatta rendesen.

\- Mindenesetre most az a legfontosabb, hogy megtaláljuk azt, aki be akart feketíteni téged – váltott hirtelen témát Reita, talán azért, hogy ne idegesítse tovább magát Kaoru bénázása miatt, talán csak azért, mert nem akarta hallgatni a bocsánatkéréseket.

\- Szóval te hiszel nekem? - nézett rá hálásan Kaoru.

\- Mi másért hoztalak volna ki onnan? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita, majd rágyújtott egy cigarettára. - Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy azok a mocskok háborút indítottak ellenünk, és mostantól ott fognak keresztbe tenni, ahol csak tudnak. Megkértem Rukit, hogy amint lehet, vizsgálja meg ő is Miyamoto holttestét. Te pedig, amint felérünk az irodámba, részletesen beszámolsz arról, pontosan mit is mondott neked a pasas hajnalban.

\- Rendben – bólintott a fekete hajú férfi.

Belépve a Szervezett Bűnözés épületébe Uruha aggodalmas arca fogadta őket.

\- Most hallottam, mi történt. Minden oké?

\- Egyelőre nem tartóztatták le – felelte Kaoru helyett Reita -, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy szaglászni fognak még utána jó ideig.

\- Akkor jó lesz, ha a következő hetekben meghúzod magad – nézett fekete hajú társukra Uruha. - Nyugi, mi majd fedezünk!

\- Kösz – húzta örömtelen kis félmosolyra ajkait Kaoru.

\- A rossz hír az, hogy már a főnök is tud a dologról – sóhajtott a férfi, mire Reita elfintorodott.

\- Hát, jó kis fejmosást fogsz kapni, Niikura – jegyezte meg, majd elindultak a liftek felé.

Amikor felértek Reita irodájába, mindhárman leültek, és Kaoru felidézte a reggeli történéseket.

\- Kint vártunk a kocsma előtt a taxira, Miyamoto meg szemben sétált a járdán, azt hiszem, munkába ment. Amikor észrevett, olyan gyorsan rohant át az úttesten, hogy még a zöld lámpát sem várta meg, egy autó majdnem elcsapta. Meglengetett előttem egy mappát, és azt kezdte el magyarázni, hogy még több áldozatot talált, akinek a DNS-e egyezik az enyémmel. Zavarta, hogy az akták titkosítottak, és elmondta, hogy a saját szakállára nyomozni kezdett.

\- Jutott valamire? Megtudott bármit is? - faggatta Uruha, mire Kaoru vállat vont.

\- Nem, a titkosítás szerencsére megakadályozta, hogy bármi érdemlesegeset megtudjon, de például annak a hajléktalannak a nevét is ismerte.

\- Hirotóét? - pislogott rá Uruha. - De hát az ő neve csak és kizárólag titkosított iratokban szerepel.

\- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte Kaoru.

\- Persze, hogy biztos – bólintott. - Én írom az összes jelentést, mindenről két példány készül, egy ami a rendőrségi archívumba megy, ebből kihagyunk mindent, ami a vámpírokkal kapcsolatos, és egy, ami a valódi jelentés a bűntényről, ahhoz csak a mi ügynökeink férhetnek hozzá. Hiroto nevét szándékosan csak ismeretlen bejelentőként említettem az előbbiben.

\- Ha ez így van, Miyamoto túl közel juthatott az igazsághoz, és nekünk igenis kapóra jött a halála. Nem hiányzott volna, hogy egy ilyen túlbuzgó búgócsiga tudomást szerezzen a vérszopókról – mondta sötéten Reita. - Már csak azt nem tudom, hogy magától jutott ennyire közel, vagy volt itt valaki a cégnél, aki segítette a munkáját.

\- Na ne! Egy besúgónk már van, aki a médiának köp, ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy valaki külsősnek ad ki információkat a folyamatban lévő nyomozásokról? - nézett nagyot Uruha.

\- Lehetséges. Egyre gyanúsabb dolgok folynak ebben a házban.


	22. Huszonkettedik fejezet

A három férfi gondterhelten nézett maga elé. Csendben gondolkodtak a történteken, ki-ki maga próbált lehetséges magyarázatokat találni az elmúlt napok eseményeire, hiszen már négyszer is átbeszélték a dolgot tövéről-hegyére, de nem jutottak közelebb a megoldáshoz. Még Reitának is el kellett ismernie, hogy ennyire bonyolult és szerteágazó esettel soha nem volt dolga, és nem tudta, hol is kellene elkezdenie felgöngyölítenie a szálakat – mire találtak valami használható nyomot, aminek irányában elindulhatnának, mindig történt valami, ami megakadályozta, hogy előrébb jussanak. Kész szélmalomharc volt ez az egész: ha megoldottak egy rejtélyt, két új problémával találták szemben magukat.

\- Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy ez az egész túlnő rajtunk – mondta ki azt Uruha, amire mindannyian gondoltak. Kaoru már éppen reagált volna, amikor kopogás zavarta meg őket, és az iroda ajtaján Ruki lépett be.

\- Sziasztok – köszönt halkan. - Bocs, hogy zavarok, de Aoi most ébredt fel, és beszélni akar veletek.

A hír hallatán a három ügynök egyszerre indult meg az ajtó felé, némán követve Rukit a lift felé. Csak akkor szólaltak meg, amikor már a gyengélkedő ajtaja előtt álltak, de akkor sikerült mindhármuknak egyszerre feltenni a kérdést:

\- Hogy van?

\- Rosszul – sóhajtott a boncmester. - Viszont végre, úgy tűnik, képes lesz beszélni. Titeket hívott, amikor felébredt. De, mielőtt bemegyünk, hadd figyelmeztesselek: próbáljátok meg nem felzaklatni, mert a mentális állapota nem túl stabil. Nyugtatókat kap, ezért kicsit kótyagos lesz, lehet, hogy el is fog aludni beszéd közben. Nem szívesen adok be ilyen szereket senkinek, de ezúttal kénytelen voltam kivételt tenni, mert amikor beértem a munkába, hisztérikus állapotban találtam: saját magát karmolászva üvöltözte azt, hogy nem akar meghalni.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! - temette a kezébe arcát Uruha. - Nem így ismertem meg Aoit.

\- Ha az ember olyasmit él át, amit képtelen feldolgozni, irracionálisan fog viselkedni – mondta sötéten Ruki. - Ezt te is tudod, tapasztalhattad már néhányszor a munkád során.

\- Áldozatokkal és kezdő ügynökökkel gyakran megesik, igen – bólintott Uruha -, de nem egy olyan öreg rókával, mint Aoi.

\- Ezt nehogy említsd neki! - nézett rá szúrósan a boncmester. - Most támogatásra van szüksége, ha csak egy rossz szót is szól bármelyikőtök, akár helyrehozhatatlan károkat is okozhat. Nem vagyok szakember, de Aoinak most megértésre van szüksége. Véletlenül se mondjatok neki olyat, ami alapján úgy érezheti, hogy ő a hibás a történtekért. Ez főleg rád vonatkozik, te bunkó paraszt! - fordult Reitához, aki erre nem szólt semmit, helyette az ajtóhoz lépett és lenyomta a kilincset.

Odabent a betegágyon Aoi úgy feküdt, akár egy rongybaba, kifejezéstelen tekintettel bámulta a mennyezetet, még csak meg sem rezdült, amikor hallotta kinyílni majd becsukódni az ajtót. Törékenynek és kicsinynek látszott a fehér takaró alatt, pedig életerős, ereje teljében lévő férfi volt. Uruhának összeszorult a szíve, ahogy ránézett.

\- Szia, Yuu! - köszöntötte halkan, és leült a betegágy melletti székre, majd kezébe vette Aoi hideg, fehér ujjait, és gyengéden megszorította őket. Kaoru felvonta a szemöldökét a név hallatán, aztán rájött, valószínűleg Yuu lehett Aoi valódi keresztneve, hiszen az ügynököknek errefelé szokása volt a másikat a hívójelén és nem a valódi nevén szólítani.

A fekete hajú férfi lassan Uruha felé fordította a tekintetét. A szeme alatt karikák éktelenkedtek, az ajkai olyan szárazak voltak, hogy hámlani kezdtek, mintha beteg lenne.

\- Ruru... - sóhajtotta, mire az biztatóan rámosolygott.

\- Hogy vagy?

\- Voltam már jobban is – hangzott az erőtlen felelet.

Reita is közelebb lépett, és leült az ágy végébe, Aoi lábai mellé. Nem szólt semmit, csak figyelt, inkább társára bízta a beszédet. Kaoru sejtette, hogy ezúttal még ő sem akar akár csak véletlenül is bunkón viselkedni Aoival – bár abban nem volt egészen biztos, hogy a nyomozás érdekében marad csöndben, vagy valóban a fekete hajú ügynök állapotára való tekintettel.

\- Figyelj, Yuu – folytatta Uruha -, tudom, hogy ez most nehéz, de tudnunk kell, mi történt veled.

Aoi egy pillanatra becsukta szemét és vett egy mély lélegzetet, amit néhány másodpercig benntarott, mielőtt kifújt volna. Csak ezután szólalt meg újra.

\- Tudom. Ezért hívtalak titeket ide.

Erőtlen mozdulatot tett, hogy felüljön, végül Uruha segített neki. Amikor már kényelmesen az ágy támlájának döntötte hátát, végignézett a kis társaságon. Egy percig újra csönd volt: Aoi Kaoru arcát fürkészte, majd Reitára tévedt a tekintete, és következő szavait az orrkendős ügynökhöz intézte.

\- Téged keresett. Nem tudom, ki volt, vagy mit akart, hogy honnan került elő... Egyszer csak előttem termett az utcán, és azt kérdezte, te küldtél-e Hiroto után. Nem akartam neki válaszolni. Nem ijedek meg egy vérszopótól olyan egyszerűen.

\- Tudom, hogy nem – mondta halkan Reita. Mindenki pislogva nézett rá, még Aoi is, hiszen nem voltak hozzászokva, hogy a szőke ügynök bárkit is elismerjen. Ezek a szavak ugyanis hatalmas dícsérettel értek fel Reita szájából.

\- Hiroto ott volt velem, és csak nézte a jelenetet. Azt hittem, hogy megdermedt a félelemtől, vagy valami, de nem... Egyszer csak elkapott hátulról és lefogott, miközben az a szemét elővett egy bárdot, aztán valahonnan – esküszöm nektek, nem láttam, honnan – ott termett egy gyerek. Talán ha hat éves lehetett, és... és... és... - Aoi próbálta folytatni, de láthatóan képtelen volt befejezni a mondatot. - Végignézette velem, ahogy... - Újra nem fejezte be a mondatot, de nem is volt rá szükség, az ügynökök már tudták, mit akarhat mondani. Uruha megszorította a férfi kezét, miközben döbbenten nézett társaira. - Utána újra megkérdezte, hogy te küldtél-e Hiroto után, Rei... Elmondtam neki, hogy igen. Sajnálom, de...

\- Ne szabadkozz! - szakította félbe az ügynök. - De eszerint, ha jól értem, Hiroto a vérszopók oldalán áll.

\- Nem csak az oldalukon áll – rázta meg a fejét Aoi. - A kicseszett szolgája annak a mocsoknak, látnod kellett volna, ahogy elkezdte a kezét csókolgatni, miután az megölte a kisgyereket, én meg ott álltam mozdulatlanul, akár egy sóbálvány.

A fekete hajú férfi egész testében remegett. Uruha gyengéden átkarolta a vállát, és simogatni kezdte a hátát.

\- Már biztonságban vagy – mondta neki.

\- Én igen, de az a kisgyerek... - vált cérnavékonnyá Aoi hangja.

\- Tudom, hogy nehéz, de most ne törődj vele! Rajta már nem tudsz segíteni. - Aoi torkán erre fájdalmas nyögés tört fel. - Viszont ezt az ügyet segíthetsz megoldani. Tudnunk kell, hogy nézett ki az a szemét.

\- Rendben – bólintott nehézkesen Aoi. - Le tudom őt rajzolni.

\- Nagyszerű – mosolygott rá biztatóan Ruki. - Hozok neked papírt és ceruzát, jó?

\- Igen, de... ez még nem minden – emelte remegő kezét homlokához a férfi, hogy kisimítson onnan egy kósza kócos hajtincset. - Amikor végzett a gyerekkel, az a szemét megérintette a fejemet és én... láttam...

\- Mit láttál? - kérdezte meg Uruha egy perc elteltével, mert Aoi újra nem fejezte be a mondatot.

\- A korábbi gyilkosságait. Hogy hogyan csinálta. Mindent, a legapróbb részletekig. Úgy láttam őket, mintha én magam hajtottam volna végre azt a sok szörnyűséget. Azt nem is tudom, hogy engem mikor sebesített meg, mert csak azt láttam magam előtt, hogyan gyilkol. Mintha a fejében lettem volna és átéltem volna az emlékeit. - Aoi a szája elé emelte kezét, mint aki mindjárt hányni fog, és valóban, néhány másodperc múlva kiadta magából azt a kevés ételt, amit sikerült magába erőltetnie az eset óta, még szerencse, hogy Ruki időben odaugrott hozzá egy üres papírzacskóval. Miután végzett, visszahanyatlott a párnára, és nem kellett sok, hogy újra elaludjon.

Reita ránézett Uruhára.

\- Hol van az a hajléktalan faszkalap? - kérdezte halkan, hogy ne zavarja meg Aoi álmát. Társa erre vállat vont.

\- Gondolom, az irodámban, legalábbis tegnap éjjel ott hagytam, hogy kialudja a részegséget – mondta, ám alig fejezte be a mondatot, amikor hatalmasra tágultak a pupillái. - A kurva életbe! Ha úgy van, ahogy Aoi mondta, akkor talán nem is volt részeg, csak megjátszotta, és én bevittem az irodámba!

\- Uruha, kurvára remélem, hogy ki volt kapcsolva a számítógéped – szűrte a fogai között Reita, de társa arcáról le tudta olvasni a választ, ami egyáltalán nem tetszett neki. - Baszd meg, te idióta! Sikeresen hozzáférést adtál egy vérszopó talpnyalójának a cég összes titkosított aktájához! Reménykedj benne, hogy még ott találjuk azt a hajléktalant, mert ha nem, akkor hivatalosan is akkora szarba keverted az egész céget, amekkorában még soha nem voltunk.

A férfi felnyögött, és mint akit bottal kergettek, rohant ki a gyengélkedőről. Alig telt bele két perc, Reita telefonja csörögni kezdett, amit azonnal fel is vett, hiszen Uruha neve villant fel a képernyőn.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte az orrkendős cseppet sem kedvesen, de nem kapott választ, csupán Uruha hangos zihálását hallotta a vonal másik végéről. - Szóval eltűnt az a faszkalap, ugye?

\- Igen – nyögte végül Uruha. - De mielőtt megölsz, van valami, amit tudnod kell.

\- Micsoda?

\- Tényleg kutakodott az adatbázisunkban, biztos csinált másolatot is róla, azt nem tudom még megmondani, hogy hány aktáról, azt talán csak Aoi tudná kideríteni. Lehet, hogy az egészet lemásolta, hiszen bőven volt rá ideje. – mondta halkan az ügynök, de Reita még így is kiérezte hangjából a pánikot. - Viszont nyitva hagyott egy fájlt.

\- Milyen fájlt?

\- Egy digitalizált aktát huszonhat évvel ezelőttről – nyelt nagyot Uruha.

Reita szemei elkerekedtek, majd ugyanolyan gyorsan szűkültek össze. Ujjai görcsösen szorították a telefont, csoda, hogy a kis készülék nem tört ripityára a kezében.

\- Hadd találjam ki: az anyám aktáját – sziszegte a telefonba. Hangja remegett a dühtől. Kaoru és Ruki összenézett, tudták, Reitát nem könnyű kihozni a sodrából, általában nyugodt és kimért még a vérszopókkal szemben is, de ha mégis felhúzza magát, akkor aztán kő kövön nem marad.

\- Igen – felelte halkan Uruha. - Azt hiszem, üzenetet akart hagyni, mert van itt valami, amit én nem láttam az aktában, amikor megmutattad nekünk.

\- Micsoda? - kérdezte Reita. Kaoru mellé lépett és a vállára tette a kezét, de ő lerázta magáról.

\- Egy fénykép az édesanyádról.

\- Milyen kép? - Uruha nem felelt, így Reita kissé felemelte a hangját, mire Aoi mocorogni kezdett a betegágyon, de nem ébredt fel. - Milyen kép, Takashima?

\- Izé... Ezt talán nem kellene látnod – mondta bizonytalanul a férfi. - Talán jobb, ha nem tudod.

\- Takashima, ne szórakozz velem, mondd meg végre, mi van azon a kurva képen! - csattant fel Reita, mire Ruki méltatlankodva nézett rá.

\- Kuss, felkelted Aoit! - sziszegte felé, de a szőke ügynököt ez most a legkevésbé sem érdekelte.

\- Rei, figyelj, ez... ez nagyon durva – motyogta a telefonba Uruha.

Az orrkendős férfi végleg elvesztette a türelmét. Idegesen bontotta a vonalat és vágta zsebre telefonját, majd kiviharzott a szobából. Kaoru és Ruki hallották, ahogy nehéz léptekkel végigtrappol a folyosón, majd a léptek elhaltak – valószínűleg liftbe szállt.

\- Soha nem láttam még ennyire kikelni magából – motyogta maga elé a fekete hajú férfi, mire a boncmester sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Én már igen: akkor viselkedik így, ha az anyjáról van szó. Tudod, semmi mással nem lehet őt kihozni a sodrából, csak ezzel. Nem is csoda, amit végig kellett néznie gyerekfejjel, az a mi legmerészebb rémálmainkat is felülmúlja – pedig hidd el, én is azért vagyok itt, mert szörnyű dolgokat kellett átélnem.

Kaoru nem mondott semmit, csak aggódva nézte az ajtót, amint Reita az imént csapott be maga után.

Mindeközben a szőke ügynök idegesen szállt ki néhány emelettel feljebb a liftből. Rohanva tette meg a néhány méternyi távolságot Uruha irodájáig, és szinte feltépte az ajtót. Társát ott találta az íróasztal mellett, a földet nézte, a monitor fénye tükröződött arcán. Amikor belépett Reita, megrázta a fejét, de nem nézett a szemébe.

\- Ne nézd meg! - kérlelte, de az orrkendős hajthatatlan volt, egyetlen lépéssel termett az asztal mögött, és szemét a monitorra szegezte. A képernyőn meglátta az édesanyját. A nő arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, meztelen teste ki volt kötözve egy ágyhoz, hasán, mellén, végtagjain hosszú vágások futottak végig, két combja között pedig egy férfi térdelt.

Reitával pályafutása alatt még soha nem történt meg, hogy elájuljon, ám most közel állt hozzá: ha Uruha nem kapja el és segít neki leülni a székbe, minden bizonnyal a padlón végzi.

Kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy fénykép, amit Hiroto itt hagyott nekik „emlékül”, huszonhat éve készült, azon az éjszakán, amikor meggyilkolták Reita anyját. És a képen nem csupán a nő megkínzott vonásai látszottak: a férfi, aki arctalan kísértetként kísértette a szőke férfit rémálmaiban, akiről annyi éven keresztül képtelen volt személyleírást adni, mert gyermeki elméje a borzalmak között nem volt képes emlékezni rá, most végre testet öltött, ott vigyorgott a képen teljes valójában, és Reitát villámcsapásként érte a felismerés: ismerte ezt az arcot. Nem értette, mégis hogyan nem ismerte fel eddig a tulajdon anyja gyilkosát annak ellenére, hogy szinte minden nap találkozott vele.


	23. Huszonharmadik fejezet

Reita percekkel később még mindig meredten bámult a képre. Uruha még soha nem látta ilyen állapotban a társát, de jobbnak látta ezt nem szóvá tenni, inkább úgy döntött, megpróbálja elterelni annak figyelmét egy némiképp nem odaillő kérdéssel.

\- Szöget ütött valami a fejemben – kezdte óvatosan, mire az orrkendős lassan felé fordította a tekintetét. Szemei újra rideggé és kifürkészhetetlenné váltak. - Tegnap Aoi csak egyetlen dolgot mondott Rukinak: a Sugihara Yasuhiro nevet. Most azonban még csak meg sem említette.

Reita homlokráncolva nézett társára. Valóban, Uruhának igaza volt. Már korábban észre kellett volna vennie, hogy valami nem kerek a történettel kapcsolatban.

\- Ha felébredt, rákérdezünk – mondta végül nagyon megfontoltan, majd vetett egy utolsó pillantást édesanyja és kínzója képére, és bezárta a fájlt. - Arra a következtetésre jutottunk, hogy Sugihara Yasuhiro a szervezet feje és anyám gyilkosa, így neki kell ezen a képen is szerepelnie. De én nem ezt a vérszopót öltem meg.

\- Ez magyarázatul szolgál arra, hogy miért is nem halt meg – bólintott Uruha. Nem mondta ki hangosan, de megkönnyebbült, mikor végre Reita eltűntette a monitorról a fényképet. - Valaki mást küldött maga helyett, eljátszatta egy másik vámpírral, hogy ő Sugihara. Te pedig így azt hitted, halott, és többé nem nyomoztál ezen a szálon.

\- Ez az egész sehogy sem áll össze – motyogta maga elé az orrkendős, miközben felkönyökölt Uruha asztalára. - Most már úgy érzem, ez az ügy egy nagy katyvasz, semmi értelme sincs. Ha a képen látható férfi – mutatott az időközben elsötétült monitor felé -, valóban Sugihara, akkor végig itt volt közöttünk, amit nehezen hiszek el.

\- Arra gondolsz, hogy ez a fénykép hamisítvány? - kérdezte Uruha, mire társa vállat vont.

\- Nem tudom. Mindenesetre nagyon körültekintőnek kell lennünk, nem repíthetünk golyót a szemétláda fejébe. Ki kell hallgatnunk. Már csak azért is, mert ha Hiroto a cinkostársa, akkor semmi értelme annak, hogy ilyen egyszerűen feladja nekünk őt. Ráadásul az is biztos, hogy Aoit nem ő támadta meg.

\- Akkor most mit teszünk? - nézett rá Uruha, mire a szőke örömtelen félmosolyra húzta ajkait.

\- Megbilincseljük Toshiyát és megdolgozzuk egy kicsit az egyik kihallgatóban. Ha valóban ő Sugihara, akkor kiverem belőle, amit tudni akarunk – jelentette ki egyszerűen.

\- Csodálatos jelenet lesz – fintorgott Uruha. - Ha eddig nem utáltak minket, hát most aztán végképp gyűlölni fog minket az egész cég.

\- Ha valóban vérszopó van közöttünk, akkor inkább hálásnak kéne lenniük. Egyébként pedig kurvára nem érdekel, hogy ki mit gondol rólam. Kerül, amibe kerül, én pontot fogok tenni ennek az ügynek a végére.

A két férfi egy percig még meredt egymásra, majd elindultak kifelé. Nem szóltak egymáshoz, míg a folyosón el nem értek Toshiya irodájáig. Uruha bekopogott, de nem kapott választ, így vállat vonva nyomta le a kilincset. Ügynöktársuk a számítógépe előtt ült, lázasan gépelt valamit – talán egy jelentést -, a fején fülhallgatóval, amiből kiszűrődött a zene. Ezért nem hallotta a kopogtatást. Mikor észrevette a két váratlan látogatót, felvonta szemöldökét és levette a fülest.

\- Hát ti mi a szart akartok itt? - kérdezte cseppet sem kedvesen. - Talán megint el akarjátok venni tőlem az egyik ügyemet?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Reita, közömbösen vizslatva Toshiya arcát. - Éppen ellenkezőleg, a segítségedet szeretnénk kérni egy futó nyomozásban.

\- Na várjunk csak, te kéred az én segítségemet? - tátotta el a száját az ügynök, mire az orrkendős lassan, kifürkészhetetlen arccal bólintott. - Na, ilyenre sem volt még példa, hogy a nagy Reita lenyelje azt a kibaszott nagy egóját, és segítséget kérjen valakitől! Mi van, rájöttél, hogy mégsem vagy annyira tökéletes, hogy minden ügyet egymagad oldj meg?

A szőke eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést, mintha Toshiya meg sem szólalt volna, úgy folytatta:

\- Le kéne jönnöd a négyes kihallgatóba.

Toshiya egy percig csak nézte őket, diadalittas vigyorral az arcán, végül bólintott.

\- Hát jó, ha ennyire akarod – tárta szét karjait, majd a mentés gombra kattintott az egerével és kikapcsolta a számítógépét, csak ezután indult el a két férfivel a liftek irányába. - Pontosan miről is van szó? - kérdezte.

\- Ne itt, a folyosón! - szólt rá Uruha. Toshiyának nem tűnt fel, hogy ő szándékosan lemaradt és mögötte halad, kezét a fegyvere markolatán nyugtatva, készen arra, hogy lőjön, ha a férfi csak a legkisebb gyanús mozdulatot is teszi.

Amikor végre leértek a kihallgatókhoz, Reita betessékelte Toshiyát a négyes számú ajtón, majd társához fordult. Uruha eddig örült, hogy az orrkendős nem rendezett jelenetet, és tulajdonképpen csellel vette rá Toshiyát, hogy lejöjjön ide velük, ám most, ahogy a férfi hideg fekete szemébe nézett, tudta, hogy Reita jóindulata csupán idáig terjedt. Ami most fog következni, abban nem lesz semmi köszönet.

\- Rei... - kezdte volna, ám a szőke férfi a szavába vágott.

\- Kapcsold ki a kamerákat és a lehallgató készüléket! - Az utasítás nem hagyott helyet az ellenkezésnek, és Uruha jobbnak is látta nem vitatkozni.

\- Próbáld meg nem teljesen kikészíteni, ha ártatlan, akkor még szüksége lesz rá az ügyosztálynak – morogta halkan a bajsza alatt, majd besétált egy másik ajtón, a kihallgató tükörüvegje mögé, és úgy tett, ahogy társa kérte: kikapcsolta a kamerát is és a lehallgatót is. Látta, amikor Reita bemegy Toshiyához, aki várakozón néz a férfira, de úgy döntött, erre a jelenetre ő nem kívácsi, így sebesen elhagyta a sötét helyiséget, és inkább a gyengélkedőre ment, hogy megnézze, hogy van Aoi.

A fekete hajú ügynököt ébren találta, éppen valami zabkására emlékeztető ételt próbált leerőltetni a torkán. Csak apró falatokat vett a szájába és élesen nyelte le őket, az ádámcsutkája fel és le mozgott, úgy, mint aki hatalmas ételdarabot próbál leerőltetni a torkán. Uruha látta, hogy minden kanál étellel csatát kell vívnia, hogy magában tudja tartani, és csodálta Aoit, amiért képes így felülkerekedni önmagán.

\- Jobban érzed magad? - kérdezte meg bizonytalanul, mire a fekete hajú ügynök lassan bólintott.

\- Kicsit.

Kaoru még mindig ott ült a helyiségben, de Rukinak nyoma sem volt, valószínűleg máshol akadt dolga. Uruha újra leült a betegágy melletti székre, és biztatóan rámosolygott Aoira.

\- Yuu, téged kemény fából faragtak, rendbe fogsz jönni.

Aoi arcára e szavak hallatán szomorkás kis mosoly ült ki.

\- Kettőnk közül mindig te voltál az erősebb és a higgadtabb, öcsi – suttogta, mire Kaoru szemei elkerekedtek.

\- Ti testvérek vagytok? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve. A két ügynök cseppet sem hasonlított egymásra.

\- Valami olyasmi – motyogta Aoi.

\- Valójában csak féltestvérek – mondta halkan Uruha, és gyengéden megpaskolta Aoi vállát. - Yuu apja és az anyám szeretők voltak, bár mindketten látszólag boldog házasságban éltek. Így születtem én meg. Nem is tudtam a dologról, soha nem is derült volna ki, hogy nem az az apám, akit huszonkét éven át annak hittem, ha nem leszünk mindketten ügynökök, és nem kerül be a DNS-ünk az itteni adatbázisba... Nem vertük nagydobra, megkértük a főnököt is, hogy tartsa titokban a dolgot, mert egy ügynöknek jobb, ha nincs családja.

\- De azért elkezdtünk összejárogatni, hogy megismerjük egymást, hiszen azelőtt nem is tudtunk a másik létezéséről – vette át a szót Aoi, és gyengéden rámosolygott Uruhára.

\- Ha lehet, ezt inkább te se mondd el másnak! - nézett a férfi Kaorura, mire az bólintott.

\- Persze. Megértem.

Uruha elégedetten mosolygott újdonsült kollégájukra, majd újra Aoihoz fordult.

\- Figyelj, tudnom kell valamit. Tegnap éjjel Rukinak megemlítettél egy nevet, de az előbb nem szóltál róla.

\- Igaz is... Sugihara Yasuhiro... - motyogta zabkásájába bámulva Aoi. - Valóban elfelejtettem... Hiroto suttogta a fülembe. Azt mondta, jegyezzem meg jól. Nem tudom, miért.

\- Elkészítetted már a támadód fantomképét? - kérdezte Uruha, mire a fekete hajú férfi megrázta a fejét.

\- Bocs, még nem. Csak most keltem fel, és...

\- Ne szabadkozz! - tartotta fel a kezét a férfi, és átkarolta Aoi erős, ám most mégis törékenynek tűnő vállait. - Majd lerajzolod, ha végeztél az evéssel.

\- Sikerült valamire rájönnötök? - kérdezte reménykedve Aoi, mire Uruha sóhajtott egy hatalmasat.

\- Talán. Még semmit sem tudok biztosan.

Aoi már éppen mondott volna valamit, amikor feltárult az ajtó, és a terembe besétált egy láthatóan rosszkedvű Reita.

\- Van egy kis gond – mondta. - Niikura, Uruha, gyertek velem! - Vetett egy futó pillantást Aoira, és egy pillanatra mintha megenyhült volna zord pillantása.

A két ügynök búcsút intett Aoinak, és Reita nyomában elindultak a kihallgatók irányába.

\- Ennyire hamar nem húzhattál ki semmit Toshiyából – mondta folytott hangon Uruha. Kaoru furcsálkodó pillantást vetett a férfira, de nem zavarta meg a beszélgetést kérdéseivel.

\- Mert nem is húztam ki belőle semmit – morogta az orra alatt Reita, és előhalászott egy cigarettát, hogy meggyújtsa és mélyet tüdőzzön belőle. - Nem kellett, hogy bármit is kihúzzak, dalolt, mint a kismadár. Úgy tűnik, csak a szája nagy, valójában pedig úgy be van szarva tőlem, mint a kisgyerek a szekrényben lévő mumustól.

\- Ezt nem értem...

\- Nem ő az, akit keresünk – nézett ügynöktársaira válla felett Reita. - Ellenben most végre megtudtam, ki az, aki folyamatosan információkat szivárogtat ki a sajtónak, és aki visszatartotta azt a bizonyos bejelentést, amit Hiroto tett a külföldi lány eltűnésének ügyében.

\- Micsoda? Toshiya tette? - esett le Uruha álla.

\- Ő bizony. A kép, amit a gépeden találtál, minden bizonnyal hamisítvány – szívott újra mélyet a cigarettájából Reita -, legalábbis nagyon meglepődnék, ha kiderülne, hogy mégsem az. Mindenesetre, ha majd jobban lesz, megkérem Aoit, hogy vizsgálja meg a felvételt. Addig is, Toshiya egy szép kis állami cellában fog rohadni szigorú felügyelet mellett. Gondoskodom róla, hogy, ha esetleg mégis vérszopó – amit alaposan kétlek -, ne tudjon megszökni, ugyanolyan cellába zárják, mint amilyenbe a vámpírokat szoktuk.

Kaoru csupán döbbenten figyelte az eseményeket. Végre elértek a négyes kihallgató elé, ahonnan két alacsonyabb beosztású ügynök éppen kivezette Toshiyát, aki gyűlölködő pillantást vetett az orrkendős férfira. A folyosó végén ott állt a főnök, aki úgy nézett az árulóra, mint az undorító csúszómászókra szokás, és ott volt Die is, aki tanácstalanul nézte a jelenetet.

\- Egy gonddal kevesebb – állapította meg fojtott hangon Uruha.

\- Igen, de ezzel sem sikerült közelebb jutnunk Sugiharához – morogta sötéten Reita.

\- De legalább a média leszáll rólunk egy időre.

\- Ebben ne reménykedjetek túlságosan! - szólalt meg a főnök, aki időközben közelebb sétált a hármashoz. - Egyébként ez a mocsok a reggeli rendőrgyilkosságot is kiszivárogtatta a sajtónak. Egész este csörgött a telefonom, és a firkászok Niikuráról érdeklődnek.

Kaoru lehajtotta a fejét.

\- A kurva életbe! - motyogta.

\- Erről jut eszembe, beszédem van magával és Reitával – folytatta szenvtelenül a főnök. - Szeretném tudni ugyanis, hogy miért szeg meg mindkettejük olyan utasítást, ami nem csupán a felettesüktől származik, de ráadásul a célja az, hogy megvédje Niikura életét.

\- Miről beszélsz? - nézett rá felvont szemöldökkel az orrkendős.

\- Nos, remélem, nagyon jó volt az a két cuki kis barna, akikkel a csapos szerint jó időre leléptél a kocsmából – mondta szárazon a férfi -, mert igen, tudok róla, hiszen személyesen hallgattam ki az alkalmazottakat, miután két ügynököm sikeresen belekeveredett egy rendőrgyilkosság ügyébe. Remélem, Akira, ez a numera tényleg megérte, mert most vontam meg a fizetésedet a következő két hétre.

\- Mi van?! - csattant fel a szőke férfi. - Már ne is haragudj, de semmi közöd hozzá, hogy mit csinálok a szabadidőmben!

\- Azt a határozott utasítást kaptad, hogy napi huszonnégy órában felügyeld Niikurát, amíg nincs kész terepre menni, mivel egy támadás esetén még nem lenne képes megvédeni magát. Te bezzeg nem tudtad a farkad a gatyádban tartani, és leléptél két kis kurvával!

\- Kibaszottul nem érdekel a véleményed, nem fogok cölibátust fogadni csak azért, mert Niikurát úgy kell magammal hurcolnom, mint egy utánfutót – tajtékzott Reita. - Nem tartozom életem minden egyes percével elszámolással még neked sem.

\- Ne felejtsd el, hogy a főnököddel beszélsz! - rivallt rá az idősödő ügynök. - Ha még egyszer előfordul, hogy akár csak egy percre is felügyelet nélkül hagyod Niikurát, nem csupán a fizetésedet vonom meg, hanem még össze is bilincsellek titeket, és eldobom a kulcsot.

Reita vetett egy gyűlölködő pillantást a főnökre, majd sarkon fordult, és elviharzott. Kaoru tanácstalanul nézett utána.


	24. Huszonnegyedik fejezet

Órákkal később, amikor hazaértek, Reita tüntetőleg nem szólt Kaoruhoz. Bár valószínűleg ő is ugyanolyan éhes volt, mint a fekete hajú ügynök, bevonult előbb a fürdőbe, majd a hálószobájába, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Kaoru tanácstalanul ült a konyhában egy bögre teával maga előtt, míg várta, hogy elkészüljön az egyszerű leves, amit feltett főni. Nem volt egy nagy szakács, sőt, kimondottan borzalmasak voltak az általa kreált ételek, leszámítva a leveseit. Azok – állítólag – mennyeiek voltak. Úgy tervezte, Reitát is megkínálja egy tányérral belőle, de a szőke ügynök láthatóan semmilyen hajlandóságot nem mutatott arra, hogy bármilyen formában is kommunikáljon vele a mai napon.

Amikor végre elkészült az étel, szedett belőle magának, és lassan ette meg, miközben elgondolkodva nézte a felkelő napot. Bár tudta, hogy az ügyön kellene inkább töprengenie, gondolatai minduntalan visszatértek Reitához. Szerette volna - most már jobban, mint eddig bármikor -, megismerni a férfi igazi arcát. Tudta, hogy az sok mindent rejteget a világ elől, akár a színházban a művészek a maszkok alatt, és minél többet tudott meg róla, annál kíváncsibb lett.

De nem csupán kíváncsisága nőtt: napról napra, sőt, percről percre egyre jobban kívánta a másikat. Arról álmodozott, hogy a száraz, mégis kívánatos ajkait csókolgatja, a puha, férfias illatú nyakát harapdálja, miközben férfiasságával a két lába köré furakszik, és magáévá teszi őt – ám tudta, ez ellen bizony lenne Reitának néhány keresetlen szava. A szőke láthatóan nem volt az a típus, aki szívesen átadta volna bárkinek is az irányítást, legyen szó vámpírvadászatról vagy szexről. Kaoru mégsem tudta kiverni őt a fejéből. Most, hogy sikerült ennyire közel kerülnie hozzá, már alig tudott uralkodni a vágyain.

Sóhajtva tette be a mosogatóba a koszos edényt. Mivel a tűzhelyen álló fazékban a leves még mindig forró volt, így azt otthagyta, és a nappaliba ment, megetetni Reita papagájait. A két kisállat boldog csiripeléssel fogadta az ételt, és köszönetképp játékosan megcsipkedték Kaoru ujjait.

A férfi sóhajtva indult el hálószobája felé, ám Reita ajtajta előtt megtorpant. Egy percig hezitált. Tudta, nem lenne jó ötlet most bemennie oda, ám mégsem tudott uralkodni magán, így halkan kinyitotta az ajtót.

A szőke férfi csapzott hajjal, Kaorunak háttal feküdt az ágyon. Egyenletes szuszogásából ítélve az igazak álmát aludta. A takaróból csupán feje és két izmos válla kandikált ki, és Kaoru azon kapta magát, hogy a látványtól vér szökik az alsó felébe, és akaratlanul is megnyalja ajkait, akár egy ragadozó.

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és ellopakodott az ágyig, majd felemelve a takarót befeküdt Reita mellé. Ám még el sem helyezkedhetett kényelmesen, amikor a hátán találta magát, egy erős kéz a vállánál fogva a matracnak nyomta és jéghideg penge szegeződött a torkának.

\- Mi a szent szart akarsz itt? - sziszegte az arcába Reita. Kaoru csak most vette észre, hogy a férfi a csípőjén ül.

\- Te késsel a párnád alatt alszol? - kérdezte a fekete hajú férfi. A szemében enyhe döbbenet csillogott, de Reita a félelem szikráját sem látta azokban a sötét íriszekben, ami igencsak tetszett neki, bár ezt a világért sem mondta volna ki hangosan.

\- Vámpírokra vadászok. Hülye lennék nem késsel a párnám alatt aludni – mondta, majd lassan elengedte Kaorut, és leült mellé az ágyon. - Szóval, mi a faszt akarsz az ágyamban?

\- Veled aludni – vigyorgott rá kajánul a férfi, mire Reita megforgatta a szemét.

\- Húzz innen, baszd meg, hosszú éjszakám volt, pihenni akarok!

\- Tudom, hogy hosszú volt a mai munkanap – mondta halkan Kaoru, ajkain pimasz kis vigyorral. - Ezért is vagyok itt, hogy segítsek lazítani egy kicsit.

\- Mekkora egy idióta vagy – morogta a szőke, miközben visszacsúsztatta kését a párnája alá. - Nincs szükségem a segítségedre.

\- Pedig láthatóan rádférne – vont vállat Kaoru.

\- Ide figyelj, ha kefélni akarsz, keress mást! - nézett rá cseppet sem barátságosan Reita, de a fekete hajú ügynököt még ez sem tántorította el. Ha már idáig elmerészkedett, akkor véghez is viszi, amit eltervezett, gondolta.

\- Márpedig sem én, sem te nem tudunk mást keresni. A főnök megmondta, hogy nem téveszthetjük egymást szem elől, te pedig azt mondtad, hogy nem akarsz cölibátust fogadni csak azért, mert a nyakadba varrtak engem. Elárulom: én sem. Nem vagyok fából, nekem is vannak igényeim.

\- És? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita.

\- És, akkor miért ne tehetnénk néhanapján egymásnak egy kis baráti szívességet? - kérdezte pimaszul Kaoru. Reita szemében megvillant valami, amit a férfi nem tudott hová tenni.

\- Hogy miért ne? Erre legalább száz jó indokot tudnék mondani – mondta halkan és cseppet sem kedvesen. Kaoru erre az oldalára fordult, fejét a karjára fektette, és úgy nézett fel Reitára.

\- Egyet mondj!

\- Kezdjük talán ott, hogy nincs az az isten, hogy a seggem közelébe engedjelek, de láthatóan te sem vagy az a típus, aki szívesen hagyná másnak, hogy megdugja – mondta a szőke. Kaoru csak most vette észre, hogy nem viseli az orrkendőjét, az ott pihent az éjjeliszekrényen, szépen összehajtogatva.

\- Ahhoz, hogy könnyítsünk magunkon és egymáson, nem feltétlenül kell bármelyikünknek is megkefélnie a másikat – jegyezte meg Kaoru. Reita figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a férfi szeme vágytól csillog. - Van más módja is a dolognak, azt hittem, ezt tudod.

\- Akkor sem érdekel az ajánlat, köszönöm – vetette oda szárazon Reita, és lefeküdt. - Elhúznád végre a csíkot?

\- Persze, értem én, nem vagyok az eseted. Cseppet sem hasonlítok azokra a cuki kis szépfiúkra, akiket a kocsmában szedtél fel. Gondolom, a törékeny, ártatlannak tűnő férfiakat szereted, mert úgy érzed, uralkodhatsz rajtuk. Ahogy mindig, mindenhol szereted a kezedben tudni az irányítást.

Reita szúrósan nézett Kaorura, de az nem zavartatta magát. Keze a takaró alatt lassan a szőke izmos hasára csúszott, ám egy erős kéz megmarkolta csuklóját.

\- Befejeznéd végre?

\- Nem – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel Kaoru. - Ahogy mondtam, tudom, hogy nem vagyok az eseted, de úgy tűnik, hosszú időre be kell érned velem. Én pedig nem vagyok az a típus, aki holnap vörös rózsákat meg szentimentális vallomásokat várna, ez számomra is ugyanolyan egyszerű üzlet lenne, mint neked.

\- Hadd tegyem ezt világossá számodra: nem szoktam senkivel semmilyen tartós kapcsolatba bonyolódni, legyen szó romantikáról vagy akár csak egyszerű kefélésről – kezdte magyarázni Reita, ám mielőtt befejezhette volna gondolatmenetét, Kaoru a szavába vágott.

\- Tudom, te is, akárcsak én, az egyéjszakás kalandok híve vagy. De talán ezúttal mindketten kivételt tehetünk, jóval könnyebb lenne, mint minden hajnalban felszedni valakit egy bárban a másikkal a nyakunkon, ugyanakkor jóval változatosabb, mintha csak a saját kezünk társaságát választanánk.

Reita egy percig tanulmányozta Kaoru arcát, aki nem tudta volna megmondani, mi jár a szőke férfi fejében. Idegesítette már ez a folytonos kifürkészhetetlen pókerarc. Kíváncsi volt, vajon Reita akkor is ilyen képet vág, amikor fürge ujjak és játékos nyelvek igyekeznek a gyönyör kapujába repíteni őt, vagy olyankor lehull az álarca.

\- Ahogy azt már korábban mondtad, egyáltalán nem vagy az esetem – mondta a szőke, és hátat fordított Kaorunak. - De persze meggyőzhető vagyok az ellenkezőjéről – tette hozzá olyan halkan, hogy újdonsült kollégája először nem is volt benne biztos, hogy tényleg megszólalt.

Kaoru egy hosszúra nyúló másodpercig nézte az izmos hátat, majd Reita után kapott, a vállánál fogva hanyatt fordította, ráült – vagy inkább ráugrott – a férfi csípőjére, és éhesen mart ajkaira. Tudta, ha akarná, a szőke egyetlen pillanat alatt lelökhetné magáról, ám mégsem tette. Reita belemosolygott a csókba, körmeit Kaoru fejbőrébe mélyesztve vonta magához még közelebb a férfit, aki birtoklón harapott rá ajkaira, előbb az alsóra, majd a felsőre is, olyan erővel, hogy kisercent belőlük a vér. A szőke belenyögött a fullasztó csókba, ám nem maradt Kaoru adósa, nem hagyta, hogy a férfi ilyen könnyen átvegye teste felett az irányítást. Elvált a húsos ajkaktól, és lerángatta Kaoruról a pólóját, hanyagul a földre hajította, talán el is szakította a művelet közben, majd érzékien végignyalt a férfi hívogató nyakán, csak hogy egy másodperccel később az ádámcsutkájába haraphasson olyan erővel, hogy Kaoru egyszerre nyögjön fel a fájdalomtól és a gyönyörtől.

\- Ennek nyoma marad – zihálta a férfi, mire Reita felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

\- A Belső Ellenőrzés és a Gyilkosságiak is úgy tudják, hogy mi ketten kefélünk. Szóval édesmindegy.

Ebben bizony Reitának volt igaza, gondolta Kaoru, majd újra azokhoz a hívogató ajkakhoz hajolt. Csókja ezúttal sem volt gyengéd, ahogy többi mozdulatuk sem: a két férfi marta egymást simogatás helyett, éhesen haraptak egymás ajkaiba, érezték nyelvükön a másik vérének fémes ízét, ami csak még jobban feltüzelte őket. Reita ujjai Kaoru hátába mélyedtek, a körmei, bár rövidek voltak, mégis hosszú vörös csíkokat hagytak maguk után a tetovált bőrön, melyekből itt-ott kisercent a vér, miközben másik kezével még mindig a férfi haját markolászták. Kaoru végül elvált Reita ajkaitól, fél kézzel a szőke feje mellett megtámaszkodva nézett le rá, ajkain kaján vigyorral.

\- Na, sikerült meggyőznöm téged? - kérdezte kihívóan, mire az alatta fekvő ügynök az övéhez hasonló pillantással nézett fel rá.

\- Ennél azért többre lesz ahhoz szükség – zihálta. Kaorunak pedig tetszett ez a pimasz felelet, így a férfi nyakára hajolt, érzéki csókokat és durva harapásokat váltogatva barangolta be a meglepően finom bőr minden négyzetmilliméterét, mielőtt áttért volna Reita most már hevesen emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasára, hogy előbb játékos puszit nyomjon egyik mellbimbójára, majd fogai közé vegye a kis dudort. Nem harapott rá durván, mégis sikerült kicsalnia Reitából egy mély nyögést, ami talán egyszerre volt a fájdalom és a gyönyör hangja.

Ahogy felnézett a férfi arcára, akaratlanul is elmosolyodott: az már nem a megszokott pókerarc volt, de nem is az az ideges ábrázat, amitől a kollégáik annyira rettegtek. Reita vonásai kisimultak, ajkait beharapva adta át magát az élvezetnek, és Kaoru már-már kísértést érzett, hogy egyszerűen a hasára fordítsa és megdugja őt, ám mégsem tette. Ehelyett rátért a férfi hasának kényeztetésére, nyelvével óvatosan, szinte nem is érintve az érzékeny bőrfelületet kőrzött annak köldöke körül, miközben két kezének hüvelykujjaival Reita csípőcsontját kezdte el simogatni.

A szőke ajkait egyre hangosabb és hangosabb nyögések hagyták el, keze, ami korábban Kaoru hátát karmolta, most a lepedőt markolta olyan erővel, hogy ujjai elfehéredtek, miközben a másik ügynök lejjebb csusszant, két combja közé. Nedves ajkak tapadtak az alsónadrágján kereszül a már amúgy is fájdalmasan kemény férfiasságának, apró, incselkedő csókokat hintve rá a pamut anyagán keresztül, miközben kérges, hosszú ujjak táncoltak combjainak belső felén. Reita teljesen átadta magát az élvezetnek, és Kaoru azon kapta magát, hogy azt fontolgatja, vajon meddig mehetne el, mielőtt a szőke kidobná őt az ágyából, ám mégsem kockáztatta meg, hogy annak határait feszegesse. Ráért még, így inkább a lassú taktikát választotta: nem kell, hogy ma éjjel megdugja Reitát, ráér az egy másik alkalommal.

A szőke láthatóan mit sem sejtett Kaoru gondolataiból, vagy ha sejtett is, hát hajlandó volt ezegyszer figyelmen kívül hagyni őket. Megemelte csípőjét, hogy a férfi lehúzhassa róla az alsónadrágját, kiszabadítva verge az álló férfiasságát az alsónemű fogságából. Kaoru megigézve nézett Reita szemébe, miköben apró csókot nyomott legérzékenyebb testrészére.

\- Ne szarakodj már annyit! - nyögte Reita, de egy pillanattal később szinte már meg is bánta, hogy türelmetlen volt: Kaoru érzékien fogadta ajkai közé, és kínzóan lassú mozgásba kezdett fejével, miközben fél kézzel a szőke csípőjét a matracnak szegezte, hogy ne tudjon mozogni, másik kezével pedig határozottan rámarkolt a férfi heréire, és lágyan masszírozni kezdte őket.

Reita ujjai újra megtalálták Kaoru fekete tincseit, ám ezúttal nem volt erejük durván megmarkolni őket, ehelyett gyengéden masszírozták a férfi fejbőrét, míg az kínzó lassúsággal repítette a gyönyör felé tulajdonosukat. Reita nem is igazán tudta követni, mit művel Kaoru a nyelvével és az ujjaival, csupán annyit tudott biztosan, hogy többet és még többet akart ebből a kínzó gyönyörből, egészen addig, míg el nem érte a beteljesülést, és egy rekedt nyögéssel azok közé a csodálatos ajkak közé nem élvezett.

Kaoru az utolsó cseppig lenyelte Reita magját, majd felmászott az ágyon a férfihoz, és gyengéden megízlelte ajkait. A szőke, bár érezte saját élvezetének ízét a másik ajkain – vagy talán éppen ezért -, visszacsókolt, és halovány kis mosollyal az ajkain nézett fel a másikra, mikor az eltávolodott tőle.

\- Nem vagy semmi, Niikura – suttogta rekedten, mire a másik arcán újra megjelent a kaján kis vigyor.

\- Tudom.

\- Egoista faszfej! - vetette oda Reita, mire Kaoru elnevette magát.

\- Azt hiszem, ezt a jelzőt kiérdemeltem, de nem vagyok ezzel egyedül a szobában - újabb apró csókott lopott a másik férfi kiszáradt ajkairól, majd kisimított egy kósza, izzadságtól nedves tincset annak arcából. - Most már sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnsz.

Reita csak a szemét forgatta és nem mondott semmit. Végülis igaza volt a férfinak, tényleg sokkal jobban érezte most magát, a feszültség elhagyta minden tagját. Mintha csak végigaludt volna két napot, vagy elment volna egy hétre nyaralni valami trópusi szigetre, ahol nincsenek vérszopók.

Magához rántotta Kaorut, újra az ajkaira tapadt, és fürge ujjait a nadrágjába csúsztatta, hogy viszonozza a „szívességet”.

Alkonyatkor a nap utolsó sugarai beszöktek a szobába, és megvilágították a két férfit, akik békésen szuszogtak egymás karjában, míg az ébresztőóra csörgése meg nem zavarta nyugodt álmukat.


	25. Huszonötödik fejezet

Reita némán ült be a kocsijába Kaoru mellé. Kezében két papírpohárt tartott, az egyikben dupla expresszó volt, feketén, cukor nélkül, a másikban édes hosszú kávé öt cukorral. Utóbbit fekete hajú társa felé nyújtotta.

\- Nem tudom, hogy vagy képes meginni ezt a szart – jegyezte meg szárazon. Kaoru felvonta a szemöldökét. Feltűnt neki, hogy az utóbbi napokban Reita egyre többször nyilvánít véleményt olyan dolgokról, amelyekről rendes körülmények között nem szokott. Ezek a dolgok mindig Kaoruval kapcsolatosan voltak, és csak és kizárólag olyankor hangzottak el, amikor négyszemközt voltak.

\- Én meg azt, hogy te miért kerülsz el mindent, amiben akár csak egy csepp cukor vagy édesítőszer is van, úgy, mintha pestissel lenne fertőzve – vont vállat, mire Reita felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ez így nem teljesen igaz. Például nagyon szeretem a KitKatet – mondta, sikeresen meglepve ezzel Kaorut.

Három hét telt el azóta, hogy a fekete hajú férfi hívatlanul befeküdt Reita mellé az ágyba. Az elmúlt napok szinte eseménytelenül teltek: nem találtak új áldozatokat, sem új nyomot, amin folytathatnák a nyomozást, tulajdonképpen egyhelyben toporogtak az üggyel. Volt közben néhány vámpír, akit el kellett kapniuk, de ezek többnyire csak kis halak voltak, akik szórakozásból harapdálták az idős nénik nyakát álmukban, vagy nőket csábítottak ágyukba, hogy ott aztán megöljék őket. Kaoru megkapta az engedélyt, hogy terepre menjen, de egyelőre szigorúan csak felügyelet mellett, amit nem is bánt. A főnök látta, hogy újdonsült alkalmazottja nem csupán szorgalmas, de kiváló ügynök alapanyag is, és már sajnálta, hogy ezt a tehetséget nem vette fel előbb az ügyosztályra.

Aoi időközben felépült, már amennyire az őt ért traumából lehet. Bár nem panaszkodott, azért mindenki sejtette, hogy nem alszik jól, az emlékek rémálomként kísértik: a szemei karikásak voltak, és minden este, amikor beért a munkába, magába döntött három kávét. Ruki és Uruha aggódtak érte, de Reitának meggyőződése volt, hogy semmi baja nem lesz. Kaoru rákérdezett, honnan ez a fene nagy optimizmus, mire a szőke csak vállat vont, és annyit mondott:

\- Ismerem Aoit. Jól lesz, csak idő kell neki.

Bár Kaoru nem volt ebben egészen biztos, azért hitt Reitának, hiszen ő valóban régebb óta ismerte a férfit.

Időközben Toshiyát bíróság elé állították, de ez a bíróság nem a megszokott volt: jelenlegi és már nyugdíjba vonult, tapasztalt ügynökökből állt, akik titkos tárgyaláson mondtak ítéletet a férfi felett. Kiderült, Toshiya nem csupán visszatartott egy bejelentést, információkat szivárogtatott ki a sajtónak, sőt, ő volt azért is felelős, hogy a meggyilkolt Miyamoto annyit tudott folyamatban lévő ügyeikről. Kaoru, Reita, Ruki, Uruha, sőt, még Aoi is tanúskodott az ügyben, és az árulót végül életfogytiglani börtönre ítélték. A társa, Die, egész idő alatt gyűlölködve nézte az orrkendős ügynököt, akinek persze a szeme sem rebbent. A tárgyalás után aztán Die odament hozzájuk, és válogatott szitkokat vágott a fejükhöz mérgében.

\- Bosszút fogok állni azért, hogy kicsináltátok Totchit! - ígérte, de egyikük sem vette őt komolyan. Tudták, hogy ha lenyugszik, és képes lesz racionálisan mérlegelni a történteket, ő is beismeri, hogy Toshiya súlyos hibát követett el.

Már csak egy kérdés maradt az ügyben megválaszolatlanul, amire viszont nem tudtak magyarázatot találni: a Hiroto által Uruha gépén hagyott fényképen miért Toshiya szerepelt? Mi lehetett ezzel a hajléktalan célja. Reita egy cigiszünet alkalmával megosztotta Kaoruval, ő nem gondolja, hogy ez véletlen lenne. Éppen arra az ügynökre akarta volna terelni a gyanút, aki a hátuk mögött információkat szivárogtatott ki? Ez több volt, mint gyanús, de nem tudtak rájönni, mi lehetett a hajléktalan célja.

Miközben az üggyel nem is, de valami mással igencsak nagyot sikerült haladni, már ami Kaorut illeti: a férfi most már minden hajnalban Reita mellé feküdt be az ágyba. Úgy tűnt, működik a kis egyezségük, és az orrkendős férfi is nagyon élvezi a figyelmet, amit neki szentel. Tulajdonképpen minden nap, amikor hazaértek, első dolguk volt egymásnak esni, hol a fürdőszobában, hol a kanapén, egy alkalommal még a konyhapulton is, de legtöbbször azért mégiscsak a hálószobában. Mintha hallgatólagos megegyezést kötöttek volna, egyik férfi sem ment a másik feneke közelébe, csupán kézzel és szájjal elégítették ki egymást, és hosszú, érzéki csókokat váltottak elalvás előtt. Kaoru érezte, hogy Reita akaratán kívül egyre közelebb engedi őt magához, egyre inkább megnyílik neki, de ezt nem tette szóvá, hiszen sejtette, hogy a szőke azon nyomban visszabújna a csigaházába.

Ahogy belekortyolt a kávéjába, Kaoru ezen merengett, miközben Reita bekapcsolta biztonsági övét és gázt adott.

Ma kivételesen nem alkonyatkor keltek, hanem késő délelőtt, mindössze három órát tudtak aludni, ugyanis Miyamoto gyilkosságának ügyében Kaorut beidézték a Belső Ellenőrzésre, és Reita ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy vele tartson.

\- Szerinted gáz lesz? - kérdezte a fekete hajú férfi. Reita a szeme sarkából nézett csak rá, majd indexelt, és kikanyarodott a főútra.

\- Dehogy. Nincs ellened semmijük, ha meg mégis, azt majd én elrendezem.

\- Aha – húzta félre a száját kedvetlenül Kaoru, mire Reita sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Nézd, nagyobb szarból is kimásztam már, mint amiben te vagy, szóval ne aggodalmaskodj itt nekem!

\- Könnyen beszélsz. Nem a te karriered múlik a mai kihallgatáson – morogta Kaoru.

\- A tiéd sem. Azt hiszed, a Szervezett Bűnözésnél számít, ha elmeszel téged valaki egy másik ügyosztályról? Ha nem vetted volna észre, mi nem is igazán tartozunk a rendőrség kötelékébe, csak rajtuk keresztül kapjuk a fizetésünket. Illetve te kapod, mert én még mindig egy kibaszott yent sem láttam, mióta a főnök lecseszett minket – forgatta a szemét a szőke.

\- Nem két hétről volt szó? - pislogott Kaoru.

\- A főnök vagy nem tud számolni, vagy a pénzügyesek hülyék, de ezen a héten sem kaptam fizetést – morogta Reita, miközben újra indexelt, sávot váltott, és a forgalomban elkezdtek araszolni a rendőrség épülete felé. Kivételesen nem a gyorsabb kerülőutat, nem a kis utcákat választotta, amit Kaoru nem igazán tudott hová tenni. A szőke szeretett mihamarabb beérni a céghez.

\- Mi van ma veled? - kérdezte, mire Reita arcán sötét árny suhant át.

\- Semmi. Mi lenne? - kérdezett vissza, de Kaoru tudta, egyáltalán nem őszinte vele a másik. Mégis jobbnak látta nem firtatni a dolgot, míg haza nem érnek. Akkor majd kap tőle Reita egy jó alapos masszázst, és kihúzza belőle, ami a szívét nyomja.

Kaoru számára végtelennek tűnt az idő, míg beértek a rendőrséghez, de még így is sikerült a megbeszélt időpont előtt tíz perccel érkezniük. Az ajtóban, legnagyobb meglepetésére, a főnök, Uruha és Ruki várta, és Reitával együtt bekísérték őt a kihallgatásra, ahol négy nyomozó előtt kellett beszámolnia arról, mi történt Miyamoto és közte a fiatal rendőr meggyilkolásának éjszakáján. Kaoru töviről hegyire elmesélt mindent, csupán néhány részletben füllentett, amit előre megbeszéltek, Reita pedig újra elmondta, hogy a férfi vele volt a gyilkosság időpontjában, de Uruha és Ruki is tanúskodott mellette. A gyilkos fegyveren nem voltak ujjlenyomatok, még régiek sem, úgy tűnt, valaki alaposan megtisztította, mielőtt a kukába dobta volna, Kaorunak pedig sziklaszilárd alibije volt. Nem volt más választásuk, elengedték a férfit, bár azért, amiért elhagyta – vagy inkább ellopták tőle – a szolgálati fegyverét, egy hónapra felfüggesztették.

A főnök, amikor kijöttek az épületből, már-már vidám mosollyal nézett Kaorura.

\- Természetesen nem szeretném, ha ezt a felfüggesztést komolyan vennéd, Niikura. Minden ügynökömre szükségem van – mondta. Most először tegezte le Kaorut. Ezután Reitához fordult. - Átjössz hozzám este?

\- Eszemben sincs – mondta szárazon az orrkendős, majd cigarettát dugott két ajka közé, és otthagyta a négy férfit.

\- Ennek meg mi baja van ma? - tette fel a kérdést Kaoru, mire a három másik összenézett. - Ti tudtok valamit, amit én nem?

Uruha sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Ma van a születésnapja – mondta halkan.

\- És ezért olyan rosszkedvű? - értetlenkedett a fekete hajú ügynök. Az még rendben volt, hogy sokan nem örültek neki, hogy öregszenek, de egy születésnap alapvetően boldog eseménynek számított minden ember életében.

\- Az anyját a születésnapján ölték meg – nézett a földre szomorú tekintettel Ruki. - Ma jobb, ha mindent ráhagysz, sőt, ha lehet, inkább kerüld el őt messzire.

\- Menjetek haza, nem várom el, hogy ma éjjel begyertek dolgozni – fordult a főnök Kaoruhoz. - Akirára is ráfér egy kis szabadság, és gondolom, nem tudtatok sokat aludni, mielőtt bejöttetek a meghallgatásra.

\- Köszönöm – bólintott Kaoru, majd búcsút intve a társaságnak futólépésben elindult a szőke után, hogy elmondja neki is a jó hírt. Valamiért azonban attól, hogy ma nem kell dolgoznia, Reita még rosszkedvűbb lett.

Némán vágtak át a városon, az autóban szinte tapintani lehetett a csendet. Kaorut feszélyezte ez a nyomott hangulat, de inkább beharapta ajkait és nem szólt semmit. Amikor Reita leparkolt a lakóház előtt, a szőke cseppet sem kedvesen odavakkantotta társának:

\- El kell intéznem valamit. Majd este jövök.

\- Akkor dobj már ki engem is a városba! - kérte Kaoru, bár valójában nem volt semmi dolga sem.

\- Azt mondtam, el kell intéznem valamit. Egyedül – nézett rá gyilkos pillantással Reita, de Kaoru úgy tett, mintha észre sem venné.

\- Ugyan már, kéne venni pár karton sört meg valami kaját, igazán elvihetnél, hogy ne kelljen cipekednem!

Reita még tett két meddő kísérletet arra, hogy lerázza a másikat, ám sikertelenül. Végül fintorogva indította el az autó motorját, és indult el a város széle irányába. Kaoru nem kérdezte, hová mennek, és miért, de nem lepődött meg, amikor a szőke egy temető előtt parkolt le.

\- Várj meg itt! - mondta Reita, majd becsapta maga mögött az autó ajtaját, és besétált a temetőbe. Kaoru két percig némán nézett utána, majd ő is kiszállt a kocsiból, és követte a szőkét.

Nem volt nehéz megtalálni Reitát, a temető kicsi volt, ráadásul a férfi szőke tincsei messziről világítottak a kopár, szürke környezetben. Kaoru lassan mögé lépett.

\- Nem megmondtam, hogy maradj a kocsiban! - sziszegte Reita, de a fekete hajú férfi újra figyelmen kívül hagyta szavait. Egészen közel lépett hozzá, és hátulról átkarolta a szőke derekát, szorosan magához vonva őt. - Nem tudnál békén hagyni?

Kaoru nem felelt. Szemét az előttük álló sírra függesztette. Suzuki Natsuko – ez állt a fejfán.

A fekete hajú férfi Reita vállára hajtotta a fejét, és hosszú percekig nem engedte őt el. Amikor végül beszálltak a kocsiba, úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre, hogy Reita arcán könnycseppek gördülnek végig.


	26. Huszonhatodik fejezet

Amikor hazaértek, Reita leült a kanapéra és bekapcsolta a televíziót. Kaoru észrevette, hogy mióta a temetőben jártak, a szőke kerülte a pillantását. A férfi tudta, hogy a mai nap nehéz lehet Reita számára, így úgy döntött, magára hagyja egy időre és a szobájába vonul. Nem láthatta, hogy, mikor becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, Reita a konyhába ment, kivett a szekrényből egy üveg vodkát és egy felespoharat, majd leült velük a konyhapulthoz.

A születésnapján Reita két dolgot szokott csinálni: vagy elmegy vámpírra vadászni, vagy leissza magát a sárga földig. Esetleg mindkettő. Ezúttal az alkohol mellett döntött, egymás után döntötte magába a feleseket. A vodka kellemesen égette a torkát, és néhány pohár után agyára kezdett ráereszkedni a jótékony köd. Nem akart gondolkodni és emlékezni. Remélte, ha lefekszik, nem fogja álmában újraélni azt a szomorú éjszakát.

\- Szerintem ennyi bőven elég lesz mára – szólalt meg a válla fölött egy hang, mire Reita kissé döbbenten fordult hátra. Nem lehetett annyira részeg, hogy ne vegye már jóval korábban észre Kaorut. Mikor tanult meg az újdonsült ügynök ilyen hangtalanul járni?

\- Mi lesz elég? - kérdezte meg Reita rekedtes hangon.

\- A piából. Ne idd le magad ennél is jobban – mondta Kaoru, miközben kisimított egy kócos tincset Reita arcából.

\- Nem vagy az apám, ne dirigálj nekem! – vetette oda a szőke, majd visszafordult vodkájához, ám mielőtt szájához emelhette volna, Kaoru kikapta kezéből a poharat.

\- Nem vagyok az apád, ez igaz. De törődöm veled – mondta halkan, és mielőtt Reita bármit tehetett volna, elvette tőle a vodkásüveget is és a pohárral együtt a hálószobájába vitte. Mielőtt visszatért volna a konyhába, kulcsra zárta a szobaajtót, hogy a szőke férfi biztosan ne férhessen hozzá az alkoholhoz.

Reita gyilkos pillantással nézett a másik ügynökre. Nehézkesen felállt – a mozgáskoordinációja máris megsínylette a vodkát -, és már éppen készült néhány válogatott szitokszót Kaoru képébe vágni, mikor a fekete hajú férfi elkapta a derekánál fogva és egyetlen csókkal elnémította.

\- Ne tedd magad tönkre a vérszopók miatt. Nem éri meg – mondta halkan Kaoru, miután ajkaik elváltak egymástól, ám mielőtt Reita bármit is reagálhatott volna, újra megcsókolta. Reita belesimult Kaoru érintésébe, karjaival átfonta a nyakát, úgy húzta őt közelebb magához. Már-már kétségbeesetten csókolta, mintha az élete múlna rajta.

Kaoru most először meglátta, valójában mennyire sebezhető is Reita. Rengeteg fájdalmat rejtegetett a világ elől, de most lehullt az álarca. Valószínűleg a szőke ügynök is rádöbbenhetett erre, mert egy perccel később durván eltolta magától Kaorut.

\- Jó lenne, ha végre békénhagynál és nem szólnál bele az életembe! – mondta idegességtől remegő hangon, miközben kezei ökölbe szorultak. - Kurvára unom, hogy amióta csak ideköltöztél, mindenbe folyton belepofázol. Különben is, már nem szorulsz huszonnégy órás védelemre, régesrég kiköltözhettél volna! Mi a faszért vagy még mindig itt?!

Kaoru nem felelt. Komor tekintettel tanulmányozta Reita arcát, majd hirtelen, mielőtt a másik reagálhatott volna, durván a falnak lökte a szőke ügynököt és újra alkoholízű ajkaira hajolt.

\- Most úgy viselkedsz, mint egy hisztis kisgyerek – suttogta Reita fülébe, miután megszakította a csókot, még mindig a falnak szegezve a férfit. - El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire szexi vagy ilyenkor.

\- A kurva anyáddal szórakozz! - sziszegte Reita és megpróbált kiszabadulni Kaoru karjainak csapdájából. A férfi azonban erősen tartotta, esze ágában sem volt elengedni.

\- Fogalmam sincs, ki az anyám, azt sem tudom, él-e még – vont vállat. - Nem igazán tudnék vele szórakozni. Különben is, nem gondolod, hogy nem illik más anyját szidni? Ha a saját anyádat neveznék kurvának, te szétlőnéd az illető tökeit.

Kaoru tudta, hogy ez övön aluli kijelentés volt. Reita döbbenten nézett rá, olyan volt, mintha pofon csapták volna. Az alkoholtól kissé ködös elméje azonnal kitisztult, szemei tányér méretűre nyíltak.

\- Én csak nem akarom, hogy tönkretedd magad – mondta halkan Kaoru. - Nem csak saját magad miatt, hanem önző érdekből is. El akarom kapni azt a szemétládát én is legalább annyira, mint te, de nélküled nem fog sikerülni. Felőlem azt csinálsz, amit csak akarsz, miután kinyírtuk azt a vérszopót, de addig ne merészelj cserben hagyni engem és a többieket!

\- Legalább őszinte vagy, és most már tudom, hogy nem én érdekellek, hanem csak a céljaid – morogta szárazon Reita. - Nem kell aggódnod, nem szándékozom elpatkolni, mielőtt kicsinálnám azt a szemétládát.

\- Te nem akarsz annyira közel engedni magadhoz, hogy érdekelhessen, mi lesz veled – suttogta Kaoru. - Nem tudom, most hirtelen miért panaszkodsz valami miatt, amit te magad választottál.

Kaoru azzal faképnél hagyta az elképedt Reitát, és bement a nappaliba tévét nézni.

A szőke ügynök hosszú percekig, talán egy fél óráig is maga elé bámult. Nem értette a saját viselkedését. Kaorunak igaza volt: ő volt az, aki mindenkitől távol akarta tartani magát, aki nem akarta, hogy bárki megismerje a valódi arcát. Ha az embernek nincs senkije, senkit sem vehetnek el tőle a vérszopók – ez volt az, amiben biztos volt, ami miatt nem akarta senkivel sem megosztani az életét. Nem akarta újra átélni ugyanazt, amit öt éves korában. Akkor most mégis miért vágta Kaoru fejéhez, hogy az nem is törődik vele?

\- Hülye vagyok... - motyogta maga elé a nappali irányába nézve. Sóhajtott egy hatalmasat, végül némi gondolkodás után úgy döntött, ideje tisztázni ezt a dolgot kettejük között.

Kaoru a tévé előtt ült karbatett kézzel, de nem tűnt úgy, mintha figyelne is a műsorra. Amikor Reita belépett a nappaliba, nem nézett rá, szemét továbbra is a képernyőre szegezte.

\- Nézd, sok mindenben igazad van – szólalt meg Reita, mire Kaoru lassan felé fordította tekintetét. - Ugyanakkor nem tűröm el, hogy beleszólj abba, amit csinálok, akkor is, ha az nem tetszik neked. Talán már észrevehetted volna, hogy én vagyok az az ügynök, aki a legtöbb évet húzta le a cégnél, leszámítva a főnököt, de ő már évek óta az íróasztal mögött ül. Nem azért maradtam eddig életben, mert szerencsés hülye vagyok, tudok a saját seggemre vigyázni.

\- De meddig? - kérdezte meg halkan Kaoru, mire Reita megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Ameddig kell. Nem vagyok idióta, tudom, hogy mit csinálok. Le lehet rólam szállni szépen!

Kaoru beharapta az alsó ajkát és állát masszírozva feltápászkodott a kanapéról. Közelebb lépett Reitához, csupán féllépésnyi távolság maradt közöttük, úgy nézett a szemébe.

\- Nem akarok rólad leszállni – jelentette ki. - Annyira végtelenül magányos és szomorú vagy, hogy beleszakad a szívem. Eljátszhatod a kemény fiút a világ előtt, de engem nem csapsz be!

\- Befejeznéd ezt az érzelgős maszlagot? - fintorgott Reita, de Kaoru nem tágított.

\- Egy dolgot akarok: hogy a barátod lehessek – mondta. - Mert beismered vagy sem, neked igenis nagy szükséged van egy barátra.

Reita erre nem felelt semmit, de Kaoru mindent ki tudott olvasni a tekintetéből. Igen, ő maga is úgy érezte, hogy szüksége lenne egy barátra, de ezt nem akarja beismerni, a büszkesége nem engedi, vagy talán csak fél, hogy ha kitárulkozik valakinek, az még sebezhetőbbé teszi.

\- Tudod mit? Felejtsük el az egészet! - Kaoru megkerülte Reitát, és elindult a konyha irányába. - Holnap visszaköltözöm a saját lakásomba.

Nem láthatta, hogy Reita szemei erre elkerekednek. A szőke férfi egészen halkan, alig hallhatóan szólalt meg:

\- Nem kell... Maradhatsz, ha szeretnél.

 

Egy újabb unalmas munkanap – Uruha ezt már a rendőrség épületébe belépve megállapította. Átvágott az előcsarnokon, ahol néhányan ráköszöntek, vett egy kávét az automatából, majd azzal a kezében indult el felfelé a lifttel. Két emelettel feljebb legnagyobb meglepetésére Ruki szállt be mellé.

\- Hát te? - nézett rá az alacsony boncmesterre.

\- Hazukival volt dolgom – vont vállat. - Sikerült bármit haladnotok az üggyel?

\- Dehogy – legyintett Uruha. - Ugyanazt tudom elmondani, mint tegnap vagy tegnapelőtt is.

\- Akkor biztosan örülni fogsz, ha azt mondom, hogy én tudok újdonsággal szolgáltatni – mondta Ruki, mire az ügynök pislogott kettőt.

\- Nocsak, csak nem találtál valamit a hullákon, amit eddig nem vettél észre?

\- Nem – sóhajtott Ruki és elnézett oldalra. - Azt hiszem, én is célpont lettem.

\- Miről beszélsz? - döbbent meg Uruha.

\- Erről. - A boncmester beletúrt köpenye zsebébe és előhúzott belőle egy fekete cetlit, amire fehér tussal vagy festékkel, alig olvasható írással rövidke szöveget véstek. Uruha átvette tőle a papírdarabot.

\- „Élvezd ki a szabadságot, kisgalamb” - olvasta fel homlokráncolva a cetli tartalmát. - Mi a szent szart akar ez jelenteni?!

\- Azt, hogy rám vadászik, gondolom – vont vállat a boncnok. - El akar kapni.

\- Ruki, akkor veszélyben vagy! Ezek után nem flangálhatsz az utcán egyedül! Mikor találtad ezt a cetlit? És hol?

A boncmester erre nyelt egy nagyot és lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Késő délután, amikor felkeltem. Az éjjeliszekrényemen volt.

Uruha erre eltátotta a száját.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy...

\- Az a szemét köcsög a lakásomon járt, igen – morogta a boncmester, maga köré vonva karjait. - Játszadozni akar velem, mielőtt elkap.

\- Ruki, ha ez így van, neked védelemre van szükséged – mondta szigorúan Uruha és az alacsonyabb férfi vállára tette kezét. - A legjobb az lenne, ha Reitához költöznél, de nála most foglalt a vendégszoba, nincs több hely Kaoru miatt.

\- Amúgy sem költöznék össze azzal az idiótával – nézett fel Uruhára Ruki.

\- Figyelj, ha gondolod, jöhetsz hozzám is. Nekem nincs vendégszobám, de kinyitható a kanapém és elég kényelmes. Egy időre talán jó lenne, ha nem maradnál egyedül.

\- Ja, aztán rám másznál, amikor alszom! - morogta a boncmester.

\- Ruki, nézd, te nem vagy ügynök. A gyengébb vérszopóktól meg tudod védeni magad, de ez a szörnyeteg, akit keresünk, veszedelmes – mondta halkan, mégis határozottan az ügynök. - Nem engedem, hogy bajod essen. Nálam fogsz lakni egy ideig, és kész!

\- Hát jó – húzta el a száját Ruki. - De ne feledd, tudom, hogyan kell kasztrálni egy embert, úgyhogy ne merészelj semmivel sem próbálkozni!

\- Csak akkor mászok rád, ha te is akarod – kacsintott rá Uruha.

Ennyiben maradtak. Több szó nem is esett közöttük, míg be nem értek Reita irodájába, ahol már ott volt az orrkendős ügynök, Kaoru és Aoi is.

\- Megbeszélést tartunk? - nézett körül Uruha, mire Reita vállat vont.

\- Ja, valami olyasmi.

Úgy tűnt, a szőke férfi most, hogy elmúlt a születésnapja, újra a régi – állapította meg magában Uruha.

\- Ebben az ügyben csapatmunkára lesz szükség – bólintott Kaoru. - Muszáj lesz időről időre leülnünk beszélni egymással.

\- Igazán „élvezetes” lesz – morogta az orra alatt gúnyosan Reita. - Na de, térjünk a tárgyra! Niikura, Aoi, azt akarom, hogy nézzétek át az ügy összes eddigi aktáját, készítsetek jegyzeteket róluk, hátha valami elkerülte a figyelmünket. Ne csak a közelmúlt eseményeit vizsgáljátok, hanem az egészen régieket is. Utána pedig ássatok olyan mélyre az archívumban, amennyire csak lehet! Keressetek kapcsolatot régi ügyekkel, ismert már likvidált vagy még az utcán flangáló vérszopóval!

\- Rendben – bólintott Aoi -, de ez nem egynapos munka lesz.

\- Sejtettem, de jelenleg nem tudunk mást tenni. Mégse várhatunk arra ölbetett kézzel, hogy újra gyilkoljon az a szemétláda.

\- Ami azt illeti, ha nem is gyilkolt, újra megjelent – szólalt meg Uruha, majd a boncmester tiltakozását figyelembe sem véve, átnyújtotta a még mindig a kezében tartott papírcetlit Reitának. - Ezt Ruki az ágya mellett találta, amikor felébredt.

\- A kurva életbe! - szűkültek össze az orrkendős férfi szemei, amikor elolvasta az üzenetet. - Ruki, ezek után nem mehetsz vissza abba a lakásba.

\- Tudom – forgatta a szemét Ruki, és háttal nekidőlt a falnak.

\- Megbeszéltük, hogy nálam fog lakni egy ideig – mondta Uruha. Letette kávéját Reita asztalának szélére, kibújt a kabátjából és felakasztotta az ajtó mellett álló fogasra.

\- Helyes – bólintott Reita. - Ha ez a szemétláda már az egyik kollégánk lakásába is bemerészkedett, akkor nincs benne semmi félelemérzet. Túl magabiztos, és ezért fogjuk tudni elkapni. Ugyanakkor mostantól fogva nem csak neked, Ruki, mindannyiunknak fokozottan óvatosnak kell lennie. Még az eddigieknél is jobban kell ügyelnünk magunkra.

\- És egymásra – jegyezte meg Kaoru, mire Reita, aki rögtön megértette a férfi szavainak mögöttes tartalmát, kelletlenül ugyan, de bólintott.

\- És egymásra is, igen.


	27. Huszonhetedik fejezet

Reita tűnődve nézte az irodája falára függesztett fantomképet, amit Aoi rajzolt támadójáról. Amikor napokkal ezelőtt elkészült a kép, azonnal feltűzte rajzszöggel a falra néhány más, az üggyel kapcsolatos kép és jegyzet fölé. A rajzon egy olyan vámpír arca szerepelt, akit nem ismert sem ő, sem más az ügyosztályról, így egyelőre nem tehettek mást, mint hogy körözést adjanak ki ismeretlen elkövető ellen. Hacsak valamelyik kolléga nem botlik bele a vérszopóba az utcán, nem sok esélyük volt megtalálni.

Az orrkendős ügynök gondolatait kopogtatás zavarta meg. Az irodába a főnök lépett be.

\- Szia, Akira! - köszönt halkan.

\- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte cseppet sem barátságosan az ügynök. Ishizuka csak sóhajtott, már túl jól ismerte Reita tapló stílusát ahhoz, hogy megsértődjön rajta. Végtére is ő nevelte fel, és ő maga sem volt egy túlságosan kedves alak.

\- Szerettem volna tudni, hogy jól vagy-e – mondta, mire Reita megforgatta a szemét.

\- Semmi bajom. Most már mehetsz is! - vetette oda, de a főnök nem mozdult. Beható tekintettel vizsgálta az orrkendős férfi arcát, de szokás szerint azon a legkisebb érzelmet sem látta átsuhanni.

\- Olvastam Uruha jelentéseit – hagyta figyelmen kívül Reita szavait Ishizuka, és közelebb sétált a falhoz, ahová a szőke az üggyel kapcsolatos anyagokat aggatta. Ránézett az Aoi által rajzolt fantomképre. - Szóval ő az?

\- Talán – bólintott Reita és karbatette a kezét. - Bár amerre ez az ügy halad, nem csodálkoznék, ha kiderülne, mégse ezt a fickót keressük. Mindenesetre el fogom kapni és szépen megdolgozom, amiért úgy elbánt Aoival.

Ishizuka erre halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Szeretem, amikor így beszélsz. Ilyenkor nem vagy olyan, mint egy érzelemmentes robot.

Reita szemei erre összeszűkültek. Utálta az érzelgősséget és a szentbeszédeket, amiket a főnöke szokott tartani neki olyankor, ha kettesben maradtak. Az egy dolog, hogy ő nevelte fel Reitát, de a férfi már rég felnőtt.

\- Ne kezdd el megint! Nem vagyok erre kíváncsi – morogta, mire főnöke sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Csak aggódom érted. Tudom, hogy ez hülyeség, hogy felnőtt ember vagy és azt csinálsz az életeddel, amit te akarsz, ahogy azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy te vagy itt a legjobb ügynök, így nincs túl nagy valószínűsége annak, hogy egy vérszopó áldozatául ess, de... Olyan vagy nekem, mint a fiam – fejezte be sután a férfi.

\- Nem vagyok a fiad – mondta erre keményen Reita. A szavai fájdalmas tőrként fúródtak Ishizuka szívébe, de ő nem mutatta ezt.

\- Tudom – hajtotta le a fejét. - És hidd el, nem is akartam soha úgy tenni, mintha az apád lennék. Amikor azon az éjszakán rádtaláltam, elsősorban csak azért fogadtalak be, hogy ha a vérszopók utánad akarnának jönni, ne legyen könnyű dolguk. Hogy meg tudjalak védeni. De végső soron én neveltelek fel, és akarod, vagy sem, nagyon is megszerettelek, hiába voltál egy elcseszett kölyök. Csak azt sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam abban segíteni, hogy feldolgozd a történteket. Talán, ha jobban odafigyelek rád, ha elviszlek pszichiáterhez, vagy valami...

Reita erre az ablakhoz sétált és hátat fordítva a főnöknek, kibámult rajta.

\- Nem a te hibád, hogy ilyen elcseszett lettem – mondta halkan. - Szóval ne hibáztasd magad. Így is többet tettél értem, mint bárki más megtett volna,

\- Azt akartam, hogy boldog legyél.

\- Azok után, amit láttam, én már semmiképpen sem lehetnék boldog – nézett rá a szeme sarkából az orrkendős, mire Ishizuka lehajtotta a fejét. - Nézd, egyszer már elmondtam neked, de elmondom újra: az én életem azon az éjszakán végérvényesen tönkretették. Semmi, de semmi nem volt, amit tehettél volna azért, hogy normális gyerek, vagy, ami azt illeti, normális felnőtt legyek.

\- Tudod, olyasvalaki számára, mint én, ezt nehéz elfogadni – sóhajtott Ishizuka.

\- Tudom – bólintott lassan Reita. - Megrögzött maximalista vagy és rosszul tűröd a kudarcot. De nem gondolom, hogy felsültél volna, már ami a nevelésemet illeti, egész jól elvoltunk tizenöt évig együtt, nem? - megeresztett egy halvány mosolyt. - Nézd, attól, hogy rajtam nem tudtál segíteni, számtalan más gyereken igen, azzal, hogy vérszopókra vadászol. Mert minél többet nyírunk ki a mocsok szemétládák közül, annál kevesebb kissrác végzi úgy, mint én.

\- Tudom, de mégis... Talán jobb lett volna, ha nem hagyom, hogy ezt a szakmát válaszd – tűnődött Ishizuka.

\- Nem tudtál volna megakadályozni benne – fordult vissza felé Reita. - Ha nem is veszel fel az ügyosztályhoz, én akkor is vámpírra vadásznék most, csak kevésbé hivatalos keretek között. Ki akarom irtani a fajtájukat, hogy mások ne végezzék úgy, mint én.

\- Én már kezdem úgy érezni, hogy soha nem fogjuk tudni kiirtani őket – nézett rá szomorúan a főnök.

\- Talán nem – vont vállat Reita. - Én azért szeretném megpróbálni.

 

Kaoru sóhajtva tette félre az iratot, aminek olvasását éppen most fejezte be. A szeme már kezdett jojózni a sok munkától, órák óta ültek itt, Aoi irodájában, minden szünet nélkül. A régi aktákat átnyálazni unalmas feladat volt, olyasvalami, amit a rendőrség másik épületében volt kénytelen rendszeresen csinálni. Azt remélte, hogy a Szervezett Bűnözéshez való áthelyezésével nem kell majd órák hosszat az archívumban kutatnia, de úgy tűnik, tévedett.

Amióta elkezdték, nem is tartottak szünetet. Kaoru szemei előtt már összefolytak az iratok sorai, muszáj volt pihennie egy kicsit. Felállt és nyújtózott egyet.

\- Kiugrom egy kávéra – mondta, mire Aoi felnézett az iratból, amit eddig olvasott.

\- Várj egy percet, én is jövök!

Kaoru türelmesen megvárta, míg a másik fekete hajú férfi befejezni az olvasást, majd félreteszi az iratot. Láthatóan Aoi is fáradt volt, amikor felállt, nagyot ásított.

\- Rohadt unalmas ez a munka, nem? - vetette fel Kaoru, mire Aoi megvonta a vállát.

\- Csak fárasztó. Én amúgy javarészt ezt csinálom: kutatgatok az archívumban vagy a digitális adatbázisban. Jó vagyok benne, biztos azért, mert eredetileg könyvtárosnak készültem – nevetett.

\- Könyvtárosnak? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Kaoru.

\- Ja. Nekem sem a vámpírvadászat volt szívem minden vágya gyerekkoromban – villantotta meg összes fogát Kaoru felé, miközben elindultak kifelé az irodából. Aoi gondosan bezárta az ajtót, mielőtt elindultak volna a folyosón. - Mit szólnál, ha lemennénk kicsit az udvarra? A munka törvénykönyve szerint járna tíz perc pihenő óránként, erre mi már hat órája koptattunk folyamatosan a seggünket a papírhalmok fölött. Jár nekünk egy kis szünet.

\- Jó ötlet – bólintott Kaoru, és a lift felé vette az irányt. Miután megnyomta a hívógombot, újra Aoihoz fordult. - Ha könyvtárosnak készültél, hogy lettél végül ügynök?

Aoi arcáról erre leolvadt a mosoly és maga elé meredt.

\- Ne haragudj! - szabadkozott Kaoru, látva, hogy kérdése érzékenyen érinti a másikat. - Nem állt szándékomban faggatózni. Nem kell elmondanod, ha nem szeretnéd.

\- Semmi baj – rázta a fejét Aoi. - Tulajdonképpen ugyanúgy kerültem ide, mint bárki más: a vérszopók megöltek valakit, aki nagyon fontos volt nekem.

Kaoru szívesen megkérdezte volna, ki volt az, de nem akarta feltépni Aoi sebeit, főleg nem most, hiszen az ügynököt nemrég támadták meg. Valószínűleg nem volt túl jó lelkiállapotban, Kaoru nem akarta még tetézni is a bajt. Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban a férfi, amikor már az előcsarnokon vágtak át, folytatta.

\- Kazukinak hívták. Néhány évvel fiatalabb volt nálam, de szinte a születése óta barátok voltunk – mondta halkan. - Mindig úgy éreztem, pesztrálnom kell, azt hittem, a mentora vagyok, vagy valami olyasmi. Élveztem, hogy folyton úgy koslat a nyomomban, mint a kiskatona a nagy hadvezér után. Aztán, amikor már nagyobbak lettünk, összejöttünk. Folyton együtt lógtunk, nem csoda, hogy egymásba habarodtunk – mosolyodott el az emléktől, de arca hamarosan újra komorrá vált. - Aztán egy éjszaka holtan találták egy sikátorban.

\- Sajnálom – motyogta Kaoru, miközben megálltak a kávéautómata előtt.

\- Egy vérszopó intézte el. Ezt persze akkor még nem tudtam, de gyanúsan rövid volt a rendőrségi jelentés, úgyhogy önálló kis nyomozásba kezdtem – sóhajtott Aoi. - Olyan sikeres volt a magánakcióm, hogy kiderítettem, annak ellenére, hogy a gyilkosságiak egyik embere szignózta a rendőrségi jelentést, valójában a Szervezett Bűnözés egyik nyomozója volt az, aki lezártnak nyilvánította az ügyet. Úgy döntöttem, idejövök, bekopogok az irodájába és számonkérem rajta a dolgot. - A férfi bedobott néhány érmét az automatába. - Eszpresszót iszol, ugye?

Kaoru pislogott kettőt a hirtelen témaváltás miatt, de bólintott.

\- Igen, az jó lesz, egy cukorral.

Aoi megnyomta a megfelelő gombot az automatán, majd, mikor lefőtt a kávé, átnyújtotta azt Kaorunak.

\- A vendégem vagy.

\- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el halványan az újdonsült ügynök. Aoi újabb érméket dobott az automatába és magának is vett egy kávét.

\- Szóval eljöttem ide – folytatta a történetet Aoi, miközben a gép lefőzte a forró italt. - Bekopogtam a nyomozó irodájába és leüvöltöttem a fejét.

\- Szerencsétlen biztos megdöbbent – eresztett meg egy félmosolyt Kaoru.

Aoi elvette a gépből a műanyag poharát, és a két ügynök az udvar felé indult.

\- Az nem kifejezés! - nevetett. - Másnap pedig a rendőrakadémián találtam magam. Ugyanis a nyomozó azt mondta, aki ilyen jó képességekkel rendelkezik, annak muszáj ezen az ügyosztályon dolgoznia. Persze csak sokkal később döbbentem rá, hogy én nem ezt a lovat akartam, de addigra már túl sokat dolgoztam azért, hogy megkapjam a jelvényemet, ráadásul Kazuki emléke miatt sem engedhettem meg magamnak, hogy abbahagyjam. De megszeretni ezt a munkát hosszú időbe telt.

\- Meg lehet ezt szeretni? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Kaoru.

\- Miért, azt ne mondd, hogy azért vagy itt, mert utálod – borzolt bele az újdonsült ügynök hajába Aoi. - Azt azért nehezen hinném el.

\- Nekem is bosszút kell állnom valakin valamiért – vont vállat Kaoru. Belekortyolt a kávéjába. A forró ital kellemesen csorgott végig nyelőcsövén. - Tulajdonképpen mindenkitől ezt hallom. Reita is, Ruki is ezért kezdett a szakmába. Te is. Uruha történetét még nem ismerem, de sejtem, hogy ő sem jókedvében lett ügynök.

\- Rosszul sejted – csóválta a fejét Aoi. - Ő nem akkora szerencsétlen, mint mi.

\- Igazán? - lepődött meg Kaoru.

\- Igen – bólintott a másik férfi. - Majd ő elmeséli, ha akarja, de annyit mondhatok, hogy az ő története a miénkéhez képest igazi rózsaszín tündérmese szivárvánnyal meg unikornisokkal.

\- Mázlista – nevetett Kaoru.

\- Ja, úgy is mondhatjuk.


	28. Huszonnyolcadik fejezet

Ruki idegesen dobolt az ujjaival az asztallapon. Uruha konyhájában ült, kora reggel volt, és a futárt várták, akinek már fél órával ezelőtt meg kellett volna érkeznie.

\- Remélem, ezek után kapunk ingyen desszertet, vagy valami – jegyezte meg a boncmester, mire Uruha, aki eddig a hűtőben turkált valami harapnivaló után, hogy éhségét csillapíthassa a megrendelt étel megérkezéséig, válla fölött Rukira nézett.

\- Háromfogásos ingyen vacsorát, minimum - morogta. - Faszom bele, hogy újabban ezek sem tudnak pontosak lenni. Pedig a környéken csak tőlük lehet ehető kaját rendelni, hiszed vagy sem.

\- Szar ügy - forgatta szemeit Ruki.

\- Ja. Állítólag azért késnek ilyenkor, mert kevés a személyzet hajnalban az étteremben. Ki nem szarja le, az áll az étlapjukon, hogy 30 percen belül garantálják a szállítást! Akkor oldják meg! - méltatlankodott az ügynök, majd mérgesen becsapta a hűtőajtót, és leült Rukival szemben a konyhaasztalhoz.

\- Egy hétig se bírnák a tempót, ha a mi munkánkat kéne végezniük – kontrázott rá Ruki, mire Uruha, akár a játékkutyák az autók kalaptartóján, hevesen bólogatni kezdett.

\- Bizony! És ha belegondolok, hogy arra pazaroljuk az életünket, hogy ezeket védjük a vérszopóktól, felmegy bennem a pumpa. Nem értem, hogy miért nem lehet elvégezni azt a munkát, amit vállaltak?! Ha nem tudják fél órán belül kiszállítani az ételt, akkor ne írják azt az étlapra, hogy harminc perccel a rendelés után az asztalomon van a kaja!

Még elzsörtölődtek egy darabig, aztán Uruha észrevette, hogy mennyi is az idő.

\- Háromnegyed tíz múlt. Fél nyolckor rendeltünk – jelentette ki síron túli hangon. - Ezek a faszfejek kibasztak velünk.

\- Hol a számuk? Felhívom őket! - morogta Ruki, mire az ügynök átnyújtotta neki a szórólapot, amiről az ételfutár elérhetőségét nézte le. A boncmester olyan erővel ütötte be a számot telefonjába, hogy már-már félő volt, hogy betöri a kis érintőképernyőt, majd a füléhez emelte a készüléket. Amikor felvették, meg sem várta, hogy beleszóljanak, köszönés nélkül hadarni kezdett. - Matsumoto Takanori vagyok, több mint két órával ezelőtt adtunk le rendelést Takashima Kouyou névre, de még mindig nem ért ide a futár!

\- Igazán? - szólt bele egy túlságosan is mézesmázos hang a készülékbe. - Sajnálattal hallom.

\- Megtudhatnám, hogy mégis mikorra várhatjuk a kiszállítást? - kérdezte Ruki a dühtől remegő hangon. Igyekezett visszafogni magát, de a tenyérbemászó stílus, amit a diszpécser megejtett vele szemben, elég volt hozzá, hogy a vérnyomása az egekbe szökjön.

\- Nem tudom, Ruki-chan – felelte a hang, ami most már sokkal inkább volt hátborzongatónak mondható, mint mézesmázosnak. A boncmester szemei elkerekedtek. Arra határozottan emlékezett, hogy nem Rukiként, hanem Matsumoto Takanoriként mutatkozott be. - Talán, ha bekapcsolnád a tévét, vagy megnéznéd az interneten a híreket, tudnád, miért késik az ebéded. Pontosabban, hogy miért vársz feleslegesen a kiszállításra.

Ruki erre holtravált arccal felpattant az asztaltól és beviharzott a nappaliba, hogy bekapcsolhassa a tévét. Uruha értetlenkedő pillantással követte. Amikor az LCD képernyőn megjelent a hírcsatorna bemondójának alakja, a boncmester lenémította a tévét, hogy a hang ne zavarja meg a telefonbeszélgetést, de így is el tudta olvasni a szalagcímet: „Szörnyű mészárlás Tokió egyik éttermében – Tizenhét halálos áldozat”.

Az alacsony férfi lerogyott az ideiglenes ágyaként használt kanapé szélére, még mindig a fülére szorítva a telefont.

\- Te szemétláda! - nyögte. Ekkor a hírcsatorna kapcsolta helyszíni közvetítőjét. Ruki és Uruha még az erősen cenzúrázott helyszíni képeken is ki tudta venni, hogy bizony a „szörnyű mészárlás” elég gyenge kifejezés annak jellemzésére, amit műveltek az étteremben. - Honnan tudod, hol vagyok és hogy honnan rendeltünk kaját?

\- Ugyan már, kicsi galambom, csak nem gondolod, hogy nem tartom rajta a szemem a kiszemelt prédámon? - A vérszopó földöntúli kacajt hallatott. Ruki gerincén végigfutott a hideg is a hangjától.

\- Ha annyira el akarsz kapni, miért nem próbálod meg, te mocskos gazember? - A boncmester határozottnak akart tűnni, de hangja meg-megremegett beszéd közben. - Jártál a lakásomon, simán kinyírhattál volna álmomban.

\- És abban mi lett volna az élvezet? Te még nem látod, de én most egy nagyon jó kis játékot játszok – suttogta a vámpír a vonal túlsó végén. - Mondjuk úgy, hogy sakkozok, és te vagy az egyik bástya a játékban.

\- Ha én vagyok a bástya, ki a király és a királynő? - kérdezte meg sötéten Ruki.

\- Ugyan, te magad is ki tudod találni! - nevetett a szörnyeteg.

\- Te Reitát akarod, igaz? - sziszegte a boncmester, miközben szeme találkozott az egyre idegesebb Uruháéval. Látszott, hogy az ügynök ki akarja venni a kezéből a telefont, hogy jól kioszthassa a vérszopót. Ruki kézfeltartással jelezte, hogy ezt most bízza rá, mire Uruha megcsóválta a fejét, de nem erősködött. - Reitához viszont nem tudsz közel kerülni olyan egyszerűen. Ezért kellünk mi, a munkatársai, rajtunk keresztül akarod őt elkapni.

\- Bingó! Nagyon okos vagy, kisgalamb – csentintett nyelvével a vámpír.

\- Csakhogy most már ismerjük a tervedet. Reita pedig nem az a fajta, aki hagyná, hogy az érzelmei irányítsák.

\- Tévedsz – nevetett fel újra a vámpír. - Először is abba, hogy ismeritek a tervemet. Ti csak a céljaimat ismeritek, annak is csak egy kis darabját, nem tudjátok, pontosan mit is fogok tenni. Másrészt pedig, ha valakit kizárólag az érzelmei irányítanak, az Reita. Aki érzelem nélkül vadászik vámpírra, az tisztán öl: egy ezüstgolyó a fejbe vagy gyors lefejezés. Te is ugyanolyan jól tudod, mint én, hogy Reitára egyik sem jellemző.

Rukinak erre torkán akadt a szó. Mégis mit mondhatott volna erre? A vérszopónak bizony igaza volt Reitával kapcsolatban, és abban is, hogy még mindig nem ismerték a tervét.

\- Ki vagy te? - nyögte végül a telefonba hosszú csend után a boncmester.

\- Sugizónak szólítanak – felelte a vámpír -, de a valódi nevem Sugihara Yasuhiro.

 

Mindeközben Kaoru és Reita az orrkendős ügynök ágyában feküdt. Amikor hazaértek, a szőke szinte azonnal nekiesett az idősebb férfinak és a hálószobába rángatta. Durván lökte le a matracra majd mászott fölé, szinte letépte róla a ruhákat és olyan éhesen tapadt az ajkaira, mint vámpírok szoktak az áldozatuk nyakára.

\- Mi van veled? - nyögte Kaoru, amikor Reita egyetlen pillanatra megszakította kettejük között a csókot, hogy leráncigálja társáról a pólóját.

\- Kívánlak – suttogta rekedten a szőke ügynök. - Hát nem egyértelmű?

\- Na de ennyire? - vonta fel szemöldökét Kaoru, mire a másik újabb fojtogató csókba invitálta ajkait.

\- Talán van ellene valami kifogásod? - kérdezte Reita és incselkedve beleharapott Kaoru alsóajkába.

\- Semmi – sóhajtott Kaoru, és átkarolta a szőke férfi izmos vállait. - Az égvilágon semmi...

\- Akkor meg ne pofázz annyit! - vigyorgott rá Reita, és ledöntötte az ágyra, miközben újra megcsókolta. Hamarosan Kaoru ajkairól áttért a férfi nyakára, durván harapdálva a bőrt, majd a kulccsontjára, végül a mellkasára is. Tudta, a fogai nyomai még napok múlva is látszani fognak a másik testén, de a legkevésbé sem érdekelte – illetve dehogynem érdekelte, pontosan ez volt a célja.

Kaoru nem tudta, mi járhatott a szőke férfi fejében. Igaz, tegnap este is együtt aludtak, de akkor nem durván estek egymásnak, hanem egészen gyengéden, és nem tettek semmi mást, mint csókolták egymást órákon keresztül, míg el nem nyomta őket az álom. Reitának, úgy tűnt, akkor erre volt szüksége: rengeteg gyengédségre. Ám most, alig egy nappal később, már egészen máshogy viselkedett a szőke férfi. Mintha megnyomtak volna egy kapcsolót, ami átprogramozta volna a tegnapi megtört Reitát a magabiztos, érzelemmentes ügynökké. Kaoru mégsem panaszkodott, hiszen ő legalább ugyanannyira élvezte a durva szexet, mint a gyengéd szeretkezést, nem volt semmi kifogása az ellen, amit Reita most művelt vele, csak nem tudott kiigazodni a férfin, és ez kissé bosszantotta.

Gondolatai közül éles fájdalom szakította ki: Reita durván beleharapott egyik mellbimbójába, olyan erővel, hogy kisercent belőle a vér is. Kaoru a férfi szőke tincsei közé túrt, a hajánál fogva felrántotta őt magához, hogy megcsókolhassa. Belenyögött a csókba, amikor megérezte Reita ajkain saját vérének ízét.

\- Hogy te milyen harapós vagy! - nevetett fel, mikor ajkaik elváltak egymástól. - Mi van, vámpírrá változtál az éjszaka, csak én nem vettem észre eddig?

\- Hülye! - forgatta a szemét Reita.

\- Most miért? Tudom, hogy odavagy a vér látványáért – nézett rá Kaoru. Tudta, hogy kijelentése meglehetősen provokatív, kíváncsi volt, hogyan fog reagálni a másik. Arra számított, hogy nem fog neki tetszeni, de tévedett, Reita csak elvigyorodott.

\- Miért, te talán nem? Játszhatod a többiek előtt a jófiút, ameddig csak akarod, de én átlátok rajtad. Ha összezárnálak egy vérszopóval az egyik kihallgató helyiségben, szó szerint ízekre szednéd, még ha csak egy tompa kés is lenne nálad – suttogta halkan és rekedten. Olyan erotikus volt a hangja, hogy önmagában is elég lett volna, hogy teljesen felizgassa Kaorut.

\- Imádom, hogy úgy olvasol bennem, mint egy nyitott könyvben – sóhajtott a férfi, és becsukta a szemeit, hogy így élvezze, ahogy Reita keze férfiassága köré fonódik és kínzó játékba kezd. Nem élvezhette azonban sokáig, mert ekkor mindkettejük telefonja megszólalt.

A két ügynök kelletlenül vált el egymástól. Reita, akin rajta volt még a nadrágja, kihalászta a zsebéből mobilját, ám Kaorunak előbb meg kellett a sajátját keresnie az ágy mellé dobált ruhakupacban.

\- Mi van? - morogta a telefonba Reita.

\- Én vagyok – szólalt meg a vonal túlsó végén Ruki szokatlanul halkan. A szőke férfi már ebből tudta, hogy baj van, így kelletnelül leült az ágy szélére. Közben Kaoru is felvette a telefonját, Reita hallotta a készülékből is és maga mögül is, ahogy beleszól. - Bocs, tudom, hogy egy lakásban vagytok, de gondoltam, jobb, ha mégis a konferenciahívást választom, utálom, ha ki vagyok hangosítva, olyankor visszhangzik a vonal. Remélem, nem...

\- Ruki, a lényeget mondd! - vágott a boncmester szavába Reita, mire a vonal másik végéről sóhaj hallatszott.

\- Figyelj, most már biztos, hogy Sugihara Yasuhiro él és virul. Az előbb beszéltem vele telefonon.

\- Hogy micsoda?! - csattant fel egyszerre Reita és Kaoru, mire Ruki törévről hegyére elmesélte azt, hogy mi történt. Ez elég is volt ahhoz, hogy a két férfinak teljesen elvegye a kedvét a szextől, hiába állt még pár perce mindkettejük férfiassága úgy, mint a cövek.

\- Szóval végülis mégiscsak rám pályázik az a disznó – vonta le a következtetést Reita, miután meghallgatták a boncnokot. - Az biztos, hogy eddig sikerült teljesen összezavarnia minket a céljaival kapcsolatban.

\- Nem tudom, jó-e az, hogy ezt most megtudtuk – sóhajtott Kaoru, miközben összeszedte ruháig a földről és elkezdte őket magára rángatni.

\- Mivel maga ez a szemétláda mondta el nekem, nem hinném – morogta Ruki.

\- Mindenesetre mostantól nem te vagy az, aki Kaorura figyel, ő vigyáz majd rád – szólalt meg Uruha, aki a jelek szerint eddig is vonalban volt, csak nem szólt még bele a beszélgetésbe.

\- Idióta! - forgatta a szemét Reita. Méghogy neki védelemre lenne szüksége? Micsoda hülyeség, tud ő magára vigyázni! Különben is, ha az a vérszopó elég erős és agyafúrt ahhoz, hogy őt elkaphassa, akkor egy olyan kezdő, mint Kaoru, nem állhatna az útjába.

\- Jó lenne, ha nem hülyéskednél ilyenekkel, Uruha! - jegyezte meg nyersen Kaoru, sikeresen meglepve ezzel mindhárom férfit. - Ha nem vennéd észre, itt életekről van szó.

\- Tudom, tudom, bocs! - szabadkozott erre az ügynök. - De tudod, Reitának tényleg védelemre lenne szüksége.

\- És mégis elmondanád, ki az, aki meg tudna engem „védeni” Sugiharától? - kérdezte szárazon a szőke férfi, mire Uruha hallgatásba burkolózott. - Na, látod! Őszintén szólva én inkább annak örülnék, ha minél előbb összetalálkoznék ezzel a vérszopóval, hogy pontot tehessek végre az ügy végére.

\- Rei, ez a faszi nem kispályás – mondta halkan Ruki.

\- Tudom, de nem is gondoltam soha, hogy kispályás lenne.

\- Figyelj, szerintem – és ne sértődj meg! -, még neked sincs sok esélyed ellene! Nem várhatod ölbetett kézzel, hogy megjelenjen nálad, fel kell készülnöd.

\- Ebben sajnos igazad van – ismerte be kelletlenül az ügynök. - De ne hidd, hogy nem találom meg a módját, hogy kinyírjam!

\- Ebben egészen biztos vagyok. - A hanghordozásából ítélve Reita biztos volt benne, hogy Ruki, ha csak halványan is, elmosolyodott.

\- Mindenesetre erről szólnunk kell a főnöknek is – jelentette ki Uruha, mire Reita sóhajtott egy hatalmasat.

\- Hát jó, legyen. Nem szívesen teszem, mert utálom, amikor fontoskodik, de mostantól őt sem hagyhatjuk ki semmiből. Majd én felhívom.

Ennyiben maradtak. Miután mind a négyen letették a telefont, Reita megigazította magán a ruháit, majd valóban tárcsázta Ishizuka számát, azonban az nem csengett ki, rögtön a hangpostára kapcsolt.

\- Ez fura, csak ritkán kapcsolja ki a telefonját – motyogta maga elé Reita, majd vállat vont. - Na, mindegy. Majd később megpróbálom még egyszer felhívni.


	29. Huszonkilencedik fejezet

Eljött az este. Reita a körülményekhez képest jól aludt, nem tudták felzaklatni az új hírek, hiszen régebben is úgy gondolta, hogy ő maga lehet Sugihara célpontja. Az egyetlen dolog, ami kissé aggasztotta, az volt, hogy nem sikerült elérnie a főnökét, de önmagában ez sem volt elég ahhoz, hogy idegesen forgolódjon az ágyában egész nap, hiszen könnyen előfordulhatott, hogy Ishizukának egyszerűen csak fontos dolga volt. Nem ez lenne az első eset.

Amikor megszólalt az ébresztőóra, frissen kászálódott ki az ágyból. Kaoru, aki annak ellenére, hogy reggeli pettingjüket megzavarták, Reita mellett aludt, morogva mászott ki a takaró alól. Ő a másik ügynökkel ellentétben a legkevésbé sem aludt jól.

\- Mi a faszomért kell ma este is munkába menni? - motyogta ásítozva.

\- Pénzért. Meg azért, hogy elkapjuk a szemétládát, aki mindkettőnk életét tönkretette – jelentette ki egyszerűen Reita. - Ne nyavalyogj, inkább kapd össze magad, dolgunk van!

\- Jó, jó, egy pillanat! - sóhajtott Kaoru és nehézkesen kicammogott a fürdőszobába. Reita elmosolyodott az orra alatt. Ilyenkor alkonyatkor olyan volt a férfi, mint egy morgós medve, ez pedig valamiért tetszett a szőkének.

Amikor tizenöt perccel később már Kaoru is frissen és fitten kilépett a fürdőszobából, Reita már felöltözve várta őt a konyhában, ahol összedobott egy-egy szendvicset maguknak, és becsomagolta őket alufóliába.

\- Nesze – nyújtotta az egyiket Kaoru felé. A férfi kissé meglepődött, eddig még nem volt rá példa, hogy Reita ételt készített volna neki. Jó, persze egy szendvics nem volt nagy dolog, mégis kellemes meglepetésként érte Kaorut.

\- Köszönöm – bólintott, és becsúsztatta a szendvicset túlméretezett kabátzsebébe.

\- Szóra sem érdemes – legyintett Reita. - Tegnap is rád hagytam az aktakukacoskodást, aztán ki tudja, egyáltalán volt-e időd enni közben...

\- Nem nagyon – vont vállat Kaoru. - De nem baj, le kéne adnom pár kilót.

\- Neked? - nézte meg magának jó alaposan a férfit Reita. - Ugyan mi a francnak? Úgy tökéletes a tested, ahogy van.

\- Csak nem egy bókot hallottam? - vonta fel fél szemöldökét Kaoru, mire Reita legyintett egyet és kisétált a lakásból. A fekete hajú férfi nevetve követte.

Az autóúton az ügyről beszélgettek, pontosabban Kaoru ötletelt, Reita pedig néha benyögött egy-egy igent vagy nemet, attól függően, hogy egyetértett-e a másikkal. Most, hogy már úgy tűnt, megvan, kit keresnek, azért mindketten kicsit derűsebben látták a dolgokat, bár az, hogy Sugihara egy étterem összes dolgozóját meggyilkolta csak azért, hogy felkeltse a figyelmüket, borzasztó dolog volt.

\- Egy pszichopata vadállat lehet a fazon – morogta bajsza alatt Kaoru, mire Reita vállat vont.

\- Ezek a vérszopók általában azok – mondta. - De abban egyetértünk, hogy Sugihara mind közül a legrosszabb.

\- Mit gondolsz, van bármi, amit tehetünk ellene?

\- Jelenleg? Azt hiszem, az égvilágon semmi. Ki kell várnunk, hogy mi lesz a következő lépése, hacsak nem talált Uruha valami használható nyomot abban az étteremben - társa ugyanis alvás helyett rááldozta a napot arra, hogy kimenjen a helyszínre és körülnézzen. Egyelőre még nem tudták, mit sikerült vagy nem sikerült ott megtudnia.

\- Remek – sóhajtott Kaoru. - Azért eléggé idegesítő, tulajdonképpen arra kell várnunk, hogy újabb áldozatok jelenjenek meg. Ez nem járja!

\- Ez egy ilyen munka. Néha nem lehet elkerülni a veszteségeket – mondta halkan Reita. Az autóút hátralévő részére csend telepedett rájuk.

Az irodában Ruki és Uruha várta őket komor arccal. Előbbi köpenyben volt, a zsebéből kilógott egy láthatóan már használt gumikesztyű.

\- Találtatok valamit? - kérdezte meg köszönés helyett Reita.

\- Az égvilágon semmit, ami alapján a mocsok nyomára bukkanhatnánk – sóhajtott Uruha. - A helyszín ijesztően nézett ki, hullahegyek mindenhol, megcsonkítva nők, férfiak, fiatal diákok, akik ott dolgoztak az étteremben. Szerencse, hogy nem volt több áldozat, ha ez a Sugizo késő délután megy oda, a hely tele van étkező vendégekkel. Reggel nem sokan járnak étterembe.

\- Behoztuk a hullákat – vette át a szót Ruki. - Amennyire meg tudtam állapítani, az elkövető ugyanaz, mint az előző áldozatoknál, ám nem végzett ugyanolyan alapos munkát. Sikerült mindenkit azonosítanom, értesítettem a családokat, azóta folyton csörög a recepción a telefon, mert a hozzátartozók látni akarják a holttesteket. Ilyen állapotban azonban nem lenne szerencsés...

\- Szólok a főnöknek, a hozzátartozókat az ő dolga leszerelni – mondta Reita, és elővette telefonját, hogy tárcsázza Ishizuka irodájának számát. Azonban a férfi nem vette fel a telefont. - Még nincs bent? - nézett a többiekre.

\- Igaz is, nem láttam a parkolóban az autóját – morfondírozott Kaoru.

\- Mindegy, akkor megpróbálom a mobilján – vont vállat Reita és újra tárcsázott, ám ezúttal sem járt sikerrel.

\- Talán megbeszélésen van – vont vállat Uruha. - Emlékszem, mondta, hogy nemsokára újra országos találkozót szerveznek a cég területi vezetőivel. Talán ma van.

\- Tényleg, el is felejtettem – motyogta maga elé Reita és ledobta telefonját az asztalra. - Akkor ráér a dolog.

\- Én azért küldök neki egy e-mailt, hogy hívjon majd vissza, ha ráér – mondta Ruki, és sebesen elkezdett pötyögni saját telefonján.

Reita ledobta magát székébe, és elgondolkodva bámult maga elé.

\- Most, hogy a szemétláda közölte veled, hogy engem akar, változtatnunk kell a stratégiánkon – mondta.

Ruki felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

\- Van egyáltalán stratégiánk?

Reita eleresztette a füle mellett egy megjegyzést. Előbb rágyújtott egy szál cigire, csak utána folytatta.

\- Az a baj, hogy amíg a szemétláda nem bújik elő újra, nincs min elindulnunk. Azt mondjátok, semmi használhatót nem találtatok a helyszínen... Viszont, ha arra várunk, hogy újabb áldozatok legyenek, könnyen meglehet, hogy nem egy ismeretlen civilt, hanem valamelyikünket fogja megtámadni. Aoit elkapta egyszer, neked pedig még a szobádban is járt, Ruk - mélyet tüdőzött a cigarettából. - Hirotót továbbra sem sikerült előkeríteni?

\- Már nem csak a Szervezett Bűnözés keresi, országos körözést adtam ki ellene, de hiába, eddig semmi – sóhajtott Uruha. - Pedig ő lenne a legjobb esélyünk.

\- Nem olyan biztos. Őszintén szólva én kételkedem benne, hogy Sugihara beavatta volna Hirotót a terveibe.

\- Miért vagy ebben olyan biztos? - kérdezte Kaoru.

\- Mert én sem tettem volna – vont vállat Reita, miközben leverte a hamut a cigarettájáról a kis kék hamutartóba, ami az íróasztal szélén állt. - Hiroto ember, elvileg könnyebb kézre keríteni, mint egy vérszopót, és valószínűleg megtörni is egyszerűbb lenne egy kihallgatás során. Mi ott baltáztuk el a dolgot, hogy hagytuk szabadon flangálni Uruha irodájában. Most pedig Sugihara kezében van az összes adat, ami a cég szerverein megtalálható.

\- Ne is mondd... csoda, hogy ezért nem rúgtak ki – nyögte Uruha.

\- Csak azért nem rúgtak ki, mert jelenleg nem vagy pótolható. Rád is szükség van, hogy elkapjuk ezt a mocskot.

\- Ebben kissé kételkedem – sóhajtott a férfi, és az ablakhoz sétálva kibámult rajta. - Veletek ellentétben nekem nincs különösebb közöm az ügyhöz. Sugihara békén hagyott eddig, nyilvánvalóan azért, mert én csak mellékszereplő vagyok a kis színdarabjában.

\- Ezt most úgy mondod, mintha bánnád, hogy nem vagy a célpontjai között – morogta Ruki. - Hülye barom!

\- Nem erről van szó – legyintett Uruha. - De nyilvánvalóan engem nem tekint fontosnak, én csak a társad vagyok, de nincs közöm Sugiharához, legfeljebb annyi, hogy kinyírtam már pár vérszopót, aki neki dolgozik.

\- Járulékos veszteség, mi? - nevetett szárazon Ruki. - Nem érdekli, élsz-e vagy halsz, az ő szempontjából édesmindegy.

\- Azt akarom ezzel mondani, hogy ez a dolog még kapóra jöhet nekünk. Ha én nem vagyok a célpontjai között, vagy legalábbis nem vagyok elsődleges célpont, akkor...

\- Akkor sokkal szabadabban tudsz nyomozni, mint mi, nem kell óvatoskodnod – fejezte be a mondatot Reita. - Értem, mit akarsz mondani ezzel. Látszólag kiszállsz az ügyből, de valójában magadra vállalod a munkát, amit mi nem tudunk elvégezni, ha nem akarjuk, hogy túl könnyen elkapjon minket az a szemétláda.

\- Pontosan – bólintott Uruha, és Reitára vigyorgott. - Vedd úgy, hogy én vagyok az adu ász a kezetekben.

\- Most az egyszer remek ötleted támadt – jegyezte meg az orrkendős, mire Uruha a szemeit forgatta.

\- Mindig remek ötleteim szoktak lenni – fújta fel az arcát, akár egy kisgyerek. Reita azonban erre már nem mondott semmit.

Hajnalig az irodában maradtak és ötleteltek. Néhányszor még megpróbálták újra felhívni Ishizukát, mert Reita, bár nem volt türelmetlen fajta, mielőbb közölni akarta vele, hogy mi történt az étteremben. Ha Uruha nem is, az ügyosztály vezetője minden bizonnyal Sugizo célpontjai között volt, hiszen ő volt az, aki annyi évvel ezelőtt megmentette Reitát és gondoskodott róla, hogy biztonságban nőljön fel. Időben értesíteni kellett a férfit, mielőtt a vérszopó rátámadna. Ugyan Ishizuka kiváló ügynök volt, aki meg tudta védeni magát, ez a Sugihara nem volt egyszerű ellenfél.

Már hajnali négy óra volt, lassan lejárt a munkaidejük. Reita sóhajtva nyomta el az utolsó cigit, ami nála volt. Felment a tetőre, megtámaszkodott a biztonsági korláton, és a mélységet kémlelve újra feltárcsázta a főnök számát. Végre nem a hangposta jelentkezett be, és két csörgés után Ishizuka felvette a telefont.

\- Na végre, hogy el tudlak érni, vénember! Mégis hol a büdös francban vagy? - morogta az orrkendős férfi, mire sátáni kacajt hallott a vonal túlsó oldaláról.

\- Azt hiszem, most azt kellene mondanom, hogy a hívott szám nem kapcsolható - susogta a telefonba egy földöntúli hang. Reita egész testében megmerevedett. Ismerte ezt a hangot, ezer közül is felismerte volna bármikor. Nem szokott félni soha, ám ezúttal elfogta a rettegés.

\- Te...

\- Igen, én vagyok az. Rég találkoztunk, Akira-chan - nevetett a vonalba a férfi, akinek a hangja lidérces álmaiban kísértette a szőke férfit immáron huszonhat éve.

\- Mit műveltél Ishizukával? - nyögte elfúló hangon Reita.

\- Szerinted mit csináltam vele? - kérdezett vissza dölyfösen a hang. Reita pedig ekkor már tudta, hogy soha többé nem fogja viszontlátni nevelőapját.

A telefon kiesett a kezéből, és ripityára tört az épület előtt elterülő park aszfaltozott járdáján.


	30. Harmincadik fejezet

Reita a fekete hullazsákba tekert emberi maradványokra meredt, melyek Ruki boncasztalán feküdtek. Az alacsony férfi azt mondta neki, hogy ne bontsa ki a zsákot, mert a látványtól még a szőke ügynök gyomra is felfordulna, ám mégis elindult a keze a cipzár felé.

A maradványok a posta gyorsfutár szolgálatával érkeztek a Szervezett Bűnözés irodájába, Ruki nevére. Három nagyméretű kartondoboz, a boncmester elmondása szerint buborékos fóliával bélelve, bennük a zsírpapírba csomagolt húscafatok. Egy csepp vér sem volt bennük. Kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy a maradványok Ishizukához tartoznak, de Ruki a biztonság kedvéért azért lefuttatott néhány gyorstesztet, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla. Amikor Reita beért aznap este a munkába, a boncmester gyászos arca fogadta.

Rukitól tudta meg azt is, hogy mielőtt megölték, Ishizukát minden bizonnyal kivéreztették. A halál oka így a súlyos vérveszteség lehetett, bár a boncnok most sem mert semmit teljes bizonyossággal kijelenteni. Ahhoz túlságosan is rossz állapotban volt a holttest, hogy messzemenő következtetéseket tudjon levonni. Annyiban volt biztos, hogy a főnököt már a halála után darabolták fel.

De nem ez volt az egyetlen hír, amivel Reitát várta.

A csomagok egyikében volt egy boríték is. Elegáns, már-már kalligráfiának is beillő ecsetvonásokkal írták rá a Suzuki Akira nevet, Ruki így nem bontotta fel, míg az orrkendős ügynök be nem ért munkába. Reita, amikor átvette tőle, azonnal feltépte a borítékot. Abból egyetlen cetli került elő, ugyanazokkal a szép írásjelekkel állt rajta egyetlen rövid kérdés: „Ki legyen a következő?”

Reita úgy érezte, az élete, ami eddig sem volt éppen normálisnak mondható, szép lassan a darabjaira fog hullni. Ez a szemétláda valóban játszadozott vele.

Nem akarta ennyiben hagyni a dolgot. Még aznap este vadászni fog menni, döntötte el magában, és ő is üzenetet küld annak a szemétládának, aki meggyilkolta az egyetlen embert, aki jelentett számára bármit is. Az egyetlent, aki tudta, milyen az igazi arca, mert előtte – ha csak ritkán is -, mert önmaga lenni, úgy, mint senki előtt. Kaoruval ugyan egyre közelebb és közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, ám Reita kínosan ügyelni próbált arra, hogy egy bizonyos távolságot megtartson még vele szemben is. Ellentétben Ishizukával, aki... aki már úgyis tudott róla mindent, hiszen ő nevelte fel.

Ám mielőtt magához vette volna leghalálosabb fegyvereit, hogy felkutasson egy vámpírt azok közül, akikről gyanították, hogy közel állnak Sugiharához és kifilézve ő is elküldje annak a mocsoknak postán, előbb a boncterembe jött, hogy megnézze, ami nevelőapjából maradt. Hiába is próbálta Ruki lebeszélni róla.

Már legalább fél órája állt itt, a boncasztal előtt, és meredt üveges szemekkel a fekete hullazsákra. A keze megállt a cipzáron, hosszú ideig nem mozdult, még végül mégiscsak rászánta magát és kinyitotta a zsákot.

Azonnal megbánta.

Az eddigi áldozatok is katasztrofális állapotban kerültek elő, ám ez a mostani gyilkosság felűlmúlta az összeset...

\- A szemétláda – nyögte maga elé az orrkendős ügynök erőtlenül. Úgy érezte, menten összeesik. Brutális látvány tárult a szeme elé, olyasmi, amihez foghatót valóban nem látott még soha azelőtt. Úgy érezte, menten beleőrül, ha tovább nézi, így kapkodva visszarántotta a cipzárt a hullazsákon.

Sugihara nem egyszerűen megölte és feldarabolta nevelőapját, mondhatni ledarálta, olyan apró cafatokra szedte, mintha csak egy bolt húspultjában szánta volna eladásra. Csupán a belső szerveit hagyta egy darabban, Ruki elmondása szerint azok külön érkeztek. De mit csinált a csontokkal? Mert csontok nem voltak... Reitának nem volt szokása megrettenni, de ebbe inkább még ő sem gondolt bele.

Kiviharzott a boncteremből. Érezte, hogy azonnal friss levegőre van szüksége, hacsak nem akarja ott helyben elhányni magát. Azonban félúton a kijárat felé belebotlott Kaoruba.

\- Hallottam, mi történt – kezdte a férfi. - Jól vagy?

Nem, egyáltalán nem volt jól. Sőt, kimondottan rosszul volt. Mégsem mondott semmit, egyszerűen csak kikerülte Kaorut, és az udvar felé indult, ám egy erős kéz megakadályozta ebben.

\- Reita... - kezdte volna Kaoru, de a szőke végül nem túl kedvesen a szavába vágott.

\- Baszd meg, most nem akarom ezt hallgatni! - Kitépte karját Kaoru szorításából és átrohant az előtéren, mintha üldöznék. Mikor végre kiért a félhomályba burkolózó udvarra, amit csupán néhány utcai lámpa gyér fénye világított be, a rendőrség két épülete között elterülő zöld gyep és a járda között elterülő kékre festett korlátnak támaszkodott. Vett néhány mély levegőt, hátha sikerül úgy lenyugtatnia az idegeit és háborgó gyomrát – az a falat vajaskenyér, amit indulás előtt megevett, most igencsak kikívánkozott testéből -, de nem túl sok sikerrel. Érezte, hogy egész testében remegett. Nem értette magát, hogyan is rázhatta meg Ishizuka halála ennyire, miközben egész életében igyekezett magától minden érzelmet távoltartani – leszámítva a bosszúvágyat.

\- Reita – szólalt meg a háta mögött Kaoru, és gyengéden megérintette a férfi vállát. Ki tudja, mióta állt már akkor ott, talán egy óra is eltelhetett azóta, hogy kirohant az épületből. - Tudom, hogy most egyedül akarsz lenni, de... Ruki megmutatta az üzenetet, amit Sugiharától kaptál. Találtam rajta valamit, ami talán hasznos lehet.

Reita olyan gyorsan pördült meg tengelye körül, hogy kishíján elsodorta Kaorut.

\- Mi az?

\- Teljesen véletlenül vettem észre – húzta elő a papírcetlit zsebéből Kaoru. Reita nem tudta, hogyan is került hozzá tulajdonképpen, nem emlékezett rá, hogy visszaadta volna Rukinak, ám ez most a legkevésbé sem számított. - Aoi éppen valami másik ügy bizonyítékait vizsgálja a laborban, bementem hozzá dumálni és nálam volt ez a papír is. Éppen UV lámpával nézegetett valami ruhadarabot, és ahogy a fény rávilágított a levélre, észrevettem, hogy van rajta valami.

\- Micsoda? - ráncolta a homlokát Reita.

\- Egy rejtett üzenet – mondta halkan, majd elővett egy kis UV lámpát és megvilágította a papírt Reita számára. Valóban, a papíron négyzetek, téglalapos és egyenes vonalak rajzolódtak ki.

\- Egy térkép? - csodálkozott az orrkendős férfi. Korábbi rosszulléte az új fejlemény hatására azonnal elmúlt. - Ki kell derítenünk, hogy ez minek a térképe.

\- Egy lépéssel előtted járok – eresztett meg felé egy halovány mosolyt Kaoru. - Megnéztem az interneten. Ha nem tévedek, akkor a Tokyokoyacho park környékét ábrázolja.

\- Az is az öbölben van, igaz?

\- Igen, nem messze a reptértől – bólintott Kaoru.

\- Tulajdonképpen már nem is a városban – motyogta maga elé Reita.

\- Azért az is a mi fennhatóságunk alá tartozik, ugye? - kérdezte az újdonsült ügynök, aki még nem igazán volt tisztában azzal, hogy a Szervezett Bűnözés hogyan osztotta fel Japánt körzetekre az egyes területi irodái között.

\- Persze.

\- És oda akarsz menni? - tette fel az újabb kérdést Kaoru, mire Reita felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Autókázzak ki majdnem Kavaszakiig, hogy önként belesétáljak egy nyilvánvaló csapdába?

\- Szóval akkor nem mész oda – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Kaoru, mire Reita legyintett egyet.

\- Már hogy a fenébe ne mennék! Csak nem vagyok akkora barom, hogy ezt felkészületlenül tegyem. Figyelj csak ide, most, hogy a főnök halott, amíg ki nem nevezik az utódját, elvileg enyém ez a kóceráj – mutatott a Szervezett Bűnözés épületére Reita. - Én vagyok ugyanis jelenleg a rangidős tiszt, akármilyen hülyén is hangzik ez. Nem túlságosan örülök ennek, de megvan az előnye is annak, hogy néhány napig én parancsolok.

\- Mégpedig? - pislogott Kaoru.

\- Mégpedig az, hogy így akadálytalanul össze tudok hozni egy akciót, hogy elkaphassuk azt a mocsok Sugiharát – vigyorodott el sötéten Reita. - De ehhez a te segítségedre is szükségem lesz.

\- Csak mondd, hogy mit csináljak – bólintott Kaoru.

\- Van az íróasztalomban néhány akta egy sötétkék mappában. Vérszopók, akik közel állnak Sugiharához, de még nem sikerült vagy nem akartuk őket elkapni. Van közöttük néhány, amelyik viszonylag könnyű célpont. Te és Uruha hozzatok be legalább kettőt közülük! Élve.

\- Abban reménykedsz, hogy tudnak valamit? - kérdezte a fekete hajú férfi, mire Reita sátáni hangon felnevetett.

\- Egy nagy szart. Jelenleg a legkevésbé sem érdekel, hogy tudnak-e valamit.

\- Akkor mégis miért hozzuk őket be? - értetlenkedett Kaoru, ám elég volt csupán egy pillantás Reita arcára, hogy megértse, mit akar a férfi. - Mert te akarod kinyírni őket, igaz? És ahelyett, hogy odamennél a parkba, odaküldöd egy futárral a holttestüket.

\- Ez a Sugizo nem kispályás, Kaoru – mondta halkan Reita. Észre sem vette, hogy ma már másodszor szólította a férfit a keresztnevén. - De én sem vagyok az. Minden egyes ügynökért, akit kinyír, én két vérszopója hulláját fogom elküldeni neki.

\- Tudod te is, hogy mi történt, amikor legutóbb ilyen nyílt kihívást intéztél ellene, Rei...

\- Azt hiszem, hogy most már teljesen mindegy, hogy mit teszek, ha elásnám magam a föld alá, akkor is mindenki veszélyben lenne körülöttem – jegyezte meg halkan a szőke férfi. - Nézd, ezt az ügyet már az elején elszúrtuk és sorozatos baklövéseket követtünk el. Mintha csak amatőrök lennénk. Ültünk itt ölbetett kézzel, vártuk, hogy újabb és újabb holttestek jelenjenek meg, hogy legyen mi alapján nyomoznunk, de hiába, egy cseppet sem kerültünk közelebb Sugiharához. Tulajdonképpen csak azért tudtuk meg végre, hogy valóban ő mozgatja a szálakat, mert ő maga akarta ezt elárulni nekünk. Minden nyomot, amit találtunk, ő rendezett úgy, hogy ott legyen, nem hibázott egyetlen egyszer sem. Még Hirotót is képes volt bejuttatni ide, egyenesen Uruha irodájába. Végig úgy rágatott minket madzagon, mint a kibaszott marionett bábukat szokás.

\- Rendben – bólintott lassan Kaoru. - Akkor intézem a vérszopókat. De akcióról beszéltél, ez pedig önmagában még nem az...

\- Nem, ez csak az első lépés. Amíg te Uruhával vámpírra vadászol, én Rukival és Aoival megtervezem a tényleges akciót. Azt remélem, hogy miután megkapja a csomagot, Sugihara előmerészkedik és akkor lecsaphatunk rá. Viszont, bármennyire is utálom ezt beismerni, egyedül nem fog menni, így kénytelen leszek egy egész csapatot magammal vinni... Mindenesetre személyesen akarom kinyírni a szemétládát, ha egyszer elkaptuk.

\- Nem csoda, hogy azt mondják, te vagy itt a legjobb – nézett a másikra Kaoru. - Alig néhány perce szereztél tudomást a térképről, és máris komplett „haditervvel” állsz elő.

\- Lehet, hogy ezt csak a kétségbeesés hozza ki belőlem, nem gondolod? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita.

\- Nem hinném – rázta meg a fejét Kaoru. - Ez hideg fejjel kigondolt stratégia. Az lenne kétségbeesett döntés, ha most autóba vágnád magad, és meg sem állnál a Tokyokoyacho parkig.

\- Ki tudja, lehet, hogy az lenne a helyes döntés – sóhajtott mélyet Reita. - Ha valóban én vagyok a mocsok elsődleges célpontja, talán titeket is békén hagyna, miután végzett velem.

\- Ne legyél hülye! Ha veled végezne, akkor az első dolga lenne a teljes ügynökséget likvidálni, hogy utána vérfürdőt rendezhessen Tokió utcáin. - Itt hosszú szünetet tartott. - Reita, én azt gondolom, hogy nem a múltad miatt vagy te az elsődleges célpontja, hanem a jelened az oka. Az, hogy te vagy a legjobb vámpírvadász Tokióban, így, bármit is tervez, annak te az útjában állsz. Ezért akar téged kikészíteni, ha elkapni nem is tud, hogy megöljön, legalább lelkileg megpróbál tönkre tenni. Te vagy az egyedüli ember, akitől tart.

\- Hát akkor csak tartson is tőlem – morogta az orrkendős. - Mert el fogom kapni, és én leszek az, aki kikészíti őt, nem fordítva.


	31. Harmincegyedik fejezet

Három vámpír hevert a kihallgató szoba padlóján, mely takaró fóliákkal volt bevonva. Meg voltak kötözve, karjaikat és lábaikat nehéz ezüstláncok és ezüstbilincsek fogták béklyóba, nehogy elszökhessenek. Gyengék voltak, nem jelentettek ellenfelet sem Uruha, sem Kaoru, legfőképpen pedig Reita számára. Viszont fontos bábuk voltak ebben a sakkjátszmában, ahol a szőke ügynök dolga volt megtenni a következő lépést: közel álltak Sugiharához, az egyikük, mint azt félelmében Kaorunak már elárulta, a házában dolgozott. Kapóra jöttek, még úgy is, hogy Reita sejtette, a vérszopót nem fogja túlságosan meghatni két talpnyalója halála.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt akarod csinálni? - kérdezte Ruki, aki Reita mellett állt a helyiség ajtajában.

\- Ha nem akarsz benne asszisztálni, elmehetsz – mondta az orrkendős, mire a boncmester megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem azt mondtam, hogy nem akarok részt venni benne. Azt kérdeztem, hogy biztos vagy-e abban, hogy ezt akarod.

\- Igen. Ezt – felelte halkan Reita, mire Ruki beljebb lépett a helyiségbe és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Hallotta, ahogy működésbe lép a mágneszár, amit csak kívülről lehetett kinyitni. Tudták, ha ki akarnak menni, szólniuk kell Kaorunak, aki az üvegfal túloldalán várta őket.

A helyiség be volt kamerázva, de azokat Reita már jó előre kikapcsolta. Nem kellett, hogy bármilyen nyoma maradjon annak, amit művelni készült.

Felrántotta a földről az egyik vérszopót és fél kézzel a falhoz szegezte. Az felszisszent a fájdalomtól és valamit kiáltani próbált, de a száját takaró ragasztószalag elfojtotta a hangját. Ruki közben leült az egyik székbe és közömbös arccal nézte, mit művel Reita a vámpírral. Tudta, mire számíthat a szőkétől és nem is csalódott: amit csinált, az brutalitás terén még Sugizo „munkáját” is felülmúlta. Gyorsan dolgozott és tisztán, már abban a tekintetben, hogy a helyiséget nem kellett utána napokig takarítani, de vérszopó lassan halt meg és fájdalmasan, miközben földön heverő társa végignézte az egészet. Sugiharával ellentétben Reita nem ölte meg, mielőtt elkezdte volna feldarabolni.

Ruki sem tudta végignézni az egészet, olykor elfordult és becsukta a szemét. Amikor már mindkét vámpír halott volt, akkor kezdődött a boncmester munkája.

\- Úgy érzem magam, mint egy hentes – morogta maga elé, miközben felvette a korábban már az asztalra készített csontfűrészét. Az orrkendős férfi vállat vont.

\- Végülis a hentesek is állatokat darabolnak fel. Ezek a mocskok is csak vadállatok.

Reita, kilépve a kihallgatóból, rágyújtott. Kaoru furcsán csillogó szemekkel nézett rá, de nem mondott semmit. A szőke magában jót mosolygott rajta – biztos volt benne, hogy a férfit sikerült teljesen megdöbbentenie azzal, amit odabent a vérszopókkal művelt.

A folyosón megjelent Uruha, egy mappával a kezében.

\- Fel tudsz jönni kicsit az irodámba? - kérdezte Reitát. - Ishizuka a jelek szerint írt végrendeletet, most hozta át egy ügyvéd, és téged is említ benne.

\- Megyek – sóhajtott az orrkendős és társa nyomában elindult a liftek felé. Már az utolsó előtti emeleten sétáltak, amikor újra megszólalt. - Milyen volt Niikura vadászat közben?

\- A srác meglepően profi – mondta Uruha. - Még nem ölt vámpírt, de amit ma éjjel művelt... Gondoltam, hagyom, hadd szerezzen tapasztalatot, és csak figyeltem. Persze, ha kell, közbeavatkoztam volna. Úgy cserkészte be azt a vérszopót, mintha egész életében ezt csinálta volna. A mocsoknak testőrei is voltak, azok rátámadtak, de mielőtt a segítségére siethettem volna, már halott volt mind. Komolyan mondom, ilyen jó vadászt nem láttam még, leszámítva téged.

Reita felvonta a szemöldökét. Tudta, hogy Kaoru nem fog csalódást okozni számára, de arra még ő sem számított, hogy a férfi ennyire profivá válik ilyen rövid idő alatt.

\- Azt hiszem, magunkkal visszük őt is, amikor elmegyünk elintézni Sugiharát – mondta. A cigaretta fel-le mozgott az ajkai között, ahogy beszélt. - Van benne potenciál, és most minden épkézláb ügynökre szükségünk lesz.

Uruha irodájában egy őszülő férfi várta őket.

\- Watanabe Hideaki vagyok – mutatkozott be. - Ishizuka-san ügyvédje.

\- Suzuki Akira – vetette oda Reita. Az ügyvéd bólintott.

\- Sajnálom, hogy ilyenkor zavarom Önt, Suzuki-san, de Ishizuka-san úgy rendelkezett, hogy a végrendeletét halála esetén azonnal hajtsuk végre. Ha megbocsát, szükségem lenne egy fényképes igazolványra, hogy valóban a megfelelő emberrel beszélek-e – mondta, mire a szőke férfi kelletlenül előhalászta zsebéből jelvényét és megmutatta a férfinak. - Nagyon köszönöm.

\- Én azt hiszem, jobb, ha magukra hagyom Watanabe-sanékat – szólalt meg Uruha, ám Reita legyintett.

\- Ugyan már, nem hinném, hogy bármi olyan szerepelhetett a főnök végrendeletében, amiről ne tudhatnál.

Így hát a két ügynök és az ügyvéd leült Uruha íróasztala köré. A férfi átnyújtott egy többoldalas, hivatalos pecséttel ellátott iratot Akirának.

\- Ez itt Ishizuka-san végrendelete, hosszú ugyan, de a lényege röviden ismertethető: minden vagyonát Önre hagyta, Suzuki-san, és úgy rendelkezett, hogy holttestét hamvasszák el és jelöletlen sírban helyezzék végső nyugalomra.

\- Szentimentális barom – morogta maga elé Reita, kiérdemelve egy furcsálkodó pillantást az ügyvédtől. Sem a korosodó férfi, sem Uruha nem tudhatta, hogy Ishizuka azért nem akart síremléket, hogy Reita ne gyászolhassa őt úgy, mint az édesanyját, akinek a sírjánál gyermekkorában órákat volt képes eltölteni, volt, hogy egész nap ott ült a hideg márványkövön étlen-szomjan, ahelyett, hogy iskolába ment volna.

\- Továbbá – köszörülte meg a torkát az ügyvéd -, van itt Ön számára egy levél is. Ishizuka-san azt mondta, nagyon fontos levél, mely csak a halála esetén kerülhet az Ön kezébe.

A férfi elővett egy egyszerű fehér borítékot és átnyújtotta Reitának. Ő habozás nélkül tépte fel a pecsétmatricát rajta. A borítékban egyetlen papír volt. Az orrkendős ügynök óvatosan kihúzta belőle, és elolvasta a rajta található szöveget. Ugyan arca nem árulta el, szíve igencsak hevesen dobogott, ahogy meglátta Ishizuka szinte olvashatatlan írásjeleit. Hiányozni fog neki a férfi, gondolta. Ha maradt még egyáltalán valami a szívéből, annak most egy újabb darabját tépte ki az a mocsok vérszopó.

\- Ennyi? - kérdezte meg, miután elolvasta a levelet és az ügyvédre nézett. - Végeztünk?

\- Ha aláírásával és pecsétjével igazolja, hogy átvette tőlem Ishizuka-san végrendeletét és az abban foglaltakat elfogadta, végeztünk is – nyújtott Reita felé egy iratot a férfi, amit az orrkendős gyorsan átfutott, majd sebtében aláfirkantott és lepecsételt. Miután az ügyvéd távozott, a szőke férfi kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett Uruhára.

\- Még ma éjjel szállítsák ki a vérszopók maradványait abba a parkba. Gondoskodj róla, hogy minden simán menjen! Magam is megtenném, de most más dolgom van.

\- Hogyhogy ilyen hirtelen? - pislogott rá társa, mire Reita felmutatta Ishizuka levelét.

\- Van valami, amit sürgősen ki kell derítenem.

Uruha felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem kérdezett rá. Tudta, bármit is tartalmaz a levél, a csak és kizárólag Reitára tartozik. Ha meg akarja osztani, majd elmondja neki a szőke ügynök.

\- Rendben – bólintott. - Utána hazaviszem Rukit.

Reita felállt és az asztalon álló hamutartóba dobta a már rég kialudt cigaretta csikket.

\- Én most lelépek Niikurával. Szerintem ma már nem jövünk vissza, hívj fel, amikor kézbesítették a csomagot!

\- Oké – állt fel Uruha is, és az ajtóig kísérte a másikat. - Akkor este találkozunk.

Néhány perccel később Reita már az autójában ült, mellette az anyósülésen Kaoru.

\- Hová megyünk? - kérdezte a fekete hajú férfi.

\- Ishizuka hagyott nekem egy levelet az ügyvédjénél. Azt írja benne, hogy van valami, amit nem mondott el nekem az anyámmal kapcsolatban – sóhajtott a szőke, miközben fél kézzel lehúzta magáról orrkendőjét. - Az egyik bankban állítólag nyitott egy széfet a nevemre, valamiféle iratok vannak benne, amikről nem akarta, hogy tudjak.

Kaoru felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Miféle bankban?

\- A Nemzeti Bank egyik fiókjában Shinjukuban. Az sincs éppen a szomszédban – morogta az orrkendős.

\- Hogyhogy engem magammal viszel? - Reita a visszapillantó tükörben nézett Kaoru szemébe.

\- Csupán azért, mert már nincs kedvem visszamenni a céghez ma éjjel, ha végeztem a bankban, hazahúzok aludni.

\- Ez egy nagyszerű ötlet – mosolygott rá a férfi, és hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve Reita combjára csúsztatta a kezét. - De azért remélem, az alváson kívül más terveid is vannak.

\- Szeretnéd, hogy legyenek? - sandított rá hamiskásan a szeme sarkából Reita, mire Kaoru pimasz kis vigyorral felelt.

\- De még mennyire, hogy szeretném!

Az út hátralévő részében csend telepedett rájuk. A bankfiók, ahová tartottak, valóban nem volt a közelben, negyven perc kocsikázás után értek oda. Amikor befordultak az utolsó sarkon, és meglátták maguk előtt az épületet, mindketten megdöbbentek, olyannyira, hogy Reita hirtelen rátaposott a fékre, és ha jött volna mögöttük valaki, az biztos, hogy az autójukba ütközik hátulról. A felhőkarcoló ugyanis, melynek földszintjén helyezkedett el a bank, lángokban állt.


	32. Harminckettedik fejezet

Reita, amikor belépett a lakásába, szótlanul dobta le a kulcscsomóját az ajtó melletti kis dohányzóasztalra. Láthatóan ideges volt. A tűzoltók hiába értek ki a bankhoz még időben, az épület első néhány szintje teljesen kiégett. Szándékos gyújtogatásról beszéltek, de ha balesetnek titulálják a dolgot, a szőke férfi azt akkor sem hitte volna el. Éppen az a bank gyullad ki, amelyben Ishizuka iratokat hagyott Reita számára, éppen akkor, amikor a férfi tudomást szerez a végrendeletről? Nem, ennyi véletlen a világon nincs.

Reita elgondolkodva indult volna el a konyha irányába, ám egy a csuklója köré fonódó kéz megakadályozta ebben, és a következő pillanatban a háta találkozott a fallal.

\- Mit csinálsz? - nézett döbbenten Kaorura, ám a férfi válasz helyett az ajkaira tapadt és követelőzőn, durván megcsókolta.

\- Annyira kurva szexi voltál ma abban a kihallgatószobában... alig bírtam ki, hogy ne menjek be és tépjem le rólad a ruháidat ott helyben – suttogta rekedten a fekete hajú, és keze máris utat talált Reita pólója alá. A szőke ügynök erre halk kuncogást hallatott.

\- Te sem vagy normális. Eléggé szadista lehetsz, ha arra buksz, amit odebent műveltem - végső soron nem szexi rúdtáncot lejtett, hanem megkínzott és brutális módon meggyilkolt két vérszopót. Normális embert ez inkább elrettentett volna, semmint hogy felizgasson.

\- Eddig nem tűnt fel, hogy nem vagyok normális? - villantotta meg összes fogát Kaoru. - Különben is, bagoly mondja verébnek - azzal a szőke nyakához hajolt, és durván szívogatni kezdte az érzékeny bőrt. Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban Reita eltolta magától.

\- Ne most! - mondta halkan, mire Kaoru sóhajtott egy hatalmasat és Reita nyaka hajlatába fúrta a fejét.

\- A kurva életbe! - nyögte. - Sajnálom. Igazad van, nem most kellett volna neked esnem. Egyszerűen csak...

\- Ne szabadkozz – simított végig a férfi hátán már-már gyengéden Reita. Kaoru lassan elengedte, és tett egy lépést hátra. A szőke férfi ellépett mellette, és a konyha felé indult. - Maradt a tegnapi pizzából, kérsz te is?

\- Aha. Az jó lesz – bólintott lassan Kaoru. Vett néhány mély levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát, és remélte, hogy éledező merevedése hamarosan elmúlik majd, különben szégyenszemre még a zuhany alatt kell majd könnyítenie magán.

\- Tudod – szólt ki a konyhából Reita -, egyre inkább kezdem úgy érezni, hogy ez a Sugihara túlságosan is sokat tud a cégről és rólam. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan tudott ma megelőzni engem, hacsak Ishizuka nem árulta el neki, mit tett be a bankba számomra, amit erősen kétlek. Ő nem az a fajta ember volt, akit zsarolással vagy kínzással szóra lehetett volna bírni.

\- Ha most azt mondod, hogy azon kívül, hogy Hiroto adatokat lopott el a cégtől, és hogy Toshiya a sajtó besúgója volt, még egy tégla is van a cégnél, akkor falnak megyek – morogta Kaoru. Fanyalogva besétált a konyhába és lehuppant az egyik székre. Reita eközben éppen a mikróba pakolta be a tegnapi pizza maradékait.

\- Van rá más magyarázatod? Vagy talán annyira tápos ez a vérszopó, hogy a gondolatokban is tud olvasni?

\- Miért, nem tud mindegyik? - pislogott rá Kaoru.

\- Dehogy – legyintett Reita. - Amit ők tudnak, és azt hiszed, hogy gondolatolvasás, valójában csak nagyon jó megfigyelőkészség. Hallják, hogyan változik a szívverésed, emelkedik meg a pulzusod vagy a vérnyomásod, ha például hazudsz, vagy kezded el hevesebben kapkodni a levegőt, ha közel állsz a pánikhoz. Aki megfelelően tudja uralni a testét, és képes nyugodtan hazudni, az simán becsaphat még egy vérszopót is.

\- Ezt hasznos tudni – sóhajtott Kaoru.

Reita kivette a mikróból a pizzaszeleteket és az asztal közepére tette, majd elővett a szekrényből két üres kistányért is. Végül leült Kaoruval szemben.

\- A vámpírok legnagyobb erejét nem pusztán a fizikumuk jelenti, hanem az, ahogy képesek manipulálni és megfélemlíteni az embereket. Ezért annyira veszélyesek. Elhitetik veled, hogy tudják, mire gondolsz, és addig játszadoznak az érzelmeiddel és az elméddel, míg össze nem roppansz.

Reita vett magának egy szelet pizzát, és nagyot harapott belőle.

\- Szóval, ha nem hagyom, hogy a fejembe másszanak, akkor nem lehet nagy baj, igaz? - eresztett meg egy halovány mosolyt Kaoru.

\- Már ha tényleg nem hagyod – vont vállat Reita. - De ez nem annyira könnyű feladat. Még nekem sem mindig sikerül.

Csend telepedett rájuk. Kaoru is enni kezdett, a pizzáját bámulva gondolkodott a hallottakon és a mai éjszaka eseményein. Odakint már magasan járt a nap, dél is elmúlt, ő mégsem volt álmos, hiába töltötte a tegnap este legnagyobb részét azzal, hogy vámpírra vadásszon.

\- Uruha azt mondta, remek munkát végeztél az éjjel – törte meg hirtelen a csendet Reita, mire Kaoru felkapta a fejét.

\- Igazán?

\- Aha. Szerinte kezdőhöz képest meglehetősen profi vagy.

\- Ezt bóknak veszem – vakarta meg kissé zavartan a halántékát a férfi.

\- Vedd, aminek akarod – állt fel Reita az asztaltól, és a tányérjával a mosogatóhoz sétált. Nem mosta el a koszos edényt, csak betette a csap alá. - Mindenesetre szeretném, ha te is részt vennél a Sugihara elleni akcióban, és nem csak a háttérből.

\- Úgy érted, menjek én is veled, amikor elkapod azt a köcsögöt? - pislogott Kaoru. Meglepte, hogy Reita máris ennyire bízik a képességeiben.

\- Ha szeretnél – bólintott a szőke, komoran nézve Kaoru szemébe. - Gondold át jól, mert ez nem sétagalopp lesz. Azok a vámpírok, akikkel az éjszaka találkoztál, szelíd kis mókuskák Sugiharához képest.

\- Tudom – bólintott lassan Kaoru. - De nincs mit átgondolnom. Én is legalább annyira ki akarom csinálni a mocskot, mint te, Rei, és ha azt mondod, hasznomat tudod venni a terepen, akkor örömmel tartok veled.

Reita kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel bámult Kaorura. Egy hosszú percig némán tanulmányozta az arcát. Már éppen szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, amikor hirtelen megcsörrent zsebében a mobiltelefon. Előhalászta a kis készüléket, és amint megpillantotta a képernyőn Ruki nevét, azonnal fel is vette.

\- Kézbesítették a csomagot? - kérdezte köszönés helyett.

\- Igen – mondta a boncmester -, és meg is kaptuk rá a választ szinte azonnal.

\- Ezt hogy érted? - vonta fel szemöldökét Reita.

\- Nos... Azt kértem a futártól, hogy vigye a park közepére a dobozokat és tegye le őket egy padra, hacsak nem találja ott Sugiharát. A srác először nem akart belemenni, de bőven adtam neki borravalót, hogy ne kérdezősködjön és csinálja meg, amit kérek. El is vitte a csomagokat, otthagyta őket a padon, aztán, mikor visszaért a furgonjához, az anyósülésen egy hullát talált.

\- Milyen állapotban volt? - kérdezte Reita, háttal a konyhapultnak támaszkodva.

\- Mármint a hulla? Frissen ölték meg, nem volt sem megcsonkítva, sem feldarabolva, a halál oka egyértelmű: egy vérszopó megharapta és kiitta az összes vért a nyaki verőerén keresztül – sóhajtott Ruki.

\- És sikerült azonosítani?

\- Persze, nem kellett hozzá semmi mást tennem, mint ránézni – jelentette ki Ruki sötéten.

\- Ezt meg hogy érted?

\- Az áldozat Hiroto volt – mondta halkan a boncmester, sikeresen meglepve ezzel Reitát.

\- Ez igen érdekes – nevetett fel sötéten. - Szóval a kedves Sugizo a saját talpnyalói életét sem tartja semmire. Nem mintha furcsállanám a dolgot, a vérszopók hajlamosak kinyírni a játékszereiket, ha rájuk unnak.

\- Volt egy üzenet Hiroto kezében – folytatta Ruki némi habozás után. - Neked szól.

\- Szerelmeslevél? - forgatta a szemeit Reita. - Mi áll benne?

\- „Tudsz te ennél jobbat is, Akira-chan”.

\- Ennyi?

\- Ennyi – sóhajtott újra Ruki. - Gondolom, ideje sem lett volna többre, nem olyan nagy az a park, és kétlem, hogy a futár fél órát flangászott volna ott az ösvényeken, mielőtt visszaült volna a kocsijába.

\- Nagyon gyorsan reagált a mocsok, annyi szent – motyogta bajsza alatt Reita. - Azért a Hiroto fazonért nem kár, még szerencse, hogy őt nyírta ki és nem mást. Viszont akkor ez most azt jelenti, hogy szükségem lesz újabb két vérszopóra.

\- Rei... figyelj, nem akarok beleszólni, de ez most talán nem lenne jó ötlet - Ruki hangján hallatszott az aggodalom. - Nézd, a következő áldozata lehet egy ártatlan járókelő vagy valaki közülünk. Nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet felbőszíteni ezt az állatot.

\- Ruki, ez eddig is benne volt a pakliban, de muszáj vagyok lépni, ha elő akarom csalogatni – jelentette ki ridegen Reita. - Nem érdekel, hogy áldozatokkal jár-e vagy sem, mert ha nem tenném ezt, az a mocsok akkor is halomra gyilkolná az embereket.

\- De ha felbőszíted...

\- Pontosan az a célom, hogy felbőszítsem – vágott a boncmester szavába az ügynök -, hogy ideges legyen és hibázzon. Nem fogok odamenni arra a helyre, ahová ő hívott, megvárom, míg ő jön el hozzám, oda, ahová én akarom. Erről pofáztam neked tegnap éjszaka, lehet, hogy nem figyeltél.

\- Csak nehogy visszanyaljon a fagyi – morogta sötéten Ruki, és köszönés nélkül letette a telefont.

Reita gondterhelten meredt maga elé. Igen, ő is tisztában volt vele, hogy nagyon kockázatos dologra készült, mégsem érzett lelkiismeret furdalást amiatt, hogy esetleg ártatlanok esnek majd Sugihara áldozatául a kis játszmája során. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy ez csupán járulékos veszteség, ráadásul akkor sem lenne kevesebb áldozat, ha nem venné fel a kesztyűt a vérszopó ellen.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte Kaoru. - Mit mondott Ruki?

A szőke fanyalogva ugyan, de beszámolt mindenről a másik férfinak, aki elgondolkodva csúszott lejjebb a székében.

\- Figyelj, lehet, hogy hülyének fogsz tartani, de nekem van egy ötletem – mondta végül. - Egy nagyon meredek ötletem – tette hozzá kissé halkabban.

\- És mi lenne az? - ült vissza a konyhaasztal mellé Reita.

\- Egy csali. Dobni kéne Sugiharának egy csalit, hátha bekapja a horgot.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy...

\- Ahelyett, hogy halott vámpírokat küldenél neki, inkább kínáljunk fel neki valakit tálcán, aki amúgy is a célpontjai között van – fejezte be Reita mondatát Kaoru.

\- Ha magadra gondolsz, szó sem lehet róla!

\- Nem magamra, bár az is egy megoldás lenne – húzódott félmosolyra a fekete hajú férfi szája. - Azonban nem kenyerem az önfeláldozás. Rukira gondoltam.

\- Rukira? - kerekedett el Reita szeme.

\- Igen – bólintott Kaoru. Arcán látszott, hogy teljesen komolyan gondolja, amit mond. - Nézd, a vámpír, akitől megmentetted Rukit, és akit megöltél, Sugihara testvére volt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy attól a játéktól függetlenül, amit veled játszik, a szemétláda meg akarja ölni Rukit.

\- Szóval azt várod, hogy küldjem Rukit abba a parkba, rejtőzzünk el, és amikor Sugihara lecsap rá, elkaphatjuk? - vonta fel fél szemöldökét Reita.

\- Igen, valahogy úgy.

\- Idióta terv. Sugihara nem lehet olyan hülye, hogy saját maga csapjon le egy boncmesterre, aki legfeljebb annyi kárt tud tenni benne, hogy a combjába vág egy ezüst-nitráttal töltött fecskendőt. Biztos valamelyik pribékjét küldené oda. Ezért mondtam azt, hogy elő kell csalogatnunk. Még akkor sem ő várna ott, ha személyesen mennék oda – magyarázta a férfi, mire Kaoru idegesen megvakarta a tarkóját.

\- Bocs. A fejemben ez sokkal jobban hangzott – szabadkozott.

\- Ja, végülis csalinak használni az egyik munkatársunkat nagyon is jól hangzik – nézett rá cinikusan Reita. - És még engem tartanak szívtelennek...

\- Sosem állítottam, hogy nekem lenne szívem – jegyezte meg halkan Kaoru, és felállva az asztaltól nyújtózkodott egy nagyot. A póló felcsúszott a hasán, megvillantva tökéletes izmait. Reita tekintete akaratlanul is a lapos hasfalra tévedt, de egy pillanattal később gondolatai máris visszataláltak Sugiharához.

\- Nem fér a fejemben, hogy mi lehetett abban a széfben, amit annyira meg akart semmisíteni, hogy felgyújtotta az egész bankot – motyogta. - Idestova tizenhat éve gyűjtöm az anyagokat róla, a szervezetéről és mindenről, ami anyámmal kapcsolatos. Ishizuka levele szerint van valami, amiről még mindig nem tudok. De mi lehet az?

Kaoru tanácstalanul széttárta a karját.

\- Majd ha elkapjuk Sugiharát, mielőtt megölöd, megkérdezheted tőle.


	33. Harmincharmadik fejezet

Ruki hatalmasat tüsszentett. Összeráncolta a homlokát és megvakarta az állát.

\- Reita biztos emleget téged – jegyezte meg Uruha a háta mögött, mire az alacsony boncmester fintorogva fordult meg.

\- Remélem, akkor ő is tüsszög most. Az a szemétláda el fogja érni, hogy Sugihara mindannyiunkat levadásszon – morogta.

Uruha konyhájában voltak, Ruki éppen a frissen elfogyasztott vacsora maradékait csomagolta el kis műanyag edényekbe, míg az ügynök az asztalnál ült és elgondolkodva iszogatott egy pohár sört.

\- Reita tudja, hogy mit csinál – mondta.

\- Abban biztos vagyok – sóhajtott Ruki. - Ahogy abban is, hogy a következmények nem érdeklik egy cseppet sem. Ő abban hisz, hogy „a cél szentesíti az eszközt”.

\- Miért, te nem? - vetette közbe Uruha, mire a boncnok visszafordult a műanyag edényekhez.

\- De igen. Viszont nem sodornám soha szándékosan veszélybe a munkatársaimat – mondta halkan. - Főleg nem az olyanokat, akik évek óta mellettem állnak.

\- Nézd, Reitának abban igaza van, hogy ez a Sugizo fazon nem fog leállni akkor sem, ha ő önként és dalolva belesétál a kis csapdájába. Meg kell tennünk minden tőlünk telhetőt, hogy mihamarabb lezárjuk ezt az ügyet, mert mindenképpen még számos áldozatot fog követelni.

\- Na de így? - harapta be ajkait Ruki. - Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy Rei rosszabb, mint egy vérszopó. Eddig sem volt éppen az a kíméletesen és gyorsan ölő fazon, de amit most kitalált...

\- Egy cseppet sem vagy különb nála – jegyezte meg szárazon Uruha, mire a boncmester újra megpördült a tengelye körül.

\- Azért ezt kikérem magamnak!

\- Ugyan már, Ruki, ne játszd itt a szentet! - legyintett az ügynök, kiérdemelve egy igencsak haragos pillantást az alacsony férfitól. - Még ha tökéletesen egyet is értek veled abban, hogy Reita legalább ugyanolyan szadista vadállat, mint Sugizo, elég álszent dolog a részedről, hogy őt szidod, miközben mindketten tudjuk, hogy az elmúlt években te voltál az egyes számú kis segédje.

\- Nem értem, hogy miről beszélsz.

\- A nyugtatókról és altatókról, amikkel éveken át kísérleteztél. Arról az ezüst-nitrátos barbiturát-oldaltról, amit te találtál fel, és ami képes lebénítani még egy vámpírt is – mondta Uruha, mire Ruki szemei elkerekedtek.

\- Nem értem, hogy annak mi köze van bármihez is? Azt a szert azért fejlesztettem ki, mert a vámpírok túl gyorsan mozognak, ezért ha el is kapjátok őket, könnyedén leléphetnek. Ha megbénítjuk őket, akkor viszont mozdulatlan rongybabák lesznek, egyszerű lesz őket behozni a központba. De azt hittem, ezt te is tudod, hiszen te is szinte minden vadászat alkalmával használod.

\- Ne tegyünk úgy, mintha nem tudnánk mindketten, hogy mit művel Reita azzal az injekcióval, ami nem kerül be soha a jelentésekbe - Uruha hangja halk volt, de szavai olyan éllel bírtak, hogy Ruki még levegőt venni is elfelejtett egy percig. - Nem azért kísérletezted ki azt a szert, hogy a mi munkánkat megkönnyítsd, hanem, hogy Reita egyszerűbben kínozhassa meg a vérszopókat. És ő ugyanolyan élvezettel, ugyanolyan brutalitssal szedi őket ízekre, mint ahogy ők ölnek embert. Mondhatni ugyanolyan szörnyeteg ő is, mint amiket üldözünk.

\- Reita sokkal különb a vérszopóknál – mondta halkan a boncmester.

\- Reita csak egyetlen dologban különb Sugizónál: ő nem embereket, hanem szörnyetegeket gyilkol – jegyezte meg szárazon Uruha. - De tudod, olykor kételkedek benne, hogy valóban különb-e... és hogy egyáltalán különb tud-e maradni. Mi lesz, ha egy napon nem fog tudni többé parancsolni magának, és már nem csak vérszopókat akar majd megölni?

\- Ez soha nem fog megtörténni – nyögte Ruki összeszoruló torokkal.

\- Ebben te teljesen biztos vagy? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Uruha, mire a boncmester elfordult.

\- Szép kis kolléga vagy te, nem mondom – morogta. - Azzal vádolni egy társadat, hogy gyilkossá válhat...

\- Szerintem Sugizo nem egyszerűen azért pécézte ki magának Reitát, mert az anyja a rabszolgája volt – mondta halkan az ügynök. - Nyilván ez is közrejátszott benne, de sokkal nyomósabb indok az, hogy hogyan végzett a mocsok talpnyalóival. Reinek sikerült magára haragítania Tokió legveszélyesebb vérszopóját azzal, hogy vámpírokat meghazudtoló brutalitással képes ölni.

\- Szerintem túl sokat képzelsz bele. Én is Sugihara célpontjai között vagyok, és tudod, hogy miért. Ahogy Kaoru is.

\- Egyre inkább kételkedek abban, hogy ti ketten nem pusztán azért kerültetek a képbe, mert közel álltok Reitához – vont vállat Uruha, mire Ruki szúrós pillantást vetett rá.

\- Akkor ritka nagy idióta vagy. Emlékeztetnélek rá, hogy Kaoru akkor került képbe, amikor kiderült, hogy néhány áldozat a vérrokona – sziszegte. - Még csak nem is ismerte Reitát.

\- És jó ideig Sugizo békén is hagyta őt – mutatott rá az ügynök. - Gondolj csak bele, ha korábban is el akarta volna kapni Kaorut, akkor nem vár addig, hogy áthelyezzék a Szervezett Bűnözéshez, bármikor lecsaphatott volna rá egy sötét sikátorban. Mielőtt idekerült, ugyanolyan könnyű célpont lett volna egy vámpír számára, mint bárki más, de már profi ügynök.

Ruki erre nem tudott mit mondani. Értette Uruha gondolatmenetét, és valóban volt ráció abban, amiről beszélt, mégsem értett vele egyet.

Uruha felállt, és nyújtózott egyet.

\- Elmegyek lefeküdni. Négy óra múlva csörög az ébresztőnk – ásította, azzal elindult az ajtó irányába.

\- Várj! - állította meg Ruki hangja. - Ha tényleg így gondolkozol Reitáról és rólam, akkor mégis miért ajánlottad fel, hogy helyettünk is nyomozz ebben az ügyben? Te nem vagy Sugihara célpontjai között, ki tudnál az egészből szállni, ha akarnál. Miért nem teszed?

\- Erre most azt kellene mondanom, hogy azért, mert Reita megmentette a életemet, nem? - vakarta meg a tarkóját Uruha. Nem fordult Ruki felé, a konyhaajtónak mondta szavait. - De az igazság az, hogy miattad.

\- Miattam? - kérdezett vissza a boncmester. - Épp az imént mondtad, hogy ugyanolyan vagyok, mint Reita.

\- Igen, de egy fontos dologban különböztök – mondta halkan az ügynök. - Rajta már nem lehet segíteni, ő úgy elcseszett, ahogy van. Míg te... reménykedem benne, hogy téged még meg lehet menteni - azzal kinyitotta az ajtót és kisétált a konyhából, magára hagyva a döbbent Rukit.

 

Kaoru mosolyogva nézte a mellete békésen szuszogó Reitát. Ugyan ma a már-már szokásosnak mondható petting elmaradt, azért arra sikerült rávennie az ügynököt, hogy az ágyában aludjon. A férfi hófehér bőre éles kontrasztot alkotott a fekete szaténlepedő és a fal vérvörös színével. Egyszerűen gyönyörű, gondolta Kaoru, miközben végigsimított a szanaszét álló szőke tincseken.

Tudta, aludnia kéne, hiszen alkonyatkor újra be kell menniük a munkahelyükre, ám nem tudta lehunyni a szemeit. Az agyában folyamatosan zakatoltak a fogaskerekek. Reitán gondolkodott, azon a rengeteg ellentmondásos dolgon, amit az ügynökről tudott.

Reita brutális volt, hideg és kegyetlen, ha vadászatról volt szó. Azok alapján, amit látott, Kaoru tudta, hogy a férfi örömmel kínozza meg áldozatait, és a vér látványa legalább ugyanolyan izgatóan hat rá, mint őrá is. Még ennek a szobának a falait is képes volt vérvörösre meszelni... Ugyanakkor Reitának volt egy másik, egy sebezhető oldala, mintha a félénk ötéves fiúcska, aki végignézte, hogyan erőszakolják, majd ölik meg az édesanyját, soha nem nőtt volna fel, és még mindig ott rejtőzne az ügynök kemény álarca alatt. És ez a törékeny kis fiú, bár sem másnak, sem magának nem volt hajlandó beismerni, képes volt még szeretni és ragaszkodni.

Amikor néhány órával korábban Kaoru felvetette, hogy használják Rukit csalinak, olyasmit látott átsuhanni a szőke férfi arcán, amire a legkevésbé sem számított. Reitának fontos volt Ruki. Most, hogy Kaoru végiggondolta, rájött, hogy az ügynök, bár igyekezett minden normális emberi kapcsolatot kivédeni, igenis a szívébe zárta nem csupán a boncmestert, de Uruhát és Aoit is, Ishizukáról már nem is beszélve.

\- Nem csoda... te is csak ember vagy – motyogta maga elé a fekete hajú férfi, és közel hajolva Reitához, nyomott egy csókot az arcára. - Vajon én is fontos vagyok neked?

A szőke nem felelt, nem ébredt fel sem a gyengéd érintésre, sem Kaoru halk szavaira. Nem is baj, hiszen kimerült volt, az elmúlt napok elszívták az összes erejét. Hiába volt éber alvó, aki folyton tartva attól, hogy egy vámpír álmában megtámadhatja, késsel a párnája alatt aludt, most talán még az ágyúdörgés sem ébreszthette volna fel.

Kaoru tekintete az éjjeliszekrényen lévő ébresztőórára tévedt. Már fél hat volt, nemsokára alkonyodni fog. Mégiscsak aludnia kéne egy kicsit. Lejjebb csúszott az ágyon és mosolyogva közelebb vackolta magát Reitához. A szőke morgott valamit álmában, majd nyugodtan szuszogott tovább. Kaoru becsukta a szemét, és ő is megpróbált elaludni. Nem sikerült neki, két órával később, amikor az ébresztő hangos csörgése megzavarta a szoba csendjét, ő még mindig csak a bárányokat számolta. Morogva csapott rá a vekkerre, de amikor Reita ásítozva-nyújtózkodva felült mellette az ágyban, vonásai kisimultak, és ajkain önkéntelenül is apró mosolyra húzódtak.

\- Jól aludtál? - kérdezte, mire a szőke vállat vont.

\- Fogjuk rá. Gyere, kapjuk össze magunkat, ez is egy hosszú éjszaka lesz!

Kaoru bólintott egyet, és Reita nyomában kimászott a takaró alól.

\- Rendben. Kapjuk el mihamarabb azt a mocskot – vigyorodott el. - Akkor mindketten jól fogunk aludni.

\- Ha elkapjuk, egy hétig ki sem fogok kelni az ágyból – nézett rá a válla fölött a szőke, aki máris a nadrágját igyekezett magára cibálni.

\- Egy hét alvás? Remek ötlet! - nevetett Kaoru, mire Reita felvonta az egyik szőkére festett, tökéletesen formázott szemöldökét.

\- Mégis ki beszélt itt alvásról? - eresztett meg egy sunyi kis vigyort a fekete hajú férfi felé, mire az megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Perverz disznó! - tettetett méltatlankodást.

\- Nem is tudom, kettőnk közül ki a perverz – csatolta be övét a szőke, majd a szekrényben kezdett el kutakodni egy tiszta póló után. Csak akkor jött rá, hogy nem is a saját hálószobájában van, és éppen Kaoru ruhái között turkál, amikor a kezébe akadt egy lila felsőrész. Fintorogva mutatta fel a ruhadarabot tulajdonosának. - Ez komoly? Baszd meg, neked aztán furcsa ízlésed van!

\- Nem tudom, mi vele a problémád, az egy póló – vont vállat Kaoru.

\- De lila – mutatott rá az ügynök, majd kiejtette a kezéből a ruhadarabot, úgy, mintha valami nagyon undorító, ragacsos dolgot lett volna kénytelen megfogni.

\- Az. Szeretem a lila színt – tárta szét karjait Kaoru. - Tudod mit? Fel is veszem ma ezt a pólót! - hajolt le a ruhadarabért, és valóban magára is húzta.

\- Éljen! Ocsmány egy látványt nyújtasz benne – jegyezte meg Reita, mire a fekete hajú férfi felnevetett.

\- Munka után letépheted rólam, ha gondolod – kacsintott rá Kaoru. - De, ami ennél is fontosabb: azt mondtad, hogy egy hétig ki sem kelsz az ágyból, ha lezárjuk ezt a Sugihara-ügyet. Ugye csatlakozhatok hozzád?

\- Nos, én úgy gondoltam, hogy mindenképpen csatlakozni fogsz – lépett közelebb hozzá Reita, és kezét Kaoru fenekére vezette. - Ha nem önként, akkor az ágyhoz kötözlek.

\- Tetszik az észjárásod – hajolt közelebb a férfihoz Kaoru, és érzéki csókot nyomott az ajkaira. - De vigyázz, ha így folytatod, lehet, hogy én foglak kikötözni téged.

\- Nem mered megpróbálni.

\- Biztos vagy te ebben? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Kaoru, és játékosan Reita fenekébe csípett. - Ne feledd, a többiekkel ellentétben én nem félek tőled.

\- Pedig kellene – vigyorodott el Reita.

\- Lehet – vont vállat Kaoru -, de az, ami a többieket megrémíti veled kapcsolatban, rám egészen máshogy hat.

\- Észrevettem – bólintott a szőke, és meglepő gyengédséggel kisimított egy kósza hajtincset Kaoru arcából. - De most már tényleg ideje lenne készülődnünk. Előbb a munka, csak utána jöhet a szórakozás.

Mindketten kissé kelletlenül engedték el a másikat és folytatták az öltözködést, de közben folyamatosan egymást figyelték a szemük sarkából.


	34. Harmincnegyedik fejezet

Az egyik nagy tárgyalóban ültek, ahol az ügyosztály összes ügynöke elfért. Itt szokták tartani a havi rendszeres értekezletet, és itt szoktak összegyűlni, ha valami rendkívüli, az egész céget érintő eseményről kellett beszélniük. Most azonban nem Ishizuka állt a terem végében lévő nagy fehér tábla és a kivetítővászon előtt, hanem Uruha. Mellette Reita az ablakpárkányt támasztotta a hátával. A szőke ügynök úgy döntött, meghagyja társának a beszédet. Velük szemben ültek az ügynökök, a legtöbbjük komoran, néhányan ellenségesen méregetve az orrkendős férfit. Nem volt népszerű a munkatársai körében, de őt ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte.

\- Röviden és velősen annyi a lényeg, hogy ez az önmagát Sugizónak nevező vámpír rabolta el és ölte meg a főnököt – mondta Uruha olyan hangerővel, hogy a teremben mindenki jól hallhassa. - Ezen kívül még számos brutális gyilkosság tapad a kezéhez. Veszélyes szemétláda, annyi szent.

\- Annyira, hogy még a „Nagy Reitának” is segítség kell, hogy elintézze? - szólalt meg egy gúnyos hang valahol hátul. Uruha erre vett egy nagy levegőt, visszanyelve egy igencsak cifra káromkodást. Néhányan felnevettek a teremben, az orrkendős férfi arca azonban rezzenéstelen maradt. Kaoru, aki az első sorban ült Ruki és Aoi között, most azon gondolkozott, hogy valóban nem érdekli Reitát, mit mondanak róla, vagy csak ennyire jó színész.

\- Die, már megbocsáss, de te egyáltalán mit keresel itt? - kérdezte. - Nem Toshiyánál kéne lenned a börtönben? Szegény volt társad nagyon magányos lehet abban a magánzárkában...

\- Baszd meg! - vetette oda a férfi, mire Uruha vállat vont.

\- Visszatérve a problémánkra: Sugizo veszélyesebb, mint bármelyik vérszopó, akivel korábban dolgunk volt – folytatta szenvtelenül. - A célunk az, és ezzel nyilván nem foglak meglepni titeket, hogy kicsináljuk a mocskot, már csak azért is, amit Ishizuka-sannal művelt.

\- Tervetek is van? - emelkedett a magasba egy tetovált kéz Die mellett. Tulajdonosa egy fekete hajú férfi volt, aki, hiába volt fűtés a szobában, bőrdzsekit viselt.

\- Van, Hazuki – bólintott Uruha. - Ezért hívtunk ide titeket. Jelenleg két dolgon dolgozunk: igyekszünk minél több dolgot megtudni Sugizóról, Reita pedig megtesz mindent, hogy előcsalogassa a rohadékot, bárhol rejtőzzön is.

Részleteket nem akart elárulni, egyrészt mert felesleges lett volna annyit beszélni az ügyről, másrészt tudta, hogy sokan nem értenének egyet a módszereikkel, ráadásul a korábbi esetekből okulva ma már inkább igyekeztek megtartani maguknak minden a munkájukkal kapcsolatos dolgot, nehogy terveik idő előtt a sajtó vagy, ami még rosszabb, Sugizo kezébe kerüljenek.

\- Sugizo az az ember, aki a teljes japán hálózatot irányítja, ebben biztosak vagyunk. Rengeteg talpnyalója van, és minden bizonnyal testőrök védik, mint valami maffia keresztapát. Nem valószínű, hogy egyedül sétálna az utcán. Biztos, hogy egy ember nem képes őt elkapni. És itt léptek ti a képbe.

Uruha végignézett a társaságon. Vajon tisztelték annyira Ishizukát, hogy a bosszú kedvéért engedelmeskedjenek Reita parancsának, vagy az orrkendős ügynököt túlságosan gyűlölték ahhoz, hogy bármilyen utasítást elfogadjanak tőle? Vajon szorult beléjük annyi kötelességtudat, hogy félretegyék a korábbi nézeteltéréseket az ügy érdekében?

\- Le fogunk csapni Sugizóra és a vérszopókra, akik körülveszik – mondta halkan. - Ebben pedig minden segítségre szükségünk lesz. Az akció természetesen önkéntes.

Az ügynökök közül többen összesúgtak, néhányan láthatóan gondolkodóba estek, a hallottakat emésztve. Egyikük sem ugrott azonnal talpra és közölte, hogy velük tart, de erre Uruha nem is számított.

\- Pontosan mi is a terv? - kérdezte meg Hazuki, mire Uruha vállat vont.

\- A dolog nagyon egyszerű: amikor elérkezett az idő, kaptok egy hívást Aoitól, aki tájékoztat titeket a helyszínről. Odajöttök felfegyverezve, és rendezünk egy szép nagy vadászatot.

\- Így kimondva tényleg egyszerűnek hangzik – súgta oda Ruki Kaorunak, mire a fekete hajú férfi elvigyorodott.

\- De hát ha tényleg csak ennyiről van szó. Nem maga az akció kivitelezése a bonyolult, hanem az, hogy eljussunk odáig, hogy egyáltalán lecsaphassunk Sugizóra.

\- Na igen... - morogta Ruki. - Ha lehetek veled őszinte – hajolt közelebb, hogy biztosan ne hallhassa meg őt senki más -, én kissé kételkedem Reita tervében. Uruha is.

\- Nekem is megvannak a magam kétségei – suttogta Kaoru -, de amíg egyikünk sem tud egy a Reitáénál jobb tervvel előállni, nincs más választásunk. Jobb ez, mint ölbetett kézzel ülni. Különben is, arról volt szó, hogy Uruha most már elkezd szaglászni Sugizo után, legalább róla is eltereljük a vérszopók figyelmét, míg Reitára koncentrálnak.

\- Remélem, igazad lesz – sóhajtott Ruki, majd figyelmét újra Uruhára összpontosította.

\- Szóval, gondoljátok át – csapta össze tenyerét az ügynök. - Aki benne van a dologban, keresse meg Aoit egy héten belül.

\- Miért egy héten belül? - kérdezte halkan Kaoru a boncmestertől.

\- Körülbelül annyi idő, míg a minisztérium kinevez egy új embert az ügyosztály élére – felelte Ruki fojtott hangon. - Még Reita sem hiszi, hogy az új főnök csak úgy hagyna megszervezni egy ilyen akciót anélkül, hogy belepofázna. Ráadásul valószínűleg külsőst fogunk kapni, az itteni ügynökök közül senki sem elég tapasztalt ahhoz, hogy elvezesse ezt a céget, talán csak Reita, de neki még a minisztériumban is rossz híre van, na meg nem is vállalná el. Utálja a bürokráciát. Most viszont ideiglenesen ő a főnök, aminek megvan az a haszna, hogy ebben az egy hétben nyugodtan osztogathatja a parancsokat, és abba még a császár sem szólhatna bele.

Közben Uruha megköszönte az ügynökök figyelmét. A férfiak és nők lassan felálltak a székekről és kiszivárogtak a teremből, csak Reitáék maradtak ott.

\- Mit gondolsz, lesz egyáltalán, aki beszáll? - kérdezte meg kissé aggodalmas hangon Uruha, mire az orrkendős a szemét forgatta.

\- Ishizuka gyilkosáról és minden idők legveszélyesebb vérszopójáról van szó. Lehet, hogy nem tetszik nekik, hogy én osztogatom a parancsokat, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy erre nem fognak nemet mondani.

Igaza lett. Aoi telefonja egész éjszaka csörgött és az ügynökök egymás kezének adták a kilincset az irodájában. Mindenki még aznap feliratkozott az akcióra, leszámítva egyetlen embert, amin nem is csodálkoztak: Die kerek perec kijelentette, hogy amíg Reita dirigál, ő inkább be sem jön dolgozni. Az orrkendős férfi erre küldött neki egy aláírt szabadságolási papírt a következő tizennégy napra.

Az éjszaka hamar és eseménytelenül telt el. Semmi új hír nem volt Sugizóról. Vihar előtti csend, gondolta Kaoru, miközben bekászálódott Reita mellé a férfi autójába.

\- És most? Mi a következő lépés?

\- Várunk – sóhajtott Reita. - Megvárjuk, hátha Uruha ki tud valamit deríteni nekünk, vagy hogy Sugihara újra akcióba lépjen.

\- Elküldted neki a csomagot? - kérdezte Kaoru. Korábban ugyanis újabb vérszopót szállított le Reitának a kihallgatószobába. Sajnos ezúttal nem nézhette végig, mit csinál vele, mert más feladatot kapott, újra Aoinak kellett segítenie az archívumban kutatni. A világért sem ismerte volna be, de igazság szerint kissé csalódott volt, amiért aznap éjjel nem láthatta, hogyan gyilkol vámpírt Reita.

\- Ruki már átadta a futárnak – bólintott az orrkendős. - A vérszopó, akit behoztál, az unokatestvére, egyébként. A kis szemétláda elárulta nekem, mielőtt meghalt, hogy nagyon közel álltak egymáshoz.

\- Helyes – bólintott Kaoru. - Megérdemli a mocsok, legalább megtudja, milyen az, ha valaki számára fontosat ölnek meg. De honnan tudsz te ennyit Sugizo kapcsolatairól?

\- Az egész életemet azzal töltöttem, hogy utána szaglásszak, még ha nem is tudtam, konkrétan kit keresek – vont vállat Reita, majd elfordította a slusszkulcsot és rálépett a gázpedálra. - Láthattad te is, hogy jó sok információnk van a vérszopók szervezetéről, az alapján, ami rendelkezésünkre áll, már csak egy kis logika és intuíció kérdése, hogy kikövetkeztessük, kik a fontos és kevésbé fontos bábuk a játékban.

\- Bábuk?

\- Ez kicsit olyan, mint a sakk, nem? - nézett rá a szeme sarkából Reita. - Egy beteg sakkjátszma, aminek a győztese életben marad, a vesztes pedig fűbe harap.

Kaoru sóhajtott egyet. Reitának igaza volt, tényleg egy stratégiai játékhoz lehetett legjobban hasonlítani az orrkendős ügynök és Sugizo párharcát. Kíváncsi volt, milyen lesz az, ha a férfi és a vámpír már nem bábukat mozgat majd, hanem szemtől szemben áll egymással. Vajon ki fog győzni? Lenne Reitának esélye Sugizo ellen, vagy még Tokió legjobb vadásza is kevés ahhoz, hogy ezt a vadállatot megölje?

\- Ha ez egy sakkjátszma, akkor... - kezdte, de nem fejezte be a mondatot. Reita felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Akkor? - noszogatta. Nem szerette a be nem fejezett mondatokat. Ha Kaoru elkezdte, akkor most már tegye is fel azt a kérdést, ami láthatóan kikívánkozott belőle.

\- Akkor én melyik bábu vagyok?

Reita erre hosszú hallgatásba burkolózott. Csak percekkel később szólalt meg nagyon halkan:

\- A király.

Kaoru erre pislogott kettőt. Nem értette Reita gondolatmenetét.


	35. Harmincötödik fejezet

Három nap telt el. A várakozással ellentétben Sugizo nem lépett akcióba, nem küldött újabb csomagot és nem bukkantak megcsonkított holttestekre az öbölben sem. Reita elintézte, hogy néhány frissen diplomázott rendőr és a közterület felügyelet figyelje a Tokyokoyacho parkot nappal és éjszaka is. Nem számított ettől nagy eredményre, de így legalább volt, aki beszámolhatott a parkban történő mozgásról.

Ishizuka temetésére aznap került sor. A teljes ügyosztály, a rendőrség és a minisztérium számos képviselője megjelent rajta, a temtőbe szinte be se lehetett férni, és hiába tiltották ki a médiát a nem létező család kérésére hivatkozva, a firkászok csak úgy hemzsegtek az utcán, és a riporterek a temető kapujából tudósították a híradókat. Kész cirkusz volt, ráadásul mind azon csámcsogott, hogy Ishizuka végrendeletében jelöletlen sírt kért magának.

Kaoru körbenézett a temetőben. Az összes ügynök, akit csak az ügyosztályról ismert, ott volt, kettes-hármas csapatokban sorakoztak az Ishizuka urnája számára megásott sír körül. Csupán egyetlen ember hiányzott: Reitát sehol nem lehetett látni, pedig Kaoruval együtt jött kocsival.

A szertartás rövid volt és mentes minden felesleges szentimentális körítéstől. Mivel Ishizuka minden volt, csak vallásos nem, pap helyett a miniszter temette el, aki rövid beszédében azt mondta, nem csupán a beosztottjának, hanem a barátjának is tartotta őt. Kaoru nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez igaz-e, hiszen nem ismerte a viszonyukat.

Eredetileg Reitát kérték fel, hogy mondjon gyászbeszédet, több magas rangú rendőrtiszt is járt nála, hogy meggyőzze őt, hiszen, ahogy mondták, mégiscsak a mostohafia volt – ám az orrkendős ügynök mereven elutasította, hogy ő tartsa a szertartást. Az ügyosztály folyosóján arról suttogtak, mekkora bunkó, de Kaoru tudta, hogy csupán saját magát védi ezzel. Reita nem hálátlan volt, egyszerűen csak az, amit mondani akart volna Ishizukának, szerinte nem tartozott senki másra.

A megemlékezés végén, mikor az urna helyére került, és a tömeg oszlani kezdett, Kaoru végre megpillantotta Reita szőke üstökét. Messze, a temető másik végében állt, háttal a gyászolók tömegének. Kaoru azonnal elindult felé. Amikor közelebb ért hozzá, látta, hogy mélyeket szív egy cigarettából, nem törődve a temetőben elhelyezett számos „dohányozni tilos” felirattal.

Kaoru sóhajtott egyet, és amikor Reita mellé ért, óvatosan a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Mehetünk? - kérdezte óvatosan. Valójában azt szerette volna kérdezni, hogy hogy van, de tudta, az most ne lenne helyénvaló.

\- Mi értelme a jelöletlen sírnak, ha egyszer úgyis tudom, hová temették? - szólalt meg Reita. A hangja érzelemmentes volt, és a szemeiben sem látszott semmi, de Kaoru biztos volt benne, hogy sztoikus álarca alatt össze volt törve.

\- Lehet, hogy azt akarta, hogy ne vegyél részt a temetésen – mondta halkan a férfi, mire Reita újra mélyet tüdőzött cigarettájából.

\- Mindegy – vont vállat. - Úgy tűnik, azért az elcsépelt részvétnyilvánításokat sikerült megúsznom.

Valóban, nem ment oda hozzá senki, hogy kezet rázzon vele, és biztosítsa arról, hogy mennyire őszintén sajnálja. Halotti tort sem szerveztek, így most már biztos nem kell a sok hülye, álszent ember gyűrűjében üres szavakat hallgatnia. Bár a pénz, amit Japánban egy temetéskor a gyászolóktól kapott a család, nem jött volna rosszul: lett volna miből új fegyvereket venni magának, amivel majd kinyírhatja azt a szemétláda Sugizót.

Hirtelen megjelent Uruha mellettük. Az elmúlt két napban nem is látták a férfit, aki a jelek szerint nagyon komolyan vette, hogy majd ő segít kideríteni minél többet Sugizóról. Nem nyilvánított részvétet ő sem, bizonyára tudta, hogy Reita úgyis elutasítaná.

\- Beszélni szeretnék veletek mielőbb – mondta.

\- Megtudtál valamit? - nyomta el Reita a cigarettáját az egyik sírkövön, kiérdemelve egy rosszalló pillantást társától.

\- Túl sokat nem, de azért néhány dolgot igen – bólintott. - Tegnap éjjel elkaptam egy vérszopót, aki a jelek szerint az elmúlt huszonöt évben emberként élte az életét kedvenc vámpírunk házában. Sugizo nemrégiben vámpírrá változtatta, és a fiú megszökött. Szíves örömest mondott el mindent, amit csak tudott arról a mocsokról, és csak egyetlen dolgot kért cserébe.

\- Mit? - kérdezte Kaoru.

\- Azt, hogy öljem meg – mondta halkan Uruha. - Rájött, hogy ő is ugyanolyan szörnyeteggé vált, mint azok, akik annyi éven át fogva tartották, és hogy nem biztos, hogy képes lesz uralkodni a vérszomján. Már így is megtámadott egy lányt és majdnem megölte. Nem akart vérszopóként élni.

Kaoru lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Ez milyen szomorú – motyogta.

\- Mindennapos eset – vont vállat Reita. - Ehhez is hozzá fogsz szokni, sok ilyen sráccal fogsz találkozni vadászat közben.

\- Remek – fintorgott Kaoru. - Ez olyasmi, amit én nem akarok megszokni.

\- Mindenesetre megtudtam, hol lakik Sugizo – folytatta Uruha. - A Tokyokoyacho park közelében van villája. Az a terület, ahogy a srác fogalmazott, a vérszopók fennhatósága alá tartozik. Ott éli az életét, mint egy kiskirály.

\- Remek, most már legalább tudjuk, hol keressük – bólintott Reita. - Van még valami?

\- Nem sok. Azt is elmondta a srác, hogy a vérszopók mostanában egyre többet kísérleteznek embereken. Amikor a boncolás során az áldozatokon rejtélyes tűnyomokat találtunk, amiknek a környékén súlyosan roncsolódtak a szövetek, helyesen arra következtettél, hogy egy vámpír vérét próbálták beadni szerencsétleneknek – ráncolta a homlokát Uruha. Halkabbra fogta a hangját, bár már rajtuk és a néhány méterrel arrébb ácsorgó Aoi-Ruki pároson kívül más már nem volt a temetőben. - A jelek szerint örök életű rabszolgákat akarnak létrehozni... vagy valami ilyesmi.

\- Ezt nem egészen értem – vakarta a homlokát Reita.

\- A legendák szerint, ha egy vámpír a saját vérével táplál egy embert, akkor életben tudja tartani, akár az idők végezetéig is – motyogta Uruha. - Azt eddig is tudtuk, hogy a vérszopók vére gyógyító hatású, eltűnteti még a régi sebhelyeket is, de néhány kísérlet alapján még a megfázásra és a tüdőbajra is jó gyógyszer lehetne. Azonban nem az örök élet elixíre, nem hosszabbítja meg egy nappal sem a várható élettartamot. A vérszopók úgy hiszik, mégis létre tudnak hozni belőle egy csodaszert.

\- Micsoda üzlet – morogta Reita. - És én már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy már semmivel nem tudnak engem meglepni.

\- Mi? De hát nem megölni akarják az embereket? - pislogott értetlenül Kaoru.

\- Hát nem érted? Azért cserébe, hogy néhány cseppet feláldoz a saját véréből, már nem kell azzal törődnie, hogy hogyan szaporítsa a rabszolgáit. Nem lesz szükség arra, hogy a nők teherbe essenek, helyette megtarthatják a kis „házikedvenceiket” évtizedekig, vagy amíg rájuk nem unnak. Lesz kit dolgoztatniuk, megkefélniük, lesz kiből vért inniuk akkor is, ha már egyetlen gyerek sem születik többé – mondta Reita, zsebében újabb szál cigaretta után kutatva. - A kérdés már csak az, hogy működik-e az elméletük.

\- Elvileg még nem – mondta Uruha. - Legalábbis a srác azt mondta, hogy Sugizo épp a minap kínozta meg két talpnyalóját, mert nem produkálták a várt eredményeket.

\- Tiszta szerencse – eresztette ki a tüdejében rekedt levegőt Kaoru.

\- Azért még korai megkönnyebbülni, ha engem kérdezel, csak idő kérdése és sikerrel járnak – jegyezte meg Uruha.

\- Egyetértek – bólintott Reita is. - Még egy ok, hogy mihamarabb kézre kerítsük a tagot.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy elég Sugizót és a közvetlen környezetét likvidálnunk? - kérdezte Kaoru.

\- Nem, persze, hogy nem, de kezdetnek megteszi. A vámpírvadászat kicsit olyan, mintha sárkányokkal néznénk szembe: amíg az összes fejét le nem vágod, a szörnyeteg életben marad. Sugizo ugyan Japán összes vérszopójának parancsol, de ha meghal, más még a helyébe léphet. Csak abban reménykedhetünk, hogy a következő vezető egy nála kevésbé vérszomjasabb figura lesz.

\- Ebben a munkában nem jut sok sikerélmény az embernek – csóválta a fejét Kaoru.

 

Aznap éjjel egy órára a miniszter meetinget hívott össze, ahol az ügyosztály összes munkatársának meg kellett jelennie. Reita kelletlenül toporgott az ajtó mellett, miközben az idősödő öltönyös férfi, valamint két másik, akik szintén öltönyt viseltek, ám valamivel fiatalabbak voltak, kényelembe helyezkedtek egy-egy széken, szemben az alkalmazottakkal. Hiába volt Reita a rangidős tiszt, még őt sem avatták be abba, hogy miféle okból hívták össze a gyűlést.

A miniszter megigazította a nyakkendőjét, majd megköszörülte a torkát. Láthatóan álmos volt, hiába próbálta meg elrejteni, a szeme alatti sötét karikák és a folyon vissza-visszafojtott ásítása elárulta. Ő nem volt az éjszakai munkához szokva.

A teremben halk morajlás hallatszott, ahogy az ügynökök egymással fojtott hangon beszélgettek, azt találgatva, hogy miről is fog most szó esni. Reita tekintete megtalálta a tőle mindössze fél méterre ülő Kaoruét, aki tetovált kezével idegesen dobolt az előtte lévő asztal lapján.

\- Nem tetszik ez nekem – tátogta az orrkendős felé, mire az megrázta a fejét. Neki sem tetszett, nagyon nem.

\- Hölgyeim és Uraim – állt fel hirtelen a miniszter, mire a teremben néma csend lett.- Elnézést kérek, hogy az értékes idejüket rabolom, azonban mihamarabb szerettem volna túlesni ezen a dolgon. Tudom, hogy nem illik egy temetés napján ilyen bejelentést tenni, az örömhíreket máskorra kellene halasztani, ám remélem, elnézik nekem, hogy ezúttal – nyilvánvaló okokból -, kivételt teszek.

Örömhír? Kaoru erre felvonta a szemöldökét. Ugyan miféle jó hírt közölhetne ez az ember velük? Hacsak nem azt jött bejelenteni, hogy Sugizo halott, nem fogja tudni felvidítani az itt dolgozókat.

\- Engedjék meg, hogy bemutassam Önöknek Terachi Shinyát, aki az Oszakai Rendőrfőkapitányság Szervezett Bűnözés Elleni Ügyosztályának főhadnagya volt – mutatott a miniszter az egyik mellette ülő fiatalabb férfira, aki erre felemelkedett székéből és meghajolt. - Terachi-sant ma éjjel hivatalosan is kineveztem a néhai Ishizuka-san helyére, és szerénytelenül állíthatom, hogy sikerült a legalkalmasabb embert kiválasztanom erre a pozícióra.

Mindenki döbbenten nézett a férfira, aki ránézésre még Reitánál is fiatalabb lehetett, vékony volt, az arca beesett, vonásai már-már nőiesek, amit még jobban kiemelt vállig érő, szőkésbarnára festett haja. Öltönyében inkább emlékezetett egy ártalmatlan kis pincérre a sarki bárból, mint kegyetlen vámpírvadászra.

Kaoru Reita felé fordult, kérdő pillantást vetve rá, ám a szőke nem figyelt rá, ő csak Terachit nézte.

Egy új főnök? Máris? Hiszen csak napokkal későbbre várták ezt a kinevezést! Mi lesz, ha ez a jött-ment alak beleköp majd a levesükbe? Mi lesz a gondosan előkészített terveikkel?


	36. Harminchatodik fejezet

Amikor vége lett a meetingnek, az ügynökök szép lassan elindultak kifelé a teremből. Jó néhányan odamentek Terachihoz és bemutatkoztak neki. Die és Hazuki az elsők között volt, és valamit folytott hangon magyaráztak a férfinak. Amikor egy perccel később elsétáltak a még mindig az ajtónál álló Reita mellett, kajánul rávigyorogtak.

Amikor a terem már majdnem kiürült, Terachi az orrkendős ügynökhöz lépett.

\- Suzuki-sanhoz van szerencsém, igaz? - kérdezte. Reita erre bólintott, de nem hajolt meg és nem mutatkozott be. Sosem volt az illem mintaszobra. - Úgy tudom, Ön a rangidős tiszt, és az Ishizuka-san halála óta eltelt néhány napban Ön vezette az ügyosztályt.

\- Igen – bólintott Reita.

\- Velem tudna jönni? Szeretnék beszélni Önnel - szavai kérdésnek hangzottak ugyan, de valójában parancs volt. Reita nem örült neki, hogy máris jelentést kell tennie ennek az embernek, ráadásul tudta, hogy bármit is súgott új főnöküknek Die és Hazuki, annak hozzá volt köze. Némán követte Terachit az épület legfelső emeletére.

Amikor beléptek Ishizuka egykori irodájába, Reita szíve összeszorult. Az elmúlt napokban szándékosan elkerülte ennek a szobának még a környékét is. Terachi, mintha csak otthon lenne, letette táskáját Ishizuka asztalának szélére, előhalászott belőle egy laptopot, majd leült. Beüzemelte a készüléket, majd várakozón Reitára nézett.

Az orrkendős ügynököt elöntötte a düh. Mégis mit képzel ez az ember, hogy úgy mozog ebben az irodában, mintha csak otthon lenne? Még szerencse, hogy Reita jó színész volt, és képes volt uralkodni a vonásain. Ha Terachi meglátja, milyen indulatok forrnak benne, biztos, hogy alapos fejmosást kap.

\- Úgy tudom, Ön nyomoz Ishizuka-san halálának ügyében – kezdte az ügyosztály új vezetője. - Ne haragudjon, hogy máris ezzel kezdem, de egyetlen jelentést sem láttam az ügyben.

Reitának már a nyelvén is volt egy csípős megjegyzés, de inkább visszafogta magát. Nem különösebben érdekelte, hogy ki mit gondol róla, még akkor sem, ha az illető a főnöke, de a Sugizo-ügyre való tekintettel most nem tehette meg, hogy máris magára haragítja ezt a férfit. Így inkább csak megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Valószínűleg még nem kerültek archiválásra az eddigi jelentések. A társam, amint lehet, pótolni fogja – mondta. Ott hevert minden papírmunka Uruha asztalán, készen vagy legalábbis félkészen, de az elmúlt napokban volt fontosabb dolguk is, mint a jelentésekkel törődni. Különben is, miért nem értek rá azután foglalkozni vele, hogy lezárták ezt az ügyet?

\- Köszönöm – bólintott Terachi. - Sikerült kideríteniük, hogy ki volt a tettes?

Reita egy pillanatig habozott. Szíve szerint egyetlen szót sem mondott volna, egyetlen apró részletet sem akart elárulni a Sugizo-ügyről ennek az embernek. Tudta azonban, hogy így is, úgy is tudomást szerez róla, nem volt értelme titkolózni.

\- A tettes személye egy pillantig sem volt kétséges. Ő maga árulta el nekünk – mondta végül.

\- Értem. Akkor hadd kérdezzem meg, miért nem kerítették még kézre?

Reita erre felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Hadd kérdezzek vissza: Ön szerint valakit, aki képes volt Ishizuka Tomoakit meggyilkolni, olyan egyszerű lenne kézre keríteni?

Terachi felvonta a szemöldökét a pimasz hangnem hallatán, de nem kommentálta a dolgot.

\- Szóval egy nagy halról van szó? - kérdezte, mire Reita, visszafojtva dühét, bólintott.

\- A legnagyobbról.

\- Éspedig?

\- Sugihara Yasuhiro – mondta ki halkan a gyűlölt nevet a szőke ügynök. - Ha javasolhatom, nézze meg a róla szóló jelentéseket az archívumban. Érdekfeszítőnek fogja őket találni - még akkor is, ha a jelentésekből szánt szándékkal kihagytak néhány kényes dolgot, tette hozzá magában.

\- Mit gondol, mikor sikerül elkapniuk?

Miféle kérdés volt ez? Honnan tudhatta volna megjósolni, hogy mikor lép elő a rejtekéből Sugizo?

\- Remélem, hamarosan – mondta gépiesen. Terachi bólintott, majd hátradőlt székében. Egy percig némán bámult egymásra a két férfi, végül az újdonsült ügyosztályvezető törte meg a csendet.

\- Hogy őszinte legyek magával, engem egy valami igencsak aggaszt.

\- Mégpedig? - mérte végig Reita a férfit.

\- Mégpedig az, hogy maga, Suzuki-san, személyesen is érintett ebben az ügyben. Tudok róla, hogy Ishizuka-san a nevelőapja volt, mégis Ön vezeti a gyilkosa elleni nyomozást. Tudja jól, hogy a szabályzat ezt tiltja.

Reita vett egy mély levegőt. Sajnálta, hogy nem moshat be most egyet ennek az embernek, pedig szíve szerint péppé verte volna a hülyeséégért.

\- Megértem az aggodalmát – szűrte a fogai között -, de biztosíthatom arról, hogy nem vagyok jobban érintett az ügyben, mint bármelyik más ügynök ebben az épületben. Valóban Ishizuka nevelt fel, de nem álltunk túl közel egymáshoz.

\- Ahhoz képest most sem tud higgadtan viselkedni – jegyezte meg Terachi, mire Reita karba tette a kezét.

\- Csak nem viselem jól, ha el akarják venni az ügyeimet – mondta. - Nézze, Sugihara ügyében nem a főnök halálakor kezdtem a nyomozást, hanem évekkel ezelőtt. Ha átnézi a jelentéseket, amik vele kapcsolatban születtek, látni fogja, hogy itt nem pusztán Ishizukáról van szó, hanem jóval többről. Ha elkapjuk Sugiharát, lefejezzük a teljes japán vérszopó-hálózatot.

Terachi szemei erre elkerekedtek.

\- Úgy érti, hogy ez a Sugihara... ő a vezetőjük?

\- Igen – bólintott Reita. Úgy tűnt, az új főnökük most felfogta, hogy milyen súlyú dologról is van szó. Az orrkendős férfi remélte, hogy ezek után már kevesebbet fog hepciáskodni.

\- Értem... - sóhajtott Terachi, és felállt az asztaltól. Megigazította magán öltönyét, majd az ablakhoz sétált, és kinézett a sötétségbe. - Ebben az esetben, Suzuki-san, egyelőre hagyom, hogy tovább nyomozzon, de csak ha a gyanú felmerül, hogy a személyes érintettsége miatt képtelen higgadtan végezni a dolgát, átadom az ügyet az egyik kollégájának.

\- Köszönöm – préselte ki magából Reita, bár a hála szikráját sem érezte.

\- Ugyanakkor... Hadd legyek magával őszinte – folytatta Terachi. - A maga híre még Oszakába is eljutott. Hallottam a sorozatos áthágásairól, melyeket a jelek szerint Ishizuka-san szó nélkül eltűrt. Figyelmeztetem, én nem ő vagyok. Ha nem képes a szabályokat betartva játszani, akkor repül.

Reita szemei összeszűkültek. Most már nem egyszerűen félholtra akarta verni ezt az idiótát, legszívesebben a szabályzattal ütötte volna addig a képét, míg a felismerhetetlenségig el nem torzul az arca.

 

Kaoru felvont szemöldökkel bámulta Reitát, aki a nappaliban járkált fel-alá, kezében cigarettával – mióta hazaértek, már ez volt a hatodik szál.

\- Idegesnek tűnsz - jegyezte meg halkan, mire Reita villámokat szóró szemekkel fordult felé.

\- Mert kurvára ideges is vagyok! Az a hülye kis Terachi...!

Kaoru csak pislogott kettőt. Nem gondolta volna, hogy egy új ügyosztályvezető kinevezése miatt fog Reita ennyire kivetkőzni magából. Persze, megértette, hogy nem könnyű ez most a szőke férfinak, Ishizuka, ha igyekezett is néha beleszólni a munkájába, azért sok mindent elnézett nevelt fiának - és ami azt illeti, más ügynököknek is -, amit normális esetben kirúgással vagy fizetésmegvonással büntettek volna.

\- Nagyon bele fog szólni a munkánkba ez az ember? - kérdezte Kaoru, még mindig halkan.

\- Valószínűleg. Kis köcsög! Azzal kezdte, hogy a képembe dörgölte, a szabályzat alapján nem is nyomozhatnék ebben az ügyben. Mert személyesen érintett vagyok.

\- De ő csak arról tud, hogy Ishizuka nevelt fel, igaz? Arról nem, hogy Sugizo ölte meg az édesanyád... és nem tud Rukiról sem, ugye?

\- Nem. Szerencsére - erőltetett nyugalmat magára Reita, és az orrnyergét masszírozva leült Kaoru mellé a kanapéra. - Ha tudna róla, már rég elvette volna tőlünk az ügyet.

\- És ha elvenné? Mit csinálnánk? - kérdezte Kaoru, mire Reita vállat vont.

\- Én nem hagynám annyiban, nyomoznék tovább a saját szakállamra. Hogy ti mit csinálnátok, az nem az én döntésem, egyedül a ti felelősségetek, hogy mihez kezdtek a szabadidőtökkel.

\- Én sem tudnám csak úgy másra hagyni ezt az egészet – ismerte be Kaoru, és közelebb csúszott a most már saját halántékát masszírozó Reitához.

\- Jó ezt hallani – motyogta a bajsza alatt a jelenleg orrkendő nélküli orrkendős.

\- Figyelj – csúsztatta Kaoru egyik kezét Reita derekára -, hagyd az idegeskedést, nem éri meg. Még a végén agyvérzést kapsz, és akkor jól megnézhetjük magunkat mind. Nélküled nem fogjuk tudni elkapni Sugizót, akármit is mond Terachi, szóval ne is hallgass arra a hülyére, nyugodj meg, és gondoljuk ki higgadtan, hogyan tudjuk őt megkerülni, ha esetleg szükség lesz rá.

A szőke férfi sóhajtott egyet, és Kaoru vállára hajtotta a fejét.

\- Tudom, hogy igazad van, de most... meg tudnék ölni valakit – motyogta.

\- Felőlem elmehetünk vadászni, ha ahhoz van kedved – mosolyodott el halványan Kaoru. Reita kissé meglepetten nézett fel sötét szemeibe.

\- Mi az, hogy elmehetünk? Mi ez a többes szám?

\- És én még azt hittem, azon fogsz fennakadni, hogy nappal nem is lehet vámpírra vadászni – nevetett Kaoru, és lehajolva Reita ajkainak nyomta sajátjait.

\- Ugyan, nappal is lehet, ha az ember éppenséggel tudja, merre talál vérszopókat ilyenkor – suttogta Reita, miután Kaoru megszakította az érzéki kis csókot.

\- Akkor? Menjünk?

\- Milyen lelkes vagy – csóválta a fejét a szőke férfi. - Nagyon rákaptál a dolog ízére.

\- Ezt nem tagadom – simított ki néhány kósza tincset Reita arcából az idősebb férfi. - Viszont, ha nincs kedved, mást is csinálhatunk – nyalta meg ajkait, kiérdemelve egy szúrós pillantást.

\- Érdekes módon soha nem nyugszol addig, míg nem ugyanabban az ágyban kötünk ki – jegyezte meg.

\- Mi ebben az érdekes? Kurva szexi vagy és jó veled lenni.

\- Remélem, ez nem valami burkolt szerelmi vallomás akart lenni – forgatta a szemét Reita, de nem tolta el magától a másik férfit.

\- Ugyan, dehogy! Nem kell minden szavam mögé mögöttes tartalmat képzelni – nézett komolyan a szemeibe Kaoru.

\- Tiszta szerencse. Nem akarom, hogy belém szeress – állt fel Reita a kanapéról. - Mindjárt jövök, csak lezuhanyozom végre. Túl hosszú volt ez a mai éjszaka.

Kaoru sóhajtva dőlt hátra a kanapén, miután a szőke férfi magára hagyta őt a nappaliban. Na igen, Reita lehet, hogy nem akarta, hogy belé szeressen, de hiába, ez nem volt lehetséges. Ez az ember úgy vonzotta őt, akár a mágnes, és bár ő sem tartotta túl szerencsésnek, hogy annyi férfi és nő közül éppen őt szemelte ki magának, a szívének nem tudott parancsolni. Csak annyit tehetett, hogy nem szól semmit az érzéseiről, legalábbis egyelőre, addig, míg Reita be nem vallja saját magának, hogy ő is érez valamit iránta. Bár eddig kapcsolatukban – már ha azt, ami köztük volt, lehetett kapcsolatnak nevezni -, mindig Kaoru kezdeményezett, ebben az egy dologban Reitának kellett megtennie az első lépést.


	37. Harminchetedik fejezet

Reita unottan turkált a sarki kínaiból rendelt ebédje maradékában. Az egész éjszakát azzal töltötte, hogy Terachinak gépelt jelentéseket. Ugyan a Sugizóval kapcsolatos ügy iratait Uruha és Ruki készítették el, néhány napon át hivatalosan ő volt az ügyosztály feje, és – bár semmit nem csinált tulajdonképpen, ami indokolná -, hosszú oldalakon át kellett részleteznie, hogy mi is történt az alatt az idő alatt. Életében először megkönnyebbült, mikor lejárt a munkaideje és hazamehetett.

Kaoru ezúttal nem tartott vele, ő Aoi lakására ment, hogy átnézzék néhány nemrégiben történt gyilkossági ügy aktáját, hátha találnak olyat, ami Sugizóhoz köthető. A vámpír ugyanis továbbra sem jelentkezett, nem küldött választ Reita legutóbbi „csomagjára”.

A szőke ügynök csalódott volt. Arra számított, hogy Sugizo lépni fog, és hamarosan elkövet egy hibát, aminek köszönhetően elkapják, vagy legalábbis közelebb jutnak hozzá. Ehelyett semmi nem történt, csak a bosszantó Terachi lovagolt az idegein.

Reita soha nem értette, mire jó ez a sok papírmunka. Persze az, hogy a boncmester jelentése, a bizonyítékok és az esetek részletes leírása archiválva legyen, hogy bármikor bármelyik munkatársuk hozzáférhessen, érthető volt. De minek húsz oldalt írni néhány eseménytelen napról, ami alatt ő csak egyetlen dolgot tett ügyosztályvezetőként: szabadságra küldte Die-t. Nevetséges.

Ránézett a falon tikktakkoló órára, az fél tizenkettőt mutatott. Talán ideje lenne lezuhanyoznia és lefeküdnie, de még nem volt kedve hozzá. Fáradt volt ugyan, kimerítette a sok gépelés, jobban, mint egy vadászattal töltött éjszaka, de még nem volt álmos.

Felállt, és unottan a kukába dobta a még félig teli műanyag dobozt. Nem volt éhes, és biztos volt benne, hogy később sem fogja megenni a barnás szószban tocsogó rizst.

\- Megjöttem! - nyílt ki hirtelen a bejárati ajtó, mire Reita felkapta a fejét. Kiment az előszobába és végigmérte a karikás szemű Kaorut. Szokásához híven nem köszönt, csak rögtön a lényegre tért:

\- Találtatok valamit?

\- Az égvilágon semmit – sóhajtott gondterhelten a fekete hajú férfi, miközben a fogasra akasztotta kabátját, majd lehajolt, hogy megszabaduljon bakancsától is. - Minden erőszakos esetet egyenként megvizsgáltunk, nem csak a gyilkosságokat, de egyik sem köthető vérszopókhoz.

\- Remek – morogta Reita, és gondterhelten a nappaliba sétált, ahol lehuppant a kanapéra. Kaoru néhány másodperccel később követte, és mintha csak egy párt alkotnának, amolyan üdvözlésképp csókot nyomott a férfi ajkaira.

\- Feszültnek tűnsz – jegyezte meg.

\- Csak rühellem, ha nekem kell megcsinálnom a papírmunkát – vont vállat a szőke.

\- Tudod mit, van egy ötletem! - mosolyodott el sunyin Kaoru. - Feküdj be az ágyba, én majd megmasszírozlak.

Reita felvonta a szemöldökét, és legalább ugyanolyan sunyi kis vigyorral az arcán nyúlt Kaoru tartkója mögé, hogy közelebb húzva őt durván megcsókolhassa.

\- Tetszik az ötlet. Adj öt percet, lezuhanyozom – mondta, és felállt.

\- Várj, én is jövök – tápászkodott fel Kaoru is. - Tudod, sok vizet meg lehet úgy spórolni, ha együtt fürdünk.

\- Aha. Nyilván a vízszámlám érdekel téged a legjobban, amit a cég fizet helyettem – fonta karba a kezeit Reita.

\- Óvjuk a környezetet! - kacsintott Kaoru.

\- Persze, persze – legyintett a szőke, és elindult a fürdőszoba irányába, a nyomában az ajkait nyalogató Kaoruval.

\- Jó, bevallom, igazából az a szexi nyakad jobban érdekel.

\- A nyakam? - nézett hátra válla fölött Reita. Egyik szemöldökét felvonta, ajkain apró kis vigyor játszott. - Vigyázz, még a végén azt hiszem, vámpír vagy, és le talállak lőni.

\- Szerinted egy vámpír meg tudná állni, hogy beléd harapjon? - nevetett Kaoru.

A fürdőszobába érve gyorsan megszabadultak a ruháiktól, és beálltak a forró zuhany alá. Kaoru rögtön Reita nyakára tapadt, hogy finom kis csókokkal borítsa be az érzékeny bőrt, miközben a férfi hátát a még mindig hideg csempének nyomta. Reita felnyögött – imádta, amikor Kaoru így kényezteti.

A férfi hirtelen erőteljesen beleharapott Reita ádámcsutkájába. A szőke hátrahajtotta a fejét, az sem zavarta, hogy résnyire nyitott ajkai közé és szemeibe belefolyik a forró víz. Tudta, a harapásnak még napok múlva is látszani fog a nyoma, hiába nem voltak Kaoru fogai elég erősek ahhoz, hogy a vér is kisercenjen bőréből.

\- Irtó szexi vagy – suttogta a fülébe a fekete hajú férfi, majd, mintha csak szavait ezzel akarná nyomatékosítani, érzékien végignyalt az arcélén.

\- Te sem panaszkodhatsz – hangzott a rekedtes válasz, mire Kaoru mosolya szélesebbre húzódott. Kettejük közé nyúlt, marokra fogta a máris kő kemény férfiasságukat, és már-már kínzóan lassú mozdulatokkal kezdte el magukat a csúcs felé röpíteni. Miután élvezetük fehér váladéka beterítette hasukat, Kaoru megmarkolta a szivacsot, és gyengéd mozdulatokkal mosdatni kezdte Reitát, aki nem maradt adósa, puszta kézzel masszírozta szét a tusfürdőt a másik erős vállain, sőt, egymás haját is megmosták. Miután végeztek, segítettek egymásnak megtörölközni, majd anyaszült meztelenül, víztől csöpögő hajjal vették az irányt a szőke férfi hálószobája felé.

Reita hasra feküdt az ágyon, arcát a párnába temette. Ekkor vette észre, hogy az ágyneműhuzatnak friss öblítőillata van, pedig ő biztosan nem cserélte ki mostanában. Sőt, arra sem emlékezett, hogy az elmúlt egy évben bármikor is kimosta volna.

\- Turkáltál a cuccaim között? - morogta a párnába.

\- Csak kitakarítottam egy kicsit – mondta mögötte Kaoru. Reita mellett besüppedt az ágy, ebből érzékelte, hogy a férfi leült mellé. - Tegnap, miközben fürödtél, kicsit letöröltem a port, meg áthúztam az ágyneműt, mert az elmúlt időszakban sikerült elég szépen összekoszolnunk. Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, de én személy szerint nem szeretek a saját testnedveim maradékában feküdni, máséról már nem is beszélve.

\- Bezzeg szopás közben simán lenyeled – jegyezte meg Reita, még mindit a párnába fúrva fejét.

\- A tejet is csak frissen iszom meg – nevetett Kaoru.

\- Undorító vagy.

\- Mondja ezt az az ember, aki képes volt vámpírvérrel kifesteni a vendégszobáját.

\- Az nem vámpírvér, csak festék – morogta Reita. - A vér ugyanis egy idő után megbarnulna. Úgy nézne ki a fal, mintha rászartak volna.

\- Legalább beismered, hogy csak ez tartott vissza attól, hogy tényleg vért használj – kuncogott Kaoru, és lehajolva nyomott egy puszit Reita két lapockája közé.

\- Ígértél nekem egy masszázst, szóval a kezed járjon, ne a szád – mondta a szőke, és Kaoru örömmel teljesítette is a kérését. Reita fölé mászott és csípője köré térdelt.

Először csak gyengéden végigsimított a férfi oldalán, majd kezeivel előbb óvatos, majd egyre erőteljesebb mozdulatokkal kezdte el masszírozni a vállát. Reita izmai merevek voltak, kemények, mint a kő, Kaoru ebből tudta, hogy a férfi még mindig hihetetlenül feszült. Nem csodálkozott rajta, ő sem volt éppen nyugodt mostanában. Legalább egy negyed órán keresztül kellett masszíroznia őt, mire végre elkezdtek elernyedni az izmai.

Miközben Kaoru kezei rendületlenül dolgoztak rajta, Reita ajkait jóleső nyögések és apró sóhajok hagyták el. Korábban néhányszor járt masszázsszalonban, ahol valódi profik dörzsölték át fáradt izmait, de ennyire jól még soha nem esett. Eltűnődött, hogy vajon Kaoru tanulta ezt valahol, vagy egyszerűen csak született tehetség.

\- Jól esik? - suttogta a szoba csendjébe a fekete hajú férfi, mire Reita oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy szeme sarkából ránézhessen.

\- Baromi jól csinálod – felelte halkan.

\- Örülök – mosolygott rá gyengéden Kaoru. - Szeretnél még egy kis kényeztetést?

\- Mire gondolsz? - kérdezte Reita. Kaoru erre abbahagyta a masszírozását, és lehajolt, hogy finoman csókolgatni kezdje a tarkóját és a vállait.

\- Meglepetés. De tetszeni fog, ígérem.

Reita erre már csak bólintott és lehunyta szemeit. Kaoru simogatni kezdte a férfi hátát, miközben ajkaival továbbra is apró kis csókokat hintett a meglepően finom bőrfelületre. A szőke férfi hátát appróbb-nagyobb, a vadászatok során szerzett sebhelyek borították, akárcsak teste többi részét, valamiért mégis puha volt a bőre, akár a kisbabáké. Kaoru egyszerűen képtelen volt betelni vele.

Lejjebb csúszott az ágyon, miközben egyre lejjebb haladt Reita testén, és áttért a derekára, majd hirtelen Reita két combja comba közé simította a kezét, és jobb lábát teste mellett felhúzta az ágyon. A szőke engedelmesen hajlította be a térdét, ám mikor Kaoru kezei fenekére tévedtek, és egy hüvelykujj végigsimított két farpofája között, hirtelen felült és megfordult az ágyon.

\- Mégis mi a faszt képzelsz? - sziszegte. Ha szemmel ölni lehetne, Kaoru most minden bizonnyal holtan esett volna össze, ám, mivel ez nem volt lehetséges, csak egykedvűen nézett a férfira.

\- Nyugi, nem megdugni akarlak.

\- Akkor mi a szarért matatsz a seggemben? - tajtékzott Reita.

\- Ha lenyugszol és visszafekszel, meglátod – felelte nyugodtan Kaoru. A szőke egy percig farkasszemet nézett vele, majd felpattant az ágyról és kiviharzott a szobából, hangos robajjal csapva be maga mögött az ajtót.

Kaoru sóhajtott egy nagyot. Ez nem úgy sült el, ahogy akarta.

 

Hetek óta ez volt az első alkalom, hogy nem aludtak együtt, és Kaoru hiányolta maga mellől Reita testét. Nem is tudott álomba merülni, csak el-elbóbiskolt néha, míg pár óra múlva az ébresztőóra csörgése ki nem parancsolta őt az ágyból. Felöltözött és kiment a konyhába. Arra számított, hogy a szőke férfi majd ott fog ülni a kávéját iszogatva egy cigaretta társaságában, de tévedett. Sőt, Reita egyáltalán nem volt a lakásban. Úgy tűnt, nem akart vele találkozni, így korábban elindult munkába.

Valóban, a szőke ügynök már réges-rég az irodájában ült a számítógépe előtt. A monitoron Kaoru aktája volt megnyitva. Elgondolkodva nézte a néhány évvel ezelőtt készült profilképet, amin a férfi haja egyenesre vasalt tincsekben omlott a vállára. Igazából maga sem tudta, miért nézegeti éppen Kaoru anyagát, hiszen minden sorát betéve tudta. Mégis, amióta csak felkelt, a férfin járt az esze, azon, ami délben történt közöttük. Eltűnődött rajta, hogy talán hagynia kellett volna magát, de hamar elhessegette a gondolatot. Így is túl sokat engedett már meg Kaorunak, valahol meg kellett húznia a határt. Nem akart gyengévé válni.

Gondolatait kopogás zavarta meg, és a helyiségbe belépett Terachi. Az új főnök láttán Reita legszívesebben a szemeit forgatta volna, de visszafogta magát. Ugyanakkor udvariaskodni sem volt hajlandó, nem állt fel, meg sem hajolt, sőt, még csak nem is köszönt a fiatal férfinak.

\- Suzuki-san, szeretnék Önnel beszélni – nézett rá szúrós szemmel Terachi, és anélkül, hogy Reita hellyel kínálta volna, leült a szőke asztalával szemben elhelyezett két szék egyikén. - Andou-san ma reggel felkeresett engem, és az aggodalmát fejezte ki az Ishizuka-san gyilkosa utáni nyomozással kapcsolatban.

Reita felvonta az egyik szőkére festett szemöldökét. Mégis mi a francot képzelt Die, hogy a háta mögött megkeresi Terachit?

\- Miféle aggodalomról beszél? - kérdezte cseppet sem kedvesen, mire Terachi karba fonta a kezét és hátradőlt a széken.

\- Tudok arról a kis gyűlésről, amit néhány napja szervezett, és amin részt vett a cég összes ügynöke. Azok alapján, amit hallottam, az egész nagyon úgy tűnik, mintha személyes bosszúhadjáratot akarna indítani Ishizuka-san gyilkosa ellen.

\- Maga egy idióta – csúszott ki Reita száján. Terachi szemei erre összeszűkültek.

\- Pardon?

\- Már ne is haragudjon, de vagy Die felejtette el megemlíteni magának, hogy itt nem egyszerűen a főnök gyilkosát akarjuk elkapni, hanem a talpnyalóit is – szűrte a fogai között a szőke. - A vámpír társadalom magasrangú vezetőiről beszélünk, akiket testőrök hada őriz, nem holmi jött-ment vérszopókról. Ön szerint mint kéne tennem? Odamenni a társammal, hogy ketten oldjuk meg az ügyet? Köszönöm, sok mindent lehet rólam állítani, de hogy öngyilkos hajlamaim nincsenek, az is biztos.

\- Már ne is haragudjon, de egyrészt ne oktasson ki, másrészt pedig ne gyártson itt nekem üres kifogásokat! - háborgott Terachi. - Semmi, ismétlem, semmi nem indokol egy olyan volumenű akciót, amilyenről Ön beszél. Nincs szükség az ügyosztály összes ügynökére ahhoz, hogy elkapjon pár vámpírt.

\- Maga tényleg képtelen felfogni, hogy miről van itt szó? - csattant fel Reita, és hátrarúgva a székét felállt.

\- Ezzel a magatartással csak azt éri el, hogy kényszerszabadságra küldjem – jegyezte meg szárazon az új ügyosztályvezető. - Szóval, ha fizetést akar kapni a következő két hétben, ajánlom, uralkodjon az indulatain.

Reita gyűlölködő pillantást vetett a férfira, majd kelletlenül visszaült a székébe.

\- Nem értem, miért akarja minden áron azt hinni, hogy személyes ügyről van szó – mondta halkan, nyugalmat erőltetve magára. - Már elmondtam egyszer, de akkor megismétlem: igen, Ishizuka nevelt fel, de nem álltam közelebb hozzá, mint bárki más ezen az ügyosztályon. Nem tekintettem rá úgy, mint apámra, és nem azért próbálom kézre keríteni a gyilkosát, hogy bosszút állhassak érte.

\- Nem. Ezzel már tisztában vagyok – bólintott lassan Terachi. - Ön azért akar bosszút állni Sugihara Yasuhirón, mert megölte az édesanyját.

Reita ritkán döbbent meg ennyire, ám most szemei hatalmasra tágultak és még a száját is eltátotta.

Ki beszélhetett az anyjáról Terachinak? Hiszen sem Die, sem senki más az ügyosztályról nem tudott róla. Csak Uruha, Aoi, Kaoru vagy Ruki jöhetett volna szóba, de egyikükről sem feltételezte volna, hogy keresztbe akarna neki tenni.

\- Úgy látom, fején találtam a szöget – nézett rá Terachi cseppet sem kedvesen. - Pedig csak egy tipp volt.

\- Tipp? - nyögte Reita.

\- Láttam a galambot a csuklóján tegnap éjjel – állt fel a férfi, és megigazította a nyakkendőjét. Reita, ha lehet, még jobban elképedt. - Abból következtettem ki. Tudja, Suzuki-san, sok magához hasonló ügynökhöz volt már szerencsém rövid pályafutásom során. A bosszú életette őket, és az lett a vesztük. Az, hogy a saját életével mit csinál, nem az én felelősségem, de nem engedem, hogy a személyes kis bosszúhadjáratába másokat is belerángasson és kockára tegye más ügynökök testi épségét. Elveszem Öntől az ügyet.

Terachi az ajtóhoz indult. Reita kerek szemekkel bámult maga elé, ám mielőtt újdonsült főnöke lenyomta volna a kilincset, észbe kapott és megállította.

\- Várjon!

Terachi egykedvűen fordult meg, hogy a szőke férfi sötét szemeibe nézhessen.

\- Igen, Suzuki-san?

\- Ha le akarja fújni a tervezett akciót, legyen. Ön vezeti ezt az ügyosztályt, és azzal ellentétben, amit rólam hisz, igenis képes vagyok a parancsoknak engedelmeskedni – mondta halkan a férfi. Nem volt az a típus, aki könnyedén behódolt volna másoknak, és nem volt szokása könyörögni sem, most kétségbeesésében mégis lenyelte a büszkeségét. - De kérem, ne vegye el ezt az ügyet tőlem!

Terachi egy percig némán nézett farkasszemet vele.

\- Mondjon egyetlen jó indokot! - szólalt meg végül. Reita néhány másodpercig habozott.

\- Most mondhatnám azt, hogy azért, mert én vagyok itt a legjobb, és mert én ismerem Sugihara ügyét legjobban, de kétlem, hogy ezzel hatni tudnék magára – szólalt meg végül.

\- Jól látja – bólintott lassan Terachi.

\- Akkor csak mondja meg, mit akar azért cserébe, hogy megtarthassam az engedélyem, és bármi legyen is az, én megteszem.


	38. Harmincnyolc

\- Maga most komolyan alkudozni próbál velem, Suzuki-san? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Terachi. - Ennyire kétségbe lenne esve?

Reita erre nem mondott semmit. Igyekezett rezzenéstelen arrcal nézni a férfit, de a szemei most talán elárulhatták, hogy valóban kétségbe van esve. Ha Terachi elveszi tőle az engedélyt, már csak a saját szakállára nyomozhatna ebben az ügyben, akkor viszont valószínű, hogy Sugizo kapja el őt előbb és nem fordítva.

\- Nézze, én... - kezdte, ám Terachi a szavába vágott.

\- Már ebből is látszik, hogy hiba lenne, ha hagynám, hogy folytassa a nyomozást. Nekem olyan ügynökökre van szükségem, akik képesek az érzelmeiket félretéve, tárgyilagosan gondolkodni és cselekedni úgy, hogy lehetőleg sem a szabályzatot nem hágják át, sem a körülöttük lévőket nem sodorják veszélybe – mondta szárazon, majd újra az ajtó felé fordult és lenyomta a kilincset. - Ma estig juttasson el minden az üggyel kapcsolatos jelentést és tárgyi bizonyítékot Andou Daisuke ügynökhöz. A továbbiakban sem Ön, sem Takashima Kouyou, sem Niikura Kaoru nem nyomozhat az ügyben, a Sugiharával kapcsolatos aktákhoz való hozzáférési jogukat is megvonom. Shiroyama-san és Matsumoto-san egyelőre folytathatják a munkájukat, míg nem találunk megfelelő szakembert a helyükre. Megértettük egymást?

Reita nem válaszolt. Kezei ökölbe szorultak, olyan erővel, hogy ujjai elfehéredtek és a körmei a húsába vájtak. Legszívesebben agyonverte volna ezt a szemétládát, de tudta, hogy azzal sem érne el semmit, legfeljebb azt, hogy börtönbe csukják. Különben is voltak elvei, ő soha nem ölt volna embert, mert akkor olyanná vált volna, mint azok a vérszopók, akiket üldöz.

\- Azt kérdeztem, hogy megértettük egymást? - emelte meg kissé a hangját Terachi.

\- Igen – válaszolta végül kelletlenül a férfi. Miután becsukódott az ajtó újdonsült főnöke mögött, az asztalra csapott ököllel, olyan erővel, hogy nem lett volna csoda, ha megrepednek a csontok a kezében. - A kurva életbe!

Néhány percig dühösen meredt maga elé, majd az ajtóhoz rohant, feltépte, és átrongyolt Die irodájába. Kopogás nélkül rontott be, és rántotta fel az éppen az íróasztalnál jelentést körmölő férfit.

\- Te mocsok szemétláda, mégis mi a faszért kellett Terachihoz rohannod, amint betette a lábát ebbe az épületbe? - üvöltötte a képébe. A nyála Die arcába fröcsögött, aki erre elfintorodott.

\- Azért, te köcsög, mert nem vagyok hajlandó tovább nézni, hogy itt játszod a kiskirályt! - sziszegte. - Nem elég, hogy szegény Toshiya most miattad ül börtönben, még te is akarsz parancsolni az egész kibaszott ügyosztálynak.

\- Szóval erről van szó? - villant meg Reita szeme. - Bosszút akarsz állni Toshiyáért? Mekkora hülye vagy! Az az idióta magának kereste a bajt, elárult minket, téged is, azért van most sitten. Vagy talán te is benne voltál a buliban? Mert akkor mehetünk is a főnökhöz, és néhány órán belül máris Toshiya mellett ülhetsz a cellájában.

\- Dögölj meg! Toshiya sokkal jobb ember, mint te – kiabálta Die. Reita vállat vont.

\- Lehet – vont vállat Reita. - Sőt, biztos. De nem érdekel.

\- Persze, téged csak az önös kis céljaid kötnek le.

\- Mint minden embert, Die – engedte el a férfit a szőke ügynök. Hiába volt alacsonyabb nála, most úgy tűnt, mintha fölé magasodna. - És ne hidd, hogy eltűröm, hogy a főnökhöz rohangálj, ha éppen bajod van velem. Nem az oviban vagyunk. Ha még egyszer megpróbálsz...

\- Akkor mi lesz? - vágott a szavába dacosan Die, mire Reita szemei megvillantak, és a következő pillanatban akkorát mosott be a férfinak, hogy sikerült eltörnie az orrát is.

\- Ez – vetette oda, majd kiviharzott az irodából.

Azon nem is csodálkozott, hogy néhány órával később Terachi az irodájába hívatta, és alapos fejmosást kapott azért, mert bántalmazni merészelte az egyik társát. Egy szót sem szólt egész idő alatt, sőt, oda sem figyelt, újdonsült főnöke szavai egyik fülén bementek, a másikon pedig ki.

 

Ruki sóhajtva markolta meg két kézzel a bögréjét és emelte szájához, hogy beleszimatolhasson a még iváshoz túl forró teába. Finom illata volt. A filterbe töltött piros gyümölcsdarabok olyan vörösre színezték a vizet, mintha vér lenne.

Letette a bögrét a dohányzóasztal sarkára, és hanyatt feküdt a nyitott kanapén. Nem törődött vele, hogy alatta kényelemtlen kupacban hever az ágynemű. A plafont kezdte bámulni, miközben hallgatta a víz távoli csobogását – Uruha éppen zuhanyozott. Olyan békés volt most minden, hogy hiába az elmúlt hetek történései, képes volt teljesen ellazulni. Ahogy nézte a mennyezetet maga felett, elbóbiskolt.

Hideg fuvallatra ébredt, mint amikor valaki az ajtót és az ablakot is kinyitja egyszerre, és huzat söpör végig a helyiségen. Kinyitotta a szemét és körülnézett. Még sötét volt odakint, a hajnal még messze volt, csupán néhány közeli lámpaoszlop szolgáltatta a fényt, ami beszűrődött a zárt ablakon. Ruki homlokráncolva nézett előbb az előszoba, majd a konyha felőli ajtó irányába. Azok sem voltak nyitva. De akkor miért rázta ki a hideg? Csak nem...

Csak nem egy vámpír járt a szobában?

A férfi torka összeszorult. Mi van, ha tényleg... ha itt volt egy vérszopó?! Talán éppen Sugizo?

\- Ne légy hülye, Ruki – motyogta magának remegő hangon a boncmester. - Csak képzelődsz.

Lassan oldalra nyúlt és kitapogatta a kanapé melletti kis asztalon áló éjjelilámpa kapcsolóját. A szobát betöltötte a világosság. Hevesen dobogó szívvel nézett újra körbe, de egyedül volt a helyiségben.

\- Nyugalom, biztos csak álmodtál – suttogta magának, és felülve remegő kezébe temette az arcát. Kellett néhány perc, míg újra egyenletesen tudta szedni a levegőt.

A kanapé szélére araszolt, és felvette a bögréjét a dohányzóasztalról. A benne lévő gyümölcstea már rég kihűlhetett. Nagyot kortyolt belőle, csak hogy egy pillanattal később iszonyodva prüszkölje ki szájából a folyadékot. A bögre kiesett a kezében és apró darabokra tört a parkettán, vörös tócsával és fehér porcelánszilánkokkal borítva be a padlót.

A bögrében nem tea volt. Ahogy a folyadék a nyelvéhez ért, semmivel össze nem téveszthető, undorítóan fémes íz töltötte meg a száját.

Vér. Kétség sem fért hozzá, hogy valaki vért töltött a bögréjébe.

Ruki hevesen dobogó szívvel, zihálva, remegő kézzel kereste meg a fegyvert, amit a párnája alatt tartott és vette magához. Körbenézett újra a nappaliban, de nem volt ott rajta kívül más, hiába lesett fel még a plafonra is.

Elkerekedett szemmel nézett le a kanapé lába mellett terjengő vértócsára. Vajon kinek a vére lehet? Ugye nem...?

\- Uruha – nyögte, majd elkiáltotta magát: - Ruru!

Szapora léptek hallatszottak Uruha hálószobája felől. Ruki kibiztosította a fegyvert és a nappali ajtajára szegezte, mert nem tudhatta, amikor kinyílik, valóban az ügynök vagy helyette egy vámpír fog-e belépni.

\- Ruki? Mi történt? - rontott be a helyiségbe Uruha, aki szintén pisztolyt tartott a kezében. A boncmester némileg megkönnyebbülve eresztette le fegyverét.

\- Vér... a bögrémben vér volt... - motyogta. Uruha értetlenkedve nézett rá.

\- Tessék?

A boncmester nyelt egy nagyot és megpróbálta összeszedni magát annyira, hogy egybefüggően el tudja mesélni, mi történt.

\- Arra ébredtem, hogy huzatot érzek, de nem volt nyitva se az ablak, se az ajtó. Először azt hittem, egy vámpír, de felkapcsoltam a villanyt, és nem volt itt senki. Azt gondoltam, biztos csak álmodtam, de... utána beleittam a bögrébe, és – remegett meg a férfi hangja -, és vér volt benne. Az a szemétláda itt járt, és a teámat vérre cserélte.

Uruha döbbenten nézett Rukira majd a padlón lévő vértócsára.

\- Attól féltem – folytatta elfúló hangon a boncmester -, hogy a te véred... hogy megölt téged, míg aludtam...

Az ügynök vonásai erre ellágyultak. Leült Ruki mellé a kanapé szélére és átölelte őt.

\- Semmi baj, itt vagyok – csitította, mire a boncmester zokogásban tört ki.

\- Ne haragudj – szipogta -, tudom, hogy gáz ennyire kiakadni, hogy már megszokhattam volna, mivel jár ez a munka, de... de...

\- Ne szabadkozz – vágott a szavába gyengéden Uruha. - Próbálj megnyugodni.

Rukinak beletelt néhány percébe, míg össze tudta magát szedni. Vörösre sírta a szemeit, de Uruha egyetlen megjegyzést sem tett emiatt, csak simogatta a hátát, míg a légzése újra egyenletessé nem vált és könnyei már nem folytak patakokban végig az arcán.

\- Ne haragudj... nedves lett a pólód – motyogta a boncmester, mikor eltávolodott Uruha mellkasától.

\- Semmi baj. Ez csak egy póló, ki lehet mosni – vont vállat az ügynök.

Ruki bólintott egyet, és hálásan vette át Uruhától azt a papírzsebkendőt, amit az ügynök ki tudja, honnan varázsolt elő. A boncnok szemei újra a vértócsára tévedtek.

\- De ha nem a te véred, kié lehet? - suttogta.

\- Tudsz még ebből mintát venni, hogy kiderítsd? - kérdezte higgadtan Uruha, mire Ruki bólintott.

\- Persze. Viszek belőle a laborba és este lefuttatok egy DNS tesztet.

\- Ruki, már este van. Csak arról volt szó, hogy ma nem megyünk be dolgozni, mivel elvették tőlünk az ügyet, te pedig megérdemelsz egy nap szabit, így hagytalak aludni – emlékeztette gyengéden a férfi, mire Ruki pislogott kettőt. Az egész napot átaludta volna?

\- Jó, akkor bemegyek a laborba most – mondta. - Illetve, csak ha beviszel...

\- Persze. Minél előbb kiderítjük, ki volt az áldozat, annál jobb.

\- Köszönöm.

Az ügynök és a boncmester olyan gyorsan öltözött fel, ahogy csak tudott, és Uruha a gázpedált folyamatosan taposva vezetett a központig, Ruki pedig, amint beértek, el is kezdte a tesztet futtatni. Hiába, még így is hajnalig kellett várni az eredményre, amikor pedig a számítógép pittyegve jelezte, hogy egyezést talált az adatbázisban, Ruki összeszoruló torokkal nézett a monitorra.

Aoi arcképe jelent meg rajta.


	39. Harminckilencedik fejezet

Reita a résnyire nyitott konyhaablak párkányán ült és mélyeket tüdőzött a cigarettájából. A felkelő nap éppen ezen az oldalon sütötte a lakást, de egyetlen pillantásra sem méltatta, ehelyett a saját kezeit bámulta, Kaoru pedig, aki az asztalnál ült, őt nézte átható tekintettel. A szőke mintha éveket örgedett volna egyetlen éjszaka alatt.

\- Most mi lesz? - kérdezte halkan a fekete hajú férfi, mire Reita vállat vont.

\- Nyomozok tovább a saját szakállamra, ahogy azt már korábban is megmondtam. Csak azt kell kitalálnom, hogyan. Ha Die megtudja, hogy nem álltam le az üggyel, első dolga lesz Terachihoz rohanni – szívott bele a cigarettájába. A füstöt hosszan tartotta bent, mielőtt lassan kifújta volna. - Még csak az aktákhoz sincs már hozzáférésünk, egyedül Aoi és Ruki nézhet azokba bele, de ők is csak addig, míg nem találnak mást a helyükre. Boncmester, aki ért a vérszopókhoz, nincs másik ebben a városban, Ruki legközelebbi kollégája Kiotóban dolgozik, szóval eltart majd egy ideig, míg Terachi szakembert talál helyette. Aoi már más tészta, ő egyszerűbben pótolható.

\- Remek – sóhajtott Kaoru. A hangja csöpögött a szarkazmustól. - Nyilván két nap alatt lezárják majd az ügyet.

\- Hidd el nekem, Terachi néhány héten belül sírva fog nekem könyörögni, hogy kezdjek el újra dolgozni az ügyön – nyomta el a cigit a lábánál heverő hamutartóban Reita. - Die és Hazuki jók, de Sugizo számára nem fognak ellenfelet jelenteni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan újabb áldozatokat fognak Ruki boncasztalára fektetni.

\- Azt viszont nem várhatjuk meg – motyogta Kaoru, mire Reita bólintott.

\- Nem. Ráadásul kétlem, hogy az a szörnyeteg békén hagyna minket csak azért, mert Terachi elvette tőlünk a nyomozást. Még mindig én vagyok az elsődleges célpontja, ezen nem változtat az, hogy dolgozhatok-e az ügyön vagy sem.

\- Csak most jöttem rá, hogy ezzel nem csak megnehezítette a dolgunkat – nézett rá homlokráncolva Kaoru -, hanem méginkább veszélybe sodort minket. Legfőképpen téged. Szinte védtelenné tett Sugizóval szemben.

\- Azért szerencsére egyikünk sem olyan amatőr, hogy ne tudjon magára vigyázni.

\- Emlékszel, mi történt Aoi-val – sóhajtott Kaoru, és feltápászkodva az asztaltól az ablakhoz sétált. Közvetlen közelről nézett a szőke férfi sötét, szinte fekete szemeibe. - Őt már elkapta egyszer, és csak azért nem esett nagyobb baja, mert üzenni akart vele. Most viszont már nem kell neki élő postás.

Reita elrugaszkodott az ablakpárkányról és a földre ugrott. Kaoru mellett ért földet, és rögtön megcsapta orrát a férfi after shave-jének illata.

\- Nézd, abban igazad van, hogy így megvédenünk magunkat is nehezebb lesz, de egyelőre nem tudunk ezzel mit csinálni – mondta lassan. - Én lennék a legboldogabb, ha péppé verhetném Terachit és, ami azt illeti, Die-t és Hazukit is, aztán folytathatnám a nyomozást úgy és ahogy én szeretném, de most ki kell várnunk. Addig is, ha lehet, a korábbinál is óvatosabbnak kell lennünk.

\- Úgy érzem, ez a mondat lassan már minden áldott nap el fog hangzani valamelyikünk szájából – jegyezte meg Kaoru.

\- Mondasz valamit – húzta félre a száját Reita. Egy percig bámult maga elé, majd vállat vont és hirtelen mozdulattal átkarolta Kaoru nyakát. - Hagyjuk most ezt, már épp eleget idegeskedtem Terachi miatt. Inkább azt mondd meg nekem, hogy tegnap... pontosan mit is akartál velem csinálni?

Kaoru pislogott egyet. Aztán még kettőt. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Reita ilyen hirtelen témát vált, ahogy azt sem, hogy a tegnapi ajtócsapkodásos jelenet után éppen ő fogja felhozni a dolgot.

\- Semmi olyat, amit nem engednél – mondta halkan, mire Reita ajkai apró kis vigyorra húzódtak.

\- Akkor csináld! - suttogta, és lehunyt szemmel az idősebb férfi hívogató ajkaira tapadt.

Kaorunak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Heves mozdulatokkal szinte letépte a pólót Reitáról, majd a hálószoba felé lökdöste. Mozdulataiba nem sok gyengédség szorult, de a szőke sem maradt adósa: éhesen marta ajkait, felszakítva rajta a vékony bőrt, fogai megkarcolták nyelvét és kezei szinte tépték Kaoru fekete tincseit.

A szobában megbotlottak a vetetlen ágyban és lezuhantak a puha matracra, a gyűrött szaténlepedőre, mégsem szakították meg még csak egy pillanatra sem csókjukat. Szinte levegőt sem vettek, miközben felráncigálták egymást a párnákig.

Kaoru körmei fájdalmasan mélyedtek Reita két izmos felkarjába, aki nyögdécselve adta át magát az élvezetnek. Karjai már nem fonódtak erővel a másik férfi teste köré, ujjai már nem tépték a haját, és ajkai is csak megadóan hagyták, hogy Kaoru irányítson. Valahol mélyen tudta, hogy hibát követ el azzal, hogy megadja magát ennek a férfinak, de már nem tudott a testének – és a szívének – parancsolni.

Kaoru durva érintései fokozatosan váltak egyre gyengédebbé és gyengédebbé. Elvált Reita ajkaitól, és a szőke vágytól izzó szemeibe nézve elmosolyodott.

\- El nem tudod képzelni, mennyire szexi vagy most – suttogta rekedten.

\- Talán mégis – zihálta a most orrkendő nélküli férfi. - Szexeltem már tükör előtt.

\- Így még biztosan nem – húzta fémosolyra ajkait Kaoru, és kettejük közé nyúlva lassan megszabadította Reitát a nadrágjától. A szőke megemelte csípőjét, hogy a férfi lehúzhassa lábán a nemkívánatos ruhadarabot, és egy pillanattal később alsónadrágján keresztül elhalmozza éledező férfiasságát és annak környékét apró csókokkal.

\- Nehogy már most lassíts le! - nyögte Reita, mire Kaoru halk kacajt hallatott.

\- Nehogy már ennyire türelmetlen legyél! - morogta, ám kezei máris húzták le Reita alsóját. Ahogy a szoba kissé hideg levegője megcsapta kemény férfiasságát, a szőke újra felnyögött.

\- Egyáltalán nem könnyű dolog kivárni, míg végre méltóztatsz nekiállni – motyogta rekedten, mire Kaoru játékosan végignyalintott hímtagján, újabb nyögésre kényszerítve a férfit.

\- Pedig most nem te dirigálsz.

Kaoru arcán olyan vigyor látszott, amit egy róka is megirigyelhetett volna. Egyetlen gyors mozdulattal fordította hasra Reitát, aki még csak nem is tiltakozott, egészen addig, míg végig nem simított izmos fenekén.

\- Nehogy...

\- Nem fogok – mászott feljebb az ágyon Kaoru, és belenyalintott Reita fülcimpájába. - Megmondtam tegnap is, hogy nem megdugni akarlak. Csak egy kicsit kényeztetni, semmi többet.

\- Néha úgy érzem, hogy inkább széttépni akarsz – fúrta a fejét a párnába Reita. Kaoru csodálkozva bámult a szépen kidolgozott hátizmaira.

\- Vajon találnánk olyan vámpírt ebben az országban, aki ne akarna téged megenni? – suttogta végül, végigsimítva a kócos szőke tincseken. - Irtó kívánatos vagy.

\- Kevesebb dumát, oké? - morogta Reita a párnába, mire Kaoru elnevette magát. Reita tarkójához hajolt, és belecsókolt a szőke tincsek közé. Tudta, itt igazán érzékeny a férfi a milliónyi idegvégződés miatt.

\- Ahogy akarod. De akkor te is fogd be, jó? - Reita erre csak egy morranást hallatott.

Kaoru ajkai elindultak lefelé Reita gerincén, minden egyes csigolyát nedves csókokkal borítva be, míg végül elérték a szőke férfi fenekét.

Reita egyáltalán nem erre számított. Amikor Kaoru ujjai óvatosan szétválasztották feneke két tökéletesen izmos félgömbjét, és a férfi nyelve közéjük csusszat, Reita szinte felsikoltott a váratlan gyönyörtől.

\- Te szent ég... - nyögte rekedten, és kezeivel belemarkolt a pránájába, olyan erővel, hogy ujjai elfehéredtek. Teste beleremegett a játékos nyelv minden érintésébe. Kaorunak igaza volt, még soha senki nem érintette őt így. Lábujjait begörbítette és igyekezett mozdulatlan maradni, kevés sikerrel. Az élmény olyan intenzív volt, hogy úgy érezte, minden tagja kocsonyává válik.

Kaoru lassan becsúsztatta kezét csípője alá, hogy ujjait fájdalmasan merev férfiassága köré fonva még gyorsabban hajszolja őt a csúcs felé. Nem is tartott sokáig, míg egy hangos nyögés kíséretében elélvezett.

A párnába fúrta a fejét pihegve, miközben Kaoru vigyorogva feljebb mászott az ágyon és végigsimított az izzadságtól nedves, még mindig remegő izmain.

\- Mondtam én, hogy tetszeni fog.

\- Utálom, amikor igazad van – morogta a szőke a párnába, mire fekete hajú társa felnevetett.

\- Utálod egy fenét! - intézte el ennyivel, majd átkarolta a szőke vállát, fejét pedig a két lapockája közé fúrva ásított egyet.

\- Álmos vagy? - kérdezte meg a nyilvánvalót Reita.

\- Az – motyogta Kaoru, és apró puszit nyomott az izmos hátra. - Úgyhogy aludjunk...

Reita vállat vont. Neki aztán mindegy volt, ő most úgy érezte, hogy akár egy teljes hetet is át tudna aludni. Egészen megfeledkezett mindenről, Sugizóról, Terachiról, Die-ról... Most csak arra tudott gondolni, mennyire jó volt itt feküdni Kaoru karjaiban. Nem csoda, hogy néhány perc múlva már mindketten az igazak álmát aludták.

 

Éjszaka volt. Reita elmélyülten nézte az alvó Kaoru arcát. Nem fért a fejébe, hogyan jutottak el idáig onnan, hogy kiverték a másiknak, ha úgy hozta kedvük. Ami most köztük volt, a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem lehetett egyszerű baráti szívességnek nevezni, ez már jóval több volt. A szőke már rég nem úgy tekintett az újdonsült ügynökre, mint néhány éjszakás kalandra – és ez kezdte aggasztani.

Hanyatt fordult és sóhajtott egy nagyot. A plafont bámulva gondolkodott, de nem jutott másra, mint hogy véget kell vetnie annak, ami kettejük között van, mégpedig mielőbb. Azelőtt, hogy Sugizo rájönne és felhasználhatná ellene.

Achilleuszt is a sarkába lőtt nyíl győzte le – az ő gyenge pontja pedig Kaoru volt, ha Sugizo őt használja fel ellene, akkor semmi esélye sem lesz védekezni.

Lassan kimászott Kaoru mellől az ágyból. Igyekezett nem felébreszteni a férfit, miközben halkan kilopakodott a fürdőszobába. Délelőtt még csak le sem törölte magát, mielőtt elaludt volna, pedig lett volna mit. Sóhajtva tisztálkodott meg és húzott fel egy alsónadrágot és egy egyszerű fehér trikót, majd ahelyett, hogy visszament volna Kaoru mellé, inkább kisomfordált a nappaliba, és leült a kanapéra. Betakarta magát egy pokróccal, és bekapcsolta a televíziót. A legtöbb csatornán műsorszünet vagy teleshop volt, de az egyiken rábukkant egy francia focimeccs közvetítésére. Egy darabig nézte, hogyan passzolgatják a labdát egymás között a játékosok, míg gondolatait meg nem zavarta telefonja hangos csörgése.

A csengőhangját a szobából hallotta, valószínűleg a nadrágzsebében lehetett a mobil, amikor egymásnak estek Kaoruval. Mire feltápászkodott volna, hogy bemenjen érte, a fekete hajú férfi már ott is volt, kezében a készülékkel.

\- Tessék – nyújtotta neki ásítozva.

Reita ránézett a kijelzőre: Uruha neve villogott rajta. Nem is habozott felvenni, tudta, hogy társa nem hívná fel csak azért, hogy a hogyléte felől érdeklődjön.

\- Mondd! - szólt bele a készülékbe.

\- Rei... nagy gáz van – nyögte a vonal túlsó végén Uruha.

\- Mi? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita. Fejébe cikáztak a gondolatok: vajon Sugizo újra akcióba lépett? Megölt valakit? Vagy talán Terachi hepciáskodott megint?

\- Aoit... – remegett meg Uruha hangja. Reita hallotta, hogy nyel egy nagyot, mielőtt folytatta volna. - Az a szemétláda elrabolta Aoit. És talán már meg is ölte.

\- Micsoda? - kerekedtek el a szőke ügynök szemei. - Honnan veszed ezt?

\- Ruki, amikor felébredt, a bögréjében vért talált. Az a mocsok járt a lakásomon, miközben mindketten aludtunk. Akármit megtehetett volna velünk...

Reita kezébe temette arcát. Ez már tényleg mindennek a teteje volt! Ha Terachi ezek után sem hagyja, hogy nyomozzanak az ügyben, akkor agyon fogja verni azt a szemétládát.

\- Behoztuk a vért a laborba, Ruki lefuttatott egy DNS tesztet – folytatta Uruha. - Aoi vére volt.

\- Ez biztos? - kérdezte halkan Reita.

\- Kétség sem fér hozzá. Tudod, milyen pontosak ezek a tesztek – sóhajtotta Uruha. - Tudom, hogy ma semmi kedvetek nincs bejönni, de...

\- Fél órán belül ottvagyunk – vágott a szavába a szőke, majd köszönés nélkül bontotta a vonalat és Kaorura nézett. - Kezdj öltözni! Most!


	40. Negyvenedik fejezet

Uruha és Terachi farkasszemet néztek egymással. Miután végzett a telefonálással, az ügynöknek első dolga volt újdonsült főnökükhöz rohanni, és tájékoztatni mindarról, ami történt. Azt remélte, így meggyőzheti, hogy adja vissza nekik az ügyet. Úgy tűnt azonban, hogy tévedett.

\- Nem fogom engedni, hogy Suzuki-san nyomozzon Sugihara után. Ezek után főleg nem – mondta cseppet sem kedvesen az ügyosztályvezető. - Hallottunk Oszakában a módszereiről, köszönöm szépen, nem kérek belőlük. Ha ez az ember vérszemet kap, még a végén ártatlanok vére fog folyni.

\- Már így is ártatlanok vére folyik nap mint nap, és ez nem Reita hibája – csapott az asztalra Uruha. - De rendben, ha nem akarja nekiadni az ügyet, akkor hadd vezessem én a nyomozást! Én nem vagyok benne személyesen érintett!

\- Nem? Pedig abból a jelenetből, amit itt most rendez, én egészen másra következtetek – jelentette ki szemrebbenés nélkül Terachi. - Mondja csak, szerelmes Shiroyama-sanba, hogy ennyire meg akarja találni, vagy csak a boncmesterünknek akar imponálni.

Uruha szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek.

\- Tudja mit? Kapja be! - vetette oda, majd köszönés nélkül kiviharzott az irodából. A folyosón Rukiba ütközött. A boncnok sápadt volt és ideges.

\- Sajnos, mivel összetörtem azt a rohadt bögrét, nem tudok normális teszteket lefuttatni Aoi vérén. Túlságosan szennyezett lett. De egyvalamit sikerült kimutatnom – mondta halkan, és egy nyomtatott papírt nyújtott Uruha felé. A férfi átvette tőle és átfutotta szemével, hiába nem értett az orvosi kifejezésekből egy kukkot sem. - Nyugtatót adtak be neki.

\- Ez mit jelent? - kérdezte Uruha, mire Ruki vállat vont.

\- Fogalmam sincs. Talán így kapták el, talán azért nyugtatózták be, hogy ne tudjon megpróbálni szökni.

\- Csodás – morogta gondterhelten Uruha.

\- Sikerült visszakapnotok az ügyet? - kérdezte reménykedve a boncmester, de az ügynök arcát látva elhúzta a száját. - Remek... Márpedig én nem érzem magam biztonságban, amíg nem te és Rei vezetitek a nyomozást – mondta, majd bekopogott a főnök irodájába.

Uruha sóhajtva indult el egy emelettel lejjebb található irodája felé. Útközben összefutott Die-jal. A férfi kajánul vigyorgott rá, hiába volt láthatóan eltörve az orra.

\- Mi a helyzet, Ruru-chan?

\- Dögölj meg! - vetette oda Uruha.

\- Na, mi ez a rosszkedv? - provokálta őt a férfi, mire az ügynök karbatette a kezét.

\- Aoit elrabolták, talán már meg is ölték. Szóval ahelyett, hogy itt vigyorogsz a képembe, talán inkább tedd a dolgod és kerítsd őt elő! Ha már a főnök volt olyan hülye, hogy téged bízzon meg a nyomozással...

Die felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Arcáról leolvadt a vigyor.

\- Mi az, hogy elrabolták? Azt gondolná az ember, hogy olyasvalaki, mint Aoi, meg tudja védeni magát egy pitiáner kis vámpírral szemben.

\- Jó lenne, ha leesne végre, hogy ezúttal nem egy pitiáner kis vérszopóról van szó, te barom – morogta Uruha.

Die azonban láthatóan nem fogta fel. Csak legyintett egyet, és faképnél hagyta az elképedt Uruhát.

\- Hát ez tényleg nem normális – motyogta maga elé az ügynök. - Még képes és kinyírat minket mindannyiunkat.

Idegesen sétált be az irodájába és vágta be maga mögött az ajtót. Legnagyobb meglepetésére székében Reita ült, lábait az asztalon nyugtatta és szokásához híven egy cigarettát pöfékelt.

\- Na, mi a helyzet? - kérdezte.

\- Nem sikerült meggyőznöm Terachit – sóhajtott Uruha. Kaoru, akit eddig észre sem vett, előlépett az egyik sarokból.

\- Akkor magunknak kell kézbevenni az ügyet – mondta, mire Uruha széttárta karjait.

\- Ebben igazad van, de elmondanád, mégis hogyan csináljuk?

\- Nézd, Kouyou, te kiszállhatsz – szólalt meg újra Reita. Uruha meglepetten pislogott rá. Nem emlékezett, hogy az orrkendős férfi valaha is a keresztnevén szólította volna. - Most még talán nem vagy nyakig benne a dologban, Sugihara nem tekint rád célpontként.

\- És mi van, ha mégis? A lakásomon járt – csóválta a fejét a férfi. - Nem reszkírozhatom meg. Ráadásul nem szállhatok éppen most ki, már csak Aoi miatt sem. Az igaz, hogy nem erre a lóra tettem, amikor ügynöknek álltam, de nem fogok csapot-papot itthagyva megfutamodni éppen most.

Reita kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett Uruhára, majd lassan bólintott.

\- Ahogy gondolod.

\- Mindenesetre most ki kell találnunk, hogyan is szabadíthatnánk ki Aoit... már ha még életben van.

Ruki ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy besétáljon az irodába. Arca ezernyi érzelemről árulkodott: kétségbeesésről, haragról, értetlenségről. Megvakarta homlokát és nekitámaszkodott a falnak.

\- Ez a Terachi nem normális. Be akar szervezni valami tanúvédelmi programba – tajtékzott. - Hiába mondtam neki, hogy ez nem egy kibaszott amerikai film, és hogy ha el is költözök és feladom a munkám, rám fognak találni. Hiszen pont ezért is kezdtem el itt dolgozni: az ügyosztály munkatársaként vagyok a lehető legnagyobb biztonságban.

\- Mit mondtál neki? - érdeklődött Kaoru.

\- Azt, hogy bekaphatja. Nem megyek innen sehová – nézett eltökélten társaira a boncmester. - Segítek nektek megoldani ezt az ügyet, tetszik Terachinak vagy sem.

 

Egész éjjel azon gondolkodtak, vagyon hogy tudnák kijátszani Terachit. Ruki titokban másolatot készített minden a Sugihara-üggyel kapcsolatos iratról, hogy szükség esetén azok is a kezükben legyenek, miközben Uruha és Kaoru arról folytatott diskurzust, hogyan is juthatnának a későbbiekben új információkhoz, és mi módon tudnának úgy vadászni, hogy az semmiképpen se tűnhessen fel sem a többi ügynöknek, se újonnan kinevezett főnöküknek.

Egyedül Reita volt az, aki szinte egész éjszaka nem szólt egyikükhöz sem, csak akkor, ha kérdezték, és olyankor is csupán egy-egy szót vetett oda. Gondolkodott valamin, a többiek nem tudták, min.

Amikor hajnalodni kezdett, és már mindannyian kezdték úgy érezni, hogy úgysem jutnak semmire azzal, hogy itt tépik a szájukat, elindultak haza.

Ruki, miután beült Uruha mellé az autójába, óvatosan végigsimított az ügynök erős kezein.

\- Félek – ismerte be.

\- Nem kell. Én megvédelek – villantotta meg mosolyát felé a magasabb férfi, mire a boncmester arcára felkúszott egy grimasz.

\- Ne hülyéskedd most ezt el, kérlek!

\- Nem hülyéskedek. Komolyan beszéltem, megvédelek, ha kell, akár az életem árán is – jelentette ki most már komoly arccal az ügynök, mire Ruki kerek szemekkel nézett rá.

\- Te...

\- Nézd – vágott a szavába Uruha -, tudom, hogy azt gondolod rólam, hogy csak meg akarlak dugni, de nem így van. Lehet, hogy nem vagyok egy romantikus alkat, és utálok nagy szavakkal dobálózni, de kedvellek és fontos vagy számomra. Sőt, messzebbre megyek, szeretlek. Ez van, ki lehet röhögni.

Ruki hitetlenkedve nézett Uruhára. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha ez az ember vallomást fog neki tenni, főleg nem ilyet. Ráadásul az ügynök arca mintha elpirult volna, már-már aranyos volt.

A boncmester óvatosan közelebb hajolt a férfihoz, és apró kis puszit nyomott a szája szegletébe.

\- Az a randi, amire mindig meg akartál hívni... Amikor lezártuk ezt az ügyet, elmegyek veled – ígérte, mire Uruha szélesen elmosolyodott, és korábbi zavarát feledve hirtelen mozdulattal rántotta magához az alacsony férfit, hogy ajkaira tapadhasson, miközben Reita autója elhajtott mögöttük.

Abban a kocsiban nem volt ennyire jó a hangulat. Kaorunak feltűnt, hogy Reita szokatlanul szótlan a hazafelé vezető úton. Persze a szőke soha nem volt a szavak embere, de mostanában azért elég sokat beszélgettek, sőt, egyre többet viccelődtek is egymással. Kaoru először nem tulajdonított túl nagy jelentőséget a dolognak, hiszen Aoi elrablása nem adott éppen jókedvre való okot, ám amikor hazaértek és az orrkendős férfi azt mondta neki, hogy lefekvés előtt nekiáll megbütykölni az autóját, már sejtette, hogy többről van itt szó.

A fekte hajú férfi ennek ellenére magára hagyta Reitát a garázsban. Amikor felért a lakáshoz, elszöszmötölt egy kicsit a kulccsal, majd belépve a lakásba még csak a cipőjét sem vette le. Elővett a hűtőből két sört, majd visszasétált az előszobába, ahol háttal a falnak támaszkodott és várt. Legalább negyed órán át ácsorgott ott, mielőtt elérkezettnek érezte az időt, hogy holmi mondvacsinált indokkal visszamenjen a garázsba.

Már a liftben érezte, hogy nem fogja Reitát ott találni, és igaza lett, sem a férfi, sem az autója nem volt a helyén. Kaorunak pedig volt is egy jó tippje, hogy hová ment.

Előhalászta a telefonját, és feltárcsázta az egyik volt kollégája számát.

\- Kaoru? - szólt bele a meglepett férfi a készülékbe mindössze két csengés után. - Régen találkoztunk. Mi újság?

\- Szia, Kamijo. Ne haragudj, de nagyon elfoglalt voltam, ráadásul éjszakai műszakban dolgozom – szabadkozott a férfi. Valójában cseppet sem hiányzott neki a volt kolléga, csupán azért hívta fel, mert tudta, hogy az ő segítségére mindig lehet számítani. - Szívességet szeretnék kérni.

\- Persze, nem gond, mondd csak! - biztatta Kamijo.

\- Kölcsön szeretném kérni a kocsidat egy napra. Holnap reggel visszavinném. Megoldható? - kérdezte Kaoru.

\- Persze, semmi akadálya. Ma úgyis szabin vagyok, ugorj át hozzám és viheted a kocsit. Tudod, hol lakom, igaz?

\- Persze. Körülbelül fél óra múlva ottleszek – mondta Kaoru, majd gyorsan elbúcsúzott és bontotta a vonalat. A következő dolga volt taxit hívni, majd eltette a mobilt a zsebébe, a két üveg sört pedig a mélygarázs fala mellé állította és kisétált a felszínre, hogy ott várja meg az érte érkező sárga autót.

Nem telt bele húsz perc sem, és már Kamijo ajtaján kopogtatott. Régi kollégája örömmel üdvözölte, még egy teára is beinvitálta, de ő elhárította a meghívást. Most nem volt ideje jópofizni. Amikor kezében volt a slusszkulcs, felhívta Reita kontaktját, aki fegyverrel látta el a szőke férfit. Negyed órával későbbre meg is beszéltek egy időpontot. A hely nem volt messze, de Kaoru félúton megállt, hogy kivegye három teljes havi fizetését a bankból, majd el is költötte fegyverekre.

Mikor végzett, és Kamijo autójának csomagtartója már tömve volt puskákkal, kardokkal és késekkel, ránézett az órájára. Még csak dél múlt. Úgy döntött, beugrik egy gyorsbüfébe pár hamburgerért, amiket jóízzel el is fogyasztott, de még így is sok ideje maradt napnyugtáig. Végül arra jutott, hogy autóba száll, és elindul oda, ahová minden bizonnyal Reita is tartott. Egy hosszú, bonyolult útvonalat választott, mert bár Kamijo autóját Reita nem ismerhette, azért az feltűnt volna neki, ha követi valaki. Végül olyan hosszan kocsikázott, hogy már rá is esteledett, mire elérte úticélját.

Leállította a motort, majd kiszállt, és aggodalmas szemekkel nézett Reita nem messze parkoló autójára és a mögötte elterülő Tokyokoyacho parkra.


	41. Negyvenegyedik fejezet

Uruha ledöntötte az ágyra Rukit. A boncmester szinte rongybabaként hagyta, hogy az ügynök birtokba vegye a testét, hogy csókolgatni és simogatni kezdje, ahol csak akarja. Soha nem mondta még ki hangosan, de valójában ő maga is legalább azóta vágyott Uruhára, mint a férfi rá, csupán azért nem lépett felé, mert nem akart egy tárgy lenni, amit használat után az ügynök eldobhat. Úgy tűnt azonban, korábbi aggodalma alaptalannak bizonyult. Ha csak fele is igaz volt azoknak a szavaknak, amiket az elmúlt percekben Uruha a fülébe suttogott, akkor már nem csalódhat.

\- Úgy érzem magam, mintha ez lenne életünk utolsó napja – nevetett Uruha miközben csókokkal halmozta el a boncmester nyakát. - Tudod, mint a filmeken, amikor tudják, hogy holnap meg fognak halni, ezért azzal töltik az éjszakát, akit a legjobban szeretnek.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire érzelgős vagy – nézett rá Ruki. - Nagyon remélem, hogy ez nem azt jelenti, hogy meg akarsz halni.

\- Nem – biztosította Uruha. Ruki ajkaira hajolt, és szenvedélyes csókba invitálta a nyelvét. - Minden áldott nap ezt akarom veled csinálni az elkövetkezendő hatvan évben.

\- Hatvan? - vonta fel szemöldökét a boncmester, és óvatosan kisimított egy tincset Uruha arcából. - Legyen inkább hetven. Én legalább száz évig akarok élni.

\- Hetven? Ahogy parancsolod – mosolyodott el az ügynök, és újra megcsókolta az alacsony férfit. Nyelvével óvatosan körzött a boncmester szájában, mintha csak tanulmányozni akarná annak fogait és szájpadlását. Ruki karjai a nyaka köré fonódtak, közelebb húzva őt magához, mire Uruha belemosolygott a csókba.

\- Nem úgy volt, hogy ha lezárult az ügy, randira megyünk? - kérdezte zihálva a boncmester, miután elváltak egymástól ajkaik.

\- De igen – bólintott Uruha. Megtámaszkodott Ruki feje mellett, úgy tanulmányozta a boncmester arcát a hajnali fényben.

\- A dugásnak nem a randi után kéne következnie? - motyogta az alacsony férfi, mire az ügynök vállat vont.

\- Nem dugni akarok, hanem szeretkezni. Egyébként pedig nem kell semmit sem csinálnunk, amit nem akarsz.

\- Egy nagy francokat nem akarom! - mordult fel a boncmester. - Éppen ez a baj! Aoit elrabolták, egy pszichopata vérszopó vadászik ránk és a főnökünk el akarja lehetetleníteni a munkánkat! Nem inkább az üggyel kéne most törődnünk?

\- Azt mondod, önzőség lenne lefeküdnünk egymással egy ilyen helyzetben?

\- Azt – bólintott Ruki. Uruha sóhajtott egy nagyot és felült az ágyon. A boncmester követte a példáját.

\- Akkor mi a helyzet Reitáékkal? Ők nem önzőek?

\- Reita? Hogy jön ide Reita? - értetlenkedett az alacsony férfi, mire az ügynök jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett rá. Rukinak kellett egy perc, mire megértette, mire gondol. - Úgy érted, hogy ő és Kaoru...?

\- Igen.

\- Ezt mégis honnan veszed? - pislogott a boncmester.

\- Ugyan már, még a vak is látja, hogy Reita azóta, hogy Kaoru beköltözött hozzá, megváltozott. Próbál úgy viselkedni, mintha mise történt volna, de én azért elég ideje ismerem ahhoz, hogy átlássak a szitán – mondta Uruha. - Ma éjjel is... Azt mondta, szálljak ki, míg nem késő. Régebben még csak nem is érdekelte volna, ha egy vérszopó kicsinál, vállat vont volna, és élte volna tovább az életét.

\- Azt gondolod, hogy ez csak Kaoru miatt van? - ráncolta a homlokát Ruki. - Nem hinném. Reita mindig egy faszfej volt, igen, de azok után, ami mostanában történt vele, az lenne a csoda, ha nem változott volna meg.

\- Nem tudom... Nekem az az érzésem, hogy Kaoru és közte igenis van valami.

Ruki elgondolkodva nézett Uruhára. Végül lassan vállat vont.

\- Azon nem csodálkoznék, ha összejönnének egy-két numerára, végülis mindkettő jó pasi – mondta végül.

\- Mi az, hogy mindkettő jó pasi? - emelte meg hangját Uruha, mire a boncmester elnevette magát.

\- Csak nem féltékenyek vagyunk?

\- Én aztán nem! - tette karba a kezét Uruha. Arca most olyan volt, mint egy duzzogó ötévesé. Ruki nem bírta megállni, hogy ne nyomjon egy cuppanós puszit az orcájára.

\- Ne is legyél, Ruru – mondta gyengéden. - Egyiküket sem piszkálnám meg még bottal sem.

\- Az előbb azt mondtad, jó pasik – sandított rá Uruha.

\- Igen – bólintott Ruki széles vigyorral az arcán -, de egyiknek sincs ki mind a négy kereke. Sőt, megkockáztatom, te vagy az egyetlen normális ember a cégnél.

\- Normális lennék? - nézett végig magán az ügynök.

\- Hát, mindenesetre egy fokkal normálisabb, mint bárki más az ügyosztályon, beleértve engem is – nevetett a boncmester. - A legtöbben azért adtuk vámpírvadászatra a fejünket, hogy bosszút állhassunk valamiért vagy valakiért. Te viszont csak azért választottad ezt a szakmát...

\- Mert éjjel kell dolgozni – fejezte be Uruha. - Nem gondolod, hogy ez az, ami arra vall, hogy nem egészen vagyok én sem százas? Azért lettem vámpírvadász, mert nem reggel nyolckor kezdődik a munkaidő, és valamivel jobban fizet, mintha egyszerű rendőrnek mentem volna.

\- Te legalább nem élvezetből ölsz vámpírt – mutatott rá Ruki, mire az ügynök sóhajtott egyet.

\- Azért azt ne hidd, hogy nem élvezem, amikor lepuffanthatok egy gyilkos szemétládát – mondta halkan Uruha.

\- De nem úgy, mint én vagy Kaoru vagy, ami azt illeti, Reita.

\- Tudod – dőlt végig az ágyon az ügynök -, az elején az egész egy nagy kalandnak tűnt. Azt gondoltam, jó buli lesz, úgy éreztem magam, mintha egy menő amerikai filmbe csöppentem volna. Persze később aztán rádöbbentem, hogy ez nem egészen így van, ez a munka egyáltalán nem játék. De akkorra már késő volt kiszállni. Nem mintha Ishizuka nem fogadta volna el a felmondásom, ha arra kerül a sor, de már nem tudtam volna életem hátralévő részében úgy tenni, mintha nem lennék tisztában azzal, hogy milyen lények rejtőznek Tokió sötét sikátoraiban. A lelkiismeretem nem hagyna nyugodni, ha félreállnék, és tétlenül hagynám, hogy a vérszopók és a többi mocsadék halomra ölje az embereket.

Ruki lefeküdt Uruha mellé, és a plafont kezdte el bámulni.

\- Mondom én, hogy normálisabb vagy bármelyikünknél. És önzetlenebb is – mosolygott a férfira gyengéden.

\- Ezt azért ne reklámozd odabent, a fiúk körberöhögnének – viszonozta a mosolyt Uruha, majd óvatos csókba vonta a boncnokot.

 

Sötét volt, amikor felébredt. Már meg sem lepődött – amióta csak ebben a régi, penészes szagú raktárépületben volt, mintig a sötétség fogadta, valahányszor kinyitotta a szemét. Teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét, nem tudta, hány napja heverhetett megkötözött tagokkal a koszos és nedves padlón. Az orra folyt, a szája száraz volt, erőlködnie kellett, ha nyitva akarta tartani a szemeit. Tudta, hogy megfázott, de legalább még élt. Egyelőre.

\- Látom, felébredtél – szólalt meg egy negédes hang mögötte, amitől a hideg futkosott a hátán. - Kár, pedig ami most következik, azt talán jobb lett volna átaludnod.

Nyelt egy nagyot, és megpróbált megmozdulni, de nem sikerült, a kötelek erősen tartották.

Nem értette, hogyan is került ide. Az egyik pillanatban még Kaoruval beszélgetett, a következőben meg már ebben a sötét raktárhelyiségben ébredt. Nem tudta, hol van, csak tippjei lehettek: talán valahol az öbölben, hiszen a legtöbb ehhez hasonló épület a kikötők környékén állt. Feltéve, hogy még mindig Tokióban volt...

Egy erős kéz felrántotta őt a földről, és a következő pillanatban elrablója ölében találta magát.

Sugihara Yasuhiro. Sugizo.

A vámpír, akit mindvégig kerestek.

A vérszopó szemei vörösen izzottak a sötétben. Kisimította a keszekusza tincseket Aoi arcából.

\- Az a szerencséd, hogy még szükségem van rád. Jó kis túsz vagy – suttogta kísérteties hangon. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Reita érted fog majd jönni.

\- Én ebben nem lennék olyan biztos – szólalt meg gyenge, rekedtes hangon Aoi. - Nem hinném, hogy érdekelném.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy milyen régóta ismered Akirát, semmit sem tudsz róla – nevetett a vámpír. - Mondjuk nem hibáztatlak, az a kölyök remek színész. Könnyedén tesz úgy, mintha nem érdekelné senki és semmi saját magán kívül. De én átlátok az álarcán.

\- Maga egy idióta – vetette oda Aoi. Igyekezett magabiztos hangnemet megütni, de annyira gyenge volt, hogy hangja elfúlt minden szó után. - Ishizukával többre ment volna.

\- Az a barom nem lett volna jó túsz. Túl sok problémát okozott volna nekem, én pedig nem szeretem a problémákat – vont vállat Sugizo. - Szóval meg kellett tőle szabadulnom. Te viszont... Hogy is mondjam? Reita, ha nem is vallja be, törődik veled annyira, hogy végre utánam eredjen. Évek óta figyelem és hidd el, volt időm alaposan megtervezni, hogy hogyan cserkésszem be. Ki kell csalogatnom Tokióból. Túl jó vadász, a saját városában még engem is meg tudna ölni, márpedig én meglehetősen ragaszkodom az életemhez.

\- Ennyi hercehurca, hogy megölhess egyetlen embert? - kérdezte gúnyosnak szánt hangnemmel Aoi.

\- Ki mondta, hogy meg akarom őt ölni?

A vámpír hirtelen mozdulattal Aoi nyakára tapadt. Befogta a férfi száját, hogy az ne tudjon hangosan kiáltani, majd feltépte a bőrt a verőér felett, és nagy kortyokban inni kezdte a vért. A fekete hajú ügynökkel forogni kezdett a világ, majd lassan minden elsötétült. Még hallotta, amikor egy nehéz vasajtó kinyílik, és a terembe visszhangzó léptekkel belép valaki.

\- Sugizo-sama? - szólalt meg egy sátáni hang. - Reita már úton van a park felé. Hamarosan megérkezik.

A vámpír vigyorogva engedte el Aoi testét, ami rongybabaként zuhant a földre, majd ajkait nyalogatva elindult kifelé.

Ideje volt fogadnia a vendégét.


	42. Negyvenkettedik fejezet

Miután bezárult a lift ajtaja Kaoru után, Reita kinyitotta autója csomagtartóját és egyenként ellenőrizte a benne tárolt fegyvereket. Két hosszú katana, kések tömkelege, egy fűrész, több tucatnyi tár és ezüstgolyó és persze pisztolyok és nagy puskák. Végigsimított a pengéken, majd néhányat, kissebbeket és nagyobbakat vegyesen, a kabátja alá rejtett, sőt, egy bicskát bedugott a zoknijába is. Az egyik kardot áttette az anyósülésre, hogy majd a keze ügyében legyen, a pisztolyok közül pedig hármat is felcsatolt övére. Biztos volt benne, hogy jó néhányszor kell majd tárat cserélnie ma este.

Az éjjel végleg betelt a pohár. Most már megunta, hogy csak várakozik, miközben a körülötte élők folyamatos veszélyben vannak. Ishizukát már elvesztette és talán Aoit is, Ruki és Uruha pedig közvetlen veszélyben volt. Feláldozható bábuk voltak ugyan az ő kis sakktábláján, de tudta, hogy ha túl sok figuráját üti le Sugizo, akkor bizony veszíteni fog.

Már így is túl sokat vesztett el. Elég volt, most már le akarta zárni ezt az ügyet!

Végleg.

Rengeteg ideje volt még napnyugtáig, ezért kiautókázott a temetőhöz, és édesanyja sírja előtt a naptól megsárgult, ritkán öntözött fűben ülve egymás után szívni kezdte a cigarettákat. Gondolkodott. Tudta, jó eséllyel ma éjjel nem fog visszatérni, Sugizo önmagában is veszélyes vérszopó volt, ráadásul minden bizonnyal nem egyedül várt rá, mégsem érdekelte, hogy meghalhat. Azzal ellentétben, amit Terachinak mondott, Reitának egyáltalán nem állt szándékában túlélni az édesanyja gyilkosával való találkozást. Mindig így tervezte, már gyerekkorában is. Őt csak a bosszú éltette, semmi más célja és értelme nem volt az életének, és nem is akarta, hogy legyen.

Még csupán harmincegy éves volt, de már így is öregnek és fáradtnak érezte magát. Elege volt a rémálmokból, a vámpírokkal vívott folytonos szélmalomharcból. Ideje volt kiszállnia.

Ugyan az elmúlt napokban Kaoru mellett kezdte úgy érezni, mégiscsak jó élni, el akarta engedni azt, amit a férfi iránt érzett. Csak egyetlen dologról akart megbizonyosodni: hogy halála után Kaoru biztonságban lesz majd. Mostanra a fekete hajú ügynök szerencsére elég jó ügynökké vált ahhoz, hogy megvédhesse magát, már biztos, hogy egymaga is képes lesz életben maradni, miután Reita leszámolt Sugizóval. Ez a gondolat pedig megnyugtatta a férfit.

Ahogy édesanyja sírját nézte, elmerengett: vajon van valami a halálon túl? Soha nem hitt semmilyen istenben, visszajáró kísértetekben és a túlvilágban, ám most mégis azon tűnődött, vajon, ha meghal, újra találkozik-e majd az édesanyjával. És ha igen, mit fog szólni a nő? Hiszen a kis Akira, akit olyan nagy szeretetben igyekezett nevelni, végül nem lett jó ember. Reita - életében talán először - szégyellte azt, amivé vált.

Mélyet slukkolt a cigarettájából, bent tartotta a tüdejében a füstöt, és csak egy perccel később fújta ki.

Végiggondolta az életét, minden évét. Látta maga előtt a sok vért, a gyilkosságokat, azokat, amiket a vérszopók követtek el és azokat is, amiket ő maga. Hazudott volna, ha azt mondja, cseppet sem élvezi, hogy vámpírra vadászhat. Imádta. Beteges örömöt érzett, mikor látta, hogyan folyik végig a vérük katanája pengéjén, vagy loccsan ki agyvelejük egy ezüstgolyótól. Mindahányszor ölt, borzongató kéj töltötte el.

Mindig tudta, hogy ez nem normális dolog. De sohasem érdekelte. A saját hasznára fordította ezt a beteges szenvedélyt, és talán másokéra is. Ha csak egyetlen kisgyereket is megmentett attól, hogy úgy kelljen felnőnie és olyan beteg vadálattá kelljen válnia, mint ő maga, már nem élt teljesen hiába.

\- Tudod – suttogta a sírkőnek -, bármit megtennék, hogy újra láthassalak. De azt hiszem, azok után, amiket műveltem, félnék a szemed elé kerülni, anya.

Előhalászta zsebéből a telefonját. Már késő délután volt, észre sem vette, hogy ennyire elszaladt az idő. Végre ideje volt elindulnia. Óvatosan végigsimított édesanyja sírkövén, majd határozott léptekkel elindult az autója felé. Elindította a Honda motorját, majd betáplálta a GPS-be úticélját.

A Tokyokoyacho park. A hely, ahol Sugizo várt rá.

Biztos volt benne, hogy ha ma este odamegy, nem fog csalódni: ott lesz az a mocsok vérszopó is.

Úton az öböl felé egyszer megállt, hogy bekapjon egy pár falatot vacsora gyanánt. Átgondolt mindent, fejben átismételte az összes önvédelmi és támadó technikát, amit valaha is elsajátított. Lehet, hogy meghalni ment oda, de nem állt szándékában anélkül fűbe harapni, hogy Sugizót is magával vinné a sírba. Nem hibázhat.

Még autóval is messze volt a park a várostól, sötétedett, mire odaért. Leparkolta az autóját, majd maga elé nézve vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt kiszállt volna, kezében a katanájával. Sokan furcsállották, hogy ilyen ódivatú fegyvert használ, amit ráadásul nehéz volt cipelni és lehetetlen volt elrejteni, de ő mindig jobban szerette az éles pengéket az ezüstgolyóknál. Ez a kard egy vagyonba került, nemes acélból kovácsolták kézzel, a legnagyobb műgonddal, majd vékony ezüstréteggel vonták be, hogy alkalmas legyen a vámpírvadászatra. Egy évi fizetését áldozta rá, amikor évekkel ezelőtt megvette, de nem érdekelte. Az ő szakmájában nem lehetett rozoga, olcsó fegyverekkel boldogulni.

A Tokyokoyacho park víz mellett feküdt, a parton lapos, szürke köveken vízimadarak totyogtak, az iszapban rákok csattogtatták ollóikat, a néhol betonozott, máshol az emberi lábak által kitaposott ösvény fölé fák magasodtak. Békés hely volt, egy kisebb mennyország nem messze a gyártelepektől és kikötőktől, ahová normális esetben kiránduló családoknak kellett volna járnia, nem vámpírvadászoknak.

Reita keze szorosabbra fonódott a kardja markolatán, mikor belépett a park kapuján. Nem tudta, merre keresse Sugizót, de úgy döntött, mindegy, merre indul el – a vámpír majd úgyis rátalál, ha akar. Nem próbált meg halkan osonni, nem az volt a célja, hogy észrevétlen maradjon. A lába alatt reccsenve törtek össze a fákról lehullott gallyak. Amikor már mélyen bent járt a parkban, lehunyta a szemét és kifújta a levegőt. Koncentrált, várta, hogy végigfusson a hátán az a jól ismert borzongás, amivel az ösztönei jelezték, hogy vérszopó van a közelben. A szél susogva fújta a fák leveleit, néhány kacsa a távolban hápogott, de azon kívül nem hallott semmilyen zajt. Aztán egyszeriben csak kirázta a hideg, és ő hirtelen nyitotta ki a szemét és kapta elő szabad kezével a pisztolyát. A vérszopó, akit annyi éven át üldözött, most itt állt vele szemben, alig két méterre tőle.

\- Hát tényleg eljöttél – vigyorgott rá a vámpír. Hangjától a hideg is kirázta Reitát, az túlságosan is ismerős volt a rémálmokból, amik gyerekkora óta kísértették. - Reméltem, hogy így lesz.

\- Hol van Aoi? - kérdezte Reita. A hangja határozottan csengett és nem árult el semmilyen érzelmet. Sugizo ajkai, ha lehet, még szélesebb vigyorra húzódtak.

\- Tényleg jó vámpírvadász vagy. Még a szívverésed sem árulja el, mennyire ideges vagy most. Áruld el, sok idő volt megtanulni ennyire uralkodni a testeden?

Reita nem méltatta válaszra. Szemei összeszűkültek, miközben felhúzta a fegyverét, készen arra, hogy tüzeljen.

\- Azt kérdeztem, hol van Aoi?

\- Gondoltam, hogy a kis barátod után fogsz jönni – lépett közelebb Sugizo. Láthatóan nem rettentette meg, hogy Tokió legjobb vámpírvadásza szegez rá éppen fegyvert. - Bár, bevallom, azt hittem, hogy elég lesz Ishizuka halála ahhoz, hogy idecsaljalak.

\- Miért akartad, hogy idejöjjek? - tett fel egy újabb kérdést Reita. Úgy tűnt, hiába is érdeklődik Aoi után, a vérszopó nem fogja elárulni, hol van és mi történt vele. - Pontosabban, miért pont ide?

\- Csak nyugodt körülmények között akartam veled beszélgetni, Akira – tárta szét karjait Sugizo, majd tett egy újabb lépést a szőke hajú ügynök felé.

\- Beszélgetni, mi? - sziszegte Reita, feljebb emelve fegyverét. - És mégis miről akarsz velem társalogni?

\- Sok mindenről. Rólad, az anyádról, Ishizukáról – számolt az ujján a vámpír. - Arról, amit az a tökkelütött ügynök közel huszonhat éven át titkolt előled.

Reita szemei egyetlen pillanatra elkerekedtek. Sugizo észrevette a reakcióját. Zsebretette a kezét, és oldalra billentett fejjel nézett a fiatal férfira.

\- Kíváncsi vagy, nem igaz? Arra, hogy mi volt abban a széfben a bankban.

\- Te gyújtottad fel az épületet – mondta halkan Reita. Nem kérdés volt, hanem kijelentés.

\- Én – bólintott lassan Sugizo.

\- Miért? Ha arról akarsz velem beszélgetni, ami abban a széfben volt, akkor miért semmisítetted meg, mintha el akarnád titkolni előlem?

\- Mert még nem volt itt az ideje, hogy megtudd – vont vállat a vámpír. - És mert azt akartam, hogy tőlem tudd meg.

\- Micsodát? - Reita nem volt benne biztos, hogy tudni akarja a választ, de ha már mégis hallani fogja, akkor legalább szeretett volna gyorsan túlesni a dolgon, hogy minél előbb végezhessen ezzel a szemétládával.

\- Türelem, nemsokára megtudod – mosolyodott el Sugizo, majd eltűnt szem elől. Reita azonnal reagált, anélkül, hogy megfordult volna, a katanájával a háta mögé döfött, pontosan oda, ahol a vérszopó egy pillanattal később felbukkant. Azonban nem volt szerencséje, Sugizo kézzel megállította a pengét, mielőtt megsebezhette volna. Csupán felszisszent, ahogy a kard ezüst bevonata megégette a bőrét. - Tényleg nagyon jó vagy.

Reita dühösen nézett hátra a válla felett. A vámpír szemei vörösen izzottak a sötétben. Ilyen közelről minden volnása kivehető volt. Pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint huszonhat évvel ezelőtt azon a végzetes éjszakán, és ugyanaz az eszelős vigyor játszott ajkain.

\- Mielőtt beszélgetnénk, azért szeretném megnézni, mégis mennyire vagy jó – suttogta sátáni hangon. A következő pillanatban pedig köddé vált, és mire Reita feleszmélt, legalább két tucat vámpír állta őt körbe.

Az orrkendős férfi megigazította kezében a kardot, és lassan visszadugta pisztolyát a tokjába. Körbenézett. A vérszopók egytől-egyig erős ellenfélnek tűntek. Reita szája sarkában feltűnt egy apró kis félmosoly. Ha Sugizo vérfürdőt akar, megkaphatja. Utána pedig ledugja annak a faszfej vámpírnak a torkán a katana pengéjét.


	43. Negyvenharmadik fejezet

Az első vámpírt könnyedén ölte meg, egy mozdulattal szabadította meg a fejétől, mielőtt még bármelyik szörnyeteg megmozdulhatott volna. Az élettelen test a földre hullott, a feje groteszk módon messzire gurult. Sötét volt, hiába voltak utcai lámpák a park ösvénye mellett, egyik sem égett, de Reita szemének már volt alkalma hozzászokni a sötétséghez, így látta, ahogy Sugizo távolabb nekidől egy fának, és onnan figyeli – valószínűleg vigyorogva – az eseményeket.

A szőke férfi fejében megfordult, hogy utat tör magának a vérszopók között és egyenesen Sugizónak támad, de biztos volt benne, hogy ezek a mocskok fel fogják őt tartani.

Egy pillanattal később az egyik vérszopó előtte termett. Éhes tekinttel nézett rá, és már nyúlt volna Reita válla után, hogy magához rántva a nyakára tapadhasson, de az ügynök gyorsabb volt, mire a vámpír feleszmélt, karja már a testétől elválasztva hevert a földön.

\- Te szemétláda! - üvöltött fel karja csonkját szorongatva. Ha ember lett volna, spriccelve folyt volna a vére, ám mivel technikailag halott volt, a szíve sem vert, így csak lassan kezdett a földre csepegni.

\- Te támadtál rám – vont vállat a szőke. A következő pillanatban két vámpír hátulról igyekezett megtámadni, ám Reita könnyedén elbánt velük is, és egy perccel később már négy hulla hevert a földön. A többiek erre úgy tűnt, hogy bedühödnek, egyszerre ugrottak neki az ügynöknek, akinek most már cseppet sem volt könnyű dolga. Fél kezével kardját forgatva, másikban a fegyverével védte magát a vámpírok ellen, és bár összeszedett néhány karcolást, végül mindet sikerült legyőznie. Zihálva nézett körbe maga körül, a földön heverő hullák groteszk halmán. A haja csatakosan tapadt a fejbőrére, a pólót a hátán átitatta az izzadság, a karja vérzett, de egyébként kutya baja sem volt.

Mégiscsak Tokió legjobb vadásza volt, nem volt könnyű kifogni rajta.

Fekete szemeit Sugizóra emelte. A vámpír láthatóan jól szórakozott a kis „előadáson”, olyannyira, hogy hátát még mindig a fa törzsének támasztva tapsolni kezdett.

\- Tudtam, hogy nem fogok csalódni – jegyezte meg.

\- Én a helyedben nem örülnék ennyire. Te leszel ugyanis a következő – köpte felé a szavakat Reita, majd kézfejével letörölte az izzadságot homlokáról. Sugizo vigyora még szélesebbre húzódott.

\- Imádom, hogy ennyire magabiztos vagy.

\- A fejedért jöttem ide, és általában megkapom, amit akarok – vont vállat Reita, mire a vámpír felvonta szemöldökét.

\- Igazán? Pedig az anyádat sem tudtad feltámasztani, hiába vágytál rá életed minden egyes napján.

Reita szemei erre összeszűkültek. Ez bizony övön aluli kijelentés volt, és felhúzták őt annyira, hogy minden további teketóriázás nélkül Sugizónak támadjon – és ezzel hatalmas hibát kövessen el. Amikor a vámpírnak akart rontani, az eltűnt szem elől, és egy pillanattal később a szőke férfi háta mögött bukkant fel, de Reitának már nem volt ideje reagálni. Egy jéghideg, erős kéz fonódott a csuklói köré olyan erővel, hogy ujjai közül előbb a nehéz katana, majd a pisztoly is kicsúszott. Megpróbálta kiszabadítani kezeit, de nem sikerült, a vérszopó olyan erővel tartotta, hogy még a világ legerősebb embere is kevés lett volna ahhoz, hogy lerázza magáról.

Sugizo kicsavarta a karjait, majd arccal az egyik közeli fának lökte Reitát, aki felszisszent, ahogy a durva kéreg megsértette arcbőrét. Szerencsére még időben fordította félre a fejét, hogy ne törjön el a kendővel takart orra. A vámpír könnyedén szorította a fának a férfit, aki most már mozdulni sem bírt.

\- És akkor most beszélgessünk – mondta könnyedén Sugizo, mire Reita tett még egy elkeseredett kísérletet arra, hogy kiszabadítsa magát.

\- Nincs neked mondanivalóm – nyögte.

\- Lehet, hogy neked nincs, de nekem van – vont vállat a vámpír. - És te most szépen végig fogsz hallgatni, Akira.

Reita a válla felett gyűlölködő pillantást vetett Sugizóra, de nem szólt semmit. Jelenleg esélye sem volt arra, hogy ellökje magától a férfit és valamelyik fegyveréért nyúlhasson, így úgy döntött, kivár, hátha lehetősége fog adódni arra, hogy kiszabadítsa magát.

\- Szeretnék veled az anyádról beszélni. Tudod, amikor megszökött tőlem, veled a hasában, én még csak nem is tudtam, hogy állapotos – sóhajtott színpadiasan a vámpír. - Kár, mert nagyon örültem volna, ha tudom, hogy gyereket fog szülni.

\- Persze, hogy örültél volna, te mocskos szemétláda – vetette oda Reita. Sugizo válaszra sem méltatta.

\- Csak akkor jöttem rá, amikor rátaláltam. Ott voltál te... először azt hittem, valami jött-ment felcsinálta, mielőtt megszökött tőlem, de még mielőtt meglátogattam volna, kutakodtam egy kicsit. Könnyedén megtaláltam a születési anyakönyvi kivonatodat, és nem kellett matekzseninek lenni ahhoz, hogy kiszámoljam, mikor fogantál. Akkor anyád még az én vendégszeretetemet élvezte.

\- És? Miért is kéne, hogy ez érdekeljen engem? - sziszegte Reita. A szíve hevesen dobogott, nem akart az anyjáról hallani, csak ki akart végre szabadulni a vámpír karjainak fogságából, hogy leszámolhasson ezzel a mocsokkal egyszer és mindenkorra.

\- Engem sem érdekelt különösebben. Csak aztán, amikor elmentem értetek, megjelent Ishizuka. Megkérdezted tőle valaha is, hogy miért járt akkor éppen arra? Mit keresett éppen ott, Tokiótól távol egy vámpírvadászatra specializálódott ügynök, aki a fővárosi iroda alkalmazásában állt? - suttogta negédesen a szőke férfi fülébe Sugizo, mire Reita szemei elkerekedtek. - Nem mondta el, igaz? Pedig ő már régóta ismerte anyádat. Nem sokkal azelőtt ugyanis, hogy az a ribanc megszökött tőlem, a kedves Ishizuka a foglyom volt. Ki akartam szedni belőle némi információt arról, hogyan is tervezik kiirtani a vámpírok nemes faját. Persze hiába próbálkoztam szép szóval vagy kínzással, nem használt. Találd ki, kit bíztam meg azzal, hogy etesse-itassa és ellássa őt, míg a házamban volt?

Reita nem akart hinni a fülének. Ishizuka és az anyja ismerték egymást? Miért nem mondta el ezt neki soha a nevelőapja? Miért kellett ezt egész életében titkolnia előle? Ez volt hát az információ, amit abban a bizonyos bankfiókban őrzött a számára?

\- Aztán persze az egyik emberem elbénázta a dolgot és Ishizuka megszökött. Nem sokkal később anyád is eltűnt. Azt hittem, együtt léptek le, és valahol boldogan éldegélnek kettecskén. Ugyanis az a haszontalan ribanc és a drágalátos nevelőapád szerelmes volt egymásba.

Reita úgy nézett Sugizóra, mintha most látna életében először vámpírt. Ekkor hasított belé a felismerés. Végülis miért nem adta őt Ishizuka intézetbe, vagy gondoskodott arról, hogy egy normális család nevelje őt fel? Miért fizette ki az édesanyja temetését és költött a kis Akira iskoláztatására vagyonokat? Mi másért, ha nem azért, mert...

\- Akár az apád is lehetett volna, nem igaz? - adta meg a kegyelemdöfést Sugizo.

Reita elborzadva meredt maga elé. Nem, az nem lehet! Ha valóban az apja volt, Ishizuka miért nem mondta el neki? Miért kellett eltitkolnia? Hiszen mégiscsak ő nevelte. Ennek így... nem volt semmi értelme.

\- De vajon tényleg az apád volt? - nyalta meg a nyakát Sugizo, mire Reita gerincén végigfutott a hideg. - Mondd csak, Akira, örülnél neki? Ha megtudnád, hogy ő volt az a gerinctelen féreg, aki felcsinálta anyádat? Egy kiszolgáltatott, szerencsétlen nőt, aki egy vámpír fogságában tengette a mindennapjait, és nem vágyott semmi másra, csak gyengédségre. Ishizuka pedig ezt kihasználta és szépen megdugta őt.

\- Fogd be a pofád! - sziszegte a szőke férfi, ám hangja olyan erőtlenül csengett, hogy a vámpír felnevetett.

\- Most komolyan, áruld el, örülnél neki? Végülis, legalább tudnád, ki az apád.

\- Azt mondtam, fogd be, te szemétláda!

\- Tudod, most nagyon hasonlítasz az anyádra – jegyezte meg vigyorogva a vámpír, majd újra végignyalt a férfi nyakán. - Ha dühös vagy, éppen olyan kívánatos vagy, mint ő. Tudod, hiába is reménykedsz benne, hogy elengedlek. Elég ideig vártam már erre az éjszakára, Akira.

\- Akkor ölj meg és essünk túl a dolgon!

\- Nem foglak megölni, Akira – suttogta a vámpír a fülébe. A hangja már-már gyengéden csengett. - Egészen más terveim vannak veled.

\- Mégis mi? - nyögte a férfi.

\- Az legyen meglepetés – mondta a vámpír, majd egy pillanattal később Reita megérezte hosszú szemfogait, ahogy végigkaristolnak bőrén. Az ügynök megdermedt. Még soha nem harapta őt meg vámpír. Valamiért a helyzet félelemmel töltötte el, olyan rémülettel, amihez foghatót sohasem érzett még. Ugye Sugizo nem fogja őt...?

Mielőtt végiggondolhatta volna, mi is történik, a vámpír durván a nyakába harapott és nagy kortyokban lefetyelni kezdte az ütőérből a vért. Reitával forogni kezdett a világ, egész testében remegett, és úgy érezte, mindjárt elveszti az eszméletét. Sugizo mind az utolsó cseppig ki fogja szívni a vérét, és akkor ő...

Hirtelen lövés dördült el, és egy golyó csapódott Reita feje mellett a fa törzsébe. A vámpír már nem volt sehol, a szőke ügynök erőtlenül esett a földre, ám fél perccel később egy erős ám gyengéd kar talpra segített.

\- Gyere, azonnal el kell tűnnünk innen! - hallott meg egy jól ismert hangot. Még soha nem könnyebbült meg ennyire.

Füstölgő puskacsővel a kezében ott állt mellette Kaoru.


	44. Negyvennegyedik fejezet

Kaoru olyan gyorsan hajtott, hogy biztos volt benne, legalább négyszer lekapták az autót a traffipaxok, de most ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Vissza kellett érniük Tokióba, mégpedig mihamarabb. Nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy a vérszopók esetleg a nyomukba eredjenek és a nyílt országúton érjék őket utol. Kamijónak majd kifizeti a rendőrség által kiszabott büntetést, ha csekket kap gyorshajtásért.

Kissé fellélegzett, mikor átlépték a városhatárt. Ránézett az anyósülésen némán ülő Reitára, aki a nyakára szorított kézzel bámult ki az ablakon. Szerette volna megtörni a csendet, de nem tudta, mit mondhatna, egyáltalán, hogyan is kéne kezdenie. A „hogy vagy?” kérdés most végtelenül hülyén hangzott volna.

A férfi sóhajtott egyet, és előre fordult. Még messze jártak az otthonuktól, még most is, amikor olyan gyér a forgalom, legalább fél órát vett volna igénybe, hogy elérjék Reita lakását.

\- Hol van a legközelebbi óvóhely, amit használhatunk? - kérdezte meg hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve. Jobb lett volna mihamarabb egy biztonságos, ügynökök által vészhelyet esetén használt lakásba húzódni, gondolta.

\- Menjünk haza! - szólalt meg halkan Reita. A hangja rekedt és halk volt. Kaoru felvonta a szemöldökét, nem tartotta jó ötletnek, hogy továbbra is az utcán maradjanak, még ha autóban is ültek. Egy ideig mérlegelte a dolgot, végül úgy döntött, mégiscsak enged a szőke férfi kérésének. Talán nem lesz belőle baj.

\- Hát jó. Hazaviszlek – sóhajtott.

Az út hátralévő részében nem szóltak egymáshoz. Mikor elérték a házat, amiben Reita lakása volt, Kaoru úgy szállt ki a kocsiból, hogy végig a pisztoly ravaszán volt az ujja, és nem is engedte el, míg fel nem értek a bejárati ajtóhoz. A szőke férfi azonban csak kísértetként követte, némán, a földre szegezett tekintettel, a nyakán tátongó harapásnyomra szorítva jobb kezét. Törékenynek és elesettnek látszott, Kaoru még soha nem látta ilyennek.

Miután a fekete hajú ügynök megbizonyosodott arról, hogy a lakás biztonságos – azaz nem várja őket odabent egyetlen vérszopó sem -, átkarolva Reita vállát a nappaliba vezette a férfit és leültette a kanapéra.

\- Mindjárt jövök – mondta halkan és a fürdőszobába sietett az elsősegély dobozért és egy törölközőért, majd a konyhába egy pohár vízért. Visszatérve a poharat Reita kezébe nyomta. - Igyál!

A szőke férfi lassan, Kaoru pillantását kerülve az ajkaihoz emelte a poharat és belekortyolt. Fél kezével még mindig a sebet szorongatta nyakán.

\- Hagy nézzem azt a harapást! - kérte Kaoru, mire Reita lassan lejjebb csúsztatta ujjait. A fekete hajú ügynök észrevette, hogy remeg a keze, de nem kommentálta a dolgot, szótlanul látott neki megtisztítani a sebet. Déjà vuja volt: nem is olyan régen még Reita volt az, aki az ő nyakán tisztogatta egy vámpír harapásának nyomát egy törölközővel.

Lefertőtlenítette a sebet, majd - mivel tiszta harapás volt, és nem volt szükség összevarrni -, ragtapasszal leragasztotta. Végül, mivel úgy tűnt, Reita nem hajlandó már többet inni, elvette tőle a még mindig majdnem teljesen teli poharat és lerakta a dohányzóasztalra.

\- Minden rendben? - kérdezte meg óvatosan, mire Reita megvonta a vállt. Kaoru pillantását kerülve, a kezeit bámulva beharapta az alsó ajkát.

\- Hülyeség, hogy ennyire kiakadtam, tudom – motyogta erőtlenül. - De, tudod... engem még sohasem harapott meg vámpír.

Kaoru csodálkozva nézett a férfira. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Reita, akinek a testén számtalan apróbb és nagyobb sebhely jelezte, hogy sokszor sebesítette meg vámpír, ennyi éven át képes volt elkerülni azt, hogy bármelyik is a nyakába mélyessze szemfogait.

\- Nem hülyeség – suttogta gyengéden Kaoru, és leült a kanapéra a férfi mellé. Kisimított az arcából néhány kósza szőke tincset, majd átkarolta a vállát. - Engem sokszor haraptak már meg, és őszintén szólva, nem egy felemelő élmény.

\- Köszönöm... amit ma este tettél – mondta halkan az orrkendős.

\- Szóra sem érdemes.

Reita végre lassal felemelte a fejét és ránézett Kaorura. A fekete hajú ügynök döbbenten feldezte fel, hogy könnyektől csillog a szeme.

\- Azt mondta, nem akar megölni – mondta rekedten. Kaoru csodálta az önuralmát, mert hiába volt a sírás határán, nem engedett utat a könnyeinek. - Amikor megharapott, azt hittem, hogy át akar változtatni. Én nem... nem akarok vérszopóvá válni. Inkább megdöglök, de nem fogok embereket ölni!

Kaoru egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Közelebb vonta magához Reitát egy szoros ölelésbe, és belecsókolt a kócos, izzadságtól összetapadt hajtincsei közé.

\- Nyugodj meg, minden rendben lesz! - ígérte. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy valaha ilyen gyengének fogja látni Reitát. Megszakadt a szíve, ahogy érezte, hogyan csimpaszkodik belé a férfi, akár egy kisgyerek. Már eddig is tudta, hogy mindenki máshoz hasonlóan az orrkendős ügynöknek is megvannak a maga gyenge pontjai, de hogy éppen egy vámpír harapása akassza ki ennyire, arra álmában sem mert volna gondolni. Hiszen, amikor őt harapta meg az a vérszopó az utcán, Reita olyan higgadtan és természetesen viselkedett, mintha mindennapos eset lenne... Sőt, tulajdonképpen minden nap ilyen esetekkel találkozott.

Lehet, hogy más szánalmasnak tartotta volna Reitát ezért, ám Kaoru éppen ellenkezőleg, ő tulajdonképpen csodálta, hogy az orrkendős képes volt ennyi éven át elkerülni, hogy valamelyik vérszopó megharapja. Azt sem lehetett volna felróni Reitának, ha most hisztérikusan az öklével kezdi el verni a falat, hiszem mégiscsak az édesanyja gyilkosával nézett ma éjjel farkasszemet, és kis híján veszített. Ha nincs Kaoru, ki tudja, mi történt volna vele...

Reita hirtelen felemelte a fejét és Kaoru szemeibe fúrta még mindig könnyektől csillogó tekintetét. A fekete hajú ügynök gyengéd mosollyal nézett le rá. Már éppen megkérdezte volna, hogy sikerült-e megnyugodnia, mikor hirtelen száraz, mégis kívánatos ajkakat érzett meg a sajátján. Nem hezitált viszonozni a csókot, szenvedélyesen vonta közelebb magához a szőke férfit. Hosszú percekig nem váltak el egymástól ajkaik, míg végül Kaoru volt az, aki gyengéden eltolta magától Reitát.

\- Ha így folytatod, nehéz lesz visszafognom magam – zihálta. A csók ugyanis megtette hatását: úgy érezte, az összes vér az ágyékába tódul.

\- Nem is kell visszafognod magad – suttogta Reita, majd, mint akinek belecsíptek a fenekébe, hirtelen meggondolta magát, felugrott a kanapéról, és a kezét Kaoru felé nyújtotta. Azonban nem nézett a férfira, helyette a padlót fixírozta. - Tudom, hogy furcsa kérés, de... megtennéd, hogy ma éjjel nem hagysz egyedül?

Kaorut annyira meglepték a szavak, hogy még a száját is eltátotta. Egy perc fáziskéséssel állt csak fel és fonta ujjait Reita kinyújtott keze köré.

\- Persze.

Reita anélkül vezette őt a hálószobájába, hogy akár csak egyszer is ránézett volna, és úgy öltözött át, hogy végig kerülte a pillantását. A ruháit hanyagul a földre dobálta, csakúgy, mint orrkendőjét, és a fiókból előkapta a legelső keze ügyébe akadó alsónadrágot. Jót tett volna neki egy forró zuhany, de most még arra sem volt energiája. Bebújt a takaró alá és a fal felé fordult. Néhány másodperc múlva érezte, hogy besüpped mögötte az ágy, majd egy meleg test fekszik be mellé, és egy erős kar fonódik dereka köré.

\- Reita – szólalt meg Kaoru halkan. - Mondhatok valamit?

\- Mit? - kérdezte elfúló hangon a szőke. A férfi egy percig habozott.

\- Nem kell megjátszanod magad előttem – mondta végül, ha lehet, még az előbbinél is halkabban. Érezte, hogy Reita teste megmerevedik. - Tapasztalatból tudom, hogyan érzed most magad. És nincs ezzel semmi baj. Nem kell eltitkolnod, hogy...

\- Ne! - vágott a szavába már-már kétségbeesetten Reita.

\- Rei, tudom, hogy miért játszod a sztoikus, félelmet nem ismerő vadászt – folytatta Kaoru, és gyengéden simogatni kezdte a szőke ügynök erős hasfalát. - Tudom, hogy nem akarod, hogy az érzéseidet ellened tudják fordítani. Lehet, hogy kezdő vagyok hozzád képest, de tudom, hogy nem hagyhatunk támadási felületet a vérszopóknak, nem mutathatjuk ki, ha félünk vagy össze vagyunk törve... De előttem nem kell megjátszanod magad – ismételte meg, amit előbb is mondott, hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak. - Tudod, amikor belekeveredtem ebbe az egészbe, ha nem is mondtam soha, úgy éreztem, össze fogok törni. Ez most nyálasan fog hangzani, igen, de te voltál az, aki ezt megakadályozta, a tudtodon kívül.

\- Ezt nehezen hiszem el – suttogta rekedten Reita.

\- Pedig ez az igazság – bújt közelebb hozzá Kaoru, és apró csókokat kezdett el hinteni a szőke férfi tarkójára. - Semmi baj nincsen azzal, ha úgy érzed, kell valaki, akire most támaszkodhatsz. Itt vagyok, és semmi, de semmi, amit nekem mondasz vagy amit együtt teszünk, nem fog kiderülni, és nem fogok semmit ellened fordítani. Megbízhatsz bennem.

Reita nem válaszolt. Becsukta a szemét, és megpróbált elaludni, ám hiába volt kimerült a vámpírokkal való találkozástól, képtelen volt álomba merülni. Folyton Sugizo arca lebegett előtte, és az, amit a vámpír mondott neki. Hirtelen megfordult Kaoru ölelésében, és a sötétben ránézett a férfira.

\- Segíts, hogy ne gondolkozzak! - kérte halkan, mire az ügynök gyengéden kisimított egy hajtincset az arcából.

\- Rendben. Amit csak szeretnél – suttogta, és Reita ajkaira hajolva gyengéd csókba vonta a szőkét. Óvatosan csúsztatta nyelvét a hívogató ajkak közé, miközben kezével Reita oldalát simogatta. Mozdulatai fokozatosan váltak egyre szenvedélyessé, lassan a hátára fordította a másik férfit, egyetlen pillanatra sem szakítva meg a csókot, és fölé mászott, karjaival megtámaszkodva Reita vállai mellett.

A szőke férfi keze felcsúszott Kaoru karjain egészen a válláig, ahol is körmeit a szépen kidolgozott izmokba mélyítette, mire az belenyögött csókjukba. Nem értette magát, hogy miért, de ebben a pillanatban törékenynek érezte magát, és csak arra vágyott, hogy Kaoru ölelje és csókolja őt. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy megrepedt teáscsésze, amit csak Kaoru kezei tartanak össze. Nem is bánta, hogy a fekete hajú férfi átveszi az irányítást, és érzéki csókjukat egyetlen pillanatra sem megszakítva simogatni kezdi előbb az oldalát, majd a mellkasát és a hasfalát.

Mivel – leszámítva az alsóneműt -, már egyikükön sem volt ruha, Kaoru könnyedén hozzáférhetett Reita testéhez. Hosszú percek után elváltak ajkai a szőke férfiétól, hogy egyetlen pillanattal később annak ádámcsutkájára tapadva szívogatni, harapdálni kezdje az érzékeny bőrt. A nyakáról lassan áttért a kulccsontjára, majd a mellkasát végigcsókolva ajkai közé fogadta az egyik mellbimbót, érzékien harapdálva, mielőtt a lapos has felé vette az irányt. Reita Kaoru hajába túrt, úgy vonta közelebb magához, mire a férfi elmosolyodott.

\- Mondd csak, mit szeretnél? - kérdezte, mire Reita méltatlankodva felmorrant.

\- Ne! Most ne beszélj!

Kaoru vállat vont és folytatta a másik kényeztetését, finom kis puszikkal borítva be alhasát, majd lassan lehúzta róla az alsógatyát, és a máris éledező férfiasságra hajolt. Nem fogadta rögtön ajkai közé, előbb incselkedve végig-végignyalintott rajta néhányszor, sőt, még két puszit is nyomott rá, majd lassan, érzékien a szájába vette, miközben kezével Reita belső combját simogatva tolta nagyobb terpeszbe a férfi lábait. Kérdő tekintettel nézett fel a szőke férfira, aki kissé bizonytalanul megvakarta az orrát. Tudta, mit szeretne Kaoru, és nem is volt kérdés, hogy ő is akarja-e, mégis hezitált. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a saját érdekében el kellene messziről kerülnie ezt a férfit ahelyett, hogy lefeküdjön vele, ám képtelen volt parancsolni saját magának. Érezte, hogy súlyos hibát követ el azzal, hogy még az eddiginél is közelebb engedi magához Kaorut, aki hiába akart a támasza lenni, igenis a legnagyobb gyengeségévé fog válni, mégsem vitte rá a lélek, hogy nemet mondjon. Lassan bólintott, mire a férfi térdei alá nyúlva feljebb húzta lábait, majd folytatta Reita férfiasságának kényeztetését.

A szőkének később fogalma sem volt róla, mikor és egyáltalán honnan varázsolt elő Kaoru egy doboz síkosítót és egy csomag óvszert, csak az jutott el az agyáig, amikor a férfi már két farpofája között simogatta őt, és egy nedves, vékony ujj lassan testébe csusszant. Lehunyta szemét és próbált ellazulni. Kaoru lassan, óvatosan, nagy alapossággal látott neki tágításának, nem türelmetlenkedett, és mikor végül úgy ítélte meg, Reita teste készen áll arra, hogy magába fogadja, felmászott az ágyon és érzéki csókba vonva a férfi ajkait hatolt belé. Reita felnyögött, talán fel is kiáltott volna, ha Kaoru ajkai nem tapadnak az övének. Még soha nem volt együtt így senkivel, és ha néhány héttel ezelőtt azt mondják neki, hogy valaha be fogja vállalni a passzív fél szerepét, bizonyára körberöhögte volna – vagy jól elveri – az illetőt.

Miközben Kaoru csípője lágy ringásba kezdett, majd egyre gyorsabb tempóban hajszolta kettejüket a gyönyör felé, Reitát furcsa módon elfogta a biztonság érzése. Mintha mázsás súlyt vettek volna le a válláról, amit évek óta cipelt – úgy érezte, hogy ezek között az erős karok között semmi baj nem történhet vele. Megfeledkezett a múltjáról, az édesanyjáról, Ishizukáról, Sugizóról és Aoiról, nem gondolt a holttestekre, a vérszopókra, a rengeteg vérre és azokra a borzalmakra, amiket átélt. Ilyen csak akkor fordult elő, ha részeg volt, korábban egyedül az alkohol volt képes úgy eltompítani az agyát, hogy teljesen el tudjon lazulni. Ám most gondolatai tiszták voltak még a gyönyör kapujában is, mégsem jutott eszébe a munkája vagy a múltja.

Miután végre a két férfi, szinte teljesen egyszerre, elérte a beteljesülést, egymást karjában pihegve csókolták egymást még hosszú percekig, míg légzésük le nem lassult.

Kaoru óvatosan betakarta kettejüket, majd lefordult Reitáról, és összekulcsolta kezeiket. Nem szólt semmit, nem akarta megtörtni a meghitt csendet, ami közéjük telepedett.

\- Köszönöm – suttogta a szoba sötétjébe Reita, mielőtt elnyomta volna az álom.


	45. Negyvenötödik fejezet

Terachi Shinya dühös volt. Ha sárkány lett volna, biztosan tüzet okád. Amikor aznap alkonyat után néhány perccel besétált az irodájába Reita és Kaoru, és a legnagyobb természetességgel közölték, hogy találkoztak múlt éjjel Sugizóval, úgy érezte, menten felrobban. Nem értette, hogy ez a két férfi miért volt képtelen megérteni azt, hogy elvette tőlük az ügyet.

\- Maga nem normális! Ráadásul megharapták, remek! Ez is azt bizonyítja, hogy hiba volt odamennie! Mégis mi a szart képzelt?! - járkált fel-alá a szobában. Reita egykedvűen figyelte őt.

\- Nem képzeltem semmit. Tudtam, hogy Sugihara rám vadászik, hát gondoltam, nem várok tovább arra, hogy ő jöjjön el értem – vont vállat. - Egyébként pedig, nem voltam szolgálatban, így nem tartozom magyarázattal magának. Az, hogy hová és miért megyek a saját szabadidőmben, egyedül rám tartozik, magának semmi köze hozzá.

\- Maga nem normális – ismételte Terachi, és villámokat szóró tekintettel Reita felé fordult. - Mintha nem értene japánul, komolyan mondom. Mit nem tud felfogni azon, hogy nem nyomozhat Sugihara után?

\- Nem nyomoztam. Elmentem sétálni egy parkba – vont vállat nyugodtan Reita. Kaoru erre majdnem elnevette magát, de sikerült kuncogását egy köhitéssel lepleznie. - Arról nem tehetek, hogy az a vérszopó is éppen arra járt.

\- Teljesen véletlenül abban a parkban jutott eszébe sétálgatni, aminek a térképét nemrég elküldte nekünk a gyanúsított – forgatta a szemét az ügyosztály vezetője.

\- Nem. Véletlenül pontosan abban a parkban, aminek a térképét a gyanúsított nekem küldte el. Nincs többesszám.

\- Na jó, ezt most fejezzük be, mielőtt még az elmegyógyintézetben kötök ki maga miatt! - csapott az asztalra Terachi. - Inkább azt mondja meg, sikerült-e megtudnia bármit Shiroyama-san hollétéről?

\- Az égvilágon semmit – vont újra vállat látszólag teljesen érdektelenül Reita. Kaoru persze tudta, hogy ez a sztoikus nyugalom csupán része az álarcának, valójában nagyon is aggódik Aoi miatt. - Rákérdeztem, de sejtheti, hogy az a mocsok nem igazán volt hajlandó válaszolni.

\- Csodás, komolyan mondom! - csapott újra az asztalra az ügyosztály vezetője, majd homlokát masszírozva nyugalmat erőltetett magára és leült a székre. - Legalább sikerült bármilyen hasznos információt kiderítenie?

\- Nem – mondta egyszerűen Reita. - És mielőtt félreértene, nem azért vagyok itt, hogy bevalljam bűneimet, vagy mert úgy érzem, köteles vagyok jelenteni magának bármit, amivel a szabadidőmben foglalkozom. Azért jöttem, hogy figyelmeztessem magát, és önön keresztül a többi ügynököt is, hogy mennyire veszélyes Sugihara. Olyan könnyedén győzött le, hogy még én sem akartam elhinni.

\- Ez nem jelent semmit – nézett rá cinikusan Terachi. - Maga sem legyőzhetetlen.

\- Nem, de Reita Tokió legjobb vámpírvadásza – jegyezte meg halkan Kaoru, aki eddig csendben hallgatta a beszélgetést az egyik sarokban ácsorogva. Terachi rákapta a tekintetét.

\- Nem kérdeztem a véleményét. Most inkább menjen, hagyjon minket magunkra, mert beszédem van Suzuki-sannal.

Kaoru kelletlenül hagyta ott őket. Úgy döntött, lemegy a boncterembe, és ha ott találja Rukit, beszámol neki is a fejleményekről. Amire nem számított, hogy amikor kopogás nélkül belép a helyiségbe, Uruhát is ott találja. Ráadásul nem egyszerűen ott volt: a boncasztalon ülő boncmestert csókolta olyan hévvel, hogy Kaoru biztos volt benne, ha néhány perccel később jön, akkor már ruha sem lett volna a két férfin.

Megköszörülte a torkát, mire két kollégája döbbenten kapta felé a fejét.

\- Bocs, de... ti komolyan egy boncasztalon akartátok csinálni? - csúszott ki a száján, mire Ruki felkapott egy a keze mellett heverő sebészkést, és Kaoru felé hajította. Az ügynök könnyedén félreállt, mielőtt a penge eltalálhatta volna, így az hangos csattanással a falnak ütközött, majd a padlóra zuhant.

\- Faszfej!

\- Bocs, hogy megzavarlak titeket – eresztette el a káromkodást a füle mellett a fekete hajú férfi -, de azt hiszem, van itt valami, amiről tudnotok kell.

Azzal beszámolt a tegnap éjszaka eseményeiről, természetesen a kínos és intim részleteket kihagyva. Nem kellett, hogy Rukiék megtudják, hogy ő és Reita mit csináltak közvetlenül a Sugizóval való találkozás után.

A két férfi döbbenten meredt maga elé, miután Kaoru befejezte a mondókáját.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy Reita... tulajdonképpen azért ment oda, hogy megmentse Aoit? - nyögte Uruha. Az ügynök arcát a kezébe temette. - Te jó ég, én meg képes voltam mindenféle szemétládának elhordani azt az embert!

\- Szerintem Reita jobban örülne neki, ha továbbra is úgy kezelnéd, mint egy szemétládát – jegyezte meg halkan Kaoru, majd felállt, mivel eddig Ruki székében ücsörgött. - Én most megyek, írok egy jelentést Terachinak, hadd örüljön.

Reita irodájába sétált. A szőke ügynök ott ült az íróasztalánál és hevesen járó kézzel írt valamit egy darab papírra.

\- Mit körmölsz?

\- Az a faszfej odafönt – utalt Terachira -, mindenáron akar egy jelentést tőlem is, tőled is. Hát nekiálltam.

Kaoru bólintott. Szóval jól sejtette, a főnökük valóban írásban akar látni minden részletet. Kíváncsi volt, Die majd mit fog szólni hozzá, ha a kezébe kerül a jelentés. Vajon folytatni akarja majd a nyomozást? Talán elkönyveli Reitát béna, huszadrangú ügynöknek? Ki tudja... Kaoru azért reménykedett benne, hogy az a faszfej ezek után inkább kihátrál az ügyből és visszaadja nekik. Megkönnyítené a dolgukat.

A fekete hajú férfi elvett egy tollat és néhány papírt Reita íróasztaláról, leült az egyik székbe és ő is írni kezdett.

\- Ha végeztünk ezzel, szerintem menjünk haza. Feleslegesen téblábolnánk itt – mondta. Az orrkendős ügynök azonban válaszra sem méltatta. Sőt, amióta csak felébredtek, Reita feltűnően kerülte a pillantását.

A következő negyed órában még néhányszor megpróbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni a szőke férfival, ám egyszer sem járt sikerrel. Végül megunta, és lecsapta tollát az asztalra.

\- Azt hiszem, meg kéne beszélnünk, ami köztünk történt - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Reita nem nézett rá, úgy tett, mint aki nagyon is el van foglalva a jelentéssel, amit körmöl, pedig csupa halandzsát sikerült csak a papírra írnia. Mintha meg sem hallotta volna Kaorut, az arca sem rezdült. - Rei, figyelsz te rám?

\- Ha nem vennéd észre, most van jobb dolgom is - morogta az orrkendős. - Az irodában vagyunk, munkaidőben. Nem ilyenkor kell megbeszélni a magánéletünket. Nem, mintha lenne mit megbeszélnünk, egyáltalán.

\- Mi bajod van? - pislogott rá Kaoru. A szőke nem válaszolt, de egyidő után maga is rájött a válaszra. - Te szégyelled, ami köztünk történt? - kérdezte értetlenül. Reita megintcsak hallgatásba burkolózott, ám ezzel csak sikerült megerősítenie Kaoru gyanúját.

A fekete hajú férfi kivette a másik kezéből a tollat, és gyengéden végigsimított kézfején. Reita el akarta húzni a kezét, de a másik nem engedte, határozottan, bár egyáltalán nem fájdalmasan rászorított csuklójára.  
\- Figyelj, én azt hiszem, hogy mindketten vagyunk olyna érett felnőttek, hogy ezt most meg tudjuk beszélni. Meg kell beszélnünk - mondta, mire Reita kelletlenül elhúzta a száját. Még mindig nem volt hajlandó megszólalni, így Kaoru folytatta: - Ha most azt hiszed, hogy amiatt, ami tegnap történt, kevesebb lettél a szememben, vagy hogy ezután máshogy fogok rád nézni, nagyon tévedsz. Már ne is haragudj, de ha azt gondolod, hogy a szex valamiféle erőfitogtatás, és passzív félnek lenni felér egy vereséggel, akkor hülye vagy. Ez egyáltalán nem erről szól, hanem arról, hogy mindketten élvezzük. Márpedig mindketten élveztük. És ennyi.

\- Muszáj ezt a pofámba dörgölnöd? - morogta az orra alatt Reita, mire Kaoru felvonta szemöldökét.

\- Nem dörgölöm a pofádba. Csak nem értem, miért érzed úgy, mintha megaláztad volna saját magadat azzal, hogy hagytad magad – mondta halkan. - Mert ez, elmondom még egyszer, nem erről szól. Nem akartam semmit bizonyítani, főleg nem azt, hogy jobb lennék nálad bármiben is.

\- Akkor mégis mit akartál? - nézett rá szúros tekintettel Reita. - Ugyanis én vagyok az, aki nem ért téged. Mi a francért akartál meghúzni, ha...

\- Mert vonzó pasi vagy, mi több, a bunkó stílusod is bírom – vont vállat Kaoru, és arcára felkúszott egy aprócska mosoly. - Tuti, hogy meg fogsz ölni érte, de kimondom: beléd estem, mint vak ló a gödörbe, és veled akarok lenni.

Reita erre úgy nézett Kaorura, mintha marslakót látna.

\- Te meg mi a faszról beszélsz? Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy belemennék egy kapcsolatba, ráadásul éppen veled? - rántotta ki kezét végre Kaoruéból, és felállva az ablakhoz trappolt.

\- Senki nem tudna róla. Tudom, hogy azt hiszed, egy kapcsolat csak púp lenne a hátadon, és gyenge pontot jelentene a szakmánkban, de egyrészt én is tudok magamra vigyázni, te is tudsz, és mindketten tisztában vagyunk a hivatásunk összes veszélyével. Másrészt, együtt lakunk, azt pedig senki nem tudhatja, hogy mi zajlik zárt ajtók mögött. Én sem akarom világgá kürtölni, hogy kivel vagyok együtt, te sem, hát nem is kell azt tennünk. Hacsak nem szerel fel valaki kamerát a hálószobádba, kétlem, hogy kiderülne, márpedig, amennyire véded a lakásod, csoda lenne, ha valaki illetéktelen akár csak az előszobáig is jutna.

Reita erre nem mondott semmit. Karbatett kézzel bámult ki az ablakon, az agyában csak úgy zakatoltak a fogaskerekek. Kaoru mögé lépett, és a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Legalább adj nekünk egy esélyt! Tudom, hogy még soha nem engedted meg magadnak, hogy akár csak egy percre is boldog legyél, de ennek nem kell így lennie.

Reita ezzel nem értett egyet, a józan esze tiltakozott a dolog ellen, ugyanakkor minden porcikájával kívánta Kaorut. Akarta, hogy legyen folytatása annak, ami köztük történt tegnap és a korábbi estéken. Egy percig még bámult ki a fejéből, végül nagy nehezen elhatározta magát.

\- Nem mondhatod el senkinek.

\- Nem fogom - bólintott Kaoru, majd visszasétált az asztalhoz. - Nos, akkor fejezzük be ezeket a hülye jelentéseket, különben sosem jutunk haza.


	46. Negyvenhatodik fejezet

Reita furcsán viselkedett. Amikor hazaértek Kaoruval, csak leült a kanapé szélére, és ölébe ejtett kezeit kezdte el bámulni. A fekete hajú ügynöknek nem kellett gondolkodnia rajta, miért: az orrkendős férfi bizony zavarban volt. Úgy tűnt, nem tud az ilyen helyzetekkel mit kezdeni. Bizonyára, hiába volt már számtalan egyéjszakás kalandja, normális kapcsolata még sohasem.

Kaoru felhívta az ételfutárt, majd elővett a hűtőből két sört, és leült Reita mellé. Felé nyújtotta az egyik üveget, amit a szőke elvarázsoltan vett át tőle.

\- Kínait rendeltem, remélem, megteszi – mondta a fekete hajú férfi, majd lepattintotta a kupakot a sörösüvegről és belekortyolt a hűs, kesernyés italba. Reita egy pillanattal később követte a példáját.

\- Nekem mindegy – vont vállat, majd hosszú időre hallgatásba burkolózott. Kaoru a szeme sarkából figyelve őt iszogatta sörét, míg végül meg nem unta az egyre kínosabbnak tűnő csendet.

\- Figyelj csak, mi lenne, ha beszélgetnénk?

Reita erre felé fordult és felvonta a szemöldökét, úgy, mintha Kaoru valami nagyon nagy sületlenséget kérdezett volna.

\- És miről akarsz beszélgetni?

\- Bármiről... csak a munkáról nem, abból per pillanat kurvára elegem van – jelentette ki a férfi és karba tette a kezét. A kapucsengő hangos, idegesítő dallama megszólalt a háttérben, jelezve, hogy megérkezett az ebédük. Kaoru volt az, aki felállt a kanapéról, hogy ajtót nyisson és kifizesse a futárt. Mire visszaért a nappaliba, kezében a két papírdobozzal, Reita már elő is készítette a pénztárcáját.

\- Mennyivel tartozom? - kérdezte.

\- Semennyivel. A vendégem vagy – mosolygott rá Kaoru, és letette az asztalra a két kis papírdobozt, majd kiszaladt a konyhába két pár evőpálcikáért és pár darab szalvétáért.

\- Miért is hívsz meg ebédre? - pislogott rá Reita, mikor visszaért a nappaliba.

\- Miért is ne hívhatnálak meg? - kérdezett vissza a fekete hajú férfi. - Egyébként meg, a Sugizóval történtek után, meg annak fényében, hogy megegyeztünk, nem verjük nagydobra azt, ami köztünk van, nem tudlak rendes étterembe vinni vacsorázni, ahogy azt illene. Szóval most letudjuk az első randit a kínaiból rendelt édes-savanyú csirkével – csapta össze a tenyerét. Reita megütközve nézett a férfira.

\- Ugye most csak viccelsz?

\- Hát persze, hogy viccelek – nevetett Kaoru, és lehuppant a kanapéra, és kibontva a kis ételes dobozt, jóízűen enni kezdett. - Itt dekkolok már nálad hetek óta tök ingyen, az a minimum, hogy néha meghívlak kajálni, nem?

\- Ebben van valami – motyogta maga elé bámulva Reita, majd ő is magához vette az ebédjét. Észre sem vette, hogy miközben esznek, Kaoru közelebb csúszik hozzá a kanapén, csak akkor tudatosult benne, mennyire közel van hozzá a férfi, mikor az letette az immáron üres papírdobozt a kezéből és átkarolta a szőke férfi vállát.

\- Mi lenne, ha lezuhanyoznánk, utána pedig megmasszíroználak?

\- Képzelem, milyen masszázs jár most a fejedben... - forgatta a szemét Reita, miközben ő is letette a kiürült dobozt a kezéből, és Kaoru felé fordult. Szája szegletében apró kis mosoly bujkált. - Felőlem kihagyhatjuk a zuhanyt is, a masszírozást is.

Kaorut nem kellett sokáig győzködni.

 

Négy hét telt el azóta, hogy Kaoru megmentette Reitát Sugizótól a parkban. Négy hét teljesen eseménytelenül: nem voltak hullák, üzenetek, nem támadott rájuk senki, és bár ők maguk igyekeztek valamiképp a vámpír után kutatni – titokban, hiszen az ügy hivatalosan még mindig Die-é és a most már hivatalosan is társának kinevezett Hazukié volt -, az égvilágon semmit sem találtak. Mintha Sugizót elnyelte volna a föld.

Reita először értetlenül állt a dolog előtt. Végtére is, ha ő lett volna a vámpír helyében, nem hagyta volna ilyen egyszerűen kicsúszni a prédát a kezei közül. Néhány napon át a szőke ügynök kimondottan aggódott, arra számított, hogy egyszer csak megjelenik Sugizo a parkolóban, mikor beszállni készül a Hondájába, és hátulról elkapja – de semmi ilyenre nem került sor.

A világért sem vallotta be, de aggódott. Aoiért, Rukiért, Uruháért és magáért is. Egyedül Kaorut nem féltette valamilyen érthetetlen oknál fogva, amit nem tudott megfogalmazni. Biztos volt benne, hogy a fekete hajú férfinak nem eshet baja.

Az aggodalom, hogy bármikor megtámadhatják, kezdett elmúlni, ahogy teltek a napok. Minden csöndes volt és eseménytelen. Egyszer ugyan elmentek a Tokyokoyacho parkba körbenézni, hátha találnak nyomokat, de már a Reita által hátrahagyott hullák sem voltak ott, mintha nem is történt volna semmi azon a bizonyos éjszakán. Aoi után pedig hiába adtak ki országos körözést, sehol nem találták.

Uruha ideges volt, féltette féltestvérét, és bár egyedül Rukinak beszélt aggodalmáról, úgy tűnt, Reita és Kaoru is pontosan tisztában van azzal, hogy mit érez. Lassacskán kezdte feladni a reményt, hogy valaha is újra láthatja Aoit. Ha nem lett volna az alacsony boncmester – akivel mostanában igencsak jól alakult a kapcsolata -, akkor biztos, hogy beleőrül az aggodalomba.

Ahogy teltek a napok, a négy férfi úgy érezte, Terachi is egyre szigorúbban veszi a szabályokat. Nem elég, hogy minden jelentést mindig azonnal akart látni, ráadásul még dress code-ot is bevezetett az irodában: kötelezővé tette öltöny és nyakkendő viselését, majd közölte Reitával, hogy nem akarja rajta még egyszer meglátni az orrkendőt. A szőke persze magasról tett a dologra, kiérdemelve az ügyosztályvezető haragját, aki jó alaposan megtépázta fizetését mindenféle mondvacsinált indokkal. Ám hiába a büntetés, a szőke férfinál ezzel sem sikerült célt érnie: ő továbbra is fekete bőrkabátban, bakancsban és az orrát eltakaró kendővel az arcán volt csak hajlandó munkába menni.

Ezt leszámítva azonban minden nyugodt volt és eseménytelen.

\- Unatkozom – jelentette ki egyik nap Kaoru. Éppen Ruki bonctermében ültek és vártak arra, hogy kapjanak végre valami feladatot. Bármit, még akkor is, ha tudták, hogy Terachi legfeljebb pitiáner, frissen átváltoztatott vámpírok levadászását vagy a bizonyítékraktár rendbetételét bízná rájuk.

\- Én is – ismerte be halkan Reita.

\- Én is – bólintott egyszerre Uruha és Ruki.

\- Semmi értelme annak, hogy itt ülünk egész éjjel, és várunk a kibaszott nagy semmire – folytatta az orrkendős. - Legszívesebben lelépnék, inkább bámulnám otthon a tévét, minthogy itt malmozzak.

\- Mi az, nem tetszik a társaságunk? - vigyorgott rá a boncnok, mire Reita elfintorodott. - Egyébként kétlem, hogy Terachi megengedné, hogy korábban hazamenjünk. Épp tegnap küldött szét egy körlevelet e-mailben arról, hogy mennyire fontosnak gondolja a munkaidő pontos betartását.

\- Persze, ebben a munkakörben olyan egyszerű betartani a nyolc és félórás munkaidőt! - jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan Uruha. - Rei, ha legközelebb éppen egy vámpírt próbálsz lefejezni hajnali fél ötkor, légy oly kedves, és hagyd félbe, mert a cég nem fizet túlórát!

Erre Reita kivételével az összes férfi röhögni kezdett. Egyedül a szőke bámult maga elé, homlokát ráncolva.

\- Most viccesnek gondolod, de tudod, én attól félek, hogy hamarosan tényleg meg fog történni. Ez a Terachi tökéletesen alkalmatlan arra, hogy elvezesse ezt az ügyosztályt, nem is értem, hogy nevezhették ki...

\- Valóban? - nyílt ki az ajtó, és nem meglepő módon éppen Terachi Shinya lépett be a boncterembe. - Hát, Suzuki-san, maga is lehetett volna ügyosztályvezető az eredményei alapján, feltéve, ha hajlandó lett volna betartani a szabályzatot és nem mellesleg a japán törvényeket – jegyezte meg gúnyosan. Reita egykedvűen nézett rá.

\- Feldughatod magadnak a szabályzatot – mondta halkan, de nem olyan halkan, hogy újdonsült főnökük ne hallhassa meg.

\- Úgy?! - szórt villámokat a férfi szeme. - Tudja mit, Suzuki? Hazamehet, nincs itt magára szükség. Azonnali hatállyal megszüntetem a munkaviszonyát.

Reita erre felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- A felmondási időm hatvan nap és a végkielégítésem huszonnégy hónapnyi fizetésem. A törvény szerint pedig nem rúghatsz ki azonnal.

\- Viszont szabadságra küldhetem hatvan napra! Ide a jelvényét és a szolgálati fegyverét! - tajtékzott az ügyosztályvezető. Ruki, Uruha és Kaoru elkerekedett szemekkel bámultak a két farkasszemet néző férfira. Reita látszólag nyugodtan húzta elő a sosem használt pisztolyt és a jelvényét, majd dobta le Terachi lábai elé.

\- Nesze! - indult meg az ajtó felé, ám Terachi mellé érve megtorpant, megragadta a férfi vállát, és akkorát mosott be neki, hogy az ügyosztályvezető a földre zuhant. Ha pedig ez nem lett volna elég, még szembe is köpte őt, majd, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, elindult kifelé a boncteremből. A válla felett még visszaszólt Kaorunak: - Otthon találkozunk. Rendelek vacsorát, mire jössz.

Ruki és Uruha nem tudták, hogy most sírjanak vagy nevessenek, bár Terachi arcát látva leginkább utóbbihoz lett volna kedvük. Kaoru azonban aggódott. Így, mikor végre lejárt a ma éjjel túlságosan is hosszúnak tűnő munkaideje, és végre hazamehetett, nem habozott taxit hívni és bőséges jattot adni a sofőrnek, csak hogy gyorsabban hajtson.

Amikor hazaért, Reitát a konyhában találta. A szőke férfi, még mindig utcai ruhában és az orrkendőjével az arcán, ücsörgött az ablakpárkányon. Kezében cigaretta füstölt.

\- Mégis mit műveltél? - esett neki köszönés helyett Kaoru. - Elment az eszed?!

\- Leszarom – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel Reita és elrugaszkodott a párkányról. Pontosan Kaoru előtt landolt, úgy, hogy már nem kellett közelebb hajolni ahhoz, hogy megcsókolhassa. Követelőzőn vette birtokba a másik ajkait, ám néhány perccel később megszakította a csókot. - Besokalltam. Úgysem hagy dolgozni, akkor meg mégis mi a francért maradjak a cégnél? Nem fogok egész életemben a bizonyítékraktárban pakolászni és pitiáner vérszopókat üldözni Tokió utcáin. Nem ezért lettem ügynök.

\- Így nem lesz fizetésed. Miből akarsz megélni? - tette fel a legkézenfekvőbb kérdést Kaoru, ám legnagyobb meglepetésére Reita készen volt a válasszal.

\- Te komolyan azt hiszed, hogy csak hivatalos keretek között lehet vámpírra vadászni? Vannak jópáran ebben a városban, akik elég jól megfizetik, ha elviszed nekik egy-egy vérszopó fejét, nekem pedig megvannak a kapcsolataim. Meg fogom tudni oldani, szóval ne félts, nem fogok sem rajtad élősködni, sem éhenhalni az utcán.

Kaoru sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Tényleg nem láttál már más megoldást?

\- Ha igazam lesz, Terachi úgysem marad sokáig az ügyosztály élén – vont vállat a szőke férfi. - Te is észrevetted, hogy a szabályzat megszállotja, viszont a szakmában meglehetősen járatlan. Amatőr hibák tömkelegét követi el nap mint nap, elég csak arra gondolni, hogy tulajdonképpen leszarja azt, hogy Sugizo ránk vadászik. Szóval biztos vagyok benne, hogy az a pasas rövidesen vagy fűbe harap, vagy leváltják, és akkor engem vissza fognak hívni a céghez. Sőt, térden állva fognak nekem könyörögni, hogy menjek vissza.

Kaoru még mindig nem volt meggyőzve. Nem is értette, hogy miért éppen most szakadt el a cérna Reitánál, ahogy azt sem, hogy egyáltalán miért nem próbálta meg türtőztetni magát, hogy legalább az állása megmaradjon. Ő is úgy gondolta, hogy Terachi nem húzza majd sokáig az ügyosztály élén, ugyanakkor nem mert volna Reita helyében ilyen elhamarkodott döntést hozni és ekkora jelenetet rendezni. Mi volt arra a garancia, hogy Terachi utódja ezek után visszahívná őt a céghez?

\- Legyen igazad – sóhajtotta a fekete hajú férfi, és elmosolyodott, mikor Reita a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Az utóbbi időben a kapcsolatuk igazán bensőséges lett, már-már idilli, ha lehet ezt mondani két nem éppen átlagos ember kapcsolatára. Kaoru boldog volt, és láthatóan Reita is, olyannyira, hogy a szőke férfi most már nem egyszerűen fesztelenül beszélt bármiről a másikkal, de még nevetett is a viccein – igazán, jóízűen, úgy, mint azelőtt sohasem.

\- Remélem most, hogy ezt tisztáztuk, kellemesebb vizekre evezhetünk – motyogta Reita Kaoru nyakának, mire az felvonta szemöldökét.

\- Egész pontosan mire gondolsz?

Az orrkendős férfi erre felnézett Kaorura és ördögien elvigyorodott.

\- Gyere a szobámba, és megtudod.

A fekete hajú férfi egyetlen pillanatig sem habozott követni Reitát a háló felé.

Néhány órával később, mikor félig a gyönyörtől, félig a fáradtságtól aléltan feküdtek az ágyban egymás szívverését hallgatva, a szőke férfi két kis szócskát suttogott bele a szoba csöndjébe, olyan halkan, hogy felmerült a gyanú, nem is igazán akarja, hogy Kaoru meghallja:

\- Boldog vagyok.

\- Helyes – mosolyodott el Kaoru, és kisimított egy kócos tincset a férfi arcából. - Én is az vagyok.

\- Pedig most... nem lenne szabad, hogy azok legyünk – sóhajtotta Reita.

\- Szerintem pedig azzal vághatsz vissza legjobban Sugizónak azért, amit veled és a szeretteiddel művelt, ha bebizonyítod neki, hogy nem tehette tönkre az életed – mondta gyengéden Kaoru. - Bele fog őrülni abba, ha látja, hogy boldog vagy, bármit is művel.

\- Nem igazán értem ezt a logikát – nevetett fel Reita.

\- Pedig hidd el, semmi sem fáj majd annak a vérszopónak, mint hogy boldognak lásson téged – vont vállat a fekete hajú férfi és ásítva becsukta a szemeit. - Aludjunk.

\- Jó – sóhajtotta Reita, és ő is lehunyta szemeit, ám néhány perc múlva megzavarta őket Kaoru telefonjának csörgése, ami három hangos csengőszóval jelezte, hogy üzenete érkezett. - Kapcsold ki azt a szart! - morrant rá az orrkendős.

A fekete hajú férfi a telefonért nyúlt és megnyitotta az üzenetet. Mikor elolvasta, elkerekedett a szeme, de Reita, aki csukott szemmel feküdt mellette, ezt nem vehette észre. Gyorsan kikapcsolta a telefont, és letette az éjjeliszekrényre.

\- Ki a fasz volt az ilyenkor? - morogta Reita.

\- Csak az egyik volt kollégám. Meghívott egy sörre – motyogta Kaoru, majd szorosan magához ölelte Reitát. A szőke férfi már rég aludt, ám ő még hosszú órákig bámulta a nyugodt arcot.

Aggódott.


	47. Negyvenhetedik fejezet

Amikor a telefonja csörgése jelezte, hogy itt az ideje felkelni, Kaoru kelletlenül kászálódott ki az ágyból Reita mellől. Nyomott egy apró puszit a szőke férfi arcára, aki erre motyogott valamit álmában, majd kiment a konyhába kávét főzni. A nappaliból halk neszezést hallott: a két kis papagáj bizonyára éhes lehetett, így gyorsan megetette őket és megtöltötte az itatót vízzel, mielőtt felöltözött és elindult munkába.

Mivel nem akarta Reita autóját engedély nélkül vezetni, inkább taxit hívott. A sofőr megpróbált néhányszor beszélgetést kezdeményezni vele, ám sikertelenül, a férfi gondolataiba mélyedve bámult maga elé egészen addig, míg el nem érték a kapitányság épületegyüttesét.

Az irodában Uruha fogadta, aki láthatóan nem volt túl boldog.

\- Terachi behívatott ötre csak azért, hogy két és fél órán keresztül szidhassa nekem Reitát – mesélte a férfi. - Ja, egyébként mától hivatalosan társak vagyunk, bár amilyen pitiáner feladatokat bíznak mostanában ránk, ez nem sokat jelent.

\- Legalább nem akar minket szétszedni, ez is valami – gyújtott rá egy cigarettára Kaoru. Mostanában ő is egyre többet szívott, biztos Reita volt rá rossz hatással.

\- Hát igen – sóhajtott Uruha -, viszont Rukit kényszerszabadságra küldte.

\- Miért? - nézett rá megütközve Kaoru.

\- Kettőt és könnyebbet – vont vállat Uruha. - Gondolom, már belőle is elege volt, csakhogy így nincs boncmesterünk. Tokióban nincs egyetlen ember sem a szakmában, aki tudná, mi fán terem a vámpír, szóval Terachi részéről ez igencsak hülye lépés volt. Vagy talán idehozat egy boncnokot Oszakából?

\- Fene se érti ezt az embert – morogta Kaoru. - Azon nem csodálkozom, hogy Reit kidobta, de Rukit büntetni hülyeség, főleg, mert így az egész ügyosztály munkáját akadályozza.

\- Reitát sem kellett volna kirúgnia – jegyezte meg halkan Uruha. - Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ő ezek után sem fog felhagyni a vadászattal.

\- Na ja – sóhajtott a fekte hajú férfi, majd inkább témát váltott. - Azt már lehet tudni, hogy mi a mai feladatunk?

\- Aha – emelt fel egy mappát Uruha. - „Irtó fontos” ügyet bíztak már megint ránk: a bizonyítékraktár 1978 és 1980 közötti részlegét kell rendbeszednünk.

\- Éljen – forgatta a szemét Kaoru.

Az éjszakát a bizonyítékraktárban töltötték. Unalmas feladat volt rendet tenni és a leltárt ellenőrizni a régi ügyek között, nem csoda, hogy folyamatosan ásítoztak. Hajnali fél háromkor aztán megszólalt Kaoru telefonja, és a fekete hajú ügynök csodálkozva nézett rá a kijelzőre, elolvasva az üzenetet, ami érkezett.

\- Fel kell mennem Terachihoz – jelentette ki, majd faképnél hagyva Uruhát felment az épület legfelső emeletére.

Az ügyosztály vezetője éppen egy köteg papír fölé görnyedve írt valamit. Döbbenten nézett fel Kaorura, mikor az kopogtatás nélkül besétált az irodájába, és kulcsra zárta maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Mit akar itt, Niikura? - pislogott.

\- Beszélgetni – vont vállat a férfi. Terachi értetlenül nézett rá, majd hirtelen beléhasított a felismerés.

\- Tudhattam volna – temette kezébe arcát.

 

 

Kaoru a szokásosnál korábban ért haza. Legnagyobb meglepetésére nem találta otthon Reitát, így írt neki egy rövidke üzenetet a telefonján, hogy várja. Elővett a hűtőből két sört, összedobott egy gyors „vacsorát”, majd rendet rakott Reita hálószobájában, és előkészített mindent, ami csak egy masszázshoz kellett: olajokat, törölközőt és persze gyertyákat is. Éppen végzett, mikor meghallotta a kulcs zörgését a bejárati ajtó zárjában, így az előszobába sietett, hogy üdvözölhesse.

A szőke férfi boldogan simult bele az ölelésébe és viszonozta a csókot, amivel Kaoru fogadta.

\- Hol voltál? - kérdezte a fekete hajú.

\- Az egyik kontaktomnál – vont vállat a szőke. - Semmi kedvem nem volt itthon unatkozni, miközben az a szemét vérszopó ki tudja, mit művel éppen Aoival. Valahogy meg kell találnunk és ki kell hoznunk őt onnan, feltéve, hogy még él.

\- Tudod, nem igazán értem, miért is játszod meg magad mindenki előtt és adod a kemény, érzéketlen faszfejt, miközben arany szíved van – jegyezte meg Kaoru, mire Reita felnevetett.

\- Na, azért azt ne mondd, hogy rólam kéne mintázni az önzetlenség mintaszobrát – nevetett a szőke, és lopott egy gyors kis csókot Kaoru ajkairól.

\- Igazad van, túlzás lenne azt állítani, hogy jó ember vagy – nevetett vele a fekete hajú férfi. - Gyere, főztem egy kis rizst sült hússal.

\- Milyen kis házias vagy! Lehet, feleségül kéne vennem téged – jegyezte meg Reita.

\- Felőlem – kacsintott rá Kaoru. - De nem húzok menyasszonyi ruhát!

\- Kár. Pedig megnéznélek egy olyan habos-babos fehér izében – mondta Reita, már a konyha ajtajából.

Odabent isteni illat fogadta, így nem habozott leülni, és meg sem várva Kaorut, nekiállni az evésnek. A fekete hajú férfi egy darabig csak nézte őt, és azon gondolkodott, vajon mit szólna Uruha vagy Ruki – vagy, ami azt illeti, bármelyik munkatársuk -, ha ilyennek látná Reitát. Ám a szőke férfi ezt az arcát egyedül Kaorunak tartogatta.

Végül Kaoru is leült, ám Reitával ellentétben ő csak turkálta az ételt.

\- Furcsa vagy – jegyezte meg néhány perccel később a szőke férfi.

\- Furcsa? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Kaoru.

\- Aha. Mi van veled ma reggel? - támaszkodott meg könyökkel az asztalon Reita, mire Kaoru megvonta a vállát.

\- Semmi, csak fáradt vagyok. Egész éjjel a bizonyítékraktárban rohadtunk Uruhával. Ja, képzeld, én lettem az új társa.

\- Terachi nem szedett titeket szét? - pislogott rá a szőke.

\- Valamilyen érthetetlen oknál fogva nem – vont vállat újra Kaoru, majd letette az evőpálcáit, és inkább belekortyolt a sörébe. Reita, akinek a tányérja már üres volt, követte a példáját.

\- Gondolom, mivel nincs más jelenleg a cégnél, akinek ne lenne társa, nem akarta más számára is összekuszálni a dolgokat, csak azért, hogy titeket büntessen – gondolkodott hangosan Reita.

\- Lehet – sóhajtott Kaoru, majd felállt, és eltüntette az asztalról a tányérokat. Csendben mosogatott el.

\- Komolyan, mi van ma veled? - állt fel Reita is, és kezében a sörével háttal a konyhapultnak támaszkodott. - Máskor én vagyok az, aki hallgat.

\- Mostanában pedig sokat beszélsz – állapította meg Kaoru, kikerülve a kérdést.

\- Aha, és talán zavar? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita.

\- Mondtam, hogy csak fáradt vagyok – nézett rá Kaoru, majd közelebb lépett a szőkéhez, és gyengéden megcsókolta. - Viszont te sem tűnsz túl energikusnak.

\- Csodálkozol?

\- Egyáltalán nem – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. - Na, idd meg a söröd, aztán gyere a szobába!

\- Csak nem készültél? - jelent meg egy sunyi kis vigyor Reita szája szegletében.

\- Dehogynem – mondta lassan Kaoru. A szőke férfi azonban észrevette, hogy csak erőlteti a mosolygást.

\- Utoljára kérdem, mi van veled ma? - simított végig a férfi selymes fekete tincsein, mire Kaoru megfogratta a szemét.

\- Én pedig utoljára mondom el, hogy semmi! - csattant fel a kelleténél kissé ingerültebben.

Reita csodálkozva nézett rá, de nem kommentálta a dolgot. Ellépett tőle, és inkább néhány húzásra megitta a sörét.

\- Rei... ne haragudj, csak feszült vagyok emiatt az egész ügy miatt, amit csak tetézett, hogy Terachi kirúgott téged – sóhajtott Kaoru, és óvatosan a szőke férfi vállára tette a kezét. - Gyere... kiengesztellek!

Reita elgondolkodva nézett Kaoru kezére, végül letette a pultra a kiürült sörösüveget, és elindult a hálószoba felé.

\- Ajánlom, hogy egész nap tartson az a kiengesztelés! - szólt vissza az ajtóból. Kaoru gondterhelten követte őt a szobába, ahol az égő gyertyák tucatjai fogadták őket. Reita elmosolyodott. - Neked legyen mondva, te aztán tényleg készültél.

\- Aha – bólintott Kaoru. - Feküdj csak le.

Reitának nem kellett kétszer mondani, levette a felsőjét és hanyagul a földre dobta, majd elégedetten végigfeküdt az ágyon és a párnába fúrta arcát. Egészen ellazult. Imádta, amikor Kaoru erős kezei kényeztetik. Senki nem tudott úgy masszírozni, mint ő.

A szőke férfi becsukta a szemét és fészkelődött egy kicsit, hogy kényelmesen elhelyezkedjen, majd várt. Ám nem az történt, amire számított: nem érezte meg Kaoru erős kezeit a vállán, ehelyett végigfutott a hideg a hátán. Nem a huzat vagy a kissé hűvös hőmérséklet miatt – ez a fajta borzongás csak és kizárólag akkor futott végig rajta, amikor az ösztönei egy vámpír jelenlétét akarták tudomására hozni.

Elkerekedett a szeme, és benyúlt a párnája alá, hogy előránthassa onnan a kését, azonban az nem volt sehol. Kerekre tágult szemekkel próbált meg felülni az ágyon, miközben a válla fölött hátrapillantott a férfira, aki kifejezéstelen arccal meredt rá. Kaoru szemeibe nézve elborzadt: azok vörösen izzottak, akár a vérszomjas vámpíroké.

Nem akart hinni a szemének.

\- Te szemétláda! - nyögte. Egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ez történik vele. Bízott Kaoruban, és ezért túlságosan is közel engedte magához. Soha, egyetlen percig sem merte volna feltételezni, hogy a férfi vérszopó lehet. Egyáltalán hogyan volt ez lehetséges? A vámpírok bőre hideg volt, mint a hulláké, a szívük nem vert és emberi étel helyett vérrel táplálkoztak... Kaoru azonban... Ő mindeddig teljesen olyan volt, mint akármelyik egyszerű ember.

Reita megpróbált felállni, de visszarogyott az ágyra. Nehéznek érezte a tagjait és forgott vele a világ. Biztosan volt valami abban a sörben.

\- Mi a szart kevertél az italomba? - kérdezte. A következő pillanatban elvesztette az eszméletét. Már nem hallhatta, mikor Kaoru mellé lép, és belesuttogja a szoba csendjébe:

\- Sajnálom.


	48. Negyvennyolcadik fejezet

Amikor felébredt, egy székhez volt kötözve. Megpróbálta megmozdítani karját majd lábát is, de erős láncok rögzítették végtagjait a karfákhoz és a szék lábaihoz – esélye sem volt mozdulni, egyedül a fejét tudta forgatni.

\- Sokáig aludtál – állapította meg egy ismerős hang, mire felkapta a fejét. Kaoru ült vele szemben keresztbe tett lábakkal. Ujjaival a combján dobolt.

\- Hol vagyok? - tette fel a legkézenfekvőbb kérdést Reita, és egyúttal körbenézett. Sötét helyiségben ültek, egyetlen olvasólámpa világította meg őket, a szoba berendezéseit a két székeket leszámítva nem tudta kivenni a homályban, és mivel nem voltak ablakok – vagy, ha voltak is, elsötétítették őket -, nem tudta meghatározni a helyzetüket.

Arra számított, hogy Kaoru nem fogja elárulni, hol vannak, azonban legnagyobb meglepetésére az ügynök – nem, nem ügynök, vámpír -, mégiscsak megszólalt.

\- A Tokyokoyacho park alatt.

\- Alatt? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a szőke férfi. Fájt a feje és szédült, bizonyára az altató mellékhatása lehetett.

\- Alatta, bizony – bólintott lassan Kaoru. Az arca olyan érzelemmentes volt, hogy azt még Reita is megirigyelhette volna. - Évekkel ezelőtt, korábban, mint te megszülettél, építettek ide egy földalatti villát. Egész kellemes hely, legalábbis azoknak, akiknek nem hiányzik a napfény.

\- És miért hoztál ide? - tette fel a következő kérdését Reita, mire Kaoru sóhajtott egyet.

\- Pontosan tudod, hogy miért.

Igen, Reita tudta. Biztos volt benne, hogy Kaoru tálcán kínálja őt Sugizónak. Mégis össze volt zavarodva.

\- Akkor máshogy kérdezem: miért így és miért most? Ezer és egy alkalmad lett volna arra, hogy megölj vagy elrabolj. Hetek óta együtt éltünk és én.. – a hangja elbicsaklott -, és én voltam akkora hülye, hogy beengedjelek az életembe, hogy megbízzak benned. Akármikor eltehettél volna láb alól. És különben is, nem is olyan régen még éppen te voltál az, aki megmentett Sugizótól. Mire fel ez a sok színjáték? Még röhögni akartál azon, milyen szánalmas vagyok? Mindenáron meg akartál húzni? Vagy mi?

\- Mindennek megvan az oka – mondta halkan Kaoru. - Meg fogod majd érteni, hogy mit miért csináltam.

\- Ez nem válasz – szűkültek össze a szőke férfi szemei. - Tudni akarom, hogy miért!

\- Azért, mert kaptam egy feladatot, amit elvégeztem. Ennyi – zárta rövidre a témát Kaoru. Reita egy pillanatra a szégyent és megbánást látta átsuhanni a férfi arcán, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy nem csupán képzelődik.

A szőke férfi elfintorodott és oldalra fordította a fejét.

\- Azt sem értem, hogyan lehetsz vérszopó. A vámpíroknak nem gyönyörűnek kéne lenniük? Tudod, porcelánszínű bőr, androgün vonások, sehol egy ránc... ezzel szemben te, nos, te egy kicsit pocakos, átlagos középkorú férfinak tűnsz – nézett megvetően Kaorura.

\- Még ilyenkor is van erőd gúnyolódni... ez az, amit annyira csodálok benned.

A férfi hihetetlen gyorsasággal termett mellette, és kisimította a kócos szőke tincseket Reita nyakából, majd az ütőeréhez hajolt és mélyet szippantott illatából.

\- Tudod, hihetetlen nehéz volt megállni, hogy ne áruljam el magam. Amikor játszod a kemény ügynököt... egyszerűen annyira kívánatos vagy, hogy legszívesebben itt helyben belédharapnék – suttogta érzékien. Reita nyelt egy nagyot. Nem akarta, hogy egy vérszopó megharapja, főleg nem azt, hogy éppen Kaoru legyen az a vérszopó. Bár sejtette, hogy most már nem fogja tudni elkerülni a sorsát, biztos volt benne, hogy Sugizo itt van valahol a közelben, és hamarosan édesanyja gyilkosa lesz az, aki majd a nyakából lakmározik.

\- Eressz el, te mocskos vámpír! - szűrte fogai között. Hangja tele volt gyűlölettel.

\- Nem vagyok vámpír – hajolt el tőle Kaoru, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Az írisze vörösen izzott a sötétben. - Legalábbis nem teljesen.

\- Mi az, hogy nem teljesen? - ráncolta a szemöldökét Reita.

\- Tudod, ahhoz képest, hogy mekkora szakértőnek vallod magad te is és az az egész szánalmas cég, amit Szervezett Bűnözés Elleni Ügyosztálynak csúfolnak, meglehetősen keveset tudtok a vámpírok fajtájáról – mondta a férfi, és visszaült székébe. - Átnyálaztam az egész archívumotokat, minden egyes kis aktát, minden oktatóanyagot, amit az ügynököknek készítettetek, és mégsem volt szó benne arról, hogy mi történik, ha egy vámpírnak és egy embernek gyermeke születik.

\- Tessék? - kerekedett el Reita szeme. Még hogy valaki félig vámpír és félig ember lehessen? Hiszen az lehetetlen!

\- Jól hallottad. Az a szerencsétlen hajléktalan csak arra kellett, hogy elterelje rólam a gyanút, ha esetleg feltűnne valakinek, hogy a vámpírok többet tudnak a kelleténél a cég belső működéséről. Valójában én voltam az, aki ellopta az adatokat, már sokkal korábban, mint Hiroto – jelentette ki szemrebbenés nélkül Kaoru.

\- A kurva anyáddal szórakozz! - csattant fel Reita, mire a homlokába belenyilallt a fájdalom. Az a kurva altató! - Nem érdekel, hogyan csempészted ki az adatokat az ügynökségtől, magamtól is rájöttem, hogy nem véletlenül szivárogtál be közénk. Egy kibaszott kém voltál.

\- Az – vont vállat Kaoru. Ekkor Reita valahonnan ajtó nyitódását és csukódását hallotta meg, majd egy pillanattal később a fekete hajú férfi mögött megjelent egy csodaszép nő. A bőre hófehér volt, olyan sápadt, hogy ha nem kent volna az arccsontjára némi pirosítót, úgy nézett volna ki, mint egy halott. Hullámos, világosbarnára festett haja a térdéig ért, ruhája a viktoriánus Anglia divatját idézte, ajkait vérvörösre rúzsozta. Vámpír volt, ehhez kétség sem fért.

\- Szervusz, drágám – simított végig Kaoru karján, majd csókot nyomott a férfi arcára.

\- Szóval ő az a vérszopó, akiről meséltél – köpte felé a szavakat megvetően Reita. - De valójában nem ölted meg. Hanem átváltoztatott téged.

\- Nem változtatott át. Már megmondtam, félig vámpír vagyok – jelentette ki egykedvűen Kaoru. A nő ránézett végre Reitára és ördögien elvigyorodott, de nem szólt semmit, csak a fekete hajú férfi arcát simogatta. - Ő az anyám. Az édesanyám.

\- Az lehetetlen – rázta a fejét a szőke férfi. Nem, egész egyszerűen nem létezhetett olyan lény, mint Kaoru. A vámpírok és az emberek nem voltak képesek szaporodni, mert a vérszopók ivarsejtjei mindig elpusztították az emberekét, legalábbis a sok évvel ezelőtt elvégzett laboratóriumi kísérletek alapján.

\- Nem az. Apám ember, anyám vámpír. Ezért voltam tökéletesen alkalmas arra a feladatra, hogy beépüljek a rendőrség kötelékébe – mondta Kaoru. - Ti ügynökök azt hittétek, mindent kiderítettetek a vámpírokról, de semmit sem tudtok. Valóban ritkán fordul elő, hogy olyasvalaki, mint én, megszülessen, de nem példanélküli.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el – morogta maga elé Reita.

\- Pedig elhiheted. Gondolj csak bele: ver a szívem, lélegzem, emberi ételt eszek. Sőt, még öregszem is, feltéve, hogy nem iszom vért, mert arra nekem is szükségem van, ha örökké akarok élni. Gyorsabb és erősebb vagyok, mint a legtöbb ember, jobb a hallásom, a szaglásom, minden érzékem sokkal élesebb – sorolta Kaoru. - Amikor áthelyeztek a Szervezett Bűnözéshez, azt gondoltam, hogy nehéz dolgom lesz, ha el akarom rejteni előled a valódi természetem. Azt hittem, hogy észre fogod venni a jeleket, de te... Te csak annyit vettél észre, hogy sok dologban hasonlítasz rám. És ez nekem is feltűnt.

\- Miről beszélsz? - nyögte Reita. Kaorunak azonban nem maradt ideje válaszolni, mert ekkor a semmiből hirtelen ottermett egy újabb alak. A szőke férfi elhűlve nézte, ahogy Sugizo Kaoru mellé sétál, és elégedetten végigméri előbb őt, majd a fekete hajú férfit is.

\- Szép munka! - veregette vállon Kaorut, majd Reitához fordult. - Szervusz, Akira. Alig vártam, hogy újra találkozzunk.

A szőke férfi holtravált arccal figyelte, ahogy a vámpír közelebb lép hozzá és leguggol közvetlenül a széke előtt. Az a vigyor, ami megjelent Sugizo arcán, semmi jót nem ígért.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy ilyen radikális eszközökhöz kellett folyamodnom, de hát mindketten tudjuk, hogy ha nem kötözünk meg, akkor megpróbálnál megszökni – mondta, és megpaskolta Reita térdét, akit kirázott a hideg az érintéstől. Most vette csak észre, hogy valaki - talán Kaoru -, ráadott egy pólót, amiért most igencsak hálás volt. Így ugyanis talán kevésbé volt feltűnő, hogy bőre minden négyzetmillimétere libabőrös lett, amikor Sugizo megérintette.

\- Mit fogsz velem csinálni? - kérdezte meg gyenge hangon, mire Sugizo vigyora szélesebbre húzódott.

\- Nem kell magad miatt aggódnod – mondta, majd Reita legnagyobb meglepetésére gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát. - Nem azért hozattalak ide, hogy bántsalak.

Reita őszintén kételkedett ebben. Össze volt zavarodva, úgy érezte, nem ért már semmit sem. Mintha az egész csak valami rossz álom lett volna... De tudta, ez a valóság, és nem fog felébredni.

\- Mondd el végre, hogy mit akarsz tőlem! - nézett kétségbeesetten Sugizóra, aki lassan bólintott.

\- Igazad van, ideje megtudnod az igazságot, amit Ishizuka annyi éven át igyekezett eltitkolni nem csupán előled, de előlem is – nézett a szemébe a vámpír. - Tudod, Kaorunak igaza volt, amikor azt mondta, hogy sok mindenben hasonlítotok egymásra. Te is észrevetted, nem igaz? Hogy kicsit olyan vagy, mint egy vámpír. Imádod a vért és az erőszakot, gyönyört lelsz abban, ha valakit szenvedni látsz. Szerintem, ha nem leszel ügynök, akkor is gyilkoltál volna.

\- Mi a szarról beszélsz? - sziszegte Reita, bár már valahol mélyen, legbelül tudta, mit fog hallani a vérszopótól.

\- Tudod, én tényleg, igazán szerettem az anyádat – sóhajott színpadiasan Sugizo, és jéghideg kezével megsimogatta a szőke férfi arcát. - Miután elszökött tőlem, azt hittem, beleőrülök, hogy már nem lehet az enyém. Meg akartam találni mindenáron. Sikerült is, évekkel később, és akkor megláttalak téged... a fiát. Elöntött a düh. Hát hogy képzelte az a ribanc, hogy félrekefél, mikor ő csak az enyém?

\- Ezért ölted meg? - kérdezte cérnavékony hangon Reita, mire a vámpír vállat vont és bólintott.

\- Ezért. Aztán ott termett Ishizuka és elvitt téged, én pedig azt hittem, azért, mert az ő fia vagy – mosolyodott el kissé gúnyosan Sugizo. - De az tetszett volna neked, nem igaz? Ha ő lett volna az igazi apád...

\- Nem értem, mire akarsz kilyukadni – szűkültek össze Reita szemei. Nem, egyáltalán nem örült volna, ha kiderül, hogy Ishizuka az apja. A történtek fényében nem.

\- Ishizuka gondoskodott róla, hogy eltűnj a szemeim elől, és évekkel később bukkantál csak fel, akkor már ügynökként. El sem tudod képzelni, hogy az az ember mennyi mindent meg nem tett, hogy megvédjen tőlem gyerekkorodban – nevetett fel a vámpír. - Lehetetlen volt a közeledbe menni, így kivártam. Ám azzal nem számoltam, hogy mire lehetőségem adódna arra, hogy elkapjalak, te máris Tokió legjobb vadászává válsz. Akkor már nem kellett Ishizuka ahhoz, hogy távoltartson tőled: még én sem voltam akkora bolond, hogy felkészületlenül a közeledbe menjek. De figyeltelek. Láttalak vadászni nem egyszer, és valami szöget ütött a fejemben: olyasvalaki, mint te, nem lehet egyszerű ember.

Reita erre nyelt egy nagyot és elfordította a fejét. Tudta, mi következik, de nem akarta hallani. Minden, amiben eddig hitt, az egész élete összeomlott ettől a tudástól. Az nem lehet, hogy ő...

\- Kaorunak igaza volt abban, amikor azt mondta, sokban hasonlítotok – folytatta szenvtelenül Sugizo. - Te is olyan vagy, mint ő. Az anyád ugyan ember volt, az apád viszont vámpír. Ez volt az, amit Ishizuka annyi éven át igyekezett eltitkolni előled. Ez volt az az információ, ami a bankfiókban várt rád. Nem engedhettem, hogy úgy tudd meg az igazságot. Én akartam neked elmondani, hogy – hajolt egészen közel Reita füléhez, aki kikerekedett szemekkel bámult maga elé -, én vagyok az apád.


	49. Negyvenkilencedik fejezet

Reita hitetlenkedve meredt maga elé. Nem, az nem lehet, Sugizo hazudik! Ő nem lehet ennek a vérszopónak a fia! Az lehetetlen! Ő ember! Biztos csak azért hazudik, hogy a fejével játsszon kegyetlen játékot. Hiszen már rég bebizonyosodott, hogy ez a mocskos állat egy pszichopata.

\- Hazudsz! - csattant fel, és megpróbált elhúzódni a vámpírtól, ám láncai túl szorosan tartották.

\- Nem hazudok, Akira – jelentette ki Sugizo, de Reita csak a fejét rázta. Nem, nem és nem! Nem akarta elhinni.

\- Csak szórakozol velem, már megint – sziszegte. Kétségbeesetten nézett Kaorura, mintha tőle várná a megerősítést, ám az nem viszonozta pillantását.

\- Tudom, hogy nehéz lehet elfogadni, de mélyen belül te is tudod, hogy igazat beszélek – mondta Sugizo, és újra végigsimított a szőke férfi arcán. - Hiszen vágysz a vérre. Milliószor lett volna kedved megkóstolni, ám mindig volt annyi önuralmad, hogy ellenállj a vágynak. Pedig, ha ittál volna, akkor már te is tudnád, mi vagy.

Reita továbbra is elborzadva rázta a fejét. Összeomlott az egész élete, Sugizo szavai mindent megsemmisítettek, amiben csak hitt. Ha ő tényleg ennek a vérszopónak volt a fia, akkor...

Akkor ő is csak egy volt azok közül a szörnyetegek közül, akiket üldözött.

Undorodott magától, jobban, mint Kaorutól vagy Sugizótól, sokkal jobban, mint bármelyik vérszopótól. Mégis miféle undorító teremtmény volt ő?

\- Ha így van... ha tényleg a fiad vagyok – suttogta rekedten -, akkor miért akartad mindenáron tönkretenni az életemet?

\- Nos, anyád megölése sajnálatos hiba volt. Ha akkor tudom, hogy az a kis cafka mégiscsak hűséges volt hozzám, és nem Ishizuka fattyát, hanem a saját gyermekemet hozta a világra, akkor nyilván megkíméltem volna az életét – és te olyan pompában nőhettél volna fel, akár egy herceg.

Reita hitetlenkedve nézett a vámpírra. Mégis mi a fenéről beszélt ez már megint? Egyszerűen nem értette ezt a férfit, a gondolatmenete túl zavaros volt, a logikája minden, csak nem ésszerű.

\- Igazság szerint, amikor rájöttem, hogy a fiam vagy, az első dolgom volt felkeresni téged. El akartam mondani az igazságot és magammal hozni téged ide, hogy megkaphasd azt, ami az örökség jogán neked jár – állt fel Sugizo, de egy pillanatra sem szakította meg a szemkontaktust Reitával. - Csakhogy, amikor láttam, milyen jó vadász vagy, és mennyivel jobb is lehetsz, úgy döntöttem, inkább ahelyett, hogy elkényeztetnélek, inkább segítek neked erősebbé válni. Te nem vetted észre soha, de mindig én voltam az, aki az utadba küldte azokat a vámpírokat, akiket örömmel öltél meg, akikkel nem volt könnyű dolgod, mint az amatőr kis senkiháziakkal. Nem is tudod, hányszor vettem rá embereket, hogy szemtanúként sétáljanak a karjaidba, vagy hogy hányszor tettem éppen az orrod elé a bizonyítékokat, amin egy-egy nyomozás során elindulhattál.

Reita most aztán már végképp nem értett semmit. Miféle kegyetlen, kifacsart logika volt ez?!

\- Igazam lett veled kapcsolatban – mosolyodott el a vámpír. - Erős lettél. Kíváncsi voltam, hol vannak a határaid... és rá kellett jönnöm, hogy még így is alábecsültelek. Erősebb vagy, mint bármelyik ember vagy vámpír, akivel valaha is találkoztam. Leszámítva persze engem.

\- Ha ez igaz, akkor most mégis miért vagyok itt? - csattant fel Reita.

\- Ezt komolyan meg kell kérdezned? - vonta fel egyik szemöldökét Sugizo. - Már láttam, hol vannak a határaid, ideje volt hát befejeznem a kis játékomat. De tudtam, hogy Tokióban esélytelen lenne elkapnom téged, ezért rávettelek arra, hogy te magad jöjj el hozzám. Ez a kis hülye – nézett rá válla fölött Kaorura, mire az lehajtotta a fejét és ökölbe szorította a kezét -, persze szépen beleköpött a levesembe. Nem is tudom, mit képzelt... A lényeg viszont, hogy most vége itt vagy.

\- És most mit vársz tőlem? - szűrte a fogai között Reita, gyűlölködő pillantást vetve hol Sugizóra, hol Kaorura. - Azt képzeled, hogy ezek után önként hajtok fejet neked, és azt teszem, amit akarsz? Ki kell ábrándítsalak: nem fogok úgy táncolni, ahogy te fütyülsz. Ki foglak nyírni, te szemétláda.

\- Ezt szeretem benned. Ezt a tüzet – mosolygott rá Sugizo úgy, ahogy felnőttek mosolyognak egy kisiskolás kölyökre, ha az valami nagyon aranyos dolgot mond. - El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire büszke vagyok rád.

\- Te csak ne legyél büszke – csattant fel újra a szőke vadász. - Te ugyanis nem vagy az apám!

\- Az vagyok, te pedig ide tartozol. Ezt hamarosan te magad is be fogod látni. Hidd el, tőlem majd megkapsz mindent, amire csak vágytál. Néhány hónap, és már el is felejted, hogy valaha emberként éltél, és imádni fogod ezt az életet – jelentette ki a vámpír, ám Reita egy szavát sem hitte. Hiszen Sugizo volt az, aki megölte az anyját, majd azt a férfit is, akit az apjának tartott, és aki egész életében kegyetlen játékokat játszott vele. Mint egy kibaszott színdarabot, megrendezte az egész életét, és szándékosan gondoskodott arról, hogy ne lehessen belőle boldog, normális ember. Abban biztos volt, hogy bármi is történjék ezután, ő nem fog fejet hajtani Sugizónak.

\- Ne is reménykedj! - vetette oda, mire a vámpír legyintett egyet, majd Kaoruhoz lépett.

\- Jut eszembe, kölyök – nézett rá a fekete hajú férfira, majd hirtelen felrántotta őt a székéből. Reita látta, hogyan fut át Kaoru arcán a rettegés. Szóval még ő is félt ettől a vérszopótól? - Nem tudom, mi a faszt képzeltél, amikor aznap este rámlőttél a parkban. Még az a szerencse, hogy utána megjött a józan eszed, és elhoztad nekem Akirát. De ne feledd, én nem tolerálom a hibákat. Még egy ilyen, és a drágalátos apád a halakkal fog vacsorázni!

Reita pislogott kettőt. Az apja? Mi köze volt ehhez Kaoru apjának? Ám nem gondolkodhatott rajta sokat, mert Sugizo ekkor állatias módon a fekete hajú férfi nyakára tapadt és olyan erővel mélyesztette bőrébe éles szemfogait, hogy az felüvöltött a fájdalomtól. Reita elborzadva figyelte, ahogy a vámpír nagyokat kortyolva issza a férfi vérét, majd, mikor már szinte az utolsó cseppet is kiszívta, elengedi Kaorut, és az a földre zuhan, éppen a szőke ügynök lábai elé.

\- Nos, hol is tartottunk? - törölte meg Sugizo kézfejével a száját, és vigyorogva nézett Reitára. - Á, igen... el akartam mondani, hogy két választásod van. Vagy ittmaradsz velünk önként, vagy kényszerítelek rá. Én a helyedben az előbbit választanám.

\- Soha! - köpte Reita, mire Sugizo vállat vont.

\- Hidd el, meg foglak tudni győzni – mondta, majd tapsolt kettőt, mire hirtelen felgyulladtak a lámpák a helyiségben. Reitát először elvakította a fény, majd alkalma nyílt végre körbenézni a helyiségben, ami hatalmas volt, a padlója fehér márvány, a falakon hatalmas festmények, mintha valami francia kastélyban lennének. Ám a szőke ügynök figyelmét nem a berendezés kötötte le, hanem a négy alak, akik vele szemben hevertek élettelenül a fal mentén. Bár nem látta az arcukat, mindannyiukat felismerte.

\- Mit keresnek ők itt?

\- Nos, mondjuk úgy, hogy sejtettem, nem fogsz egykönnyen igent mondani nekem – nevetett fel Sugizo, és a következő pillanatban a falnál termett, majd felrántotta az egyik alakot a földről. Reita felvont szemöldökkel nézteaz ájult Terachi Shinyát.

\- Rossz lóra tettél. Ő a legkevésbé sem érdekel engem – jegyezte meg, és ezzel az igazat mondta.

\- Tudom – bólintott Sugizo. - Sőt, örülnél, ha ez a kis mocsok fűbe harapna, nem igaz? Hiszen gyűlölöd.

Reita nem akarta hangosan beismerni, de ebben bizony igaza volt a vámpírnak.

\- Gondoltam, jó kis demonstrációs eszköz lesz. Rajta meg tudom mutatni, mi lesz a barátaiddal, ha nem engedelmeskedsz nekem – vigyorgott a vérszopó. Csettintett egyet, mire Reita legnagyobb meglepetésére a négy ájult férfi ébredezni kezdett. Miféle igézet lehetett ez? Ilyet még soha, egyetlen vámpírtól sem látott.

\- Vámpírvér – magyarázta Sugizo, mintha Reita fejébe látna. - Mindannyian kaptak egy fecskendőnyit a véremből. Így azt teszek velük, amit csak akarok. Mindjárt meg is mutatom – mondta ördögi kacajt hallatva, és a kába Terachi kezébe nyomott egy pisztolyt. - Lődd szét a térdeidet!

Reita halálra vált arccal figyelte, ahogy az ügyosztályvezető, arcán a rettegés összetéveszthetetlen kifejezésével, felemeli a fegyvert és térdére céloz vele, majd, bár szemmel láthatóan minden idegszála tiltakozik a dolog ellen, elsüti a fegyvert. Hatalmasat üvöltve zuhant a földre, ám hiába a fájdalom, máris emelte a pisztolyt, hogy másik térdkalácsába is golyót eresszen. A vére patakokban ömlött a fehér márványra, miközben a férfi remegve kezdett zokogni. Reitát egyszerre rettentette meg és töltötte el elégedettséggel, hogy szenvedni láthatja.

\- Most pedig – vigyorodott el Sugizo -, célozz szépen a hasadra, és eressz bele három golyót!

\- Ne... kérem! - nyöszörögte Terachi, ám keze, mintha nem is ő irányítaná, máris a hasfala felé fordította a pisztolyt. A következő pillanatban gyors egymásutánban három lövés dördült el, és a férfi arccal a földre zuhant. Zokogva szorította szabad kezét a megállíthatatlanul vérző sebre.

Sugizo egy percig hagyta, hogy szenvedjen, Reita pedig képtelen volt elfordítani a tekintetét a látványról. Végül a vérszopó sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Na jó, elég ebből. Lődd főbe magad! - vetette oda Terachinak, aki remegő kézzel a halándékához emelte a pisztolyt és a következő pillanatban már nem csak vére, agyveleje is a fehér márványpadlóra folyt. - Látod? Ennyire erős a vámpírok vére – fordult Sugizo Reita felé. - Nos, ki legyen a következő? - mutatott a három másik férfi felé, akik kissé kábán, ám halálra vált arccal figyelték a jelenetet. Reita csak most vette észre, hogy mindhármuknak be van kötve a szája.

\- Azt hiszed, ezzel megzsarolhatsz? - nézett gyűlölködve a vámpírra a szőke férfi. - Egyikük élete sem számít nekem semmit sem.

\- Hát jó – vont vállat Sugizo, és felrántotta a földről Aoit, akin látszott, hogy a napokban nem egyszer megkínozták. Sovány volt és sápadt, a szemei véreresek és karikásak, látszott, hogy már csak hálni jár belé a lélek. A vámpír elővarázsolt valahonnan egy hosszú kést, és a kezébe nyomta. - Fogd ezt szépen, és szúrd a hasadba! - vigyorgott.

Aoi már emelte is a fegyvert. Kétségbeesett tekintete találkozott Reitáéval, aki erre már nem bírta tovább.

\- Elég! - kiáltotta, mire Sugizo egykedvűen fordult felé.

\- Elég?

\- Hagyd abba! Elég volt ebből! - sziszegte a szőke férfi, mire Sugizo mellette termett.

\- És miért is kéne abbahagynom? - kérdezte negédesen.

\- Engedd el őket! - motyogta halkan Reita.

\- Ugyan miért engedném? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a vámpír.

\- Ha valóban igaz, amit mondtál... ha tényleg a fiadnak tartasz – nézett rá Reita -, akkor megteszel nekem ennyit. Engedd el őket. Utána pedig azt csinálsz velem, amit akarsz.

\- Rei, ne csináld! - hallotta meg Ruki hangját, akinek valahogy sikerült lefejtenie a szájáról a rongydarabot, amivel bekötötték. - Mi nem érünk meg ennyit!

Uruha mellette hevesen bólogatni kezdett, de a szőke férfi már döntött. Hiszen mindegy volt, mit tesz, a végén úgyis az lesz, amit Sugizo akar... de legalább ezeket az embereket megmentheti.

\- Amit csak akarok? - kérdezte vigyorogva Sugizo, mire Reita lassan bólintott.

\- Bármit. De nekik ne essen bántódásuk!

\- Hát jó, legyen – bólintott a vámpír, majd Kaoru anyjához fordult. - Gondoskodj róla, hogy mind a hárman sértetlenül hazajussanak. Azt pedig – mutatott Terachi holtteste felé -, tüntesd el!

\- Ahogy kívánod – bólintott a nő. Sugizo újra csattintott egyet, mire Ruki, Uruha és Aoi ájultan zuhant a földre. A kés, ami eddig a fekete hajú férfi kezében volt, nagyot koppant a márványon.

\- Ne aggódj, csak alszanak – mondta a vámpír Reitának. - Így mégiscsak könnyebben lehet őket hazavinni. Nem fognak ide visszatalálni, nem látták az idevezető utat.

A szőke férfi lehorgasztotta a fejét. Miközben a nő egyenként, olyan sebességgel, ami emberi szem számára követhetetlen volt, kivitte a helyiségből a boncmestert és a két ügynököt, Sugizo egyetlen határozott mozdulattal letépte Reitáról a láncait. A férfi rongybabaként tűrte, hogy a vámpír az ajkaihoz emelje csuklóját, és végigsimítson a galamb alakú tetováláson, amit huszonhat évvel ezelőtt ő égetett a bőrébe.

\- Erre már nem lesz szükség – mondta Sugizo. - Nem szolgának akarlak, hanem a fiamnak.

A következő pillanatban durván beleharapott Reita csuklójába, mire a férfi felüvöltött. Néhány másodperc múlva a vámpír kiköpött valamit a szájából. Egy darab volt Reita csuklójának bőréből, rajta a galambbal. Ezután végignyalt néhányszor a seben, mire az egy szempillantás alatt begyógyult. A szőke férfi hitetlenkedve nézte a friss, hibátlan bőrt.

\- És most? - kérdezte meg nagy sokára, remegő hangon. Kaoru ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy feltápászkodjon a földről és visszabotorkáljon a székéhez. Nehézkesen rogyott le rá, és fekete hajtincseinek takarásából aggódva figyelte a szőke férfi és a vámpír kettősét.

\- Nos, tudod, hogy mi történik egy emberrel, ha vámpírvérrel a szervezetében hal meg? - vigyorodott el Sugizo, és végigsimított Reita nyakán. A szőke férfi persze tudta. Tudta, hogyan lehet egy embert vámpírrá változtatni. - Neked már ott van a vér a szervezetedben a születésed óta, hiszen a fiam vagy. Félig vámpír vagy. De én azt szeretném, ha egészen az lennél. Ehhez viszont előbb meg kell halnod.

Reita szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek a rettegéstől, ám mielőtt bármit tehetett vagy mondhatott volna, Sugizo a háta mögött termett. Egyik karjával átkarolta a derekát, hogy ne tudjon mozdulni, másik kezét pedig a szájára tapasztotta.

\- Ne aggódj, nem fog fájni. Óvatos leszek – azzal lassan Reita nyakába mélyesztette szemfogai


	50. Ötvenedik fejezet

Kaoru elhűlve figyelte, ahogy Sugizo karjai között Reita szemei lassan lecsukódnak, és az eddig merev izmai elernyednek. Mindenre számított, csak erre nem. A vámpír lassan elvált a szőke férfi nyakától. Könnyedén megtartotta az élettelen testet és Kaorura vigyorgott.

\- Előkészítettünk Akirának egy lakosztályt a folyosó végén, az enyém mellett – mondta. - Vidd oda, és gondoskodj róla, amikor felébred.

Kaoru lassan felállt a székéből. Szédült és nehézkesen mozgott a vérveszteségtől, mégis zokszó nélkül vette át a mozdulatlan testet Sugizótól. Reita térdei alá nyúlva felemelte őt, mint a férj szokta a feleséget a nászéjszakán, és elindult vele a terem ajtaja felé, ám a vámpír rideg hangja megtorpanásra késztette.

\- Megtartom, amit neked ígértem, Kaoru – mondta. - Az apád mától szabad ember. Szép munkát végeztél, kiérdemelted.

A fekete hajú férfi nem fordult vissza a vámpír felé, csak bólintott.

\- Köszönöm – motyogta halkan, majd elindult Reitával a kijárat felé. Nem tartott sokáig megtalálnia a lakosztályt, amit Sugizo a szőke férfi számára kijelölt, hiszen ismerte ezt a helyet, akár a tenyerét. Mikor belépett, megdöbbenve vette tudomásul, hogy a helyiség összes falát ugyanolyan vörösre festették, mint amilyet Reita lakásában látott, és az ágy – bár az nem olcsó, a plázában vásárolt bútor volt, hanem kézzel faragott, drága tölgyfa -, ugyanolyan fekete szatén- és selyemágyneművel volt megvetve. Mintha Sugizo azt akarta volna, hogy Reita otthon érezze magát.

Óvatosan lefektette a férfit az ágyra, és kisimította arcából a hideg izzadságtól összetapadt hajtincseket.

\- Sajnálom... nem ezt akartam – motyogta halkan, Reita egyre hidegebb arcát simogatva. Keze lassan a férfi mellkasára csúszott, mintha még abban reménykedne, hogy él, de nem érezte az ismerős szívverést, amit hetek óta alvás előtt hallgathatott. Reita halott volt.

Elöntötte a düh. Nem erről volt szó! Sugizo a legutóbb egyetlen szóval sem említette neki, hogy vámpírrá akarná változtatni a fiát. Mégis miért tette ezt? Ennyire őrült volna, vagy csak szadista? Esetleg így akarta végképp magához láncolni Reitát? Bárhogy is legyen, bosszút fog állni ezért – határozta el Kaoru.

 

 

Arra ébredt, hogy fuldoklik. Köhögve ült fel, és szorította a torkára a kezét.

\- Ne próbálj meg levegőt venni – mondta mellette egy halk hang, mire Reita arra kapta a fejét. - Már nincs szükséged oxigénre.

Könnyebb volt mondani, mint csinálni. A szőke férfi az elmúlt több mint harminc évben hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy lélegezzen, a reflexei nem akarták engedni, hogy ne vegyen levegőt. Végül némi köhögés után végül csak sikerült felülkerekednie életösztönein, és gyilkos tekintettel fordult Kaoru felé. Ő maga nem láthatta, de szemei vérvörösen izzottak a szoba sötétjében.

\- Most boldog vagy, te szemétláda?! - sziszegte, de meg sem ismerte a saját hangját, az sokkal hidegebb, mélyebb, egyszersmind hátborzongatóbb volt, mint valaha. Ráadásul éhes volt. Nem... inkább szomjas. Olyan szomjas, mintha víz nélkül utazott volna át a Szaharán. Kaoru pedig itt ült mellette, és ínycsiklandozó illata volt... alig tudta megállni, hogy ne vesse rá magát, ám mégis igyekezett ellenállni annak a vadállatias ösztönnek, ami megpróbált felülkerekedni rajta.

\- Innod kell – hagyta figyelmen kívül szavait Kaoru, és közelebb csúszott hozzá az ágyon. Átkarolta a férfi vállait, ám az lerázta magáról a karját.

\- Nem fogok – motyogta Reita, mire Kaoru sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Hiába vagy a vasakarat mintaszobra, még te sem fogsz tudni felülkerekedni a vér utáni vágyon – jegyezte meg halkan. - Különben is felesleges kínoznod magad. Muszáj innod.

\- Te most ezt baromira élvezed, igaz? - nézett rá a szeme sarkából a szőke, mire Kaoru újra sóhajtott.

\- Mindent félreértesz... de nem hibáztatlak – mondta.

Reita a hajába túrt és tenyerébe rejtve az arcát, újra köhögni kezdett. Minden tagja fájt és a hideg rázta. Úgy érezte magát, mintha napok óta nem aludt és nem evett volna, remegtek a végtagjai és a látása hol homályos, hol túlságosan is éles volt. Ráadásul hangokat hallott: csörömpölést, halk beszédet valahonnan a távolból, léptek súlyosan kopogó zaját; mindezt olyan hangosan, hogy hasogatni kezdett a feje.

\- Ha iszol, könnyebb lesz – próbálkozott újra Kaoru.

\- Te csak ne adj nekem tanácsokat! - csattant fel a férfi. A másik egy darabig nézte őt, végül úgy határozott, jobb, ha mielőbb a kezébe veszi az irányítást. Reitának szüksége volt a vérre, ahogy arra is, hogy megértse, Kaoru miért volt képes elárulni őt.

\- Hát jó – motyogta inkább magának, majd saját csuklóját ajkaihoz emelve durván feltépte rajta a bőrt szemfogaival, azután belemarkolt Reita hajába és felrántotta a fejét. Ahogy a szőke férfi megérezte a vér szagát, remegni kezdett a visszafojtott vágytól, ám Kaoru nem kegyelmezett neki: vérző csuklóját Reita ajkaihoz szorította, aki ekkor már nem volt képes uralkodni magán. Akár egy vadállat, harapott bele a húsba és kezdte el kiszívni az erekből az éltető nedűt. Csupán két kortyot nyelt még le, mikor hirtelen egy kép villant fel előtte, Sugizót látta, amint egy nő nyakából táplálkozik. Hirtelen engedte el Kaoru karját és meredt a férfira, aki erre gyengéden megsimogatta a tarkóját. - Nyugi! Lassan igyál! És koncentrálj!

Reita nem értette, mit akar ezzel a férfi, de végül mégiscsak megmarkolta Kaoru karjait, és újra a sebhez hajolva óvatosan belekortyolt a vérbe. Most lassú, nagy kortyokban ivott, miközben a férfi átölelte őt, és újabb képek jelentek meg a szemei előtt.

\- Tudod, ha egy vámpír megosztja egy másikkal a vérét, az nem csupán borzasztóan erotikus, hanem a legfőbb bizalom jele – suttogta a szőke fülébe -, mert ha eleget iszol valakiből, akkor annak nem lesznek többé titkai előtted.

És valóban... A villanásszerű képek, amik váltogatták egymást, szép lassan emlékekké álltak össze. Kaoru emlékeivé. Reita percekkel később lassan elengedte a férfi karját és kerek, a jóllakottságtól újra fekete szemekkel nézett rá.

Már mindent értett. Tudta, mit miért tett Kaoru, és így már nem is tudott annyira haragudni rá.

\- Te tényleg...? - akarta kérdezni, ám Kaoru a szájára tette a mutatóujját.

\- Ne mondd ki hangosan – suttogta a fülébe olyan halkan, hogy ha még ember lett volna, meg sem hallja. - Itt még a falnak is füle van.

Reita lassan bólintott. Kissé remegő kézzel simított végig Kaoru arcán.

\- Nos? Mit szólsz? - kérdezte a fekete hajú férfi.

\- Benne vagyok – húzta halovány félmosolyra ajkait a szőke. Most, hogy már értette, mit miért tett Kaoru, már nem is bánta annyira, hogy Sugizo vámpírrá változtatta őt, még akkor sem, ha undorodott attól, amivé vált.

\- Reméltem, hogy ezt mondod – sóhajtott Kaoru, és gyengéd, szeretetteljes csókba vonta Reitát. Egy pillanattal később azonban szétrebbentek, mikor valaki kopogás nélkül kinyitotta a helyiség ajtaját. Sugizo állt előttük, karbatett kézzel, vigyorogva.

\- Végre felébredtél – nézett végig Reitán elégedetten. Kaoru felállt és elindult kifelé a helyiségből, ám a vámpír a karjánál fogva megállította. - Maradj!

A fekete hajú férfi értetlenkedve nézett a vámpírra, ám az nem is törődött vele. Elengedte a karját, és leült Reita ágya szélére.

\- Gondolom, most a pokol legmélyebb bugyrába kívánsz engem, de hidd el, néhány nap, és imádni fogod ezt az új életet, amit most tőlem kaptál – mondta, mire Reita elfordult tőle, és inkább a kezeit kezdte el tanulmányozni. Meglepve vette észre, hogy most úgy lát a sötétben, mintha fényes nappal lenne, és hogy a kezei, melyek eddig sem voltak éppen barnák, most annyira hófehérek, hogy szinte az összes ér kékesen világított a bőre alatt.

\- Megmondtam, azt teszem, amit mondasz, ha békén hagyod Rukiékat. És állom a szavam – mondta halkan, de továbbra sem nézett Sugizóra.

\- Ennyi egyelőre bőven megteszi – bólintott a vámpír, Reita vállára téve a kezét. - Később majd megszereted ezt az életet.

Reita ebben őszintén kételkedett. Undorodott magától, éppen úgy, ahogy az összes vámpírtól, sőt, még Kaorutól is. Undorító ragadozók, kannibálok voltak, nem érdemeltek életet. Ha nem lett volna az egyezség, vagy ha nem látta volna Kaoru emlékeit, amikor a vérét itta, most első dolga lett volna keresni egy megfelelő pisztolyt vagy pengét, és véget vetni az életének.

Nem akart másokon, ártatlan embereken élősködve, vadállatként élni.

\- Tudod, Akira, akármit is gondolsz rólam, én igenis nagyon szerettem az anyádat. Mindent megadtam neki, amit csak módomban állt, de ő nem szeretett viszont. De még ezt is megbocsátottam volna neki, ha nem árul el engem – mondta Sugizo. Reita lenyelt egy cifra káromkodást, ő egyáltalán nem hitte el, hogy ez a mocskos állat képes lenne a szeretet bármilyen formájára. Azt, akit szeretünk, nem kínozzuk meg és öljük meg a saját fia szeme láttára, akkor sem, ha olyat tesz, ami megbocsáthatatlannak tűnhet. - Te pedig a fiam vagy, és téged is szeretlek - Reitát erre még a hideg is kirázta. - Már most büszke vagyok rád, de tudom, hogy nemsokára még büszkébbé fogsz tenni.

A vámpír magához intette Kaorut, mire az vonakodva ment közelebb és ült le ő is Reita ágya szélére.

\- Igyál! - suttogta Sugizo a szőke férfi fülébe. - Szükséged van a vérre. Sok vérre. Ráadásul... meg is érdemli, hogy szenvedjen azért, amit veled művelt, nem igaz?

Reita szeme erre vörösen megvillant, ám nem hagyta, hogy az ösztönei elvegyék az eszét. Igen, szívesen félholtra verte volna Kaorut, de arra nem volt hajlandó, amire az apja rá akarta venni.

\- És te mit érdemelsz? - nézett Sugizóra, mire az felvonta a szemöldökét, azonban nem válaszolt, csak kuncogva felállt és magára hagyta a két döbbent férfit a szobában.

 

Sugizo elégedetten nézett végig az előtte álló szőke vámpíron. Két hónap telt el azóta, hogy átváltoztatta Reitát, és a férfi a vártnál is jobban viselte a dolgot. Hiába, mindig tudta, hogy a fia erős ember – nem csoda, hogy erős vámpír vált belőle. Eleinte ugyan nehezen szokott rá a vérivásra, és a mai napig nem volt hajlandó emberből táplálkozni, csak és kizárólag Kaoru vérét itta, de egyelőre ezt elnézte neki. Mégiscsak harmincegy évig élt úgy, hogy embernek hitte magát, ráadásul a fajtájukat üldözte, bizonyára nehéz volt megbarátkoznia a gondolattal, hogy egykori munkatársaira táplálékként tekintsen.

\- Szép munka! - vigyorgott fiára Sugizo, aki erre végigpillantott a padlón, a lábánál elterülő holttesteken. Mind vérszopó volt, akiket csak azért küldtek ide, hogy ő legyilkolja őket. Cseppnyi megbánás sem volt benne, amiért kinyírta a szemétládákat, ugyanúgy élvezte, mint azelőtt mindig, bár sokkal, de sokkal könnyebb dolga volt, mint valaha. Amióta vámpírrá változtatták, sokkal gyorsabb és erősebb lett, az érzékei sokkal kifinomultabbak – még innen is hallotta, hogy a ház másik végében hogyan ver az alvó Kaoru szíve.

\- Ez semmiség – vont vállat, és egy selyemzsebkendővel letörölte a vért a kezében tartott katana pengéjéről. - Egyébként mit követtek el, hogy holtan akartad látni őket? - vonta fel a szemöldökét, közelebb sétálva Sugizóhoz. A vámpír átkarolta a vállát és elindult vele a kijárat felé.

\- Elárultak engem. Ha hiszed, ha nem, köptek a rendőrségnek. Márpedig én nem tűröm meg magam körül az árulást – vigyorodott el ördögien a vámpír.

\- Kaorut is életben hagytad – jegyezte meg Reita.

\- Valóban – bólintott a férfi. - De csak azért, mert téged próbált meg védeni, amikor rámlőtt a parkban. Különben is, azt hiszem, jót tesz neked, ha a közeledben van.

Reita nem akarta hangosan beismerni, hogy ebben bizony teljesen igaza van a vámpírnak. Most is csak azért tudott higgadt maradni, mert hallotta a közelben a férfi szívverését és még innen is érezte a vére illatát. Nélküle nem lett volna képes végigcsinálni azt, amibe belekezdtek. Sőt, talán már az első nap képes lett volna nekiesni Sugizónak, amivel az égvilágon semmit sem ért volna el. Ki kellett várnia, hogy megerősödjön, és hogy a vámpír feltétel nélkül megbízzon benne.

\- Szóval akkor mostantól az én dolgom lesz eltakarítani a szemetet? - nézett a férfira, akit még ma is vonakodott apjának nevezni.

\- Dehogy – legyintett a férfi. - Bevallom, csak kíváncsi voltam. Látni akartam, mennyit fejlődtél.

\- És? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita.

\- És büszke vagyok rád, Akira – vigyorgott Sugizo. - Azt hiszem, most már készen állsz.

\- Mire? - pislogott rá a szőke férfi, mire a vámpír megállt és teljes testtel felé fordult.

\- Arra, hogy bemutassalak a fajtánk vezetőinek, mint fiamat és örökösömet – mondta.

\- Minek neked örökös, ha úgyis örökké élsz? - tette karba a kezét Reita, mire Sugizo elnevette magát.

\- Akkor úgy mondom, hogy helyettesemet – tette a kezét a szőke vállára. - A mai naptól Japán összes vámpírja engedelmességgel tartozik neked.

Reita kissé hitetlenkedve nézett végig a férfin. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire könnyen meggyőzheti Sugizót arról, hogy megbízhat benne. Arra számított, hogy erre a bizonyos bemutatásra majd csak évek múlva fog sor kerülni, igaz, mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy siettesse a folyamatot. Jó színész volt, viszonylag könnyedén sikerült eljátszania, hogy mennyire élvezi a vámpírlétet, bár a valóságban egyre jobban undorodott magától.

\- Honnan tudod, hogy nem fogok kést döfni a hátadba? - kérdezte, mire Sugizo vállat vont.

\- Mert elég ideig figyeltelek ahhoz, hogy tudjam, ha meg akarnád tenni, már rég megpróbáltad volna.

A vámpír ebben súlyosan tévedett. Mikor Reita tíz perccel később benyitott lakosztályába, ahol Kaoru még mindig békésen szuszogott a párnák között, fölényes vigyor kúszott a szájára. Egyetlen szempillantás alatt termett az ágynál – mi tagadás, élvezte, hogy olyan gyorsan tud mozogni, ami már emberi szem számára láthatatlan -, és óvatosan megrázta az alvó férfi vállát.

\- Mi az? - pislogott laposakat Kaoru, és ásítva ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát.

\- Képzeld, ma be leszek mutatva – vigyorgott rá Reita.

\- Kinek? - értetlenkedett a férfi, mire a szőke megvillantotta szemfogait.

\- A vámpírok nemes fajának vezetőinek.

Kaoru álla leesett a hír hallatán. Ő sem számított arra, hogy ez ennyire gyorsan fog menni a dolog. Hiába, Reita remek színész volt, és úgy tűnt, Sugizo most az egyszer elfogult és félretette szokott óvatosságát, ez pedig nekik kedvezett.

\- Akkor viszont szereznem kell neked egy öltönyt – jegyezte meg Kaoru, mire, mintha csak helyeselnének, csipogni kezdett a két kis papagáj a szoba sarkában álló kalitkában. A férfi két nappal azután, hogy Sugizo átváltoztatta a szőkét, hozta el őket Reita lakásából.

\- Rühellem az öltönyöket – fintorgott Reita akár egy kisgyerek.

\- Egyszer kibírod – vont vállat Kaoru, majd óvatos csókot nyomott a férfi jéghideg ajkaira. - A cél szentesíti az eszközt, ugyebár.

\- Akkor is rühellem az öltönyöket – morogta a szőke, majd belemarkolva Kaoru tincseibe, félre fordította annak fejét és éhesen a nyakára tapadt. Tudta, nem szabad sokat innia, mégsem tudta soha megállni, hogy ne kóstoljon bele Kaoru vérébe. Csillapíthatatlan volt a szomjúsága. Csak annak örült, hogy ez most már nem fog sokáig tartani.

Hamarosan vége lesz.


	51. Ötvenegyedik fejezet

\- Hogyhogy eddig nem említetted, hogy van egy fiad? - fordult az egyik vámpír az asztalfőn ülő Sugizo felé. Abban a helyiségben voltak, ahol Reita felébredt elrablása után, ám mostanra a berendezést egy hosszú asztalra és négytucatnyi székre cserélték. Sugizo az asztalfőn ült, hozzá legközelebb egyik oldalán Reita, vele szemben pedig Kaoru anyja ült.

\- Elővigyázatosságból – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül Sugizo. - Nem akartam, hogy véletlenül az Ishizuka-féle söpredék fülébe jusson, hogy van egy gyenge pontom.

\- És most mi változott, Sugizo-sama? - szólalt meg egy másik vámpír.

\- Az, hogy sikeresen fejetlenségbe hajszoltuk a teljes Szervezett Bűnözés Elleni Ügyosztályt – vigyorgott a férfi, ajkaihoz emelve pezsgőspoharát, melyben friss emberi vért szolgáltak fel számára. - Bizonyára hallottad, hogy Ishizukát is és az utódját, Terachi Shinyát is sikeresen likvidáltuk.

\- Bizonyára azóta már kineveztek valaki mást az ügyosztály élére – jegyezte meg az előző vámpír, mire Sugizo bólintott.

\- Igen. Takashima Kouyou-nak hívják, de nem hinném, hogy számunkra problémát jelentene.

Reita és a mellette ülő Kaoru erre összenéztek egy pillanatra, ám hamar rendezték vonásaikat. A vendégek láthatóan semmit sem vettek észre, a szőke férfi remekül játszotta a szerepét. Tettetett unottsággal hátradőlt a székén, felvette a terítékről az egyik élesebb kést, és magához rántva Kaoru kezét, hosszú vágást ejtett a csuklóján, a vért pedig a saját pezsgőspoharába csurgatta. Néhányan érdeklődve, mások vigyorogva figyelték a jelenetet, Sugizo pedig úgy nézett rá, mint az apák szoktak a gyerekükre, amikor az kimondja az első szót.

\- Szóval azt mondod, ezek után nyugodt élet vár ránk? - szólalt meg most Kaoru anyja, mire Sugizo újra bólintott.

\- Bizony, Yuriko.

Reita ekkor, hogy mosolyát leplezze, belekortyolt a vérrel teli pohárba. A kristály pereme felett rásandított Kaorura, aki éppen egy rongyszalvétát szorított vérző csuklójára. A fekete hajú férfi szeme a félhomályban ugyanolyan vörösen csillogott, mint a többi vámpíré a teremben. Reita most már tudta, hogy hiába félig ember, Kaorun is ugyanúgy képes elharapódzni az az állatias ösztön, ami a vérszopókra jellemző, nem csoda, hogy most, amikor mindenki körülötte vért ivott, ő maga is megkívánta.

Reita lassan letette a poharát. Egyszer látta eddig Kaorut vért inni, amikor egy alkalommal túl hosszan táplálkozott a férfiból, és kishíján megölte. Akkor valamiért féltékeny volt, pedig a férfi csak egy a vérbankból lopott zacskóból ivott, mégis, Reita valamiért ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy saját vérét ossza meg a férfival, maga sem értette, miért, hiszen irtózott attól a gondolattól, hogy bárki megharapja.

Észrevette, hogy amikor Kaoru vért ivott, akkor a vonásai kisimultak, eltűntek az apró kis szarkalábak a szeme sarkából, és hirtelen legalább tíz évvel fiatalabbnak tűnt. Azóta Reita még sokkal inkább kívánatosnak látta, mint azelőtt bármikor.

A szőke férfi némi hezitálás után újra a kezébe vette a kést, és ezúttal saját csuklóján szántott végig a pengével, majd karját Kaoru felé nyújtotta, aki döbbenten pislogott rá. Reita csak bólintott, ezzel noszogatva a fekete hajú férfit, aki lassan csuklójához hajolt és óvatosan inni kezdte a finom vért, amire már hónapok óta annyira vágyott. Nem harapta meg Reitát, csak finoman nyalogatta le a sebből kicsorduló vörös cseppeket, a vendégek meghökkent pillantásától kísérve.

\- Mi az? - villant meg Reita szeme a vámpírok felé, mire azok rögtön úgy tettek, mintha valami mással lennének elfoglalva. A szőke férfi persze tudta, hogy mivel Kaoru nem volt „rendes” vámpír, csak félig volt az, így ezekben a körökben ő nem volt több holmi szolgánál, aki csak azért lehet jelen, mert Reita ragaszkodott hozzá. Mégsem érdekelte, hogy mit gondolnak ezek a mocskok. Neki aztán nem számított a véleményük.

Sugizo vigyorral az arcán fordult felé, és már éppen szólásra nyitotta száját, ám ekkor hangos dördülés robaja zavarta meg. A hang összetéveszthetetlen volt: valaki elsütött egy fegyvert. A vámpírok egy emberként szimatoltak bele a levegőbe, és elkerekedett a szemük, mikor megérezték, hogy több tucatnyi idegen jár a föld alatti villa felett és a bejárat környékén. A következő pillanatban egy rémült vámpír feltépte az ajtót és berongyolt rajta.

\- Sugizo-sama... ügynökök! Ügynökök vannak itt! - kiáltotta hisztérikus hangon, mire az asztalt körbeülő vérszopók mind felpattantak és elindultak a kijárat felé. Kaoru néhány másodperc habozás után követte őket. Reita kérdő tekintetét látva Sugizo vállat vont.

\- Ne izgasd magad, ide nem juthatnak be – mondta. - Mindenki, aki itt van, azon lesz, hogy az élete árán is megvédjen minket.

\- Tudom – bólintott lassan Reita, majd elegáns mozdulattal letette kezéből a pezsgőspoharat, majd beletörölte a szalvétába a száját. Felállt, és az egyik falhoz sétált, melyet hatalmas festmény díszített.

\- Mi jár a fejedben? - kérdezte Sugizo, mire a szőke férfi legyintett egyet.

\- Csak az, hogy odafönt vannak a volt munkatársaim.

\- Nézd, tudom, hogy ez nem lehet most könnyű neked, de te már...

\- Kímélj meg a szentbeszédtől – vágott a szavába Reita. - Azzal szemben, amit gondolsz, egyáltalán nem bánom, hogy itt vannak.

\- Nem? - pislogott rá értetlenkedve Sugizo.

\- Nem – fordult felé Reita, majd a következő pillanatban a vámpír mögött termett, és mielőtt az bármit is tehetett volna, egy fecskendőt döfött a nyakába. - A helyedben nem próbálnék meg felállni. Mindjárt hat a szer, és nem fogsz tudni mozogni – mondta hidegen. Sugizo elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá hátra, miközben a férfi hanyag mozdulattal félredobta az üres fecskendőt.

\- Mégis mit művelsz?

\- Mit gondolsz? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita. - Te tényleg azt hitted, hogy majd szépen behódolok neked, és eljátszom a szerető kisfiadat, mindazok után, amit velem műveltél. Megölted az anyámat, tönkretetted az egész életemet, míg semmim sem maradt, csak az emberi mivoltom, de te még azt is elloptad tőlem.

\- Lehetőséget adtam neked egy új és jobb életre! - nyögte Sugizo. Már kezdett hatni a szer, nem tudott mozdulni sem és a beszéde is egyre nehezebbé vált.

\- Lehet, hogy a beteg elmédben így látod, de tévedsz – mondta Reita ridegen, majd az öltönye belső zsebéből egyesével előhúzott tíz rövidebb-hosszabb pengét, és a Sugizo előtti asztallapra fektette őket. A vámpír elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá.

\- Nem fogsz tudni megölni, a szolgáim itt lesznek mindjárt – szűrte a fogai között, de a szőke férfi arca meg sem rezdült. Elővett a zsebéből egy kis szövetdarabot, és ahogy minden vadászat előtt szokta, az arca elé kötötte, hogy eltakarja vele az orrát.

\- Fél óránk biztosan van. Az pedig sok mindenre elég, nem igaz? - eresztett meg egy gonosz félmosolyt, majd felemelte az egyik kést.

\- Csak egyet árulj még el! Hogy a fenében tudtad ezt megszervezni? - sziszegte a vámpír. Láthatóan meg volt rémülve. Még ő is megrettent a gondolattól, hogy kettesben maradt a szobában Tokió legerősebb vadászával, aki láthatóan azért volt itt, hogy megölje őt.

\- Hát... emlékszel, mikor azt mondtam, hogy nem akarom, hogy szegény szerencsétlen papagájaim éhen haljanak? - nézett rá gúnyosan Reita. - Ha lett volna egy kis eszed, nem engeded, hogy Kaoru menjen értük.

\- És mi lesz, ha végeztél velem? Kaorut is megölöd? - kérdezte Sugizo, mire az orrkendős felhorkantott.

\- Ugyan mi okom lenne megölni őt?

\- Ha engem van okod, akkor őt is ki kellene nyírnod. Végülis ő volt az, aki idehozott téged. Vagy talán úgy elvakított a szerelem, hogy képes vagy megbocsátani neki azt, hogy hónapokig a bolondját járatta veled?

A kérdés jogos lett volna, de Reita tudta a teljes igazságot, így pedig már egészen másként gondolt Kaorura. Igen, amikor a vérét itta, látta, hogyan csapta be őt: hogyan figyelte őt éveken keresztül Sugizo parancsára, miként áldozta fel a saját testvéreit annak érdekében, hogy közelebb kerülhessen a Szervezett Bűnözéshez, hogyan ölte meg Hirotót, figyelte őt a sötétben és próbálta puhatolózva rávenni, hogy felkészületlenül rohanjon Sugizo karjaiba... Azt is tudta, hogy nem volt az véletlen, hogy ő volt az, aki az elrablása előtt utoljára látta Aoit, hiszen Kaoru hozta őt ide, akárcsak Terachit, majd Rukit és Uruhát is, sőt, nem Sugizo, hanem maga Kaoru volt az, aki megölte Miyamotót. Ha pedig mindez nem lenne elég, még Ishizuka megöléséhez is köze volt. Arról is ő tehetett, hogy Sugizo megneszelte, melyik bankot kell felgyújtania: Reita mellett ülve, az autóból küldött üzenetet a mobilján a vérszopónak.

Minden mögött ő állt, de nem azért, mert ő akarta volna.

Reita a férfi emlékei között látta azt a rémült kisfiút is, aki számtalanszor kénytelen volt végignézni, hogyan kínozza anyja és Sugizo az apját, akit mindennél jobban szeretett. A férfi sokban emlékeztette a szőke ügynököt önmagára: ugyanolyan elveszett és magányos volt, és ugyanolyan kétségbeesett. Amikor tizenöt éves volt, akkor kötött alkut Sugizóval, hogy megmentse apját, és a feltétel az volt, hogy beépül a rendőrséghez, és közel kerül Ishizukához, majd célpontjává később Reita vált. Persze már a kezdetektől nem volt hűséges a vérszopóhoz, az első naptól kezdve azon mesterkedett, hogy valamiképp pokolra küldhesse a mocskos vadállatot. Mindent csak és kizárólag azért tett, hogy megmentse azt az embert, aki egyedüliként szerette őt, és aki számára a legfontosabb volt. Csakhogy hiba csúszott a számításába, a hiba pedig éppen maga Reita volt.

Kaoru az első pillanattól kezdve szerette őt, efelől nem volt kétsége a szőke férfinak. Látta az emlékekben, sőt, érezte is, valahányszor megízlelte a férfi vérét. Kaoru nem egyszerűen szerepet játszott, mikor közel édesgette magához, az érzelmei mindvégig valósak voltak, még ha ki soha nem mondta őket hangosan. Szerette Reitát. Olyannyira, hogy aznap éjjel, mikor ő eljött a parkba, s Sugizo megharapta, rálőtt a vámpírra, hogy megmentse, ezzel pedig a saját és az apja életét is kockára tette. Később is csak azért rabolta el Reitát, mert Sugizo ígéretet tett neki, hogy nem fogja sem megölni, sem átváltoztatni, és mert azt remélte, hogy így elég közel kerülhetnek a vámpírhoz ahhoz, hogy leszámolhassanak vele egyszer és mindenkorra.

Reita felemelte a kését, és durván Sugizo combjába vágta a tűhegyes, ezüstötvözetből készült pengét. A vámpír fájdalmas ordítást hallatott, ám a szőke férfi meg sem várta, hogy hangja elhaljon, máris emelte a következő pengét, hogy lesujthasson vele. Precízen és gyorsan dolgozott, a lehető letöbb fájdalmat okozva, míg végül Sugizo könyörögni nem kezdett – a haláláért. A szőke férfi kezében megállt a penge.

\- Tudod, te sem kegyelmeztél meg anyámnak, mikor azt kérte, hogy öld meg – suttogta ridegen a vérszopó fülébe. - Szerencséd, hogy nem akarok a szintedre süllyedni – mondta, azzal egyetlen gyors mozdulattal szíven döfte a vámpírt, mire annak ajkai néma kiáltásra nyílottak, és néhány másodperccel később kihunyt a fény a szemében.

Kaoru éppen ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy egy nehéz katanát cipelve, kissé véresen besétáljon a helyiségbe.

\- Vágd le a fejét, biztos, ami biztos – mondta ridegen a szőke, majd az asztalnak dőlve figyelte, ahogy Kaoru egyetlen laza mozdulattal lecsapja az élettelen vámpír fejét, és az messzire gurul a márványpadlón.

\- El sem hinnéd, hogy ez most mennyire jól esett – jegyezte meg a férfi. Reita kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézett rá.

\- Odakint mi a helyzet? - kérdezte.

\- A fiúk jól felkészültek. Hamarosan mindegyik vérszopó halott lesz – válaszolta készségesen Kaoru.

\- Akkor vége – állapította meg Reita. Valamiért cseppnyi örömöt sem érzett, csupán ürességet. De nem baj, elvégezte a feladatot, amire ötéves kora óta készült. Most már pihenhet. - Most pedig ölj meg!

Kaoru hitetlenkedve meredt rá.

\- Mit mondtál? - nyögte.

\- Azt, hogy ölj meg – ismételte el nyugodt hangon Reita. - Én nem akarok vérszopóként élni.

Kaoru erre akkorát mosott be neki, hogy a szőke férfi megtántorodott, és ha nem lett volna mögötte az asztal, a földre zuhant volna.

\- Ne beszélj baromságokat!

\- Kaoru... - kezdte nyugodtan a szőke, de a férfi a szavába vágott.

\- Nem engedem, hogy meghalj! Nem fogom engedni, hogy bárki, akár te magad, véget vessen az életednek, megértettél? - ragadta meg karjait durván. Reita könnyedén le tudta volna magáról rázni őt, ám a döbbenettől nem tudott mozdulni. Kaoru szemeiben ugyanis könnyek csillogtak, bár nem engedett utat nekik. - Nem foglak elveszíteni!

\- Kaoru, nézd...

\- Jó, ha miattam nem is akarsz életben maradni, hát legalább a munkád miatt! - vágott újra a szavába a férfi. - Azt hiszed, hogy ezzel itt most vége lesz? Azt hiszed, hogy elég pár tucat vámpírt kinyírni, és akkor hirtelen nem lesznek többé véres holttestek Tokió sikátoraiban? Ne hidd, hogy két hónapon belül nem fog valaki Sugizo helyébe lépni!

\- Az már nem az én problémám – vont vállat Reita.

\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy nem akarod, hogy másoknak is úgy kelljen felnőnie, mint neked? Hogy nem akarsz több kisgyereket a vérszopók miatt szenvedni látni? - nézett a szemébe a fekete hajú férfi, és gyengéden átkarolta a nyakát. - Nézd, a világ még mindig tele van vámpírokkal, akik nap mint nap ölnek ártatlanokat. És neked most... neked most mindenkinél több esélyed van arra, hogy kiírtsd ezt az egész undorító fajt.

\- Én is ugyanolyan undorító vagyok, mint bármelyik vámpír. Én is vérrel táplálkozom.

\- Az én véremmel.

\- Egyelőre. De mi lesz később? - morogta Reita.

\- Ihatod az áldozataid vérét is.

\- Kaoru, mégis miért akarsz engem ennyire rábeszélni erre? - temette kezébe az arcát a szőke, mire a másik férfi csak sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Mert nem akarom, hogy meghalj anélkül, hogy igazán boldog lettél volna – mondta halkan, mire Reita hitetlenkedve kapta fel a fejét és nézett azokba a meleg barna szemekbe.

\- Mi lesz azután, hogy kiirtottuk az összes vérszopót? - kérdezte végül, mire Kaoru arcára halovány kis mosoly kúszott fel.

\- Nem tudom – vont vállat. - Talán addigra majd mindketten megunjuk az életet.

\- A te szádból hallva olyan egyszerűnek tűnik az egész – motyogta Reita, a férfi nyaka hajlatába fúrva a fejét.

\- Mert ilyen egyszerű.

\- Nem értelek.

\- Én sem magamat – ismerte be Kaoru.

\- Ez nem túl megnyugtató – morogta Reita, mire a fekete hajú felnevetett.

\- Lehet. Na, mit szólsz? Velem jössz?

A szőke férfi lassan felemelte a fejét és fürkészőn nézett a másikra. Végül lassan bólintott, ám ekkor hirtelen valaki berúgta a terem ajtaját, és a helyiségbe, pisztollyal a kezükben, berohant Aoi és Uruha.

Reita szemei találkoztak egykori társáéval, aki felemelt fegyverrel a kezében állt az ajtóban. Láthatóan habozott. Egyikük sem mozdult egy percig, végül Uruha lassan leeresztette a kezében tartott pisztolyt, és fejével az ajtó felé intett. Reita értetlenkedve nézett rá, hiszen nem lett volna szabad elengednie őt és Kaorut, hanem itt helyben golyót kellett volna repítenie a fejükbe. Meg akarta kérdezni, miért, ám mielőtt feltehette volna a kérdést, Kaoru megragadta őt a csuklójánál fogva, és a következő percben már messze jártak mindketten.

Uruha sóhajtva tette vissza tokjába a pisztolyát.

\- Miért engedted el őket? - kérdezte halkan Aoi, mire az ügynök vállat vont.

\- Nekik köszönhetjük, hogy még élünk. Megérdemlik, hogy egérutat adjak nekik.


	52. Ötvenkettedik fejezet

Kaoru egy apró kis lakásba vitte Reitát Tokió külvárosába. Biztonságos kis fészek volt, amiről nem tudott senki, csak ő. Évekkel ezelőtt vette meg, készpénzzel fizetett érte és álnéven fizette a rezsit. Mindenre fel volt készülve.

Reitát a hálószobába vitte, és leültette őt az ágy szélére. Óvatosan a szőke tincsek közé csókolt és elmosolyodott. Végre vége volt... Nem minden sült el úgy, ahogy szerette volna, de sikerült elérnie a célját: Sugizo halott volt, az orrkendős férfi pedig itt volt mellette.

\- Miért ragaszkodtál annyira ahhoz, hogy életben maradjak? - kérdezte halkan Reita, Kaoru azonban nem válaszolt. Karmazsinosan csillogó szemei a távolba révedtek, miközben ajkai közé illesztett egy szál cigarettát.

A szőke sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd a torkához kapta a kezét. Még mindig nem szokta meg, hogy tulajdonképpen a szó orvosi értelmében halott volt. A szíve nem szállította az oxigént a sejtjeihez. Nem volt szüksége levegőre. Így, amikor megszokásból sóhajtani próbált, az üres semmit préselte csak ki tüdejéből. Tudta mindabból, amit hosszú évek alatt a vámpírokról megtanult, hogy azért van szükségük mások vérére, mert ugyan a testük valamelyest tudott alkalmazkodni a friss levegő hiányához, mégis kiszáradtak volna anélkül.

\- Emlékszel arra, amikor rákérdeztem, hogy melyik bábu vagyok a sakktábládon? - szólalt meg hirtelen Kaoru. Reita értetlenkedve fordult felé, de lassan bólintott. - Azt mondtad, hogy én vagyok a királyod. Akkor még nem értettem, hogy miért... Most viszont már igen.

Kaoru közelebb hajolt Reitához, és félresimított egy az arcába lógó szőke hajtincset.

\- A király a legfontosabb bábu a táblán. A királyt nem lehet leütni, ha mattot kap, a játékos veszít. A király az, aki nem mozoghat szabadon, sőt, a játék elején csak mozdulatlanul áll a helyén, majd szép lassan, ahogy a többi báb ellép mellőle, az is támadóvá válik - óvatos csókot lopott Reita ajkairól, mielőtt újra beleszívott a cigarettába és folytatta volna. - Csakhogy te is és Sugizo is félreértettétek a játékszabályokat. Azt hittétek, hogy egymással álltok szemben, és mindketten úgy tekintettetek rám, mintha bábu lennék a táblátokon: számodra én voltam a sötét király, akit meg akartál védeni, miközben megtanítod, hogyan támadjon és vegyen részt a csatában, Sugizo számára pedig a világos vezért jelentettem, akit kénye-kedve szerint mozgathat szinte bárhová a táblán, míg le nem üti az összes bábudat.

\- Rébuszokban beszélsz – motyogta Reita, mire Kaoru gyengéden elmosolyodott. Tudta ő jól, hogy a szőke férfi minden szavát értette.

\- Igen, de tudod, csak az jutott eszembe, hogy míg mindketten azt hittétek, hogy a bábutok vagyok, én egy új játékot kezdtem egy saját táblán, saját bábokkal. Tulajdonképpen egyikőtök sem tudta, hogy mindkettőtöket becsapom, és csak a magam önző érdekeit tartom szem előtt.

\- Tudod, nem hibáztatlak azért, amit tettél – mondta halkan Reita. - A helyedben, azt hiszem, én sem választottam volna másik utat. Csak az nem fér a fejembe, hogy miért akarsz ennyire életben tartani... már ha ez – mutatott magára –, egyáltalán életnek nevezhető.

\- Azért, Reita, mert az én táblámon te voltál mindvégig a király. Amikor vámpírrá változtál, az olyan volt, mintha Sugizo sakkot adott volna nekem: közel került a győzelemhez, egyetlen lépésre volt tőle, de még meg tudtam akadályozni a mattot. Ha te is meghalsz, hiába öltük meg Sugizót, én veszítek. Márpedig azt nem engedhetem meg. Bármelyik bábumat hajlandó vagyok feláldozni, de a királyomat nem.

Reita lehajtotta fejét, és a kezeit kezdte el bámulni. Nem kételkedett abban, amit Kaoru mondott, hiszen tudta, mit érez iránta a férfi, és hiába döntött ebben a kérdésben helyette, mégsem tudott rá haragudni.

\- Önző disznó vagy – motyogta, de cseppnyi harag sem vegyült a hangjába. Kaoru keserűen elmosolyodott, és elnyomta az asztalkán álló hamutartóban a cigarettáját.

\- Az – hagyta rá, és átkarolta Reita vállát. - Remélem, egy napon majd megbocsátod nekem.

\- Már rég megbocsátottam – mondta halkan a szőke férfi, és arcát Kaoru nyakának hajlatába temette. - Szomjas vagyok.

\- Akkor igyál – suttogta Kaoru, Reita tarkóját masszírozva. A szőke vámpír csupán egyetlen percig habozott, mielőtt a férfi nyakába mélyesztette volna szemfogait. Még mindig nem egészen szokta meg, hogyan is használja őket, így hiába igyekezett óvatosan harapni, Kaoru felnyögött a fájdalomtól.

Egy percig csak nyeléseinek hangja törte meg a csendet, majd hirtelen eltolta magát Kaorutól és kézfejével letörölte a vért szája sarkából.

\- Ez a szomjúság... el fog múlni valaha? - kérdezte rekedten.

\- Nem. De megtanulsz majd uralkodni rajta – jelentette ki egyszerűen Kaoru. Reita kétkedve nézett rá.

\- És mi van, ha mégsem?

\- Te vagy a királyom. És én majd megtanítalak rá, hogyan lépkedj szabadon a táblán – suttogta, miközben apró csókokat nyomott Reita kezére és csuklójára, majd ajkai elindultak felfelé a karján. - De előbb... emlékszel, mit ígértél, mit fogsz csinálni, ha legyőztük Sugizót?

\- Mit? - nyögte Reita.

\- Azt mondtad, egy hétig ki sem kelünk az ágyból – vigyorgott rá Kaoru.

\- Szóval ezért hoztál ide – nevetett a szőke, mire Kaoru éhesen megnyalta ajkait, és ledöntötte a férfit az ágyra.

\- Tudod mit? Annyira hosszú és fárasztó volt ez az egész ügy... mi lenne, ha dupláznánk, és két hetet töltenénk ágyban? - kérdezte Reita fölé mászva.

\- Tudod mit? Ne pofázz annyit, mert halálra unom magam! - incselkedett vele a szőke. A következő pillanatban egy éhes csókban egyesültek, és Reita erősen ráharapott a férfi ajkaira, mire az felszisszent és hitetlenkedve hajolt félre.

\- Ez fájt!

\- Megérdemelted – vont vállat Reita. - Sőt, szívem szerint most jól szét is verném a képedet azért, amit velem műveltél. Kijárna neked.

\- Az előbb még azt mondtad, hogy megbocsátottál – értetlenkedett Kaoru.

\- Igen – bólintott a szőke. - És ez a te marha nagy szerencséd.

 

Tizenkilenc évvel később

Uruha gondterhelten lapozta végig a jelentést, amit reggel az asztalán talált. Aoi hagyta ott neki, új információkat tartalmazott egy ügyben, ami már túl hosszú ideje húzódott. Egy vérszopót kerestek, aki ártatlan kislányokat gyilkolt. Már legalább tizenhatot ölt meg, de az ügynök gyanította, hogy ennél magasabbra rúg az áldozatok száma, csak nem mindegyik holttest került elő.

Kopogtattak az irodája ajtaján, mire a férfi sóhajtott egy nagyot és becsukta a mappát.

\- Szabad!

Kinyílt az ajtó, és Ruki lépett be rajta. Uruha halványan elmosolyodott a boncmester láttán.

\- Szia! Zavarhatlak? - kérdezte az alacsony férfi, mire a másik bólintott.

\- Te mindig.

Mióta kinevezték az ügyosztály fejének, Uruha elfoglaltabb volt, mint valaha. Nem elég, hogy egymaga volt kénytelen koordinálni az ügynökök munkáját, foglalkozni a sajtóval és a papírmunkával, valamint vezetni a cég teljes japán hálózatát, de még a mai napig gyakran ment terepre is. Már ötven éves volt, de a fizikuma még ma is kifogástalan, és bár már régóta nem vállalt el túlságosan veszélyes ügyeket, egy-két kis halat azért szívesen kiiktatott. Hiába, aki megszokta, hogy szörnyetegeket öl egész életében, az nem képes egyik napról a másikra visszavonulni.

Ruki megállt vele szemben, és az asztalon áthajolva gyengéd csókot nyomott a férfi ajkaira, majd elővett köpenye zsebéből egy borítékot és lerakta Uruha elé.

\- Ezt találtam ma este a postaládánkban.

Uruha összevonta a szemöldökét. A boríték barna volt és nagyalakú, nem volt rajta se címzés, se bélyeg, sőt, lezárva sem volt. Az elmúlt években gyakran talált ilyet a postaládájában vagy a kocsijában, de olyan is előfordult, hogy az ügyosztály portáján hagytak ott egy ilyen borítékot számára. Tudta, mire számítson, amikor kivette belőle a tartalmát.

Az egyik dolog, amit a borítékban talált, egy fénykép volt egy férfiről, a neve ott virított a lap alján. Nem lett volna különösen érdekes a kép, de valaki vörös alkoholos filctollal hatalmas X-et rajzolt rá. A második dolog egy térkép volt Shinjukuról, melyen kék pontokkal meg volt jelölve néhány helyszín. Uruhának nem kellett sokáig tanulmányoznia, hogy rájöjjön, ezek azok a helyek, ahol a kislányok holttestét megtalálták, azonban volt még ezeken kívül is néhány helyszín megjelölve – tehát ott lesz a többi áldozat, akikre eddig nem bukkantak rá. A harmadik dolog pedig egy kézzel írt cetli volt, rajta egy címmel és egy időponttal. Uruha tudta, ha megjelenik ott az adott időben, meg fogja találni annak a férfinak a maradványait, akinek a fényképét a boríték rejtette: a tettesét, akit már oly hosszú ideje keresnek.

\- Úgy látom, lezárhatjuk ezt az ügyet is – nézett Rukira félmosollyal az arán. Az alacsony boncmester erre karba tette a kezét és megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Még mindig ő Tokió legjobb vámpírvadásza – mondta, mire Uruha bólintott egyet.

\- Mindig ő marad.

\- Tudod, nem értem, hogy miért nem sétál be egyszerűen ide. Miért nem dolgozik velünk úgy, mint régen? - kérdezte a boncmester, mire Uruha keserűen elmosolyodott.

\- Mert már nem ember. Ha besétálna ebbe az irodába, ugyanúgy agyonlőném, mint bármelyik másik vérszopót - a férfi felállt az asztaltól és felvette kabátját. - Kimegyek az udvarra, elszívok egy cigit.

\- Jó, én pedig visszatérek a munkához. Azt hiszem, túlóráznom kell, majd reggel találkozunk otthon – mosolygott rá Ruki. Együtt mentek le a lifttel a földszintig, majd a boncmester az alagsorba indult, míg Uruha átvágott az épület előcsarnokán és kisétált az udvarra. A hold magasan járt az égen, a környék csendes volt, csupán a fák leveleinek susogása adott némi zajt.

Uruha meggyújtotta a cigarettáját. Az első slukkot mélyen letüdőzte. Csak nézett maga elé, az éjszakába burkolózó tokiói felhőkarcolók felé, gondolataiba mélyedve. Már elszívta a koporsószeg felét, amikor hirtelen végigfutott a hátán az ismerős borzongás. Valaki – pontosabban szólva valami: egy vámpír – figyelte őt.

A férfi nem fordult hátra, helyette újra mélyet szívott a cigarettából, és a filterrel az ajkai között elmosolyodott.

\- Szia, Reita! Kösz a segítséget – suttogta maga elé. Nem kapott választ.

Odafent, az épület tetején egy fekete alak állt, és Uruha hátát nézte. Bőrdzsekit és farmert viselt, szőke tincseibe bele-belekapott a szél. Az orrát egy szövetkendő takarta, és ő is mosolygott. Ám, mire egy perccel később Uruha mégiscsak megfordult és felnézett a tetőre, már nem volt sehol. Elnyelte őt a sötét éjszaka, amihez tartozott.

**~VÉGE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Még egyszer szeretném megköszönni mindenkinek, aki végigkísérte a történetet, legfőképpen bétámnak, bosch775-nak, aki nélkül ez a fici még mindig vázlatok formájában leledzene az egyik füzetemben. <3


End file.
